


Wish you didn't

by Lebanese



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Camping, Emotional, Exs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, High School, Hurt, Legacies, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Pranks, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, So much angst, Teenagers, hope and penelope brotp, hope ships posie, im not sure, look i am not sure okay, posie - Freeform, tvd, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 100,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebanese/pseuds/Lebanese
Summary: Josie knew how to play this game, she'd played it since the two broke up. Penelope would act out and Josie would react, at the end of the day she would spin reason onto why Penelope acted this way and decided retaliation was not the answer. However Penelope knew what no one else knew how to do she knew how to push all of the level headed Josie Saltzman's buttons.





	1. Wish you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am horrible at grammar and spelling so sorry in advance! Please no hate this is my first fic only because I love them and there is like only one other fic on them atm soooo yeah.

It was the last straw, Penelope never failed to yank at all Josies strings and Josie had come to a breaking point.

It was midnight at the Salvatore boarding school and Josie Saltzman was currently storming through the forest that guards the school in her skimpy summer pjs that she had convinced herself it wasn't to early in the season to wear. She looked around flashing her torch in every other direction, she was currently looking for ex Penelope Park. It was no secret that the two had history, they were practically at each others throats every other day but this time her 'evil ex' had crossed the line, she had taken her most prized possession, a cup Awarded to a student who has demonstrated commitment and enthusiasm in all her undertakings. The cup was called the 'Forbes' cup after the woman who raised Lizzie and Josie, Caroline Forbes.

This cup had been a memory of their mother when their mother wasn't around as often as she could be and Josie would be damned if she let Penelope take one more thing that didn't belong to her. The cup had been taken from where it stood proud on Josies top shelf, in it's place was a note:

_'come find me'_

~PP

how typical of Penelope to snatch something right out of a fucking romcom.

 _"Penelope I know you are out here just come out! We aren't kids anymore I'm not going to play your stupid games!"_ Josie yelled into the darkness of the woods.

Not even sure if anyone could hear her, she kept walking through the forrest that her Dad had told her countless times to stay away from. Yet when her and Penelope were together they alway seemed to gravitate towards it. It was a dark haunting forrest with dark green/blue pine trees, almost everywhere you looked the only light aside from Josies torch was the beaming light from the moon shining through the heavy leaves and branches of this somewhat 'forbidden forrest'.

Josie knew how to play this game, she'd played it since the two broke up. Penelope would act out and Josie would react, at the end of the day she would spin reason onto why Penelope acted this way and decided retaliation was not the answer. However Penelope knew what no one else knew how to do she knew how to push all of the level headed Josie Saltzman's buttons. So as soon as word got around that there was a new kid in town that the twins had their eyes on Penelope did what she always did and made a scene. Reminding Josie just how little it takes for Penelope to set her off. 

 _"Where the hell is she?"_ Josie muttered to herself, her feet were getting sore she had worn her bunny slippers, she didn't think this would be anymore than a small walk until she found the 'evil temptress' herself. This time Penelope had put difficulty in her little challenge for her Ex.

It had been over twenty minutes searching for Penelope and Josie was getting restless, she had tried casting multiple spells yet it seemed that Penelope even went to the extremes of a cloaking spell. Josie was considering just finding her in the morning she was cold, tired and annoyed. Until she had heard a little giggle coming from the distance.

" _Where are you! Come out now, you know I can get you in so much trouble for this right?_ " Josie yelled waving her torch around at nothing

 _"Ring-a-ring o' roses,"_ Penelope finally spoke from somewhere up high, after Josie yelling countless empty threats at the darkness.

Suddenly Josie panicked she knew this exact move, Penelope would always do it when they were dating. She remembered a time when it was endearing but it was now one of the most irritating stunts that  Penelope would pull.

 _"A pocket full of Josies,"_ Penelope said again with a snicker in her voice,

Josie tried to move around and get out of Penelope's reach

" _We all fall..."_

" _Please don't!"_ Josie yelled angrily

 _"Down!"_ Penelope came flying out of a tree right above Josie and landed right on top of her. They both collapse on the ground.

Penelope was on top of Josie, her hands were placed ether side of Josies face. Josie looking directly into the almond eyes of hers.  Face to face smirking at Josie. Josie's heart ached, it still hurt so much to even be near her let alone this close and Penelope had always loved twisting the knife to her already wounded heart. Penelope didn't seem to move and Josie was visibly uncomfortable as she noticed where Penelope's thigh in-between her legs and where it was inching towards slowly. She muttered a spell and sent Penelope flying off of her and onto the ground.

Josie stood up straight and brushed the dirt off of herself.

" _So evil one, are you going to be a grown up about this and tell me where you have hidden my trophy or are you going to keep acting like a child?_ " Josie said in the condescending voice she knew Penelope hated

Penelope looked up at her from the ground holding herself up by her elbows _"Now why would I do that? Aren't we just starting to have some fun?_ " Penelope said menacingly 

" _What the hell is wrong with you? You seriously have nothing better to do than pull stupid little pranks on your ex?"_ Josie looked down at Penelope in disgust. It had been a while since Penelope had pulled one of her stunts against Josie, her last one had hurt her the most.

Kissing her best-friend MG was a low blow and it had opened up some wounds she was almost positive she didn't care about anymore, but as soon as she had got home from that party at the Mill she closed the door sunk down against it and burst into tears. She wished she didn't still care but she did. 

 _"Don't think I don't know how I still affect you Josie Posie"_ Penelope said as she got up and dusted her black skirt and black flowing top off (She always did have a thing for black)

 _"Why don't you just leave me alone? I have worked my ass off trying to get over you! Why can't you let me fucking move on and tell me where my fucking trophy is!"_ Josie yelled as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Penelope was taken back, she never meant to actually upset Josie. It was a stupid prank. She had only been pranking Josie these past few weeks because she missed her, they hadn't talked for months after their breakup and tormenting Josie was an excuse for Penelope to try and make her way back in Josie's life. 

_"Josie ... I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it Penelope"_ Josie said angrily _"Just... Just tell me where my trophy is..please_ " Josie spoke again lowly, tears still in her eyes.

" _Well it's in your room... It's under your bed. I- um thought it would be funny to make you come all the way out here_ " Penelope said quietly feeling guilty.

" _Just leave me alone please Penelope. I- I don't love you anymore okay?_ " Josie lied to Penelope's face.

She then turned and walked away, she should have given up on Penelope months ago she knew that retaliation was not the product of a strong mind but she couldn't help herself. If she was being honest it hurt but it was still nice to speak to the girl again.

" _Josie!_ " Penelope called after her.

Josie turned to look at her Ex conveniently shining in the moonlight

" _I - I miss you!_ "

she sighed and said defeated

" _I wish you didn't_ " she then turned and walked off, leaving Penelope in the Forrest that had once been their happy place. The place they had first kissed, had their first PG 13 moments. Every inch of that Forrest just made Josies heart hurt more, she wished that Penelope could go back to being a stranger.

 


	2. Extra credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope's POV of the day after and how she feels :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Was sad I didn't see Penelope in episode 3... thats okay though she can just live in this fan-fiction.  
> Again sorry for any errors feel free to point them out to me :)

Penelope was left alone. Her only thought being _:_

_I wish you did_

She wishes that Josie wanted her to miss her, she even wishes that Josie missed Penelope herself.

She had spent days planning this stupid little prank. After her previous one with MG she had got the reaction she wanted from Josie, it was like a poison after that. She thought about it all the time, what she could do next, what could get a reaction out of Josie and what Josie would do, it was unhealthy to say the least. Her reasoning behind becoming this 'evil temptress' was that Josie being mad at her but talking to her was far better than Josie not talking to her at all. 

She had messed up months ago and they both knew that, if Penelope could start over and reverse her actions she would but it was too late now, she was the one standing in the cold in her pajamas. The joke was on her.

She watched as slowly Josies figure disappeared into the forrest they both knew to well. Penelope felt that familiar ache in her heart whenever she saw her ex it felt like a ton of bricks coming down on her. She hated upsetting Josie she always had but Penelope had so much fear that Josie would move on, that she would no longer think about Penelope. She had to stay relevant to Josie even if it meant making her cry.

Penelope stood in the cold freezing her ass off, regretting everything especially the outfit she thought would make her look hot (in complete darkness). She stared at the clearing pathway of the trees for a few small moments revisiting the events of tonight in her head. Josies face when she said that she didn't love her anymore that was the worst part of tonight. Josie told her something she knew all along, she was kind, beautiful and caring, Penelope was shell shocked when Josie expressed interest in her but she soon came to realise that they would eventually end. Penelope was a master of self sabotage, tonight had been a perfect example of just how much Penelope loved to fuck things up for herself.

She sighed she could see her breath it was that cold. She began to walk back to her room with no real emotion but a sad sense of acceptance that this is the way it would always be, that she would never get Josie in the way she wanted because Josie would always remember the pain the Penelope had caused her.

*✿✧✿*

Penelope woke up in her room alone as per usual. It was a sad after affect of her and Josies breakup something that she still hadn't got used to. She put on her usual school skirt along with one of many accessorised school shirt. Todays was the usual school blouse cropped a little bit shorter with yellow ribbons sowed onto the short sleeves, she had paired it with her doc martins and some long tube socks. She went to go check her timetable for today she had Spells class: Nature.

She walked down the halls of the Salvatore school she spotted her friends Caleb, Lily, Tara and Zac at the lockers and walked over.

" _Hey losers, please tell me someone has spells class nature?_ " Penelope asked her to her friends as she leant against the lockers,

 _"Ha! You know class started like 15 minutes ago right? We all have study period.. but if you are keen to ditch next period?"_  Caleb said toPenelope. Penelope wasn't surprised she always seems to mess these things up

" _ugh okay well I better go to at least one class today, i'll catch you next period at the Mill?"_ Penelope asked her friends

 _"Yeah me and Tara will be there!"_ Lily replied in her usual sweet voice

" _i'll come after practice_ " Zac replied to Penelope, she then begrudgingly walked to her class she already seemed to be late to.

She walked into her nature spells class, the room was mainly surrounded with plants and wooden witchery objects. In the centre of the room was a small plant placed on a pedestal, her classmates were circling it  with their eyes closed sitting in wooden chairs holding hands. The only spare chair was of course the one next to Josie

_fucking great._

 " _Miss Park take a seat your tardiness is noted and not encouraged!_ " Mr Williams said sternly pointing to the empty seat, Penelope sighed loudly and took the seat. " _Now that we have dealt with the interruption please link hands again and we continue our practised spell_ " Mr Williams spoke to the class.

Penelope still had her arms stubbornly crossed, Josie glared at her

" _Uncross your arms_ " She whispered angrily at Penelope.

" _Don't tell me what to do!_ " Penelope replied stubbornly glaring at her right back

" _Penelope!_ " Josie said her name annoyed 

" _Girls is there something wrong?_ " Mr Williams said impatiently there was only 30 minutes left of class and Penelope had been cutting into their time.

" _No, Mr Williams!_ " Josie said politely and grabbed Penelope's arm and linked hands with her.

Penelope continued on the class spell despite all the girl could think about was Josies hand linking with hers. Linked rather than held which she noticed that Josie hadn't done that with the other boy sitting next to her. Force of habit they used to hold hands like this almost all the time. 

 *✿✧✿*

Nature spells class was going just as well as any class for Josie. She always worked hard to pay attention and participate, they were just starting to get somewhere with Mr Williams until Penelope Park walked in unapologetically late as per usual. 

Penelope had finally sat down and held Josie's hand. Josie watched her out of the corner of her eye and it she could see Penelope's mind was elsewhere as she got majority of the spell wrong, which was unlike her because although Penelope was not punctual she was always studious.

Josie decided she was going to be the first one to complete the class task today with a little help from Penelope. Josie began to syphon from her ex. Little by little Josie could begin to feel Penelope's power flow into her, luckily Penelope didn't seem to be paying attention too caught up in something else it seemed.

A few moments later Josie successfully made the small plant placed in the middle of the circle grow it grew greener and brighter than she had ever seen from a growth spell before. 

" _Well done Josie! I will be noting this down for extra credit!_ " Mr Williams said impressed with Josie's skill.

Josie had walked out of class confident and happy that she had gained extra credit. She walked out to find Penelope looking high, up against the lockers. She watched the girl look around dazed, she had probably smoked before class and it had only now kicked in now... well at least thats what she thought until she saw Penelope slump against the lockers like dead weight, she quickly rushed over.

*✿✧✿*

Class had ended and Penelope was not surprised when Josie successfully completed the task before any of her other classmates could. Penelope was feeling exhausted that class took it out of her, like really took it out of her, she felt so drained that she had to lean up against the lockers. It was probably something to do with skipping breakfast and her late night wondering around the forrest. Penelope felt out of breath and things began to blur. She wasn't sure where she was as she began to feel very faint.

Before she knew it Penelope fainted right there in the school halls up against the locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback! I want to know if this fic is worth continuing and actually building on. What can I improve on and what do you guys like? This is my first fic and I really don't know what I am doing. All I know is I have a love for Penelope Park


	3. Everyone fights and Everyone forgives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope wakes up in a strange room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! omg thanks for actually reading this (I am just a surprised as you are) anyway. Sidenote about this fic the couple Lily and Tara is Tara from buffy the vampire slayer and Lily from how I met your mother but they are high school age of course.  
> anyway enjoy blah blah

Penelope woke up on the floor of what seemed to be a hard wooden floor of an old mostly empty room, majority of the lights were turned off so she couldn't see much. Her head hurt she felt dizzy and confused. She looked around to see where the fuck she was, it looked to be an old room of the abandoned Mill she could tell by those ugly green tatted curtains covering the windows and mismatch wood on the floors. The last thing she could remember was passing out against the lockers after her spells class, nothing else. She certainly didn't know how she got here or why she had passed out.

Penelope let her head adjust for a moment after just waking up, had someone slipped something into her dinner last night? Had someone used a dark magic spell to make her faint? What the hell had happened? Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute until of course she spotted Josie in the corner of the room staring right back at her with an emotionless expression, the same expression she saw a lot lately she remembered a time when that had been different. 

" _Josie?_ " Penelope asked as she was unsure if Josie was really there or not

" _Yes?_ " Josie replied condescendingly

 " _Wh- How did I even get here?_ " Penelope stuttered, 

dazed and confused, she looked at Josie who she could only just see lit by the small amount of daylight seeping through those ugly green curtains.

" _I bought you here_ " Josie replied as if this was common knowledge, leaning back in the only actual piece of furniture in the room

" _Why?_ " Penelope asked again, she began to sit up on the hard wooden floor Josie seemed to have dumped her on while of course Josie sat on a comfortable chair in the furtherest corner away from Penelope.

Josie sighed irritated " _Well I wasn't about to send you to the school nurses after you passed out from my syphoning now was I? They would have figured out right away that I had syphoned power off you and then my extra credit would be taken away. I'm not about to loose another thing because of you._ " Josie replied snidely and somewhat bitterly towards the end, from the corner of the room.

" _I told you not to syphon from me! what the hell is wrong with you?_ " Penelope asked her Ex angrily. She was offended to say the least Josie had promised that she wouldn't syphon from Penelope after she had told Josie that it didn't make her feel well.

" _You told me that when we were dating... now as far as I am concerned I couldn't care less about how you feel_ " Josie replied rudely.

There was a strange energy of the room. Penelope wasn't really sure what to say next she was usually always on and knew what to say but Josie seemed to be on high attack. Penelope was so used to Josie just keeping quiet so that she could call the shots.

" _You certainly cared when I was kissing MG... Cared enough to set my hair on fire_ " Penelope retaliated with the same anger Josie had shown 

" _I don't care though which is exactly why I set your hair on fire. As soon as I did it, I didn't look back to check if you had put it out, check if you were okay not even the next day had I checked to see if you were okay, know why? Because I don't care, not about you._ " Josie spitted her words at Penelope angrily making sure that it would hurt the girl as much as she had Josie.

Penelope stood up from where she had been sleeping and got closer to Josie" _You know I could get you in trouble for this? I could tell Daddy about your little syphoning habits in class, how disappointed would he be that perfect little Josie cheats and uses her fellow students! What would your mom say Josie? How disappointed would she b-_

" _Shut up Penelope you have no right!_ " Josie yelled angrily at Penelope, finally standing up from her chair, Penelope smiled she had Josie where she wanted her, wound up and angry.

" _Whats wrong Josie? Scared that your Dad will finally realise that his better daughter is actually Hope?_ "  Penelope said as she began to back Josie against the door " _Don't you know that everyone can see how insecure you are about the whole situation? It's pathetic honestly"_ Penelope laughed at her Ex. Twisting the knife in the pre-existing wound.

What Josie had said to her had hurt her and she wanted to get back at her, she always knew that this topic never failed to upset Josie.

Josie suddenly got close to Penelope they were face to face her heart jumped. Penelope was thrown off her guard, Josie had the eyes of a mad woman, she was furious. Penelope had always found Josie tantalising when she was mad, which is why there conversation often ended with Penelope being sexually frustrated without any outlet to fix it.

" _Penelope, don't you think I know why you are pulling all these silly little pranks? Your sad attempts of staying in my life that is what is pathetic. You can't move on so you won't let me move on ether because you are selfish narcissistic bit-_

Josie got closer and close until their noses were almost touching, she was then suddenly cut off by the door opening and two of Penelope's friends coming into the room.

Josie and Penelope were still face to face practically breathing the same air the sexual tension in the room was almost overbearing and Penelope couldn't stop her gaze from darting down to Josie's full lips. She was then bought back to reality by her friends,

" _Wow we could't tell if you guys were going to kill each other or scissor each other_ " Tara Joked as her girlfriend Lily laughed and agreed 

" _Yeah seriously is this a hate sex situation turned bad?_ " Lily said clearly 100% comfortable with the awkward tension in the room

Josie ignored Penelope's friends and continued to stare at Penelope _"You better keep your mouth shut and stay the hell away from me from now on Penelope_ " Josie angrily said looking Penelope directly in her eyes she knew far too well. 

Josie gave a heavy sigh and then turned on her heels and left Penelope and her friends.

Tara and Lily waited until they heard the door shut fully and Josie was gone to console their friend. 

" _Hey P, you okay? I know things aren't exactly good between you two but give it time, everyone fights and everyone forgives_ " Lily said as she rubbed Penelope's back.

Lily and Tara were experts on the situation between Penelope and Josie, the couple were always there for updates and therapy sessions they knew that the breakup had been hard on Penelope.

" _Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine thanks guys_ " Penelope said lowly and unconvincingly.

She opened her arms for a group hug from her two best friends.

" _What was that all about anyway?_ " Lily asked concerned for her friend

" _She syphoned from me... and I passed out. But Lily you can't say anything okay? I don't want her to get in trouble... please?_ " Penelope said still surrounded in the couples hug

" _That little son of a witch! Where the hell does she get off! syphoning from you like she is Voldemort or something! SO you made one mistake that doesn't mean she should put you in harms way! I'm going to have a strong word-_ "

The red head was furious 

" _No one is having any words with anyone okay Lil?_ " Tara said in her normal soothing voice

" _Yeah ... yeah right_ " Lily muttered clearly up to something

*✿✧✿*

Josie stormed into her and her sisters room. The room was like any other room in the Salvatore school they were lucky enough to get a lookout of the school field, they had two queen sized beds and they had taken it upon themselves to make sure the room was nicely decorated with lights and posters. Lizzie was doing her nails on her bed when Josie came in.

" _Josette! Where have you been? Dad was looking for you everywhere you skipped four classes and missed dinner!_ " Lizzie said concerned and slightly sarcastic, she stopped painting her nails and directed her attention to her recently missing sister

" _Yes Lizzie, you look so concerned looking for me and totally not painting your nails_ " Josie said sarcastically to her sister, she then walked over to Lizzie's bed and sat on the edge of it.

" _So?_ " Lizzie said annoyed

" _So, what?_ " Josie said back plainly

" _Are you going to tell me where you have been all day or are you just going to be coy?_ " Lizzie said dead panning her sister.

" _Fine! I was with you know who because I syphoned off of her in class and turns out that made her pass out or something_ " Josie said trying to make it sound like she didn't care at all

" _Nice Jo! I totally approve that blair bitch totally deserves everything she gets_ " Lizzie said impressed at her sister " _You should focus on someone new Jos, a new crush will even you out!_ " Her sister said optimistically.

Josie had heard this from all of her friends before, 'move on', 'find someone new', 'you can do better than her', no matter how hard Josie had tried Penelope had a piece of her heart. Although Josie's decision to break up with Penelope had been an easy one after what Penelope had done to her, the aftermath of the breakup had been one of the hardest things Josie had gone through. She still felt for the girl, almost everything had been ruined for Josie after breaking up with Penelope, sleeping in her own bed alone, going to eat at the cafeteria, going to school games, that specific kind of perfume she wore, the forrest guarding the school.

Sometimes she wished that she could just reverse time and go back to when her and Penelope were happy and together before everything had happened. She knew that wasn't an option though, Penelope did what she did and Josie was right to break up with her - at least that's what she told herself in times when all she wanted to do was to kiss Penelope. She was thankful Penelope's friends had walked in, to be completely honest the sexual tension in the room was ~ _frustrating_ ~ to say the least in times like this she wished she didn't share a dorm with her sister. 

Josie walked to the window to open it, the room smelt like Lizzies nail polish and of course she had to see her ex walking with her friends, they had their arms around her, consoling her. Josie's heart ached she watched the small brunette girl with regret.

_I wish you could just let me move on,_

she thought as she watched the three girls walk back to the Salvatore school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short and don't have much substance at the moment but I am working atm on an actual plot so u know... anyway please let me know what you think again I don't even know how to write fics so feedback is welcome and totally needed!!  
> thanks :)


	4. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets high and there is an emergency at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for reading! I know this update took a few days but i'm pretty sure it's longer than usual with also a special surprise!  
> Also: not every chapter will have the chapter name in it okaaay it's getting difficult...

Penelope was walking back with her friends, it was getting dark and cold she hadn't eaten anything all day. Penelope was physically and emotionally exhausted after the day she had, not to mention to starving. 

Tara, Lily and Penelope walked across the school field slowly, taking their time, talking as they walked. The couple had their arms around Penelope quietly consoling her about the whole situation.

" _Guys can we stop by the cafeteria and then get high in your room_ " Penelope said as if she was a child being asked what she wanted for Christmas 

" _Sure P!_ " Lily replied cheerily " _You need something to get your mind off of that sea-witch!"_ Lily said with bitterness

" _Should I text the boys, See if they wanna come? Or is this a gals consoling their pals moment?_ " Tara asked Penelope in her soft voice, 

" _No, that's okay Tar, invite the boys_ " Penelope appreciating her friends consideration,

The girls quietly walked through the green house closest to the field and then through the halls. They tiptoed on the hard wooden floors and quietly looked at all the frames with pictures of those _'special'_ to the school. They walked straight past Josie's and Lizzie's pictures hung up right next to their Father's Alaric.

" _That smug little witch! It's like she's watching us.. watching you in pain_ " Lily muttered angrily at Josies picture as the three girls passed it.

Lily had been furious at Josie for holding this vengeful grudge against her best friend. Penelope had done so much for Lily, the two had been best friends since they first arrived at the school, she had even introduced her to her girlfriend Tara. Lily had always had a bad temper and she had taken it upon herself to become like a sister to Penelope since she didn't have any. 

The school was almost empty aside from few students rushing down the halls. Penelope hoped that the kitchen would be the same, she loved to raid it and take the snacks back to her room, something Josie and her used to do on the regular...

_✧✿ flashback ✿✧_

_"Shhh- haha Penelope shh, if we get caught we will get in trouble" Josie laugh whispered to her girlfriend, after her girlfriend had just had a giggling fit._

_It was the middle of the night and the two had just finished their un-ironic Harry Potter marathon critiquing everything JK Rolling got right and wrong about the Wizarding community, they decided they were hungry. Penelope after a while of convincing had managed to just convince Josie to steal snacks from the kitchen, they always had the best snacks there. The vampire kitchen staff must had been rostered on last because they had left the door conveniently unlocked for the girls to take anything they wanted._

_When they had successfully snuck their way past all the dorm rooms, the two girls entered the dark kitchen. Josie casted a quick lighting spell, not bright enough to be seen but bright enough to find what they were looking for.  Josie was leaning against the steel centre counter tops while Penelope began searching the cupboards for Oreos, Cheetos, Mountain dew, anything she could get her hands on. She had half her body in the cupboard sorting _over a_ ll the ware-wolf nutrition food and looking for the witches food (aka normal food)._

_"I think I found the snack I'm looking for" Josie commented confidently, as she stared at Penelope's ass, no longer keeping watch for teachers patrolling the halls._

_"Wow! Almost cheesier than Cheetos babe" Penelope said her head still stuck in the deep cupboard._

_She retrieved all of her snacks she had found buried right in the back of the cupboard, and climbed out of the cupboard looking proud of what she had found._

_"Look at what I found!" Penelope said smirking at her girlfriend, it was all their favourites, juice boxes, chips, cookies._

_"Mmmm I think I am hungry for something else P," Josie said shyly, looking at her girlfriend with desire in her eyes_

_"Oh is that so?" Penelope replied grinning, dropping the snacks on the counter and placing her hands ether side of Josie on the counter she was leaning up against, she could smell Josie's heavenly rose scented perfume._

_"Yes that is so" Josie replied smugly, she dipped down to meet Penelope's lips, her lips were soft as usual. Josie didn't really enjoy kissing all that much until she had met Penelope, the girl had the softest lips and was the best kisser Josie had experienced._

_Penelope kissed her girlfriend back slowly and softly letting their lips collide and leaning into her, she honestly couldn't believe that she had found someone as amazing as Josie to love her so much._

__✧✿  flashback ended ✿✧_ _

Penelope sighed quietly at the memory, she had been doing that a lot lately. It was kind of a sad acceptance that she would never get that back, that she couldn't change the past and things wouldn't go back to the way they were. They just wouldn't.

  _"Yes it's empty! Looks like the Werewolf's just finished their second dinner!"_ Lily said enthusiastically as she swung open the kitchen door. " _Pen, you keep watch Tara and I will get the snacks"_ Lily said quietly, she then rushed over to the cupboards like she was special agent Cody banks.

They walked in to the large empty kitchen, it was mainly tidy but had a heavy smell of meat. Penelope pitied any Werewolf who had decided to be vegetarian. The kitchen was different to the rest of school, instead of warm lighting, hard wooden floors, plants, beautiful historical paintings and artefacts the Kitchen was cold with steel countertops, a concrete floor and harsh bright lighting. Probably to avoid stains from meat and blood, which was very common in somewhere like the kitchen. 

Penelope watched at the door as her friends sorted through those deep cupboards that were conveniently completely unorganised. Penelope was so tired and hungry, she was having one of the days where she let herself remember, she let herself miss Josie without feeling guilty about it or feeling like she was losing progress from moving on. Penelope would usually work hard to keep the girl out of her mind, she was happy when she had gone a whole day without thinking about Josie, which was on a rare occasion. Penelope was okay though, she knew that one-day she would go a whole week without thinking about the girl, a week would turn into a month and a month into a year and by then Penelope would have someone new. One day.

Suddenly her friends were in-front of her with their arms full of snacks,

" _Penelope! You with us?_ " Tara asked loudly waving her hand in front of Penelope's face, Penelope must have zoned out.

 _"Yeah! ... Yeah.  Let's go to your dorm!_ " Penelope said trying to act like she was with it, she grabbed some snacks from her friends as they quietly headed to Lily's and Tara's room.

They could already hear the boys from the outside of the room, they were talking that loud. Tara grabbed her key but then put it away figuring it was already unlocked.

The room was filled with plants in funky pots, a large striped carpet surrounding most of the floor, the windows covered with floral pattern curtains, and beanbags on the floor.

" _How did you guys get in here?_ " Lily asked curiously as she nervously looked around for something.

" _How did you guys get a cat?_ " Zac replied back with a shit eating grin,

" _Honey!... I told you to let Snuffles out for the day!_ " Tara said quietly to her girlfriend

" _I Know baby, I forgot!_ " Lily said quietly guilty

 _"Why do you guys have a cat?"_ Penelope said narrowing her eyes at her two best friends, who were still standing in the doorway.

After a long pause Lily finally broke,

 _"We found it in the woods okay? It- It didn't have a place to go and we had to take it in okay? He's friendly and fluffy and his name is Snuffles and he is hiding under the bed okay?"_ Lily blurted out in a guilty manner.

" _Keep this quiet! He's like our familiar!_ " Tara said in the same manner Lily had,

" _Why didn't you guys tell me?_ " Penelope said a little hurt, making her way to sit on one of the twin beds in the room.

_"Well... Why didn't you tell us about that night in the woods? With Jos-"_

_"Because that is all you guys hear about Josie this, Josie that, I'm sick of talking about her!"_ Penelope said angrily and somewhat hurt.

" _Ladies, ladies! let's all relax! have some-_ " Caleb then pulled out his bong " _Weeed?_ " he said clearly haven already smoked some.

" _Caleb is right, let's all get high and then you can see our cat!"_ Lily said calmly,

" _Cool I love pussys!_ " Zac said from the corner of the room.

*✿✧✿* 

 " _Okaay.. So tell me about that fluff fluffy Cat_ " Penelope said loudly, now star-fished on one of the twin beds staring at the ceilings glow in the dark stars. Having just finished eating all of her stolen snacks.

Lily and Tara both burst into laughter, now finding the fact that they had a cat absolutely hilarious.

" _His NAME is Snuffles and he is our adopted son_ " Tara said expertly

" _Yes-ha he is also our spirit guide_ " Lily said, trying to hold in her laughter for one sentence. The three girls then burst into laughter forgetting all their previous worries. 

" _You know what we should all do?_ " Caleb said loudly with his eyes almost shut, still sitting on the beanbag.

" _What should we all-ll do Caleeb_ " Zac replied mockingly 

" _WE should EXPLORE the forrest!_ " Caleb said again just as loudly,

" _P! Let's go! Get upppp!_ " Zac said yanking Penelope off of the bed with one arm and onto her feet.

 _"Penelope you can go for us... Babysit!_ " Lily said lazily and half asleep.

" _Okaay.. Yeah I guess_ " Penelope said lazily as she stretched out her limbs " _Come on boys!_ " Penelope confidently holding her hands in the air as if she was their leader.

" _P, Zac and Caleb, you must think I am an awful friend if you really think I am going to let you go without jackets! Grab a jacket from my closet, they are unisex I promise!_ " Tara said jumping to sudden life  and blocking the door.

Caleb and Zac grabbed one of Tara's oversized thrifted jackets and Penelope grabbed Lily's classic oversized red corduroy jacket and put it over the thin hoodie she had already stolen from Tara. They all did one more hit from the bong before they left because as Caleb said this was only something he could 'be fucked doing if he was high as fuck'.

*✿✧✿* 

It was the middle of the night when Josie heard the school alarm go off. She had fell asleep in Lizzie's bed, after a hard day she decided she needed some twin comfort, Lizzie had told her ' _Of course sis! From the womb to the tomb remember?',_ Lizzie was always on her side no matter what. She was so grateful that Lizzie could understand Josie's pain with Penelope because she had felt it all. Lizzie could feel a small amount of Josie's Heartbreak and devastation, which is why she hated Penelope so much because it was like Penelope had done that to her as well not just her twin.

The two girls woke up, Josie more graceful than Lizzie. Lizzie woke up in a panic and jolted awake affectively kicking Josie off of the bed, Josie rubbed her head looking up at her panicked sister in the light from the window. What the hell had their Dad syroned the alarm for? It was the middle of the night... What could possibly be this important that he would wake up the whole school?

 _"All students please come to the school Hall! This is an emergency you must come immediately!_ " Mr Williams said over the loud speakers built into the hallways. 

The twins then gave each other an alarmed look, one from the floor and the other from the bed. Something was wrong they had never heard an announcement like this and they had been going to this school for years.

" _Get a coat, let's go_ " Josie said seriously to her sister, she walked up to her closet and found her vintage denim jacket that, lucky for her had a fleece lining she yanked it on and headed for the door.

Lizzie sorted through her closet, if this was a life and death situation she _wanted_ no! She MUST look good. Her bomber Jacket could be cute but it didn't exactly go with every outfit, the black trench coat was good for witchy power moments but wasn't good for the heat-

 _"Lizzie, what could you possibly be holding us up for_ " Josie said angrily from the doorframe, waiting on her sister

" _Josette! Some of us care about what we wear in public!_ " Lizzie said all knowingly still sorting through her many jackets " _Ah HA! Found it the perfect jacket for an unknown occasion!_ " Lizzie said happily as she pulled out a loose black leather jacket.

They both rushed out the door and into the crowded hallways of sleepy teenagers. The hallways was filled with fear and loud chatter all the students wondering what the hell was going on. Josie and Lizzie pushed past the crowd of teenagers, they needed to find their dad and figure out what the hell was going on. Once they finally got to the hall they could clearly see their Dad was swarmed with questions and angry, tired teenagers.

" _Students!_ " Alaric said over the microphone, people continued to erupt in nervous chatter " _Students PLEASE!_ " Alaric yelled over the microphone.

" _Students there has been a leak in this school, someone by the name Landon Kirby has escaped with knowledge of this school. We also have had an intruder in this school a dangerous supernatural intruder that is harmful and dangerous, you are to all stay in school grounds! We also need you to find your buddy that you chose at the start of the year, you are to find them and the both of you are to report back to Mr Williams! At this time of danger is it important that each and everyone of you takes care of each other._ " Their Father in the most serious tone they had heard.

" _Okay! I'm going to go find Angelia_ " Lizzie screamed in her sisters ear quickly before disappearing into the crowd. Lizzie and Josie had been in a fight the day the had chosen their buddies that was apparently life and death. Josie at the time had chosen Penelope Park, now all she had to do was find the girl who she had told to stay away from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The special surprise was the flashback. If you are wondering why I cared so much about jackets, it is because I hate being cold and I don't want my characters to be either.  
> PLEASE: let me know what you think feedback is SUPER important to me! Thanks so much for the support!


	5. Vibrating location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone uses a vibrator for a locator spell :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I know it's been like a week since I updated which is strange for me blah blah sorry :(  
> Look I don't know too much about drugs but I just thought it would be cool to do this chapter differently.  
> Anyway I am deliberately not telling you how they broke up but that will probably be next chapter okayyyy!!  
> ALso: This chapter is important for the storyline now that I actually have one lmao

Josie pushed past the crowd of frantic teenagers, she needed to find someone to cast a locating spell on Penelope's whereabouts. Josie was finally able to reach an empty part of the hallway where she could actually hear herself think. The first thing Josie thought of was the Penelope was probably still in her dorm.  Josie knew that the girl slept like a rock, she had made many trips to Penelope's dorm room but it was usually for ~ _other_ ~ reasons. She hadn't gone there since the breakup.

Josie was questioning why she was even listening to her dad about finding Penelope, she really just wanted to go back to sleep but her better nature got the best of her. She was walking down the corridor to find room 305. Josie took her time walking down the that corridor remembering the many midnight trips she had taken down this corridor to go see Penelope after hours.

She finally reached Penelope's room. Josie un-politely banged on Penelope's door a couple of times, getting no answer. Josie then tried the doorknob, it was unlocked.

 _"Why am I not surprised"_ Josie muttered to herself _"You know you are supposed to lock your door right?_ " Josie said as she walked into Penelope's room, only to find that the room did not in fact have Penelope inside. Josie sighed. 

She stood at the doorway of the room taking in her surroundings. The whole place smelt like Penelope. Josie looked at Penelope's room, it hadn't changed one bit. Penelope still had that geometric quilt on-top of her forrest green bed, she still had all those posters of her favourite bands one the wall across from it, those small plants on her bedside table, her clothes hanging up neatly on the open rack. Josie felt weird about being here alone, she felt as if she was being watched she almost felt guilty.

Josie really couldn't be bothered searching for Penelope in the middle of the night, she decided that she was going to do a locator spell so she could find the exact whereabouts of the girl. Josie slowly walked towards Penelope's desk to find something that belonged to Penelope. Josie took her time looking at all the small things the girl had on her desk, old homework assignments, a small vase of flowers, her laptop, a few drawings and a stack of CD's. Josie used to love Penelope's taste in music, she always knew the perfect song for the perfect time. Josie had a quick look at the CD's flicking through some good ones The clash, Fleetwood Mac, Mitski, Beach House. Josie then came across a mixtape Penelope had made, she looked on the side of it and it had her name written there. 

Josie's heart ached. She hated that feeling, the feeling like she had made the wrong choice in leaving Penelope. The feeling of wanting her back because she could remember the sweet and kind girl she fell in love with, instead of the girl she knew now. Josie stuffed the CD in her jacket pocket she wanted to hear the songs on it and part of her missed the songs Penelope would introduce her to. 

She walked over to Penelope's bed at sat near the pillow. She pulled out Penelope's bedside table draw, hoping she would find something that Penelope had used recently (or that's at least what she told herself.)

Josie pulled out a bunch of random stuff medication, books, eye-masks and most disturbing her vibrator. Josie laughed out loud of course of all things Josie would find Penelope's vibrator and again of course Josie used it to locate Penelope to add to the hilarity of the situation. Josie saw a vision of Penelope stumbling around in the woods, she was calling out for someone. She looked like she was in trouble, she could barely stand up. Josie quickly rushed out of Penelope's room using the inside to lock it after her.

After finding out where Penelope was and that she was in possible danger, Josie was determined to find the girl before whatever else was in the school found her first. She quickly pushed past everyone in the halls. There was big line going our of Mr Williams office. Most people had already found the people they were supposed to. Josie found it kind of funny that she seemed to be going to the woods to find Penelope a-lot lately. 

It was cold and dark as Josie made her way across the school field, there was fog everywhere. Josie followed her locater spell but she had a feeling that finding Penelope wouldn't be as easy as just that.

*✿✧✿*

 Penelope was stumbling around in the woods, she was as high as a kite. Caleb had found magic mushrooms and the three of them had all eaten some. Penelope had then lost the two boys because she had wandered off on her own. The trees were swirling, the ground felt like one giant pit of purple sinking sand and to top it all off she wasn't even sure if she was real. She didn't know what time was, if it was day or night she really wasn't sure. All she knew is she needed to find her way out of the woods and a giant purple teddy bear was going to help her do that.

Penelope followed the giant talking teddy bear that had been guiding her, the two had been talking a lot since she had lost her friends. sShe liked to think it was her spirit guide, he was a big purple bear based off of the one in Toy story but a little less evil. As far as Penelope was concerned this bear was her best and only friend. She kept following the big purple bear until he was abruptly pulled into the fog by something dangerous. She heard sounds of ripping and tearing, the bear was being killed.

" _NO!_ " Penelope screamed at the top of her lungs

She sprinted into the fog looking for her friendly guide, as hard as she looked it was as if he had disappeared. Not even the remains were there, he was gone. Penelope sank to the ground she put her arms around her legs and cried into her arms. Shivering in the cold air of the forrest, not even Tara's multiple jackets keeping her warm.

Who would help her now, what the hell was she supposed to do. 

Penelope was convinced all hope was lost as she sat on the purple sinking sand next to the swirly trees. She thought all hope was lost until an angel showed up from the darkness. There was a ray of light, appearing out of it was a angel with dark hair dressed in white, her wings were just as beautiful as her. She was beautiful in every sense beautiful brown eyes, full lips, beautiful brown hair, Penelope was mesmerised. She watched the white doves fly away from the angel as she slowly approached Penelope from the bright white light.

" _Penelope?_ " The Angel spoke and it sounded like the heavens above.

_The angel knew her name! This must be her second spirit guide!_

" _Angel would you help me please?_ " Penelope said looking up from her bunched knees and teary eyes

" _Penelope what happened?_ " The Angel said looking down on her

 _"Well, my spirit guide died! But that's okay because you showed up! My Angel!_ " Penelope said as she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around the Angel, holding her tight so she couldn't escape like the bear had. The Angel felt warm, she felt like home.

" _Please will you take me somewhere safe Angel I'm afraid_ " Penelope said into the Angels ear like she was a frightened child, still holding her closely.

"O-okay _Penelope_ " The Angel said " _Penelope, did you take anything?_ "

" _Yes! We found some special mushrooms that made me go to a special place with swirly trees and purple sand!_ " Penelope said happily still holding onto the Angel

 *✿✧✿*

Penelope got up and jumped into Josie's arms. Josie was thrown off confused as to why the girl was showing such affection, why she was crying and why she kept calling Josie her Angel.

" _Penelope, did you take anything?"_ Josie said concerned, worried about the girl who still had her trapped in her warm embrace

" _Yes! We found some special mushrooms that made me go to a special place with swirly trees and purple sand!_ " Penelope said dazed holding Josie tighter. She should have been uncomfortable with the proximity of the hug but she wasn't in all honesty she had missed it.

This was worse than Josie thought, Penelope was higher than she had ever seen and she seemed to think Josie was her Angel sent to save her, she was flattered none the less.

" _Penelope I am going to take you somewhere safe okay? But you have to let go of me._ " Josie said softly trying not to scare the girl.

Josie had done magic mushrooms before and almost anything was terrifying, she needed to be careful that she didn't cause Penelope to have a bad trip. The last thing she needed was Penelope yelling and screaming, especially with something 'dangerous' on the loose. Penelope gradually let go of the girl with a bit prying.

" _Can I at least hold your hand Angel?"_ Penelope said quietly, 

Josie paused for a moment and decided that Penelope probably wouldn't remember this anyway. Josie hesitated before stretching her hand out for Penelope to hold, Penelope interlocked their hands swinging them back in forth happily. The warmth of Penelope's hand was a sad reminder of the past her hand felt warm and it made Josie's heart quicken just like it had in the classroom the other day.

They had been walking for a while, Penelope swinging their hands while Josie tried to navigate her way in the dark.

" _Angel?_ " Penelope asked 

" _uh- um yes?_ " Josie said with uncertainty, still not totally comfortable with her ex addressing her by 'Angel'.

" _Where are you taking me?"_ Penelope asked again in that small innocent voice

" _Somewhere safe Penelope._ " Josie replied focusing on getting out of the woods

" _I'll always be safe with you Angel!_ " Penelope said happily hugging into Josie's side. Josie quickly shrugged the girl off, she shouldn't be encouraging or dwell on her ex's warm touch.

Josie sighed.

She had finally got them out of the Forrest and back onto the school field, she quickly explained to Penelope that she must be quiet or the monsters will get her. She didn't want Penelope getting in trouble for being high on school property many students had already faced the punishment and she had heard it was very unpleasant. 

" _Penelope you have to let go of my hand okay?_ " Josie said said quietly, to her Ex who was holding onto her for dear life. 

The last thing she needed was rumours that the two were getting back together, that wasn't going to happen. After some prying Penelope had finally let go. The two girls made their way through the school halls avoiding the few students glances. Josie and Penelope hadn't been this close physically in a long time, Josie felt weird about the whole situation. Weird because in a way she liked that Penelope kept showing her affection but she felt wrong because that wasn't really Penelope doing it, Josie could have been anyone.

It felt nice to look after to Penelope like she used to but she also felt sad in a sense. Sad that one of them had to be as high as a kite for the two girls to get along... Their conversations usually ended with them being at each others throats, it was refreshing for that to change even if it was because Penelope was high.

They finally made their way to Mr Williams office, the line was now gone and the tired teenagers who once filled the hall and the corridors had now retired to their beds. Mr Williams was barely awake, poor guy he had always got the bad end of the stick. The guy practically ran the school.

" _Hi.. Mr Williams! As you can clearly see me and Penelope are both here so you can just go ahead and tick those two little boxes!_ " Josie said trying not to sound nervous but failing miserably.

" _Is everything okay..?_ " Mr Williams asked quizzically, eyeing the two girls.

" _YUP_ " Penelope said loudly before being dragged out of the room by Josie. Once they were out in the hallway Josie focused on getting back to Penelope's dorm.

" _Angggggellllll?_ " Penelope whispered in Josies ear, while wrapping her arms around the girls neck from behind. Josie hadn't realised how much she missed Penelope's touch.

" _What?_ " Josie said irritated, too tired to shrug the girl off.

" _Where are we going?_ " Penelope whispered, she was starting to get tired.

" _Back to your room Penelope... You'll be safe there okay?_ " Josie explained to Penelope, she kept walking even though Penelope was still dragging behind her.

" _Okay Angel._ " Penelope said happily.

Once they had got to Penelope's room Josie searched Penelope's pockets for her key. After finding her key the two girls walked into the room, Penelope rushed to the bed face planting straight onto the duvet. Josie really wasn't sure what to do, to stay or not to stay. The age old question. Josie lingered at the doorway watching Penelope. Penelope rolled over, her smile turning into a frown, seeing Josie.

" _Angel you're not leaving are you?_ " Penelope said in a small voice

" _I can't stay sweetie"_ Josie said in a sad tone. Josie felt weird about letting her old name for Penelope slip out of her lips but she decided not to address it.

 _"Did I do something? Do you hate me Angel? Is that why you won't stay?_ " Penelope said with a pouty expression. Josie's heart ached once again.

" _You... You hurt me"_ Josie said now putting her eyes to the floor

" _But why would I do that?_ " Penelope sad in the same sad voice Josie had used. Josie felt that weird feeling remorse she usually felt when Penelope would pull on her heart strings like this.

" _I don't know P, I don't know"_ Josie said sadly, with tears in her eyes Josie opened the door to leave.

She was going to find Penelope's friends Lily and Tara they would look after her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakup next chapter OOOo ooOOoOoO exciting
> 
> PLEASE leave feedback <3 it's very important to me :D  
> so let me know what you think !!! criticism is totally welcome !  
> as always sorry about the grammar and thanks a bunch for reading :) also ugh I can't believe we have to wait two weeks for the next episode :(


	6. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Penelope broke Josie's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. This is heavily inspired by the Buffy episode 'Tabula Rasa'. Yes I USED to watch Buffy it's not a big deal.   
> Anyway I still don't want to wait another week for Legacies... So I guess i'll just fill the time by writing fan-fic.  
> I know there are some theories about why they broke up... This isn't a theory it's just apart of my fic okay?  
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << Send me some Ideas

✧✿ _The Breakup_ ✿✧

Penelope and Josie had finally got back to Penelope's dorm after the end of year party at the Mill. Everyone had been there and it was a great party but there had been something else on Penelope's mind during the night. Penelope was struggling to open the door as she felt Josie begin to kiss her neck. Josie had been teasing Penelope all night and the two girls were wound up to say the least. As soon as the door shut Josie pushed Penelope up against it kissing her hard, the girl kissed her back hungrily, wrapping her arms around Josies neck. The couple kept their lips locked together, tongues exploring mouths and bodies pressing against each other.

After a good amount of time Josie broke away from Penelope, breathing heavily for air. Penelope was panting as well, the couple leaned into each-others bodies. Both of their chests going up and down, Josie put her forehead to Penelope's.

" _Someone is a little wound up huh?_ " Penelope asked breathlessly, after being attacked by Josie's kisses.

" _How could I not be?_ " Josie said with a breathless laugh.

Josie then grabbed Penelope's hand, taking her away from the door and towards the bed. Josie had only Penelope in her brain, kissing her lips again. Slowly, Penelope felt the bed hit the back of her knees, she leant her back on the mattress, all while still kissing Josie.

Josie broke the kiss for a moment to let Penelope get on the bed in a way that would let Josie lay on-top of her. Penelope pushed her head up from the pillows to resume the kiss, she ran her fingers through Josie's hair. The two girls barely ever got private time and if they did it was almost always interrupted by their friends or Lizzie. They made sure to leave the party earlier so they could be alone and undisturbed. 

By now the two girls had kicked their shoes off and were still in the same process of kissing and gasping for air. Josie started to progress to more heated actions, taking off of her shirt. Josie could feel Penelope's hands moving across her back and towards her bra strap. Penelope's hands were cold against her hot back, she could feel the slight scratch of Penelope's painted red nails which she would be lying if she said she didn't like.

Penelope broke the kiss for a moment " _Can I?_ " She said breathlessly,

 Josie nodded eagerly,  Penelope quickly unhooked Josie's bra and tossed it across the room. She then put her hands on her chest, Josie gasped at her cold hands. Josie then pulled her shirt off and Penelope immediately resumed their kissing. Josie pressed her body closer to Penelope's now wedging her thigh in-between Penelope's, she reached behind Penelope's back and unhooked her bra, things were just starting to get good until .. Josie's phone started ringing. Josie ignored her phone and continued down Penelope's neck leaving small kisses mixed with hard ones. Penelope moaned, she knew that would make Penelope more than vocal. 

Josie's phone rang again.

Penelope felt Josie hesitate, she made a small sound of frustration as Josie stopped her ministrations. She answered her phone but stayed in position. She answered the phone to hear frantic yelling and crying not to mention the sound of things breaking.

" _Lizzie?"_ Josie asked trying not to sound out of breath while Penelope tried not to roll her eyes... It was always Lizzie. Josie now had her serious face on and removed her thigh from in-between Penelope's and started to sit up. She looked at Penelope who was looking pissed off and turned on.

 _"Josie you were supposed to look after me! Mum and Dad are gone and it happened again and now everyone thinks I'm a total freak!_ " Lizzie cried hysterically into the phone

 _"Lizzie, calm down where are you?_ " Josie said calmly, she had now fully got off the bed.

" _I'm in Dad's office it's destroyed in here I don't know what the hell is wrong with me"_ Lizzie cried to Josie.

 _"I'll be there in like 3 minutes!_ " Josie sad quickly before hanging up. She looked at Penelope who was folding her arms and did not look happy.

 _"So, what you're gonna leave me high and dry like this Jo?_ " Penelope said with a pouty expression, now sitting up in the bed. Josie was clipping on her bra and looking for her shirt.

 _"I'm sorry P, you know Lizzie though?_ " Josie said to Penelope now tying her shoes,

" _Just once I'd like to come first you know?_ " Penelope said angrily to her girlfriend

" _What do you mean you pretty much always cum first?_ " Josie said confused

 _"No I don't mean like - sex wise I mean like in your life Jo_ '" Penelope not having time for Josie's humour

" _I'm sorry P, I gotta go. Come by later though, we can go to the woods if you like"_ Josie said before kissing Penelope on the forehead.

" _Yeah, yeah... Send Lizzie my worst wishes_ " Penelope said bitterly before watching her girlfriend leave.

Josie straightens up her hair and quickly makes her way to her Dad's office where she expects it will be a mess. She was annoyed that she had to leave Penelope in the midst of their ~ _interesting_ ~ activities which she would have liked to finish, but she understood. Lizzie came first, she just hoped that Penelope understood that as well. 

She rushes past drunk teenagers coming back from the mill, hearing a few comments about ' _disappearing with Penelope_ ' mainly from guys. Josie finally get's to her Dad's office and as Lizzie promised it's a shit-show. There is paper's everywhere, glass from display cases, a broken chair, books torn up... Oh Lizzie. Josie watches as her sister uses spells to keep tearing up books. She slowly approaches her sister knowing exactly what calms her down and what makes her angrier. She walks over slowly taking the book out of her hand. Lizzie looks up at her, teary eyed and breathing heavily.

 _"Hey.. Hey Lizzie, it's okay... Why don't you tell me what happened?_ " Josie said softly replacing the book Lizzie was holding with her hands. 

" _Jo where were you! Y-You were supposed to be there for me"_ Lizzie said sobbing, she was really upset

" _I'm sorry L, I was busy with Penelope but I'm here now, it's okay" J_ osie said consoling rubbing her sisters back.

 _"I ... Micheal broke up with me_ " Lizzie said bursting into tears straight after. Lizzie had been dating Micheal for about three weeks, a common theme for Lizzie these days.

 _"Oh.. Lizzie!_ "  Josie said sadly for her sister, opening up her arms for a hug.

Later after Lizzie and Josie had cleaned up they headed back to their dorm. Lizzie had calmed down a lot realising after a while the Micheal wasn't really that hot. The new guy Raphael was ... recently single and in-fact just Lizzie's type. They got back to the dorm it was midnight, the two sat on Josie's bed exhausted from all the cleaning they had just done.

 _"So... How was eating out at restaurant Penelope_ " Lizzie said breaking the silence between the two,

Josie blushed, did Lizzie really just say that?

" _Uhhm... Well if you must know I only got to the entree before you interrupted..._ " Josie trailed off awkwardly 

 _"OH.. T.M.I_ " Lizzie said totally grossed out.

 _"You asked_ " Josie said shrugging

 _"Jo...?"_ Lizzie asked 

 _"Yeah?"_ Josie said with a small smile

 _"If I say something will you promise not to get mad.."_ Lizzie said nervously 

 _"I won't be mad"_ Josie reassured her 

" _Well, I don't know about Penelope. You know she's like really mean to everyone but you and your friends right? I just don't think you two should... Still be dating."_ Lizzie said honestly

 _"Lizzie, what? Where did this come from?"_ Josie asked slightly offended for her girlfriend

" _Well you are always with her... Like always. We barely spend time with each other anymore and I know you love her and stuff but she monopolizes your time Jo. My panic attacks are getting worse and it's like I can't even feel you anymore you are so distant."_ Lizzie said nervously once again, she had been keeping this to herself.

 _"I don't know Lizzie... You haven't seen her when she is around me, she is sweet and kind trust me Lizzie... Just give her a chance. You know I love you both."_ Josie said concerned on why Lizzie would say this. Did Penelope really monopolize her time? She hadn't seen her own friends in a long time... She mostly just hung out with Penelope and sometimes her friends, maybe Lizzie was right. Josie stayed silent for a moment. Thinking.

 _"I..I dunno maybe you are right? Maybe me and Penelope need some time or something?"_ Josie said nervously, she had never even thought that being with Penelope a lot of the time would be a problem but maybe it was...

 _"Are you going to breakup?_ " Lizzie asked 

 _"I don't know Liz_ " Josie said sadly her eyes wide and glassy. Josie always put Lizzie first and she hadn't had time to do that tonight because she was with Penelope. It had been happening a-lot when Lizzie needed Josie and she wasn't there.

 _"Is that what you want?_ " Josie asked her sister sadly 

 _"I want you to be happy Jo,_ " Lizzie said back to her sister quietly

 *✿✧✿*

After a few hours since Josie had left, Penelope made her way to Josie's dorm. Hoping that everything had worked out with Lizzie and that she could have Josie back.  She was close enough to hear the two girls chatting, she smiled but stopped at the door.

 _"I..I dunno maybe you are right? Maybe me and Penelope need some time or something?"_  She heard Josie say from outside the door

 _"Are you going to breakup?_ " Lizzie asked 

 _"I don't know Liz"_ Penelope heard Josie said quietly. Penelope's eyes filled with tears. She turned her back to the door and moped back to her room. Why would Lizzie convince Josie to breakup with her? Josie had never even mentioned anything about breaking up or even taking a break before... Lizzie said one word to her and now she wants to breakup? Tears ran down Penelope's cheeks thinking about Josie breaking up with her. She couldn't believe this was happening, she never thought this would happen.

Josie was the best thing that had ever happened to Penelope. If she lost Josie she wouldn't even know how to act or what to do. Her and Josie did everything together what would she do? She had to reverse this... Change Josie's mind before Lizzie's words really sunk in.

Penelope got back to her dorm, vision blurry with tears. She stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. She walked over to her chest of draws and buried underneath everything she found the dark magic book she had stolen from Hope Michealson. She quickly flicked to the page where she say the sketch of Lethe's Bramble the forgetting herb. Penelope would make sure Josie would not remember a word Lizzie had said to her tonight. 

Fuelled by upset rage, Penelope reached to get the Lethe's Bramble, she had collected it from the forrest. Lethe's Bramble when used in school taught spells can help ease painful memories by dimming the remembrance of them. However it is only given in out in very small doses to the students (Like all other resources) which is why when Penelope found it she made sure to keep it somewhere safe.

Used in big doses it can erase, a day, or more, if the spell successful Penelope would see a purple puff of air come out from the Lethe's Bramble.

Penelope sat down cross legged in her room, tears still streaming down her face. She couldn't let Josie breakup with her... She had to erase Lizzie's suggestion from her brain. She couldn't lose Josie. She started chanting the spell trying not to mess up as it was mixed in with nose sniffles. Penelope felt her whole body tingle uncomfortably, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt a cold sweat rush through her body. Penelope was using a dangerous amount of power.

Once she had completed the spell Penelope saw a green puff come out from the Lethe's Bramble. Penelope screamed and cried her tears smearing the writing on the dark magic book, she then threw it across the room in anger and frustration. Josie was going to breakup with her, because she couldn't even a simple spell.

Penelope walked to her bed, still fully clothed. She cried herself to sleep. She would lose Josie.

Penelope woke up with puffy eyes and a sore head from all the power she had used. She got dressed and immediately went to Josie's dorm, she needed to make promises to the girl right now, promises that they would make it work, promises that whatever was wrong Penelope would fix it. 

When Penelope got to the door she heard screaming and yelling. She immediately flung the door open.

" _What the hell do you mean you live here! I don't even know who you are!_ " Josie yelled at Lizzie from across the room,

" _Jo! It's me it's Lizzie I'm your sister! What the hell has gotten into you!"_ Lizzie says tears streaming down her face

 _"I don't have a sister or a roommate, look I don't know who you are but I'm sure we can find you another place to stay_ " Josie uncomfortably to Lizzie.

Penelope felt sick, what had she done.

 _"Jo?_ " Penelope asked nervously

 _"Penelope, oh thank god you're here! Will you tell this girl she's got the wrong room"_ Josie said walking towards Penelope and away from Lizzie,

 _"Penelope what the hell is going o_ n?" Lizzie asked, clearly upset. Penelope felt so guilty this was so wrong

" _I- I don't know we need to go see Alaric_ " Penelope said nervously.

*✿✧✿*

It had been roughly a month. Josie had been completely unaware that her and Lizzie were twins. No matter how many times she was told, stubborn as always, she did not believe it. The spell had been hardest on Lizzie she was devastated scared that Josie may never regain her memory. She couldn't sleep, eat, do anything, until Josie knew who she was again. Penelope had not told anyone that it had really been her fault all along, she knew if she told anyone her life would be over.

After intensive research from Mr Williams and Alaric they had finally figured out how to reverse the dark magic spell, a spell that on most occasions could not be reversed. After it was successfully reversed Josie and Lizzie spent hours after hours with each other, missing their friendship. They also cried for hours, in relief that the spell had not been permanent.

Everyone had been kept in the dark on how this had happened to Josie and Lizzie. Alaric and Mr Williams did have their theories but overall had no real idea who or what had done this to the twins.

Penelope and Josie were in Penelope's room, listening to music like they usually did and practising spells together. 

" _Okay, Penelope transform my finger into a tiny cat"_ Josie challenged her girlfriend

" _Ha- seriously Jo? Give me something a little more hardcore_ " Penelope said cockily 

" _Okaaay... What about a...Lust charm?_ " Josie said quietly 

 _"Josie, the bed is right there, if you are really that desperate"_ Penelope said sarcastically to her girlfriend, to which she received a playful punch to the arm.

 _"Okay fine, loser. Let's do a location spell but on... Dragon's Breath, it's rare here. Used for the best spells._ " Josie said enthusiastically.

How did she fall for such a nerd.

" _We just need some five leaf clovers and the right spell book"_ Josie said optimistically, she began searching though Penelope's spells draw.

Josie freezed

 _"P-Penelope?_ " Josie sounding completely aghast

" _Josie, Posie? What's up?"_ Penelope said only half paying attention

" _You-you... It was you"_ Josie said shocked, she couldn't at all process what she was witnessing. Her eyes filled with tears.

" _Josie- what are you talking abou-"_ Penelope peered over Josie's shoulder and suddenly felt sick. Josie held the dark magic book flicked open to the  page that had the words

MEMORY ERASE SPELL

plastered right at the top, along with the Lethe's Bramble in the other hand.

Josie's eyes filled with tears she felt disgusted, cheated, upset... Heart broken. She got up and started pacing.

" _How- How could you do this? How COULD you lie to me for weeks! How could you erase the most important person in my life..." She threw the book at the wall and tossed the Lethe's Bramble on the floor "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?_ " She yelled at Penelope still pacing, 

" _I feel so sick... I can't ... I can't believe you lied to me for weeks you ruined my life for a whole month! It tore my family apart Penelope! What kind of evil person am I dating. Oh my god"_ Josie said disgusted and upset, tears now running down the girls face and hitting her collar bone.

" _Josie please... I- I can explain just let me explain_!" Penelope tried frantically

 _"The fact that you even want to explain your disgusting behaviour just makes this ten times worse! You are a Liar Penelope. You lied to me for FUCKING weeks!_ " Josie said starting to yell from across the room.

 _"Josi-"_  

 _"No Penelope I can't ... I don't think I can ever trust you again... How am I supposed to know this isn't the first time. Oh God have you done this before?_ " Josie cried to Penelope, she was now sitting on the bed hysterical, panting with rage.

 _"You are evil... I should have never dated you! You know people had told me. They warned me about you but still I turned a blind fucking eye"_ Josie placed her head in her hands " _I'm such a fucking idiot"_

 _"I thought you were going to break up with me Josie please!"_ Penelope tried, she walked over to the bed. Penelope attempted to place a hand of comfort on Josie's back, she immediately retracted from Penelope's touch as if she was a sickly disease.

" _Don't fucking touch me!_ " Josie said angrily, she got up from the bed and headed to the door _"I can't be with you... I can't, not anymore that's it you've done it. You are a disgusting liar Penelope. I don't EVER want to see you again! Do you understand? It's over._ " Josie half cry-screamed at Penelope before slamming the door.

*✿✧✿*

After the breakup the two hadn't talked for what seemed like months, Penelope threw up all her walls again, refusing to let anyone in she had changed to the person Josie knew when they first met. Cold. Only in the recent months had Penelope started pulling all these 'pranks' on her ex, as an excuse to talk to her.

Josie still found it incredibly hard to forgive Penelope for what she did. In all honesty so did Penelope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I can't tell if that was too harsh or not but I had to have a good reason for the two twins to hate Penelope as well as them calling her evil etc...  
> Please let me know what you think!!  
> (I'm a slut for feedback)  
> xoxo


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that the characters are like 17-18 I don't like the idea that they are 15-16 in the show because they look WAY older than that and it's kinda fucked up that they have been in relationships and stuff but anyway. Sorry I took so long to upload but this one is longer so.

Penelope woke up with a pounding headache, yet somehow she was safe in her best friends bed. Thank god it was the weekend otherwise she would have had another day in which she skipped all her classes. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting herself to the bright sunlight. Her whole body felt like she had been chucked down seven flights of stairs.

 _"Good morning sunshine!_ " Lily said smiling from across the room in Tara's bed 

" _Oh my god why do I feel like I've been buried underground for a whole year"_ Penelope said her voice huskier than normal. She slowly lifted her head up from the pillow.

 _"That, I believe is the after affects of drugs, my dear!_ " Tara said from the bed, popping up from behind Lily.

 _"Oh god that's right"_ Penelope said painfully, regretting that ' _fun_ ' decision she had made to eat those Mushrooms.

Suddenly Penelope's memory started coming back to her

" _You know I had the weirdest trip ever... I was following this like -uh Angel thing who like lead me out of the forrest and back to my dorm. It is one of the strangest things I have ever experienced. Like the Angel was gorgeous and she knew my name and everything.. definitely  one of the better trips I have had_." Penelope told her friends, as she started to stretch out on the bed.

" _Oh- OH god HAHAHA_ " Lily burst out laughing at her friend.

Tara joined her girlfriend in the laughter, finding what Penelope said absolutely hysterical. Penelope watched the two of them puzzled. 

 _"What's so funny?_ " Penelope said smiling in confusion

" _Hah-haha Oh my god Penelope you are so screwed!"_ Lily laughed

" _Why?_ " Penelope said just as confused as before

" _That 'Angel' of yours was Josie, P_." Tara said awkwardly

" _Wait, what? I mean... It kind of looked like her but it wasn't you know... Actually her._ " Penelope said weirded out, now sitting back on the bed/

 _"How do you think you got out of the woods? It wasn't us we were passed out and Caleb and Zac were god knows where. Josie woke our tired asses up telling us that you were in your room and you needed help, So we ~tiredly~ I might add, walked to your dorm and carried you back here because we are. Such. Good. Friends_ " Lily wiped a tear from her eye imitating Gretchen Wieners from Mean girls.

 _"You mean she looked after me the whole night?"_ Penelope asked more herself in a dumbstruck tone

 _"Penelope..."_ Tara warned, she knew exactly what was on Penelope's mind.

 _"I know... I know_ " Penelope said sadly. She took a big sigh.

 _"I know it's difficult P, but you try to move on okay? Maybe try talking to that girl... What's her name again?"_ Lily asked

" _Oh what you mean Sara? I dunno you guys... I mean we hooked up like once and that was more of you know... A 'I miss my Ex' Hookup'_ " Penelope said sadly.

 _"Look there is a party tonight and pretty much everyone is going okay? So... Why don't you give it a shot!_ " Tara said optimistically,

" _Tara's right! You never know!_ " Lily said smiling putting her arms around Tara

 _"I guess you guys make a point_ " Penelope said giving in.

 *✿✧✿*

Josie got up later in time for lunch. She decided today she was going to have a productive day. She got dressed into a red long-sleeved, high-neck shirt with the normal blue plaid school skirt. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because she had been going over in her head all the events that had happened, all the touches that lingered on her skin, all the nice things Penelope had said and done...Of course she had been high.

These days all she saw of Penelope was bitterness, selfishness or just general evilness. The girl had flicked a switch when the two of them broke up and turned into a completely different person, one that Josie found it difficult to even interact with.

Lizzie had left earlier, she had taken the weekend bus to the local mall getting her nails done for tonights party. Josie was thinking about attending but she honestly wasn't sure, she needed to catch up on her homework after spending majority of her time finding, looking after or being mad at Penelope. She needed a break. She couldn't figure out if staying at home or going to a party was the right place to do that.

Josie left her room making sure to lock it after her. The hallways were fairly empty, everyone was getting lunch. She watched from the hallway of the dining hall Raphael eating alone, he was new probably not knowing anyone. Josie walked over.

" _Hey, Do you- uh.. Mind if I sit with you?_ " Josie asked nervously to Raphael

 _"Yeah, sure... It's Josie right?_ " Raphael asked cooly

 _"Yeah! Lizzie's sister"_ Josie said smiling at Raphael, everyone always remembered her sister.

" _So... How are you settling in_?" Josie asked politely 

 _"Oh, you know I'm doing okay... The wolves are really cliquey like you said_ " Raphael said slightly uncomfortable, continuing to eat his lunch

" _Hey! Raph! We sit outside, you can't sit with anyone else_ " Jed his Alpha said coming out of nowhere. Way back when Josie and Jed actually used to get along, him being Penelope's cousin. Because of the break up, the two had grown apart and Jed would be mean to Josie on Penelope's behalf. She remembered a time when the three of them would laugh and have fun with each other.

" _And who told you that you can tell me what to do?_ " Raphael said now standing up to meet his Alpha's eye level

 _"I'm Jed, Aka your Alpha so that means you do what I say_ " Jed said angrily puffing out is chest

" _That doesn't mean shit to me!_ " Raphael said angrily, pushing Jed lightly with one hand.

 _"Oh... Look at the time... I have to go!_ " Josie said awkwardly, so much for trying to talk to the cute new guy, he was about the only one who she could talk to without ~someone~ finding out about it and getting revenge on them.

Later after finishing her lunch, Josie walked down the hallway and stopped when she heard yelling and grunting. She walked in to find Raphael being beaten up by a pack of the werewolves.

 _"Hey!_ " Josie yelled, they all stopped and stared at her. She put her hand to the wall trying to syphon from it as hard as she tried nothing was happening.

" _What? You think you can protect him Saltzman?_ " Jed yelled back at her, now approaching Josie

 _"Just leave him alone!_ " Josie said boldly standing up to Jed.

 _"Yeah? Make me Saltzman!_ " Jed yelled angrily, his eyes turning yellow.

 _"I'll do you one better!_ " Josie heard someone say from behind her, she then saw all the wolves drop to their knees covering their ears. Josie turned around to see Penelope. They stared at each other for a minute, before Penelope sighed.

 _"Now we're even"_ Penelope stated to Josie before walking off, she seemed upset.

Josie rushed to Raphael on the floor she held his hand, he was beaten up badly. 

" _Josie? Who was that?_ " Raphael said weakly from the floor.

" _No one... I'll take you to the sickbay._ " Josie said slowly helping Raphael up.

Josie stayed with Raphael for a while after he insisted she go and that he was fine. She walked back to her dorm, deciding on the way that she was going to the party tonight.

 *✿✧✿*

It was 8.00pm the party had started but Penelope and her friends were pre-drinking in her dorm. She was sitting on the small couch in her room with Lily and Tara on either side of her. Pre drinks had been Penelope's idea, she needed to be drunk to hook up with someone especially after today. Seeing her ex sit with the hot new guy wasn't the best feeling. Penelope had watched behind the corner of the hallway Josie rush to his side and hold his hand. She really needed tonight to get her mind off Josie.

 _"So... Penelope, Lily and Tara told us you are going for Sara?"_ Caleb said cooly from the bed. Having already finished two of his drinks.

 _"Yeah well I mean... Might as well, Josie seems to have moved onto the Raphael guy anyway."_ Penelope said bitterly looking down at her drink, avoiding eye-contact with her friends.

 _"Uh- UH- UH Penelope turn ya frowns upside down okay! This will be good for you I promise_!" Lily said rubbing Penelope's back,

" _Yeah this will be good! Now let's drink!_ " Zac said loudly chugging the rest of his drink, Penelope followed along chugging hers as well. She was in for a long night. 

Penelope had decided on a black halter top and a black denim skirt, topping it off with hopped earrings that had a cross hanging from the hoop. She looked good, hopefully Sara would think so too. After they were fairly smashed, the group made their way out of the school, the hallways being mostly empty due to the seniors being at the party and the juniors being asleep. Tara being sober was able to help navigate her slightly drunk friends through the forrest and to the Mill.

 The party was already in full blast when the five of them showed up. There were people outside funnelling beer, people drinking by the campfire, Jed and his pack playing beer pong and a few couples making out. It was a typical high-school party.

Penelope walked into the Mill, she had finished her second drink and was now working on her third. She spotted some of her friends hanging around the kitchen Luke, Maggie, Luna and Sabrina  having ditched the other four of her friends to go find her other drunk friends. 

" _PENeloPE_ " Maggie called out swinging her arms around Penelope, she was already clearly smashed.

 _"Hey Maggie!_ " Penelope said grinning at her drunk friend.

" _Soooo we heard that you and Sara..?_ "  Sabrina leaning on the kitchen counter and smirking at Penelope.

 _"Oh god, word travels quick huh?_ " Penelope said confidently, leaning opposite Sabrina against the counters.

" _You know us gays, we hear everything!_ " Sabrina said raising her eyebrows 

" _Yeah, yeah_ " Penelope said rolling her eyes at the teasing.

Luke who was sitting on the counters hit her on the shoulder making her turn around, She saw Sara walking over to their group looking directly at Penelope. She was wearing a red boob-tube with a black skirt and oversized denim jacket.

" _Hey Penelope_ " Sara said confidently raising her eyebrows slightly. So she knew.

" _Hello, Sara_ " Penelope said giving her the _'famous smirk'_ that she had heard her friends talk about. Penelope had now quickly finished her third and started on her forth, already getting drunk.

" _So you wanna dance or what?_ " Sara said impatiently after a good amount of small talk with Penelope's friends.

" _Yeah, sure_ " Penelope said grinning at Sara. She took Sara's hand leading her to where all the seniors were dancing/grinding on each other. 

The two girls started off slow, normal dancing occasionally getting closer, once the song had changed Sara started getting close to Penelope.

She had her body pressed against Penelope's, making sure to sway her hips back and forth. Penelope was unfazed by Sara's closeness as she put her hands around her neck matching Sara’s rhythm. Sara turned around, pressed her ass against Penelope. Penelope was starting to feel the Alcohol, she had had next to nothing to eat today which was why it was hitting her so fast.

The room was almost dark aside from the coloured lights put up and around the room, they were right in the middle of the dancing crowd, no one paying attention to them. Penelope was thankful for this because she let her hands slowly roam up the sides of Sara's body and towards her chest. Sara then reached back placing her hands on the back of Penelope's neck, Penelope then boldly placed a small kiss on the other girls neck.

The song had nearly ended and Penelope took her chance, she leaned down into Sara's ear,

" _You wanna go somewhere else?_ " She managed to say without sounding too drunk.

The two girls made their way out of the crowd. Penelope led the girl into the hallway and took her to the attic where she knew no one would be. 

" _Sooo.. Is this where you take all the girls?_ " Sara asked laughing

 _"Well, you know...Does the trick doesn't it?_ " Penelope said confidently

" _Yes, Yes it does_ " Sara said grinning. Sara then pulled Penelope into a heated kiss, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

Penelope pushed Sara up against the wall and continued the kissing. Sara then placed her hand on the back of Penelope's neck and kissed her, she then let out a soft moan as she felt Sara kiss her neck. 

If this was going to continue Penelope needed at least three more shots, she hadn't done this in a long time and all she could think about was Josie. She needed that to stop.

" _Mm.. Wait..Sara... Wait here I need to um- go to the bathroom i'll be back! Wait here!_ " Penelope said quickly rushing down the stairs, before Sara could talk her out of it.

Penelope stopped, breathing heavily.

 *✿✧✿*

Josie was heavily, heavily intoxicated she had kept drinking after she had found out and in fact saw that Penelope was going to hook up with Sara _fucking_ Lance... Who was the actual lesbian equivalent of a fuck boy, good looking, cocky, charming... Josie's blood was boiling. Instead of confronting Penelope, which she was definitely not going to do she continued drinking heavily.

" _Hey... Jo! Don't you think it's time to ease up on the drink?_ " MG asked Josie quietly, lightly putting his hand on Josie's current drink.

 _"You know what MG! NO I don't! Y-you KNOW what I-I want you to do? Go and compel that bitch 'Sara' to stay away from Penelope"_ Josie said drunk and angrily to MG using air quotes around Sara's name even though that didn't make sense.

" _Josie, you know I can't do that_ " MG said sadly

" _You Kissed her MG YOU owe me!_ " Josie said frowning at MG

" _Oh- okay Josie_ " MG said clearly worried about his friend.

When Josie stumbled  back into the Mill to see if MG was doing what he had said he would, all she saw was Penelope leading Sara into the attic. Her eyes filled with tears, she rushed to the bathroom unable to control the drunken mess she had become. Tears of jealousy coming from her. When she got to the Bathroom she sat on the floor and cried, Josie hadn't been this drunk in a long time not since her and Penelope had broken up.

Josie knew that if she was sober she could have handled her jealousy but because she had drunken so much because of her jealousy she was letting it get the best of her. Josie was devastated in the idea that Penelope had moved on from her. That she could just hook up with someone else publicly like that. She let the tears roll down her face, casting a spell to knock over the toilet hamper. She then heard a small knock on the door. Josie quickly got up and went to the mirror using a tissue to wipe the mascara from her face. The door opened.

" _Oh great it's you... Can you hurry up I kinda need to be somewhere_ " Penelope said uncaring obviously not seeing Josie's face.

" _Uh... Yeah sorry_ " Josie said quietly, after finishing up she kept her head down and tried to brush past Penelope. She was stopped by Penelope's hand blocking the doorway.

" _Hey...Hey Jo. What's up?_ " Penelope said empathy suddenly filling her once cold voice.

" _It's uh... it's_ " Josie stuttered, and then burst into tears " _n-nothing_ " She said hysterically, scrunching up her face crying. 

Penelope was worried her heart ached she didn't like seeing Josie like this at all.

" _Aw... Jo, c'mere_ " She opened her arms for Josie.

Josie pushed herself into Penelope's embrace, Penelope slowly shut the door with her foot. She wrapped her arms around Josie and rubbed her back. Josie felt warm and protected, too drunk to care that it was her ex she was hugging and who she had been crying about. They hadn't been this close in months, it felt like coming home.

" _Wanna tell me what happened?_ " Penelope said softly from over Josie's shoulder,

" _N-n..no_ " Josie said in-between sniffles

" _Why not?_ " Penelope said quietly

" _Because I... I saw you with_ " Josie paused she felt her tears building up again " _Sara_ " 

" _Oh.._ " Penelope said relieved that it hadn't been something worse " _Jo... You know, you just have to tell me if you don't want me to see other people_ " Penelope said now retracting from the hug slightly and letting her hands loosely wrap around Josie.

"B _ut we aren't together... So- so you ha..have to see other people Pe-nelope_ " Josie said sadly pouting at her Ex.

" _Not if you don't want me too Josie Posie_ " Penelope said sadly.

Straight after Penelope had said this they heard the music turn off and sounds of alarms filling the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahhaa sara lance.  
> anyway.  
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
> This is my first ever Fic and feedback is important for that.  
> send me prompts or something on twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce


	8. Mixtape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope have a little chat about relationships.  
> Josie listens to Penelope's mixtape.  
> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iv'e put the links for the songs in where I talk about them in the fic... YOu should listen to them it's super important for context!!! Especially the last one! Sorry I have the music taste of an old lady blah blah  
> LEGAAcieS cOmeS oUt ToMMoRRow  
> yeye

The alarms blared throughout every room in the Mill. Josie knew all to well what those alarms meant, that someone was in-trouble or was about to be. To have a party strictly after Alaric had told them something dangerous was on the loose had not been a great idea. Josie drinking too much had not been a good idea either. She heard panic arising in the other room. She suddenly sobered up alarmed by the sounds and realised what situation she was in: in the arms of her ex, crying to her about how she didn't want to her to see other people. This was not the situation she wanted to be in.

 _"Ge- Get off I'm fine_ " Josie whispered coldly, in sudden realisation. She lightly pushed Penelope's shoulders back.

" _Yeah...Uh whatever Josie. Next time you wanna cry in the bathroom don't make it my problem. I'm getting out of here"_ Penelope said upset and annoyed, returning to her bitchy facade 

 _"I NEVER asked you to comfort me, I just asked y-ou not to be such a s..slut in public_ " Josie slurred to her ex, trying and failing to come up with a witty comeback.  
She hated the word 'slut' and 'slut-shaming' all together but she was drunk and wanted to hurt the other girl.

 _"What would you prefer, I'd be a prude like you, huh?"_ Penelope said angrily, she then left slamming the bathroom door.  
Josie huffed in frustration, her sadness quickly being replaced with anger for Penelope. Penelope almost always got the last word.

Josie waited a few beats so that she wouldn't run into Penelope again, she left the bathroom and joined the crowd of drunk panicked teenagers. The place was tipped from the inside and out reeking of booze and cigarettes. Josie pushed passed the crowd of teenagers, trying to stay on her feet as best she could, she felt strange about the whole situation, confessing her jealousy to Penelope had not been something she had planned on doing tonight, but as soon as she saw Sara Lance grind against _her Penelope_

_No, not hers. Penelope wasn't hers.  
_

The whole situation made Josie's blood boil, her jealousy and Sara. Penelope knew. She _knew,_ what getting with Sara Lance would do to her because she had been jealous of the girl even when they were dating. Sara Lance had always been in the shadows waiting for the two of them to break up so she could swoop in. Josie hated her. Of course Penelope had reassured her many times that she loved Josie and that Sara Lance was not even a threat to their relationship but that had been before the two had broken up.

Josie got to the point where she was angrily shoving people she went to school with. She was drunk, mad and upset. She wanted to get out of this place and figure out what was happening, then she could peacefully retiree to her bedroom where she could listen to that mixtape Penelope had made for her. 

Once Josie had successfully pushed/shoved her way out of the Mill she was outside where she found scattered teenagers everywhere. Groups trying to find their missing friends, sober friends looking after drunk ones, people just passed out on the floor, and of course Sara 

_"You are gonna regret what you did"_ Josie whispered drunkly to herself.   
She watched the perfectly sculpted girl with her stupid jawline and pursed lips. Josie balled up her fists furiously, those stupid lips had been only Penelope's soft, warm..

_What?_

Josie watched her finding the perfect moment to catch the girl off guard. She quietly began to chant the dark magic spell of combustion (aka fire). She got halfway through her spell when her arm was yanked back and she was dragged into the Forrest.

It was pitch black all she could hear was the distant chatters from the party, had someone grabbed her to... Take advantage of her drunken state? Josie put her hands up ready for her attacker, shadow boxing in the dark, swinging around her body because she wanted to be ready for the next move.

 _"Whoever you are don't think for a second that just because I'm kinda drunk that that means that I can't protect myself"_ Josie yelled out of breath, flinging her arms around in the darkness.

 _"Woah... Woah Saltzman, you trying to knock me out or something?"_ A familiar voice said from the darkness.

 _"Who is that?"_ Josie said, now calmed.

 _"I'm your only Hope"_ The voice replied coyly

 _"Seriously Hope?_ " Josie said annoyed

 _"What it's funny!_ " Hope replied now lit up by a illumination spell. 

Josie could now see Hope in her usual getup, a loose green shirt, tight pants and boots that made her look slightly taller. Hope looked like she was in her natural habitat, the forrest welcomed her, the moon shining around her and the trees. Her top complementing the green in the pine.

 _"So... Saltzman, wanna tell me why you were about to set the schools favourite lesbian?_ " Hope said, now raising an eyebrow at a drunk Josie Saltzman.

 _"I... No?"_ Josie said unsure wanting to avoid the question all-together.   
Hope was the last person who she needed to talk to about her Penelope problems.

 _"Come on"_ Hope said in a condescending tone, knowing better than to give up on Josie that quickly.

_"It... It was Penelope... They were... well ~you know~ and I haven't done anything with anyone since we broken up and it's like Penelope doesn't even care... We were each others you know... firsts and I thought that meant something but here she is throwing her cat at everybody and-"_

_"Woah... Josie slow down."_ Hope interrupted Josie's drunk rambling "Penelope's not haha throwing her ca-cat at anyone" Hope laughed at Josie.

 _"Yes she is"_ Josie said stubbornly in reply 

_"No she isn't, she's dealing with the breakup, you actually think that she wouldn't have wanted you in Sara Lances position? She misses you Josie, that much is obvious."_

_"You... You think she misses me?"_ Josie said quietly now putting her eye contact to the pine floor.

 _"God you are starting to sound as pathetic as Landon._ " Hope whispered annoyed

 _"Well, who are you to give relationship advice? Mrs Landon Kirby"_ Josie giggled to which she received a punch on the arm, followed by a blush from Hope.

 _"Shut up! Penelope Park Problems are way worse than Landon Kirby Katastrophes._ " Hope said rolling her eyes at Josie.

 _"Yeah but at least Penelope will actually fight back,"_ Josie said somewhat proudly,

 _"Are you kidding? I would hate to be on the other end of an argument with Penelope, she can't not get the last word._ " Hope said, now involved in gossip.

 _"Oh, tell me about it! It's like just admit i'm right and move on. Penelope never used to argue with me, we got on so well. Never fought. After the breakup it's like she flicked a switch... or something "_ Josie in a sad tone.

 _"Landon always has an essay ready to why I'm wrong and he's right. It's always an argument with him... Sometimes I don't know why I bother."_ Hope said with a tinge of sadness, quiet at the end.

" _You know I used to know why I bothered but... Not so much these days._ " Josie said sadly, she was trying to avoid tears which was always hard when the topic of Penelope came up.

" _Love comes with consequence_ " Hope said quietly to herself. 

There was a silence between the two girls as they quietly acknowledged Hope's statement about love. Penelope's love came with consequence. It came with hurt and pain when that love was taken away and replaced with heart break instead. Josie missed Penelope's love, she missed the consequence of feeling like she was on-top of the world because of that love, she missed the feeling of home whenever she was around the girl.

The two girls had now started walking slowly out of the forrest, kicking the pines on the floor walking in silence. Josie had sobered up a-lot from the cold 

" _I wish it was easier"_ Josie said quietly to Hope, they were both still dragging their feet across the Forrest floor, Josie softly kicking sticks and rocks she came across. 

" _What?.... Love?"_ Hope asked, now staring at Josie.

" _Yeah, you know, you can love someone so much but even then things can still end badly."_ Josie said seriously, shifting her eye contact

" _I think it's because you love someone so much that's why things end badly, love makes you blind and stupid_ " Hope says sadly. 

" _Yeah... I guess it does._ " Josie said in a small voice. Josie felt for Hope, in so many occasions had Hope seen the consequence of love, with her family, her mother and father especially, with Landon. If anyone knew how dangerous love could be it was her. 

*✿✧✿*

Once Josie had got back to her room she was tired and exhausted. She thanked Hope for walking her to her room and for stopping her from doing something stupid. Hope was a good friend despite all their bickering.

Josie went straight over to sit on her bed. Lizzie wasn't back yet, so she could have some time to herself. She sat and stared at her desk, her heart was beating really fast, she was thinking about Penelope, but when wasn't she. She was thinking about how she hadn't dared to listen to that Mixtape that Penelope had made her, well not made her but the one she had stolen. Josie had been worried about what she would hear, something sweet that would make her regret, something hurtful that would make her upset.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her desk, she hesitated for a while until she finally opened her draw and picked up the CD. It had a small cutout of a single drooping flower as the case cover. Josie's name was written on the side of the CD in Penelope's beautiful cursive handwriting. She took a deep breath in. This hurt. She placed the CD in that old thrifted CD player she had bought when Penelope had started making and buying music for her to listen to.

She could do this. She wanted to know what was on there. 

Josie slowly closed the CD player and braced herself. She was nervous. 

Josie listened to the whole CD, focusing her whole attention on what songs Penelope had chosen and what that meant. There had only been about four songs on there. Penelope must have started it when they were dating and added a few more once they had broken up, that was clear by the songs she had chosen. 

The first song that she had listened to made her heart ache and her eyes tear up: [Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette](https://youtu.be/4iuO49jbovg), a song about being in-love with your best friend, having no choice in the matter because that person is amazing in every sense so how could they not fall in love. 

The second song had been again from the 90s-00s era: [I Should Of - The Pretenders](https://youtu.be/M3O0FQry6W8), an angry song about the singer messing up in a relationship, she lists all the things she should have done better and all the things she should have known, the song was explaining how angry she was at herself for messing up the relationship and how she really misses her ex. 

The third song had been another angry one from the 90s era: [Bitch- Meredith Brooks](https://youtu.be/bv4q4Kk0Qr0), a song about a someone being a bitch but also being a angel. She can be a bitch but she can be so many other things as well and that's why she's herself. 'When you hurt, when you suffer I'm your angel undercover' a line from the song that particularly stuck.

The last song had made Josie's heart hurt the most, it had been the one that was the most truthful.

[Werewolf - Fiona Apple](https://youtu.be/R8anfiXmmus?t=9): A sad song about a breakup. The song had both sad and angry undertones. It was about a breakup being about both people, it had been an equal fault 'I could liken you to a werewolf the way you left me for dead But I admit that I provided a full moon' meaning that had been both of their fault, she had been asking for the werewolf to come out. Something that also hit too close to home was the line 'We’re like a wishing well and a bolt of electricity But we can still support each other, all we gotta do is avoid each other'. 

It had been truthful in every meaning. And it hurt Josie that it had been. The song had been admitting that the two should not mix, that it was okay if they had ended on a bad note because they had had a good run, they had bought out the best and the worst out of each other.

Josie listened to those four songs on repeat, from the beautiful song about their love to the song about their breakup torturing herself by listening to every single lyric and analysing it all. She could never quite settle for the last one as she felt sad that that was what Penelope thought about their breakup. She was amazed how someone could go from head over feet to Werewolf in just two songs, she understood though. 

Tears ran down her face, had Penelope really felt like the two shouldn't mix? That it was okay because they had something beautiful but it just ended? Is that why she felt okay to move on? Josie was driving herself crazy with all these unanswered questions that Fiona Apple and Penelope Park had stirred up.

She heard a small knock on the door.

" _Jo...?_ " Lizzie asked peaking through the door, she quickly wiped her tears brought up from Penelope and the events of that night.

 _"Huh... Lizzie? Yeah?_ " Josie replied trying to act normal

" _You okay Jos?"_ Lizzie said joining her sister on the floor, where she was facing her CD player.

" _Yeah... Yeah i'm fine just tired you know_?" Josie said quietly

" _Yeah... I know_ " Lizzie said putting her arm around her sister.

Suddenly the two girls heard a knock on the door

 _"Girls?"_ Alaric said loudly from outside,

" _Dad?_ " They both asked back.

Alaric came into the room looking frantic, he looked worried.

 _"What's wrong Dad?_ " Lizzie asked worried

" _There is something at the school... I don't want anyone getting hurt because we are up against a serious threat this time._ " Alaric said slightly out of breath " _So what we are going to do, because this ~thing~ is particularly targeting our senior students, we are sending all the seniors away for... Well for a couple of days." Alaric_ said nervously, unsure how his daughters would take the news.

 _"What like camping?_ " Josie deadpanned her Dad.

 _"Yes!_ " Alaric said happily " _We need to make sure the juniors stay safe and we can't do that when there is... Something trying to attack the seniors, what we are going to do is we are having the buddy system, making sure that each person camps with their buddy, and is with them at all times. I know how it sounds but we have to make sure every single student is accounted for"_ Alaric said somewhat skittish 

 _"Dad! No!"_ Josie said knowing full well who her buddy was.

 _"Josie I know you and Penelope aren't as good friends as you used to be but maybe this is a chance to get close again"_ Alaric said optimistically, Lizzie burst out laughing at his comment.

Oh, if only he knew.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease let me know what you think!!!!!  
> comment!!! Also thanks so much for reading and for commenting etc! I love all you posie stans!  
> xoxo love u all and posie


	9. Gay Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider it a couples retreat... This chapter is lowkey fluff-tastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I love Lizzie and I recognise that she is problematic and kinda oblivious sometimes but that is why I love her... SO I'm not trying to make her seem like the bad guy okay... she Just loves her sis.  
> ALSO WHaT wAs ThAt LiNe "you used to like it when i went low" I screamed... anyway enjoy thanks for all the comments!! it's the reason i keep writing!

It was still late and Alaric had just told his girls about the plan to send the seniors away for their safety. Josie wasn't particularly happy with one of the conditions.

" _Dad, you can't be serious! First if all what could be that dangerous that you have to send all the seniors away? And second why can't you let me switch my buddy, we chose them an eternity ago_ " Josie said clearly annoyed, she was now sitting up in bed.

" _I can't tell you what's in the school, it's private information and I don't want to alarm any more students-"_

_"I bet Hope knows" Lizzie stated in a jealous tone_

There was an awkward pause, Alaric watched the girls pouting.

" _Fine! There is a gargoyle and a dragon threatening the school, three senior students have already gone missing. We cannot afford another missing student. We need to spend all our time on finding these students rather than teaching the seniors okay?.... And as for you Josie, if I change the person you are assigned to that means everyone would want theirs changed, I'm making a point not to give you girls special treatment!"_ Alaric said quickly, blurting out everything.

" _Dad, we are your daughters! We deserve special treatment!_ " Josie said selfishly

" _Not for this Jo! You and Penelope used to be good friends, god knows you were a-lot happier when you were. This is going to be good for you, trust me honey_ " Alaric said softly but sternly to Josie. " _Look girls all I'm asking you to get a good nights rest and stay away from the forrest! We have a busy day planned tomorrow. I'm going to notify the students to pack their bags, you guys should to! We are heading off tomorrow._ " Alaric said sternly before getting up and kissing them both of the foreheads. Alaric quickly left leaving the girls to pack.

" _Why in the actual gay hell does Penelope always seem to slither her way back into my life._ " Josie said annoyed, she collapsed back onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

" _I'm glad you broke up with her Jo, did you see the way she was all over Sara?_ " Lizzie asked her sister from the edge of the bed.

" _That's the only think I saw the whole miserable night_ " Josie muttered angrily

" _Worst comes to worst, you can always sleep outside_ " Lizzie said hopeful.

" _Oh God that's right I have to share a tent with her... uggggHHhh_ " Josie said wallowing in her misery, clearly overdramatising the situation.

" _You should be careful Jo... Penelope can be very persuasive..."_ Lizzie trailed off awkwardly

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ " Josie said now sitting up in offence.

" _Well all I am saying is... Just don't come out of the tent with purple and red bruises on your neck or I will disown you as my twin!_ " Lizzie said in a serious tone

" _I... No... I won't..why would you... Even suggest that, oh my god.._ " Josie stuttered out clearly embarrassed, now blushing at the thought.

" _Okay... Josie_ " Lizzie said suspicious, she then got up from the bed and started to shift through her clothes.

" _I can't BELIEVE Dad gave us just tonight to pack! How am I supposed to find several versatile outfits in under 6 hours_ " Lizzie said over dramatically. Now throwing various clothes across the room in annoyance.

Josie walked over picking up a few pieces of clothing deciding to pack summer clothes with brighter than usual colours. She presumed it was going to be hot weather. Josie was subconsciously picking cuter outfits that she would normally wear, having the idea in her head that she would be spending A-LOT of time with her ex. She looked at her Pj's she had chosen deciding on something a little bit more ~ _spicy_ ~ than usual, a black velvet nighty that should do the trick.

The trick of what exactly Josie wasn't sure

Josie really wasn't exactly for the idea of spending excess time with her Ex girlfriend, but if she was going to, she would make sure that she would make it just as horrible for Penelope as it was for her. If that meant dressing in skimpy night-ware even though they were camping outdoors in the cold... Then that's what she was going to do.

*✿✧✿*

The sun was shining and it was 6.00 in the morning, the students were lining up for the bus for their 'camping trip' conveniently planned just as all this bad shit had started happening. Something was incredibly fishy. Penelope rolled her eyes she hated school events and being hungover.

Penelope had gone home after the alarm had gone off deciding not to pursue Sara Lance, after running into a certain someone that made her feel completely guilty and upset about the whole situation. Of course that didn't mean she didn't have a ~ _loud_ ~ hickey left on her neck from Miss Lance.  

" _Jesus Christ"_ Penelope muttered annoyed, she was already sick of everyone singing cheerfully, excited for the surprise camping trip. Penelope had been woken up by their kind principle telling her she needed to pack because they were leaving in 5 hours, she was not in the mood.

" _Miss... Park, where is your partner_?" Mr Williams said looking at his clipboard trying to find the name paired with Penelope's. " _Ah! Josie Saltzman_ " Mr Williams called loudly, loud enough so that Josie would come out from where she had been hiding.

 _"Why...her?"_ Penelope asked annoyed holding her hand to block her eyes from the sun.

" _Everyone chose a 'partner' at the start of the year... Yours was Josie, that's what it says here._ " Mr Williams said confused

" _God, help me_ " Penelope said annoyed and slightly over dramatised.

" _Yeah, you're not my cup of tea either Park_ " Josie said back quietly

The girls begrudgingly got on the bus, both annoyed at the situation. Because of this ridiculous buddying system that apparently made the school function in times of crisis Josie and Penelope were forced to be Bus buddies. The were about ten minutes into the bus ride. Josie was trying to keep distance between her and Penelope, proving to be difficult considering the size of the bus. Josie quickly got annoyed with Penelope as she wouldn't give her space.

" _Could you stop getting so close to me?_ " Josie said coldly she turned to Penelope with annoyance written all over her face

" _Look, I enjoy personal space as much as the next gal but does it really look like I can give you much at the moment?_ " Penelope said annoyed, the girl was tired and in reality just wanted to sleep.

" _You could mov-_ " Josie stopped, she looked shocked " _Is... is that a hickey? Jesus Penelope the least you could have done was cover it up! Oh my God!_ " Josie said now avoiding eye contact with the girl.

" _What? Jealous you weren't the one who put it there?_ " Penelope teased, it's not like she didn't know it was there. She did, she didn't cover it up so she could get this exact reaction.

" _Oh god_ " Josie said embarrassed and now trying to hide herself by leaning against the bus window. To that Penelope chuckled.

This was going to be a long bus ride.

Josie had already fallen asleep, or she was pretending to sleep Penelope honestly couldn't tell. She had let Josie have the window seat so she couldn't really tell what was going on outside or where they were at all really. Penelope was starting to get tired herself, she had been listening to MG and Lizzie's conversation and it was starting to bore her.

Penelope had slowly started to drift off into a nap, she leaned her head backwards against the headrest, being careful not to lean on Josie's shoulder.

After about an hour Penelope had failed on trying to not lean on Josie, Josie really didn't mind it she was tired herself and it felt kind of nice. Of course Lizzie minded.

" _Josie what are you doing, letting Satan herself lean on you!_ " Lizzie whispered angrily from over her seat.

" _Lizzie, it's fine she is trying to sleep just leave her it's not like she has much room anywhere_ " Josie whispered back calmly, trying not to move or wake Penelope. Josie soon after realised she had told Penelope to not touch her and had now changed her tune.

" _No! Jo, tell her to wake up, people are gonna think you guys are getting back together!_ " Lizzie whispered beginning to get angry, she knew Lizzie had her best intentions but she could be so relentless sometimes.

Lizzie suddenly reached from over her seat to flick Penelope on her forehead. Why was Lizzie like this.

 _"Hey Satan, wake up! Josie isn't your personal pillow_!" Lizzie said angrily to Penelope who now had her eyes slightly open. 

" _Wha... What the hell_ " Penelope whispered groggily, after realising the situation Penelope slowly sat upright, from off Josie's shoulder. Josie honestly couldn't say that she didn't miss the warmth of the girls head on her shoulder and how peaceful and cute she looked while she slept.

" _What is your problem Lizzie?"_ Penelope asked angrily.

" _You touching my sister that's my problem_ " Lizzie said back angrily now up on her knees so they could see her torso.

" _Oh, Iv'e done a-lot more than touch h-_ "

 _"Hey_!" Josie said embarrassed, a small blush reaching her cheeks. She had to admit, no one made her blush more than Penelope Park, she used to think that was a good thing.

" _As per usual you are intervening in something that doesn't concern you Lizzie_ " Penelope said with a hint of bitterness in her voice, completely ignoring Josie's embarrassment. Josie looked at her quizzically.

" _Anything that has to do with Jo, concerns me Satan_ " Lizzie spat back, now giving her the full evil eye. 

" _No actually Liz, it doesn't"_ Josie said quietly, almost hoping her sister wouldn't hear it. Penelope felt her heart jump a tiny bit, Josie would never stick up for herself she felt a sense of pride for her.

Lizzie huffed in annoyance clearly flighting a losing battle, she then turned around and sunk back into her own chair, discussing her annoyance with MG.

" _Uh.. Sorry about her, you can um... Resume if you want_ " Josie whispered in the most awkward sense ever, making sure Lizzie wouldn't hear her. Penelope just gave her a small chuckle.

" _Nah, I'm wide awake now anyway._ " Penelope replied back giving Josie a small wink, to which Josie have a small chuckle and felt a blush rising.

Josie supposed she would have to get used to being civil to Penelope if she had to spend the next few days with the girl.

*✿✧✿*

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence and unavoidable small talk/bickering they had finally reached the camp-sight. It was a large clearing in a secluded forrest, right in the centre of the clearing was a camp fire. On the far left of the camp-sight was a crystal blue lake, it looked like something from out of an actual fairytale, the logs placed around the fireplace, the tire swing from the tree that was placed right next to the lake.

The clearing was hard-rock/dirt which of course wouldn't be a problem since each couple of students were equipped with magic tents ( _Yes they were like the ones from harry potter_ ) Which thank god because Josie had heard all about how normal humans camp and it sounded God awful.

 _"This camping trip might not be half bad_ " Josie said looking out the window of the bus, until of course she forgot who she had to spend it with.

Once they had all piled out of the bus everyone began rushing to choose the perfect spot to pitch their tents. The tents were normal tents, sized to fit to people, of course inside that was not the case, they came equipped with two queen single beds, with the bedding already laid out, the lighting was fairy lights placed around the circumference of the tent, in the middle was a giant carpet. The colours and style of the layout all depended on what camping set Penelope and Josie had picked.

Penelope stood at a decent spot while Josie lugged the tent and her bags, she watched her struggle to carry her things and rolled her eyes.

" _Come on princess, we don't have all day"_ Penelope called to Josie, after using a simple spell to lift the bags out of her hands.

" _Oh.. Uh thanks_ " Josie said surprised and now relieved of her bags, pleasantly surprised Penelope had helped her in the most Penelope way possible.

" _Syphon off me so we can set up this tent quicker_ " Penelope stated knowingly

" _Is... Is that okay?_ " Josie asked Penelope shyly. Penelope was taken back, it had been a long time since Josie showed her that she cared. Penelope's heart quickened this behaviour was so unlike them, but it felt so nice to be ... A team again like a coup-

_No that's not what they were_

" _Well, you had no trouble doing it before so._." Penelope trailed off bitterly

" _Fine_ " Josie said angrily, she walked over and grabbed Penelope's hand. Linking fingers. " _Repeat after me_ " Josie said to her in the same tone.

Josie chanted the spell and Penelope repeated. Josie's hands were honest to God as soft as always, she had the nicest hands, never sweaty but always warm Penelope loved linking hands with her she always felt so safe.

They watched as their tent came to life, it hovered it's way out of the bag and began to set itself up, the magic of course coming from inside the tent. Sparks were flying out of this regular two person tent, clearly setting up the inside. After they had done the spell the two girls stepped inside on what looked like a two person tent on the outside but a beautiful glamping masterpiece on the inside.

The tent was covered in beautiful  different patterned curtains to keep out the daylight, and a large stripped autumn coloured carpet on the floor with chairs and a small wooden coffee table in the middle, behind that was a two-step room to which there was two beautiful queen singles with red bed spreads, yellow pillows and a knitted quilt folded up on the side.

" _This might not be half bad... Look Penelope, we both know this isn't the... Ideal situation but as long as we keep our distance and respect each others space I think we will be fine"_ Josie stated 

" _Yeah... Just don't set my hair on fire_ " Penelope replied cooly.

This was going to be a long trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ye ye  
> Please leave a comment, i crave validation ha ha  
> love u all  
> posie forever xoxo


	10. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shares a bed... Things get soft af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love lizzie btw .. I don't think she is evil! ALso this is a slowburn but as u will read below things are progressing slowly xx  
> this chapter is so soft and will make ur heart GoOOOoo

It was midday and everyone had just finished setting up their tents, the campground was now littered with what looked like dozens of two person tents. Of course they were much bigger on the inside. Everyone had gathered in the centre of the camp, it seemed that they had set up an activity for the students they were really trying to make it look like they had planned this camping trip. 

Josie was hoping that she would actually get to spend more time with her friends rather than Penelope. Hopefully this activity wouldn't be dependent on that stupid buddy system. It was hotter than she expected, she was dressed in ripped denim shorts and a  yellow, linen, halter top with small sunflowers on it. Penelope was dressed in a  loose satin button up with the first two buttons undone, it was tucked into her denim shorts and Josie had to admit that she did look quite ~ _Good_ ~.

" _Okay guys!_ " Mr Williams said clapping his hands together enthusiastically " _Considering the heat we are going to make our first activity water sports!_ " Mr Williams said just as happily.

There were mixed reactions across the room, the jock werewolves were of course enthused, the vampires not so much. Josie however was happy to comply, sweat did not look good on her so she was eager too cool off... Of course that was until she remembered all she had bought was a bikini. Great.

" _First off we are starting with kayaking, then we are going with a funner activity... But we will keep that one a secret_ " Mr Williams said to the seniors, trying his best to get them excited. 

The students had been dismissed to get dressed in their togs and get their towels. Once back at her tent Josie was greeted with a topless Penelope, thankfully she still had her bra on.

" _Penelope... What the hell?_ " Josie said embarresed, trying to keep her eyes to the ground.

" _What? It's not like it's something you haven't seen before"_ Penelope said now smirking at Josie, still not covering up. Josie felt a blush creep up her face.

" _So what, you gonna stick around for the whole show... Or?_ " Penelope said confidently, now reaching behind her back to unclip her bra.

" _No!.. No i'll um- go change in the bathrooms_ " Josie said awkwardly, before grabbing her things and rushing out before Penelope could embarrass her even more.

She came out of their tent with a full blush on her face, she stopped when she saw MG. He was smiling at her in his swimming short and a towel over his shoulders.

" _Josie sunburnt already?_ " He said happily, clearly excited to swim.

" _Huh?"_ Josie said cluelessly, not knowing what MG was on about..

" _You're red in the face Jo"_ MG said 

" _I believe that is my doing_ " Penelope said cooly, now smirking at Josie.

_How did she always appear out of nowhere?_

Penelope was wearing a black bikini that well... Left little to the imagination, mind you Josie didn't really have to imagine it. Josie felt herself blush again at Penelope's ~ _outfit change_ ~ it was interesting to say the least. She was still just as toned and tanned as Josie remembered, it was making her weak in the knees, Josie hated to stare but she couldn't stop herself.

" _Damn P, you clean up nice_ " MG said complementing his friend

" _Thanks, I'm sure Josie agrees with you, right Jo?_ " Penelope said now tormenting her ex.

" _I uh... Gotta go change._ " Josie said almost mortified at the whole situation. Why did Penelope always seem to either embarrass her, make her mad or just make her straight up ~ _frustrated_ ~.

Josie sighed looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a pink bikini, which unlike Penelope's covered her boobs (mostly). It was a Bandeau Bikini so she didn't feel to revealed. Josie wore a very light dress overtop so she didn't feel embarresed about her body, which she knew she shouldn't have anyway.

She heard the alarm for the students to gather outside. Josie quickly left the bathroom and went to find a seat next anyone who wasn't Penelope. There she saw Lizzie in her yellow bathing suit looking just as excited as MG had before hand.

 _"Hey Jo, looks like Dad did actually semi-plan this huh?_ " Lizzie whispered to Josie enthusiastically.

*✿✧✿*

Penelope watched as Josie activity avoided sitting next to her, that felt _great._ Penelope mindlessly listened to Mr Williams giving instructions about this kayaking activity which she was shamefully excited for spending time with Josie away from everyone else. It would be like old times. She just wished that Josie would actually let herself have fun instead of always trying to put others first.

The names of each couple were slowly getting called out so the pairs had space between them. She watched Josie look utterly miserable and Penelope knew that that was her doing, she really wished things were different, that she didn't result in acting like a complete asshole whenever she wanted to talk to Josie.

" _Penelope and Josie_ " Mr Williams called loudly, Penelope then turned to look at Josie, as if she hadn't been staring at her a minute before.

" _Looks like we are up Saltzman"_ Penelope said cooly, Josie rolled her eyes. She watched Josie take off her light dress she had overtop of her bikini. 

Penelope shamefully eyed up Josie in her bikini, her body hadn't changed it was still perfect and still had the same ~ _affect_ ~ on Penelope's body. After Josie had taken off her dress, she began to stare at Penelope who was still slightly preoccupied by looking at Josie it had been a long time since she had seen her like this.

" _Uhm Penelope?"_ Josie said awkwardly with a knowing smile on her face

" _Cool! Cool let's go.._ " Penelope said loudly trying to ignore the situation. She saw Josie from the corner of her eye blush and smile, which of course made her do the same thing.

The two girls made their way over to the Kayak. Penelope grabbed the end of it and started to pull it into the water from the beach, the water was cold but cooling from the heat. She watched Josie from the beach cross her arms, she looked unhappy.

" _Can you at least wait until I get in before you start pulling it out?_ " Josie said annoyed, she could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Well, get in before I leave without you, I'll let you be at the front" Penelope said as she continued pulling it out to into the lake.

Josie began to run into the water clearly pissed off, she quickly caught up-to Penelope and hoisted herself up and onto the kayak. Penelope quickly did the same. The sun was shining and the water was cool. The two girls had to do a circuit around the lake and then return back to the beach, shouldn't be too difficult of course not everyone was kayaking with their Ex.

The two girls started paddling, being as dysfunctional as ever.

 _"Just like old times, you in the front me in the back, huh?_ " Penelope said with a shit eating grin. She watches as Josie stopped paddling. She loved getting a reaction from Josie.

" _Oh my god Penelope_ " Josie said loudly embarresed once again. " _Please stop making those jokes, there is only so much embarrassment I can take_ " Josie said still not turning around to face Penelope.

" _No promises_ " Penelope said teasingly.

Once they had been paddling for a while and the silence had gone on long enough Penelope decided to ask Josie what had been on her mind a lot recently.

" _Josie?_ " Penelope asked

 _"Uh..Yeah?_ " Josie replied slightly worried, Penelope never talked to her like this.

" _You never told me how you found me... That night I did mushrooms_ " Penelope said now genuine. Josie of course now felt herself blush... How was she supposed to tell Penelope she used a vibrator for a locator spell. That wasn't casual at all. Josie took a deep breath, maybe it was time Penelope got embarresed instead of her.

" _Well Penelope, if you must know_ " Josie said in her smart ass voice " _I used your vibrator as a locator spell I figured it was something you probably used recently, but I'm sure nothing beats the real thing, right?"_ Josie said confidently, she now had a shit eating grin plastered on her face as she heard Penelope gasp in disbelief. 

There was a small pause between the girls, Penelope honestly wasn't sure what to say. 

 _"You.. Went through my things?_ " Penelope said indifferently

 _"Well, yeah_ " Josie said slightly worried about how Penelope would react.

"Hmm" Penelope hummed suspiciously. Penelope knew that something had been missing from her room and she had a suspicion that Josie was the one who had taken it.

" _It'll probably be dark by the time we get back if we don't start actually trying to get back you know_ " Josie said trying to change the subject. Of course Penelope reacted by rocking the Kayak.

" _Who cares"_ Penelope said loudly over the splashing water.

" _Penelope stop!_ " Josie said trying hard not to laugh. Penelope continued to rock the kayak back and forth to the point where Josie was almost sure they would capsize. Suddenly their kayak tipped over and the two girls were now underneath it, their heads floating just above so they could see each other from under the kayak. The two girl's were face to face, their heads bobbing up and down slightly.

Josie was smiling.

 _"You got me wet, you idiot_ " Josie said trying and failing to be mad.

 _"Never heard you complain about that before"_ Penelope said cockily still face to face with Josie. Josie then splashed her for her comment.

 _"Hey!_ " Penelope laughed wiping her face. There was a small pause between the two girls, no one else could seem them under the upside down kayak, they were staring at each other.

 _"I took your CD"_ Josie said quietly still looking into Penelope's olive eyes, she always had the most beautiful olive eyes.

 _"I know"_ Penelope said back softly _"I figured it might be good for you to listen to it"_ Penelope said almost shyly. It had been beyond a decade since Josie had seen this side of Penelope, she missed it like crazy.

 _"It was... Good for me"_ Josie said, giving Penelope a small smile.

*✿✧✿* 

" _MG Listen, I know you think I'm crazy. Trust me I've heard it all before, but listen if we don't do this Penelope Park is going to get closer and closer to my sister and then they will be dating again... And that can't happen! You saw her on the bus! She totally had this coming... Now help me lift"_ Lizzie said before she lifted up Penelope's mattress.

MG quickly came to Lizzie's aid, lifting the mattress out of Lizzie's hands and into his own.

_"Lizzie P's really not all that bad you should-_

_"DO NOT finish that sentence MG don't tell me she's got you brainwashed too?"_ Lizzie said utterly offend by MG 

 _"No... Okay fine where are we supposed to put this mattress then."_ MG said giving up.

Lizzie had seen her sister and Penelope playing together in the water and it had set her off, she did not want her sister getting back with Penelope. She knew her sister best and she knew what was best for her sister. Lizzie thought up a plan in her head in order to drive the two apart. She would have to dump Penelope's mattress into the river so that she couldn't sleep there and she had to go sleep somewhere else. In Lizzies mind this was the perfect way to keep her sister safe.

It was late the students had finished their 'fun' activity which was really just a giant game of waterpolo. Everyone was having supper in their Pyjamas while Lizzie and MG had snuck off. It was dark enough so that no one could see what they were doing or notice they were missing.

 _"Hurry MG, they will be back any minute come on!"_ Lizzie whispered loudly from outside the tent.

The two of them rushed away from the rest of the tents to find a secluded place to dump the mattress. MG effortlessly carried the mattress outside and towards the beach. Lizzie ran to the beach watching MG carry the mattress motioning him to hurry. MG however was transfixed by Lizzie. The moonlight was shining off of the water and onto Lizzie, she looked beautiful and MG couldn't help but take in the sight he would do anything for her.

MG knew that this wasn't right but he was helpless when it came to Lizzie and Lizzie knew that she could always count on him. He quickly tossed the mattress into the river, guilt suddenly washing over him. Before he could take back what he had done Lizzie walked up-to him

 _"Thank you MG! I know I can trust you won't tell a soul about this"_ Lizzie whispered to MG, she then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly MG didn't feel all the guilty as the guilt was quickly replaced by butterflies in his stomach. 

*✿✧✿* 

Penelope had just finished her supper and was now heading off to bed. She had finally got to spend some time with her own friends Tara and Lily who she hadn't seen since the party last night which was unusual for them because Penelope would spend all of her time with the couple. It was good to have had spent time with Josie this afternoon but soon after they had finished the activity things had gone straight back to the way they usually were, hateful and awkward. Penelope wished things were different.

She got back to the tent to find Josie absolutely gobsmacked by something, she was standing in the centre of the two beds. She was dressed in her pyjamas a small silk, black nighty that Penelope had to admit made her look extremely hot. She walked towards Josie to see what all the fuss was about. Penelope walked over to find that her bed was completely soaked and drenched in river weeds and dirt.

 _"What the actual fuck?"_ Penelope asked shocked and severely annoyed, she had been looking forward to a goodnights sleep.

 _"I promise I had nothing to do with this"_ Josie said still gobsmacked. Penelope knew straight away who it was, she knew that this stunt had Lizzie written all over it she wanted Penelope to pack her bags and sleep somewhere else.

 _"Jesus, I knew your sister hated me but not this much."_ Penelope said still annoyed.

 _"You think Liz did this?"_ Josie asked confused.

 _"Of course she did Jo, she wants me to pack my bags can't even stand the idea of me being in the same room as you."_ Penelope said in disbelief, she felt weird about letting her nickname for Josie slip out but Josie didn't seem to notice so she didn't comment on it.

Penelope sighed, she went over to her bed and picked up her covers that Lizzie had gracefully spared from the river water. She wasn't about to let Lizzie win and move tents all together, she would just have to sleep on of the chairs next to that small coffee table in the centre of the room. Yes they looked uncomfortable but she would make do. She sat down in chair and threw the blankets over her body, Josie watched her in guilt that her sister had done this.

It had been about a full hour and Josie couldn't sleep, she could hear Penelope twist and turn in that uncomfortable chair. She felt awful. It must have been cold out there, Josie was even cold just in her bed she couldn't imagine how much this sucked for Penelope. She sighed loudly. She was going to do something.

 _"Penelope... You... You know you can um come uhh sleep with me if... if you want I mean if you think that would be more comfortable"_ Josie managed to stutter out feeling totally embarresed. Penelope paused. Josie could feel her face getting hotter by the second. She should have kept her mouth shut. Finally after what felt like forever she heard Penelope get up from the chair and slowly make her way to Josie's bed.

Josie turned the other way her heart going million miles an hour, she peeled her covers back so that Penelope could come in. She watched Penelope in the light of the remaining fairy-lights they had on in there tent, she had the softest look on her face. She looked happy.

Penelope slowly got into Josie's small bed, she honestly couldn't believe that Josie had put out the offer that she had cared enough to worry about Penelope like that her heart felt full and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. 

Once in Josie's bed, the two girls were face to face almost had their noses touching. Penelope couldn't keep her eyes away from Josie's lips, they always looked so full.

Penelope didn't really know where to move she didn't wanna make Josie uncomfortable.

 _"Thank you Jo"_ Penelope whispered to Josie.

Josie smiled at her, Penelope couldn't stop herself from thinking about how kind and how beautiful the girl was. She had been so lucky being able to date Josie for that short time.

 _"I'm gonna turn around okay?_ " Josie whispered to Penelope. She hummed in reply.

Josie turned around so that they were almost spooning. Penelope tried to keep herself on the edge of the bed, really not wanted to get kicked out after being invited in. The two girls stayed like this for a while until Josie felt Penelope get closer so that she could feel Penelope's body pressed against hers.She felt a warm arm wrap around her waist, holding her closer. Josies heart rate increased and her eyes opened wide. The girl was also wearing short summer pyjamas so she could feel her bare legs come into contact with hers and their arms brushing against each other, Josie felt like her whole body was on on fire she let out a quiet moan.

 _"Oh.. Jo, I'm sorry I... It's a force of habit"_ Penelope whispered awkwardly, Josie could feel her hot breath against her neck and she repressed a sigh. This felt nice. Josie closed her eyes and indulged herself in the closeness of their bodies suddenly feeling warm everywhere. Penelope began to remove her arms after not getting a response from Josie.

 _"No!"_ Josie whispered out a little to harshly, Penelope stopped immediately. _"No... Uh- you can stay like that, it's... nice"_ Josie whispered awkwardly to Penelope. She felt Penelope return her arms to their previous and rightful place, pulling Josie in closer than before so that their was no space between the two girls and Josie could feel every move and breath Penelope made.

Josie could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u binches start writing posie fics?
> 
> please let me know what you think comment sis! I'm crazy for feedback!
> 
> send me some ideas   
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce


	11. Scissor sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope get's upset because of Josie   
> Josie and Hope have a small chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legacies comes out tomorrow I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONgGggg  
> so here is another update I had to update to pass the time

 Josie woke up feeling completely and totally rested, she hadn't felt like this in months.  Josie was still not totally awake but relaxing before she was quickly aware of a warm body pressing against her back. Her eyes opened quickly remembering she had invited her Ex into her bed. Penelope had a steal grip against her body, with one arm and one leg draped around her body. Josie slowly reached for Penelope's arm trying to lightly peel it back, she was answered with a soft but stubborn grunt. Penelope's grip tightened and her head cuddled in closer to Josie's shoulder. Josie sighed she didn't want to wake Penelope, so she closed her eyes again and slept in a little more.

After a good hour of sleep the two girls were still intertwined and peacefully asleep, that was until they were woken up abruptly awoken by some high pitched noise.

" _JOSIE! What the hell! I knew this would happen if you were in a room alone with each other, she'd smile at you and boom you're scissor sisters again"_ Lizzie said loudly in disbelief.

Penelope let out a loud sound of annoyance and slowly detangled herself from Josie. She then sat up in the bed putting her hands up in surrender.

 _"I'm flattered that you think my game is that good but don't worry my hands stayed on her body not in"_ Penelope said cooly, Josie then proceeded to hide herself under the covers.

_Oh God_

Penelope then proceeded to get out of bed and stretch, Josie watched her. It was hard to believe she still looked that gorgeous despite it being the morning.

Lizzie walked up-to Penelope looking as angry as ever.

 _"Listen Penelope, you may have Josie fooled with this whole 'turns out i'm actually kind of nice' act... But you are not fooling me! Josie get up and get dressed, I'm kicking out _Angelia and you are moving in"__ Lizzie said now walking over to tear the duvet away from Josie

Josie kept her grip on the duvet and had a scowl on her face.

 _"No Lizzie! I'm tired of you making choices for me! I asked Penelope to sleep with me..."_ She watched Penelope raise her eyebrows _"Sleep In the bed with me, it was my choice because you ruined her bed!"_ Josie said now failing to keep her usual level head.

Lizzie then huffed, gave Penelope a death glare and then left their tent.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Penelope had never seen Josie stick up for her against Lizzie like that. she didn't know what to say. Josie was watching the exit of the tent. A-lot had happened, she had shared a bed with her ex and she had then stuck up for her rather than Lizzie. She didn't want Penelope to think that this meant they were getting back together though. They weren't.

Before she could think about what she was saying Josie set the record straight.

 _"Penelope this doesn't mean we are getting back together"_ Josie said quietly from the bed.

Penelope's face dropped, she looked disappointed. Her eyes fell on Josie, she stared for a moment.

 _"Yeah, Saltzman, I know"_ Penelope said coldness surrounding every word.

She then proceeded to grab her things and walk out of the tent leaving Josie alone. She needed to spend some time away from the Saltzman twins and spend some time with her actual friends, every moment with Josie somehow always turned into emotional trauma for her.

Josie felt tears form in her eyes. When it came to Penelope she was never sure what to do, she wasn't over her but she didn't want to be with her again. Their love came with so much pain and Josie felt as if she was fooling herself by letting Penelope back in, it had been so much easier when she had those walls up to stop her from getting in.

Recently she had remembered just how kind and funny the girl could be, she remembered the side of Penelope she had fell in love with: the one who would hold her so close that she couldn't escape, the one that would make special effort into making her laugh and smile, the one who would hold her hand in every situation. She missed that girl, she had been convinced that that side of Penelope was gone along with her love. When Josie saw Penelope's face drop in disappointment she started to think that maybe she had been wrong.

It had always come to this, Josie's regret for breaking up with Penelope but then always came back to what Penelope did to cause it. Josie felt like she needed to move on, start with someone new, someone who didn't have those two sides that made Josie's head spin with love and hate.

Josie felt a tear run down her cheek, a wave of disappointment wash over her. She had always worked hard in repressing her remaining feelings for Penelope still it was hard sometimes. Yesterday had made her realise that she missed laughing and being with Penelope and she was disappointed in herself for feeling that way. She thought she had made progress with moving on but Penelope had just slipped her way back into her life and the progress had been wiped away. Josie couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

*✿✧✿* 

 Penelope stormed out of the tent, she hated herself for getting her hopes up. She should have known that things wouldn't be any different just because Josie was forced to spend time with her didn't mean she loved her or actually wanted to be there. She was convinced that Josie was starting to warm up to the idea of seeing her as something more than the girl who broke her heart. Of course not.

Everyone was almost finished at breakfast, she looked around to find Tara and Lily. Not finding them anywhere, she made her way over to their tent. She angrily pushed aside the tent flaps and barged in. Lily and Tara were hanging out with everyone else, a close group of witches that the three of them had built over the years, there own little coven.

Sabrina, Luna, Maggie, Pansy and of course Tara and Lily were all scattered around the room taking part in a very heated gossip session. Sabrina turned around to see who had come in, her face lit up to see Penelope. She got up and gave her a warm hug, Penelope to emotionally exhausted to return it. Sabrina pulled out of the hug holding Penelope's shoulders at a distance. The girls had stopped their gossip to listen to their friend.

 _"Hey what's wrong?_ " The blonde girl said concerned for her friend.

 _"If you say the words Josie Saltzman I will go over there and personally ask her what she has done this time"_ Lily said angrily

" _Let her speak Lil,"_ Tara said quietly to her girlfriend _"If you wanna talk about Josie you can P,"_ Tara said from across the room.

 _"Yeah it's her... It's just tough because we have to share a fucking tent and... It's so hard to not be in-love with her you know"_ Penelope said sounding helpless and upset, her eyes now to the ground avoiding her friends glances of pity. She heard the mixed reactions from her friends.

 _"Love is hard Penelope, moving on takes time and it hasn't really been that long"_ Luna said softy with her eyes wide.

 _"You'll forget about her in no time"_ Sabrina said with a smile,

 _"Who cares about her, you need to get laid then you will move on!"_ Pansy said harshly, Penelope just laughed at that. Pansy and Penelope had always been similar, the harsher ones of the group.

 _"I couldn't even hook up with Sara Lance who is constantly flirting with me"_ Penelope replied. She went to join her friends sitting on the beds. " _Thanks though, I wish I was a vampire so I could just turn it off"_ Penelope said annoyed.

 _"Yeah! They got it easy honestly, if that was me I'd turn it off like every other day"_ Pansy said.

 _"Guys! That isn't something to joke about! Would you really wanna be in Kaleb's situation?"_ Lily said angrily

They had heard a lot about the humanity switch in their classes and they couldn't help but become curious. Penelope knew that Kaleb had always been going on about it but had never actually done it. Until recently when they had found out that one of the students who went missing was Kaleb's brother. Kaleb had been put in lock down by Mr Williams, Penelope hadn't seen him since the party.

Sabrina came and sat next to Penelope, she put her arm over her shoulder in a attempt to comfort her. Sabrina and Penelope had always been good friends, Penelope liked the fact that she could always be serious in problematic situations.

 _"Penelope if you want to stay with me you can, my bunkie got sick and is staying in the teacher tent so there is a spare bed."_ Sabrina said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

The offer was nice, Penelope wasn't sure that she could face Josie after what had happened and she sure as hell didn't want to share a bed with her again no matter how nice it had been. It hadn't been healthy for Penelope's 'moving on' situation, it had just made her want Josie more. Penelope not coming back to the tent and not telling Josie about it had been the perfect situation for revenge in her mind.

 _"Yeah, if you don't mind"_ Penelope said happily.

The girls spent the rest of the day in the tent playing bored games and talking, Penelope's mind was finally off Josie.

 *✿✧✿* 

It was much later, because it was a weekend the students were allowed to have free time. A small group of students sat by the fire place quietly chatting amongst themselves.

Hope and Josie sat by the fire place, sure Hope wasn't her first pick for good company but she didn't have much options at the moment and Hope listened. She had been avoiding Lizzie and hadn't seen Penelope all-day. Hope and Josie sat together quietly toasting marshmallows occasionally exchanging words.

 _"So... Hows things with Penny?"_ Hope said cooly, now burning her marshmallow.

 _"Don't call her that"_ Josie snapped at Hope.

Hope gave her a quizzical look.  Josie sighed.

 _"Sorry...Things haven't been good you know... I still have feelings for her but I just know that I shouldn't"_ Josie said, focusing her attention on the dancing flames of the fire.

 _"Why shouldn't you?"_ Hope said softer than usual.

Josie held up her burnt marshmallow, smiling at Hope.

 _"Iv'e been burnt before"_ Josie laughed at her own pun, at least she could joke about it.

 _"Punny"_ Hope stated with a slight smile.

 _"I don't know I kinda ship you guys"_ Hope said shrugging

 _"Yeah well at the moment I ship myself with no one, I need to move on from her"_ Josie said now eyes wide at the fire.

 _"Why? Weren't you guys happy together?"_ Hope said facing Josie.

 _"Yeah... We were"_ Josie replied in sadness _"Ugh can we talk about something else"_ Josie said rolling her eyes.

 _"I think you, Miss Saltzman, are stubborn... I think you have already forgiven her for what she did, you are just too stubborn the pave things over"_ Hope said harshly.

 _"Leave it alone Hope, me and Penelope are complicated and she's a different person now."_ Josie said getting slightly annoyed. Josie got up from the log she had been sitting on, she was tired and needed sleep. She decided that she would sleep on the chair because it was her fault that Penelope's bed was ruined anyway. It would be better that way. No touching.

 _"Night Hope, thanks for listening"_ Josie said smiling at Hope.

 _"You didn't just have a Ted talk Jo, I'm just being a friend"_ Hope replied smiling, slightly weirded out.

Josie slowly made her way to the tent, she didn't want to see Penelope again today but she had no choice. When she got inside she was surprised to see Penelope missing from the tent. It was late and Penelope should have been there but she wasn't. Josie tried not to worry herself.

She sat on her bed alone, it felt strange to be alone especially after the warmth and closeness she had with Penelope last night. Her heart ached, she wished that it could always be that way that Penelope would always show her soft side instead of this bitchy attitude that Josie knew was a facade. In all honesty she was looking forward to spending time with Penelope tomorrow in one of those planned activities.

Josie slowly got ready for bed, not sure if Penelope was going to come back or not. Josie sighed as she sat in her pyjamas waiting for Penelope on her bed.

As time went on Josie busied herself with a book, trying to pass the time. She needed to know Penelope was okay, with threats to the school, monsters on the loose and three students already missing she had a right to be worried. Her mind of course would jump to the worst conclusions.

Josie waited a little longer until the night got into the AM and she began to get seriously worried about her Ex. Josie kept going back and forth on the idea of going out to look for her. She finally got up and put her shoes and her coat on, she wouldn't be able to sleep if Penelope wasn't safe.

It was dark and the whole camp-sight was quiet the place was almost haunting. Josie used a lighting spell so that a small ball of light would follow her. Her first instinct was to go out into the woods, if something had taken Penelope it had surely gone into the woods. 

Josie walked lightly making sure not to wake up any students or teachers, that was the last thing she needed. Once she had gotten past the tents and into the woods she started to quietly call Penelope's name. 

After a while of searching and calling, Josie's voice started to become more and more worried and frantic.

_Where was she?_

Finally after what felt like forever she heard rustling in the distance, she felt relief wash over. 

 _"Penelope, thank god! I'm sorry for what I said okay? Can you just come back to the tent?"_ Josie said softly into the darkness of the forrest.

Josie heard laughter from the distance of the forrest.

That wasn't Penelope's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know things haven't progressed that much but in the next few chapters they will okay ;) it's called a slow burn for a reason sis... 
> 
> give me validation please comment 
> 
> if u wanna chat https://twitter.com/perfectluce


	12. Kiss, kiss, bish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is not okay... Penelope cries like 1000x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell I can't believe there is going to be a Posie drought.. Sorry it took so long to upload I was recovering from the kiss in episode 6.

It was midday and the whole camp was on lockdown, Josie had gone missing. Penelope couldn't be more worried, she knew this had to be her fault. She had stayed with Sabrina and hadn't told Josie she knew that Josie would be worried but she hadn't expected her to disappear completely.

When Penelope had got up this morning she naturally went back to her own tent to get dressed for the day, it had been early and she knew that she would have caught Josie still asleep. 

She was thrown off when she didn't see any sight of Josie and found that her bed was unmade. Josie always made her bed. Penelope had tried to calm herself knowing that she was overreacting and Josie would show up during breakfast.

Penelope watched as Josie's group of friends ate their breakfast and continued talking without any sign of Josie, she looked around at every other table scanning for her ex girlfriend.

After breakfast Penelope went around the tents barging in and asking if 'anyone had seen Josie' she sounded crazy and desperate but she didn't care as long as she found Josie. Once she had got to the last tent she stopped to find Hope Michealson alone as usual. She asked her if she had seen Josie and Hope immediately became worried along with Penelope, telling her that she had walked her to her tent and she was the last one to see her.

Penelope and Hope went straight to Mr Williams with the news that one of the students had gone missing, just like the other three back at the school. Mr Williams put the camp on lockdown and had sent Hope and Penelope out into the woods to find Josie, Penelope of course jumped at the chance. No one had told Lizzie that her twin was missing figuring it be better for everyone if she didn't have a breakdown.

So now while Mr Williams kept the students oblivious and safe from danger, Hope and Penelope continued their searching in the forrest. Penelope felt her worry bubble up, she wouldn't know what to do if Josie was taken by something. The two girls honestly didn't know what they were looking for, they had heard that their was something threatening the school but they didn't know what. They slowly walked through the green pine trees, having no real path to follow.

The girls walked through the dead pine on the forrest floor, listening for any sign of Josie, all the could hear was the wind in the trees and the nearby river.

 _"Shouldn't you have been with her Penelope? She's supposed to be you're... Buddy"_ Hope said accusingly, she noticed how Hope had hesitated.

 _"I should have but I wasn't and that's why I feel so damn guilty"_ Penelope said upset with herself.

 _"Well where were you then Miss Park? Who were you bumping nasties with?"_ Hope said in a playful manner, Penelope made a face of disgust at the phrase 'bumping nasties'.

 _"No one! I just didn't want to see Josie after she told me she didn't want to get back together with me... So I stayed with one of my friends"_ Penelope said slightly bitter,

 _"You asked her if she'd get back together with you?"_ Hope said shocked

 _"No!"_ Penelope sighed _"She just stated it because we started getting closer"_ Penelope said with defeated undertones, 

 _"She's just scared you know"_ Hope stated seriously, now staring at Penelope. 

 _"And how do you know so much about this? You are probably the reason why she doesn't want to get back together"_ Penelope said now in full defence  

 _"First of all I do not swing that way, second it's obvious she still has feelings for you P,"_ Hope said amused by Penelope's sudden jealousy

 _"Why would you think that? She can't stand me"_ Penelope said, walking further ahead.

 _"I Would think that because that is what she said to me"_ Hope said now tired of the lesbian drama,

 _"She what?"_ Penelope said now stopping in her tracks and turning around to make full eye contact with Hope.

 _"She said she can't forgive you P, but she still has feelings for you so it's hard."_ Hope explained. Penelope didn't know what to say, she honestly thought the girl hated her.

 _"Why are you even being so nice to me?_ " Penelope asked Hope quietly 

 _"I dunno... I guess cause you're letting me"_ Hope stated nonchalantly, Penelope gave her a look and tilted her head. She was starting to like this side of Hope.

 The girls preoccupied with talking about Josie that they had forgot to listen for her. They started calling her name again and Hope used her enhanced hearing to try and hear something. When Hope came up empty Penelope started getting herself all panicked again. What if someone or something had harmed her and it was all her fault, what if she never got to tell Josie she loved her again, that she's sorry.

The two girls had come to a stopping point, they needed to devise up a plan. They stood deep into the pine forrest, now completely shaded from the sunlight. Hope watched Penelope frantically worry herself and sighed.

 _"Oh my God you're thinking so loudly P"_ Hope said

_"Hope we have to find her please I... I can't lose her-"_

_"No one is losing anyone okay? I know a spell but... It's black magic..."_ Hope trailed off awkwardly,

she knew the couples history with black magic spells. She usually followed the rule of not to use it, wherever black magic went trouble always seemed to follow.

 _"Anything, Hope, we just need to find Jo-Jo"_ Penelope said in worry, Hope burst out laughing.

 _"Jo Jo? Hahaha Oh my god Penelope Park you are so soft for Josie"_ Hope said in hilarity _"Who knew? All it took was a Saltzman twin to make the big bad Penelope Park all mushy and soft"_ Hope poked Penelope in the stomach, Penelope slapped her hand away.

 _"Watch it Michealson, find my Jo-Jo then we joke around got it?"_ Penelope said in complete seriousness, trying to be tough despite having used the cutest nickname for Josie ever.

 Penelope watched as Hope reached into her backpack and pulled out a loose page from a book. The page had the words holographic teleportation plastered on the front, Hope was reading the page very clearly, looking for any dangerous rituals or side affects within the spell. Something Penelope wishes she would have done.

 _"Shit, this spell isn't going to work unless we have something of Josie's"_ Hope said helplessly

 _"I mean... I have something she gave me that used to be hers"_ Penelope said almost shyly

 _"I swear to God if you say her vriginity-"_ Hope said rolling her eyes.

 _"No! No... It's a necklace, I just keep it hidden underneath my shirt"_ Penelope said now reaching for the necklace.

The necklace was a small silver pendant that had a small lion on it surrounded by smaller stars. If you turned the necklace over it said 'The Lion'. Josie had got it for her on her birthday, her star sign was a Leo and she totally acted like one: stubborn but loyal, Dominating but faithful and creative. Of course that had been why Josie loved it all the more. It had been the perfect gift for Penelope, it wasn't to big but it wasn't to delicate either. Josie never knew she still wore it. 

Hope reached around Penelope's neck to take it off, the pendant was on a small delicate silver chain, The little silver loin was slightly raised on the small silver coin. Hope Looked at it closer, it had a small peridot embedded in the coin.

 _"If it's genuine silver it should make it through the spell, grab my hands"_ Hope said with the necklace now in the palms of her hands.

 _"What I'm going to do is i'm going to do the spell so that Josie will see a_ _holographic image of you, then i'll give you a few minutes to ask her where she is. Keep it short and sweet park, spells like this can do serious harm on those preforming them"_   Hope warned Penelope.

Penelope of course knew that all to well, the spell that she had done had caused her more than harm.

The two girls linked hands underneath the shade of the forrest. Hope started out slowly keeping one eye open to see if Penelope was pronouncing all the words correctly. Things progressed and the girls began chanting the spell louder and louder. 

Penelope felt electricity from Hopes hands it was spreading uncomfortably throughout her body like a severe version of pins and needles. She began seeing double of Hope and the trees around her. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away, she fell to the ground but instead of feeling it hit her back she kept falling.

Suddenly Penelope was pulled back onto her feet. She felt like she was in a dream or watching a movie it looked like there was a film over her vision so that everything looked slightly off. Penelope found herself in a cave of some-sort, it was damp, cold and dark the place had the metallic smell of blood. Every inch of the place screamed danger. Penelope continued to walk against the sweating rock, carefully and quietly she continued creeping around making sure to remember every single defensive spell that she had taught herself.

Penelope's heart was going a thousand beats per minute, there was something so off about this place it was haunting, unsettling however Penelope continued on. Penelope from the corner of the dark and uncomfortable cave heard the sobs of Josie, they echoed like a warning. They were quiet and reserved cries but Penelope still heard them and followed the sound. She came to a stopping point when she found Josie huddled up in a ball, her face buried in her knees and tears running down her legs. She was pale and covered in dirt. She had her jacket on top of her pyjamas, Penelope realised that Josie had gone out looking for her.

_"Jo-Jo?"_ Penelope whispered quietly and softly, slowly and carefully approaching her. 

Josie looked up at Penelope from her tears, her pupils were so big and her eyes so wide and innocent. She was scared, Penelope's heart ached. She reached out to touch Penelope who was now crouching down to her level, Josie's hand went straight through her.

_"Penelope... How.. Did you"_ Josie said through her sobs. Josie's whole body was covered in sweat and dirt.

_"I will explain everything later, I just need you to tell me where you are Jo, so we can save you"_ Penelope said softly, wanting nothing more than to hold Josie and tell her everything will be okay.

_"I am in a cave not near the clearing but when the first forrest starts go deeper and then you will see a cave"_ Josie whispered weakly. The girl looked like she had the life sucked out of her, she was pale and shaking. Penelope took another look at her and noticed the two puncture marks on her neck, her heart jumped.

_"Jo, who did this to you"_ Penelope said softly, her eyes now glassy. Penelope already knew what she was going to say.

_"Kaleb... He.. He's mad at my Dad for letting his brother go missing... So he's using me as a personal blood bag"_ Josie whispered in complete fear, Penelope wanted nothing more than to put Kaleb to death.

_"Please find me P... I won't make it to the next feed....Please"_ Josie said desperately, she was now crying.

_"It's okay baby, I'm gonna save-"_ Suddenly they heard someone else come into the room. Kaleb. Penelope was yanked out of the spell.

She was transported back to Hope, they were both thrown apart and landed on the ground. Penelope felt like she had a migraine, her nose was bleeding similar to Hope's. Penelope got up from the ground and dusted herself off, she quickly walked over Hope and helped her up.

_"Josie... She is going to die.. We- we have to save her she-"_ Penelope said out of breath

_"Hey... We know where she is now okay? We will save her"_ Hope said worried

Penelope held back her tears, she could cry once she had Josie back. The two girls ran to the start of the forrest just like Josie had described. They had split either side of the entrance to the forrest, going deeper into the forrest, looking for the cave. Penelope's heart rate got quicker by every second knowing that Josie's life was on the line, her vision getting blurry with tears of panic.

_"PENELOPE!"_ Hope yelled from across the other-side of the forrest, she had found the cave.

Penelope ran over to Hope's voice. When she got there she was greeted with Kaleb and Hope. Kaleb had obviously heard Hope's loud call for her. He stood there, blood around his mouth. Penelope's blood was boiling at the smug grin he had plastered across his face.

_"Glad to see there is something new on the menu"_ Kaleb said hungrily, veins now appearing on his face. He sped up to them.

Hope muttered a spell and a high pitched sound made Kaleb cover his ears. This would hold Kaleb back but not for long, Penelope knew spells but only class spells... The school didn't teach offensive magic so she wouldn't be able to harm him, just defend from him. Hope knew more than anyone when it came to magic, she had a rich history with needing to attack things that would attack her.

_"Go get Josie I can take care of this"_ Hope yelled 

Penelope rushed passed Kaleb and into the unsettling cave. The temperature changed, it was cold and the metallic smell was back but much stronger this time around. Penelope felt her blood run cold, she couldn't hear Josie even crying out for help. Tears filled her eyes and she ran to where Josie had been in the vision.

Sure enough she had found Josie, slumped against the cold rock. Penelope felt sick to her stomach, she rushed over quickly getting to her knees to hold Josie. Penelope reached behind Josie and pulled her into her lap. She used her other hand to wipe the dirt and tears from Josie's face, slowly tracing her thumb across Josie's puffy cheeks. Josie still had her eyes closed and looked completely gone. Tears began to run down Penelope's face.

_"Jo Jo, I kept my promise I'm here to save you"_ Penelope said softly looking down at Josie, her tears falling from her face and onto Josie's. Penelope waited for Josie's reaction but there was nothing. Her heart sunk. She began to sob, holding Josie closer with both arms wrapped around her.

She was holding Josie's limp body into a tight embrace, crying over her shoulder. She suddenly felt Josie's arms tighten around her, Penelope's heart jumped and she pulled back looking at Josie, her eyes bloodshot but open. Josie sat up, Penelope's hands automatically moved to cup Josies face in disbelief.

_"Jo Jo I thought I lost you"_ Penelope said quietly through her tears. She saw Josie give her a weak but warm smile.

_"Never"_ Josie whispered, she pulled Penelope into a tight hug again, giving the last of her energy into the embrace. Penelope felt Josie's body shake, Josie was cold and weak but her embrace was warm and strong.

_"Penelope... "_ Josie whispered weakly into Penelope's ear. Penelope pulled back from the hug, she stared at Josie. 

In the heat of the moment Penelope grabbed her face and pulled her into a heated kiss. Penelope kissed her slowly, their lips collided and it felt unreal. Josie lips were the same, and she kissed Penelope in the same way she always had if felt so familiar and she had missed it more than anything. She took her time realising that she probably wasn't going to be kissed like this again. Penelope let her lips brush against Josies before pulling herself away.

Josie retaliated with a much more forceful kiss to Penelope's lips, one hand moving to the back of Penelope's neck and the other cupping her cheek. Meanwhile, Penelope's hands out of habit had found Josie's waist, pulling her back onto her lap deepening the kiss. The kiss had come quickly heated with Penelope now gripping onto Josie's waist so their bodies were as close as possible. 

Eventually, Josie pulled away out of breath and looking like she had just had the life kissed out of her. She was still on Penelope's lap being held their by Penelope, her heart raced. She let her forehead lean against Penelope's they were both panting with their cheeks flushed, she smiled at her going back in for a small peck.

_"Thanks for saving me P"_ Josie whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YaAAA let me know if you enjoyed it!!!!! Good/Bad things are coming so keep reading gays!  
> Love u lots xx


	13. Scissor-me-timbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a woman of God...I went to a catholic school... But I'm burning in hell now!  
> see ya there sis!

Josie and Penelope left the cave. Josie was still weak and could barely stand, she had had a-lot of blood drained from her Penelope was helping her stand up by holding her waist. Once they had got out of the cave Josie held her hand out to block the light, she had been the darkness for 24 hours. Penelope looked at Josie in the light, she didn't look well at all. She was pale and quite literally looked like she had the life sucked out of her.

The two girls stood their as they saw Hope use spell after spell slashing deep cuts to Kaleb's body, she was yelling and screaming at Kaleb getting carried away with anger. Josie gave Penelope a shocked look, they both didn't expect this from Hope. They watched in shock, too scared to interfere with Hope. Hope suddenly got so angry, they saw her eyes flash yellow. She started to groan and dropped to the floor Penelope quickly did a sleeping spell on Kaleb so he would be knocked out for a while. They both rushed over to Hope who was now on the floor groaning in pain and anger.

 _"GO! Go... Away, I can't"_ Hope said in a voice that did not sound like her own. Her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head.

Josie and Penelope got to the floor to help Hope control herself. Both looked at each other frantically, Josie reached out to Hope and began to syphon from her making sure that she didn't have enough power to turn. The two of them were crouched either side of Hope trying to calm her down.

 _"Hope calm down, it's okay"_ Penelope said quietly while Josie syphoned from her. Hope's breath started to slow and her body stopped moving as frantically, Penelope felt relief wash over her she wouldn't be able to protect her and Josie from an angry tri-brid werewolf.

After several moments of Hope trying to regulate her breathing and calm herself down she was finally back to normal. She sat on the floor and looked guilty.

 _"Sorry, I... I don't know what happened I'm so sorr-"_ Hope started panicking,

 _"You don't have to apologize Hope, you just got caught up it's okay"_ Josie said calmly, now looking a-lot healthier from Hope's magic.

 _"It happens to the best of us"_ Penelope said softly with her hand now on Hope's back rubbing circles.

 _"Ugh... I love my two moms"_ Hope said smiling, she pulled the two of them into a group hug. 

Once they had broken up the hug the three of them stared at Kaleb on the ground. His wounds from Hope's attack had healed but the blood they caused had been smeared all over his clothes, the situation did not look like a good one.

 _"So... What are we going to do with him?"_ Josie said pointing to Kaleb.

 _"Not much I can do, I think you got all my power"_ Hope said cooly,

 _"Yeah, I feel like a thousand times better"_ Josie said smiling _"We could do a boundary spell until someone comes to get him"_ Josie suggested

 _"Yeah, that's probably whats best"_ Penelope said quietly, she was upset that her friend did this... It was so unlike him.

Penelope and Hope helped move Kaleb back into the cave where they could put a simple boundary spell, they lifted him one leg and one arm each Hope finding it much easier than Penelope. They walked out and Josie quickly put the boundary spell on.

The three girls began to slowly walk back to the campsite. Josie and Penelope hadn't addressed the kiss and what it meant. Hope was back to her normal happy but sarcastic self she was glad that her two friends were getting along again.

 _"By the way Jo, no one has told Lizzie you went missing"_ Penelope said walking alongside Hope,

 _"Yeah, we all figured it's better without the temper tantrum"_ Hope said rolling her eyes,

 _"Go easy on her, she just cares thats all_ " Josie said slightly defensive.

Penelope had had this argument with Josie a thousand times over, Lizzie smothering her, controlling her and Josie defending her by saying it's 'her way of caring'. Penelope didn't say anything she didn't want to ruin the moment the two had by causing an argument straight after.

There was an awkward tension between the three girls both Hope and Penelope knowing how sensitive the 'Lizzie topic' was.

_Say something_

_"So!"_ Hope broke the awkward silence _"Is Posie getting back together since Penelope is your knight in shining armour?"_ Hope said enthusiastically, 

_No, no, anything but that_

Josie opened her mouth but nothing came out, how was she supposed to answer that question? Josie shot Hope a look of anger from behind, Hope shrugged in apology.

 _"You know...Iv'e decided Landon Kirby is cancelled, he's ugly and boring"_ Hope said changing the topic

 _"Those are both true statements"_ Penelope said proudly

 _"Yeah seriously Hope you are a catch, I don't know why you would want him"_ Josie agreed with Penelope

 _"What? Interested Saltzman"_ Hope said confidently, Penelope nudged her in the side.

" _Not this time... Iv'e got someone else to deal with first"_ Josie flirted, looking at Penelope. 

_Oh so that's how it is_

Penelope felt her heart speed up, she couldn't believe Josie had just said that in front of Hope. 

 _"WELL... Scissor-me-timbers, I hate to be a third wheel"_ Hope said sarcastically

Josie and Penelope both laughed.

The three girls peacefully walked back, joking between themselves and being generally happy that Josie was safe. As soon as they got back to the campsite Josie was bombarded by her friends, everyone was so pleased to see her.

Penelope watched as everyone hugged and greeted Josie, all of them saying how glad they were to see her. Penelope could see how popular and liked she was, Josie really didn't need her anymore. She watched as Raphael came up and picked her up spinning her around while everyone watched in either envy or approval.  

_Oh._

She didn't know they were that close. Penelope felt awkward, Josie didn't belong to her she had no right to be jealous, but she still was. Raf slowly put Josie down and the two talked, Josie giggled and smiled at almost everything he said. She seemed to have forgotten the kiss awfully quickly, Josie didn't need or crave her attention. She looked confident, radiant Hope's magic had done wonders for her health it had seemed, she was thankful for at least that.

Hope watched Penelope watch Josie, she could see the jealously and hurt plastered all over her face as she saw Raf and Josie. She didn't deserve this. Hope tugged at Penelope's arm, 

 _"Come on Park our work here is done"_ Hope said with a hint of sympathy.

 _"Clearly Josie is perfectly fine now, huh?"_ Penelope said bitterly. Hope stood there taking a deep breath in trying not to be sarcastic for once.

 _"Come on, Let's go to the beach"_ Hope said softly, dragging Penelope away, the two stopped on the way to sneak some of Hope's vodka to the beach.

Penelope was shocked to find out that Hope had brought it camping, Hope of course insisted she didn't have a drinking problem but she just knew how to have fun.

Once they had been on the beach for a while the two girls watched the sun go down, both girls being exhausted from saving Josie. They sat on the beach bare feet, toes buried in the sand. Both girls deciding it was better to probably leave Josie to her celebrations.

*✿✧✿*

Everyone was drinking and partying around the fire place in Josie's return. Raf had gotten his pack to get some drinks so that everyone could have a good time, Mr Williams pretended he didn't know what was going on. Music was blasting around the campsite and all the seniors were dancing or drinking.

Raf and Josie sat together near the fire, he was closer than Josie had expected. She felt weird about being this close with a guy she once had a 'crush' on right after she had kissed her actual _crush._ Of course Penelope hadn't stuck around so Josie didn't see the harm in it. That kiss clearly hadn't meant anything, so Josie continued to laugh and talk with Raf.

 _"So, when am I gonna get to take you out?"_ Raf said quietly so that only Josie could hear.

She felt her palms start to sweat. It was too soon. She had just kissed her ex and even if the kiss didn't mean anything to Penelope, Josie had felt something.

 _"I-I um"_ Josie stuttered nervously

 _"It's okay Jo, I know...I haven't moved on from my Ex either"_ Raf said trying to be sympathetic, Josie was almost offended

 _"Is that what you think? That I won't because I'm not over her"_ Josie said defensive

 _"I just... I thought we could help each other move on, you know?"_   Raphael said carefully.

Raf was nice, good looking, athletic and popular... The perfect guy, there was just one thing wrong: He wasn't Penelope. Maybe it was time she seriously put effort into moving on, she shouldn't have kissed Penelope back. She knew that much but all she wanted to do was just take Penelope back to the tent and-

 _"Jo?"_ Raphael asked, Josie snapped out of her thoughts,

 _"Yeah... Yeah. Look Raf, I'm not saying no, because I like you. I just don't wanna hurt anyones feelings okay?"_ Josie said softly

 _"Here's to maybe"_ Raf gave a goofy smile to Josie and held up his drink to cheers.

Josie smiled back and clinked their drinks together after looking at each other and finishing off their drinks. Josie needed a good friend more than anything, Raf felt like that. The song changed and Raf got up and held his hand out, asking Josie to dance. Josie smiled and took his hand, they danced along with the rest of the seniors both of them being tipsy. While in the arms of Raf Josie couldn't help but wonder where her Ex had disappeared to. 

It was much later than when they usually were told to go back to their tents. The party/celebration was broken up by Mr Williams when he started to see everyone getting too carried away. Josie hugged her friends and said Goodnight, still not seeing any sight of Hope or Penelope. Josie returned to her tent, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face for once she had had a night to herself something that hadn't been shared with Lizzie.

She walked in to see Penelope, sitting on her bed reading a book. Josie got her pyjamas and changed around the corner of the tent, she didn't know what to say to Penelope so she didn't say anything. It seemed like Penelope had been avoiding her since the kiss, she didn't blame her of course it was an awkward situation. An awkward situation that happened to keep running through Josie's head. 

Josie sat on her bed across from Penelope's bed, she watched the girl out of the corner of her eye, knowing that she wasn't even reading the book she was holding because it was upside down. Josie sighed, it wasn't going to be like this.

 _"You know it's a lot easier to read when the book isn't upside down"_ Josie said with a soft chuckle.

Penelope blushed and gave her a hint of a smile, she put her book down and tucked herself into bed.

 _"it's getting late..."_ She turned off her lamp " _Goodnight, Jo,"_ Penelope said calmly.

Josie did the same, she let out a loud sigh in the darkness. Minutes of silence went by Josie listened to Penelope's breathing, listening to every slight hitch in her breath. She couldn't stop thinking about Penelope's lips that had been on hers just this afternoon. She let out a breath.

 _"I can't stop thinking about that kiss"_ Josie whispered out slowly, now staring up at the ceiling of the tent, atop of her covers letting the breeze cool her down. 

Penelope breathed out loudly to her statement. She didn't move, letting a few minutes go by, having an internal battle with herself over what to say or do in reply. 

Josie heard Penelope peel her covers back and flick her light switch on, she got up from her bed and stared and Josie. Penelope's eyes had turned darker.

Josie swallowed.

Penelope made her way over to her bed, Josie looked up at her. Her lips were parted and her eyes wide, her breathing began to get heavier. 

Josie sat up and folded her legs quickly. Penelope sat down in the same manner still not saying anything she didn't have to though, her look spoke louder than words.

Penelope cupped Josie's face like she had done in the cave. Then, they kissed. It was delicate and sweet and slow, it was like the first time they had kissed, innocent.

The kissed continued, Penelope quickly deepened it by pulling Josie closer by her waist. She felt Josie's hands move to the back of her neck, pushing slightly to bring their lips into a rough and raw kiss. She quickly pulled apart from the kiss.

Josie with her lips almost bruised, stared at Penelope with wide eyes, no specific expression.

 _"Do you want this?"_ Penelope asked staring right back her

 _"Yes"_ Josie said in a raw voice.

With that Josie pulled Penelope back in for another bruising kiss, their tongues now colliding. Penelope began to softly push Josie back against her pillows so that she could lay on top of her. 

She slipped Josie's pyjama shirt over her head, throwing it aside. Penelope stared, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Slowly with her hands and lips she re-explored Josie's body, her pale stomach and supple boobs. Penelope had missed Josie, she had missed giving her the worship she so clearly deserved, she spent each second slowly kissing down Josie's body as if it was the last time she would see it.

 _"Can you take your shirt off?"_ Josie said her voice breathy.

Penelope smirked.

 _“Yeah,”_ Penelope said cooly

Penelope slowly and teasingly took her time to unbutton each button on her nightshirt, Josie watched in anticipation it had been over a decade since she had seen one of her favourite sights. Josie watched wide eyed, she almost had to stop herself from drooling.

_Wow_

Penelope was like something sculpted by artists, she belonged in the category of Greek Goddesses. Her breasts, perfectly round and were full on beauty. Josie's hand's reached out to touch them, they felt so familiar. Penelope continued down Josie's body not giving the girl much time to touch her own.

She was so turned on.

Penelope couldn't stop thinking about about all the things she had wanted to do to Josie since they had broken up, all the things they used to do. She could spend hours just admiring, touching, kissing Josie's beautiful body... But she didn't have hours, she knew that.

Penelope slowly and briefly returned to Josie's lips giving her a small and savoury kiss to her lips, just to remind herself never to forget what they felt like against her own. Then she moved down, stopping at her jawline, then her neck, and slowly made her way down until she stopped at her breasts. Penelope grazed her tongue lightly against Josie’s nipple. Josie immediately whimpered in response. Penelope always knew how to get what reaction from Josie, it had become like an art by the end of their relationship. She could tell that even the slightest touch from her would send Josie into overdrive.

Penelope wandered her hand past Josie’s stomach and down to where she knew Josie would want her. Hesitantly placing it on the fabric of Josie's shorts, between her legs. Josie moaned when Penelope put pressure there to feel the growing dampness.

 _"Honestly, a little surprised you are this wound up"_ Penelope teased

 _"You know what you do to me"_ Josie said completely flushed and out of breath.

Penelope slowly began to move her hand, rubbing at the fabric. Josie began to breathe raggedly melting under her Ex's touch. Penelope reached for the waist band, she looked at Josie.

 _"Can I?"_ Penelope asked 

Josie nodded quickly. She quickly took them off and discarded them across the room. Penelope slowly made her way down and in-between Josie's legs.

She started off slow by kissing her thighs. She then slowly made her way to Josie's centre, she just kissed her entrance, and let her tongue teasingly make a path along it.

Penelope had realised that this may well and truely be the last time that she would get to do this. Their first time, had been both of their first times she remembered every inch of Josie's body with her lips and noted down what she would react to and what she wouldn't, it was sweet, innocent nervous and awkward but overall perfect. She could already tell that this time around it was anything but innocent.

She slowly inserted her tongue. As she so lightly traced the nerves around Josie’s clit, the girl let out a moan. Penelope felt Josie's fingers in habit tangle themselves in her curly hair. She held on tight as if it was what was keeping her grounded.

Josie continued to let out quiet moans and gasps as Penelope traced her tongue directly against her clit. As Penelope continued, she could feel Jo's grip begin to get tighter around her head. Penelope began to make her movements with more pressure. 

She applied suction, and force. Then Penelope slowly inserted two fingers  to stroke against Josie’s g-spot. Josie began to shake, her breath became heavy and out of control, her grip on Penelope's hair almost began to hurt. 

She fell apart beneath Penelope's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't @ me


	14. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOn't hate me this story is sosoososo angsty

Penelope was woken up by the sound of rustling and someone moving around, Penelope stretched out her arms to protect Josie from whatever was making that sound. She quickly realised that Josie was no longer in bed. Penelope's eyes shot open and she was greeted by the daylight seeping through the tent. She looked around to see Josie, packing her bags. She watched the girl creep her way around the tent hastily shoving things into her bag, Penelope felt a surge of anger.

Josie had gotten a call from her Dad in the middle of the night, much later after the two girls had finished their ~activities~ and Penelope was out like a light. Alaric had told Josie that Caroline and him were coming to the campsite and bringing the twins back home.

They were supposed to be staying another night and two more days, but Josie was thankful that she wasn't. She knew that last night had been a mistake, a mistake that had her screaming Penelope's name... But a mistake none the less.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Penelope asked angrily, now sitting up in bed a using the sheet to cover her bare figure. She couldn't believe that Josie was trying to literally 'Hump and Dump'.

Penelope felt herself quickly getting angry because she knew this was coming. She knew Josie would not want to progress things any further and she was more angry at herself than anyone else. She should have known better but she had felt powerless after the first kiss.

 _"I... My Mum she's back and I- I Have to go see her I'm leaving early"_ Josie stuttered out, avoiding Penelope's angry gaze.

Josie tired her best to try and deescalate things, they both knew that things wouldn't work so she would try her best to lighten the load. She continued collecting things around the room and putting them in her bag, trying to avoid Penelope's confrontation.

 _"So what you were just gonna leave? Without even telling me?"_ Penelope questioned with disappointment.

 _"Look P, about last night I.."_ Josie started softly,

 _"NO, No you don't get to do this"_ Penelope said now on the road to furious.

 _"Do what?"_ Josie asked slightly annoyed, she had now stopped packing and focused her attention.

 _"You"_ Penelope pointed _"Don't get to tell me it was a mistake, that Lizzie is right about me, that we didn't work for a reason! I asked you if you wanted to be with me last night, you said yes, Josie that was your choice! So, NO I'm not gonna sit around naked while you tell me for the thousandth time that you are putting just one more person before me!"_ Penelope said furiously, yelling across the tent.

 _"My family comes first! You of all people should know that!"_ Josie said stubbornly, standing her ground.

 _"Yeah, Josie. I know that far to well and I am fucking tired of always being second best, it was like that when we were dating and it's still like that now! I deserve better than second best and you deserve for once, to put what you want first... But you never do. You shot your shot Saltzman and this time I'm the one saying were not gonna happen."_ Penelope said upset and angry

 _"It's not like I can't replace you anyway"_ Josie said bitterly, now folding her arms with her bag on the ground. Josie regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth, she knew that no one could ever replace Penelope but at that moment she wanted to hurt her.

 _"Get. Out!"_ Penelope said engulfed with rage. She was still sitting up in Josie's bed covering herself with the sheet.

Josie stared, giving Penelope the worst glare she had ever gotten. She picked up her bag and stormed out of the tent. Penelope knew that this was coming, she wasn't upset, she was disappointed that she let herself believe that maybe this time it would be different, that maybe they wouldn't go straight back to hating each other.

Penelope knew that the reason they weren't together was no longer about what she did but how the two reacted to their time apart after the breakup. Driving each other crazy just to get attention, Lizzie monopolising Josie's time whispering in her ear about how bad Penelope had been for her. It had all been a recipe for hatred and even if Penelope still loved Josie it didn't mean she couldn't hate her too.

 *✿✧✿*

 Josie stormed out of the tent to find all her friends wide eyed and eavesdropping. She quickly blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. 

_"I'm proud of yo-"_

_"Don't Lizzie"_ Josie said sternly, holding up her hand up to stop her from saying something stupid. None of this would have happened if Lizzie wasn't so dependant on her, of course she always would be.

Josie knew that this morning could have gone one of two ways. She could have either told Penelope that she had to leave early as well as saying that she hadn't regretted what had happened last night or she could have chosen to do what she had just done and sneak off and then telling Penelope that last night had been a mistake.

A mistake that had made her feel the most right she had felt in months.

MG opened his arms up to hug Josie, she reluctantly gave him a weak hug. She wished things could be different but Josie knew how it went with them: They would get close and Josie would freak out and tell her that it hadn't meant anything or they would completely ignore it all together. Josie knew how hard that must have been on Penelope, constantly being let down.

Josie knew that with Penelope came complication, she came with hurt, pain and regret, Josie knew she also came with so much love as well. Love she was afraid to let herself feel again but as Penelope crept her way back into Josie's life so did that love and that scared her more than anything, so she pushed her away.

What was worse was that almost everyone was involved, everyone knew about their breakup, their history. She felt embarrassed to still be so obsessed with Penelope her friends had told her so many times she would move on and they began to get tired when she didn't. Josie shared little about her relationship with Penelope, she could almost feel people roll their eyes whenever Josie would bring up her name.

She was thankful that at least Raf hadn't heard their argument and anything that had happened before that.

Josie looked from over MG's shoulder to see her Mum leaning against her car and smiling at her daughters, if there was anything she needed now it was her Mother. Josie quickly separated from MG and ran over to her Mum. She hadn't seen her in what felt like a lifetime, she was always too busy recruiting so when the twins got to see her they were always over joyed.

Caroline leant off of the car and opened her arms to her running daughter, her smile bigger than ever.

Josie felt her Mum's warm arms wrap around her and for the first time in too long she felt as if everything was going to be okay. Josie hugged her tighter than usual, she had missed her Mum like crazy. She missed talking with her and finding no judgement in return.

Caroline noticed her daughter hugging her desperately in return and she pulled back concern written all over her face, the tears in Josie's eyes made her heart break.

 _"Hey Honey, what's up?"_ Caroline said softly, now holding her daughters hand.

 _"Can- can we talk in the car?"_ Josie said quietly,

 _"Sure, Liz can ride with Dad okay?"_ Caroline said sweetly, she pulled Josie in for another hug. Caroline hated seeing her daughters upset as any mother would but she was especially upset when it was because she hadn't been there to talk to them.

Lizzie came rushing up to her Mum hugging her tightly, Josie saw Caroline murmur something to Lizzie and Lizzie nod in agreement. 

Josie smiled.

Caroline picked up her daughters bags and put them in the back seat of the car. Josie said goodbye to her friends who she would see in two days and waited for her Mum in the front seat. She watched as Alaric and Caroline talked amongst themselves about something that looked important, Lizzie kept pulling at her Dad's arm trying to hurry the whole process along.

Josie suddenly heard a small tap on the window, she turned to see Raphael giving her a goofy smile. She slowly rolled down the window, giving him a slightly fake smile.

 _"Hey Jo, just heard you're leaving early. I gotta admit I was looking forward to spending more time with you, I had a great night last night"_ He said, crouching down to meet Josie's eye level.

 _"Yeah I had fun last night too"_ Josie said, she paused slightly remembering the exact contents of last night... She really did have fun. 

" _Well, anyway I was wondering that when I get back to the school, if you would let me take you out?"_ Raphael said, still smiling. 

Josie paused awkwardly.

 _"Just... I never did thank you for helping me out of that situation with Jed a few days ago"_ Raphael said now scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

 _"Yeah... Thanks Raf that'll be nice."_ Josie said cooly.

 _"Cool! I'll see you in a few days, I guess! Bye Jo!"_ Raphael said happier than ever.

Josie watched him leave and so did Caroline. Once Raf had left Caroline opened the door giving her daughter a knowing smile, she quickly started the car and they left the campsite. Along with all the memories made there.

About five minutes into the drive, Caroline turned down the radio and looked at her daughter.

 _"So... Who's the guy?"_ Caroline asked smugly.

 _"That's Raphael, he's a friend of mine"_ Josie said happily, oblivious to what her Mum was implying.

 _"A... Friend huh?"_ Caroline said now giving Josie a look

 _"Yeah Mum, a friend"_ Josie said smiling at her Mum's teasing.

 _"Was that what you were upset about? That he's just a friend?"_ Caroline asked 

 _"No... It's, something else... Someone else"_ Josie said suddenly getting quieter. Josie nervously bunched her hands up in her lap, avoiding eye contact. Caroline placed one of her hands over Josie's.

 _"Hey sweetie, whatever is... You can talk to me"_ Caroline said softly. Josie stared at her Mum, unsure.

 _"You remember last year... my best friend?"_ Josie started nervously.

Josie hadn't told her parents about her relationship with Penelope, it wasn't that she was ashamed they already knew that she was pan. She just didn't want them treating Penelope or their friendship any differently to other students or their relationships. When she had finally decided to tell them about the relationship, they had broken up and it was already too late.

 _"Penelope! Oh, she was such a delight, I taught her in english, her first year here! Wicked sense of humour and what an amazing personality"_  Caroline chimed in happily, Josie's heart ached.

 _"We... Well, we dated last year... We were best friends who also happened to be in love."_ Josie said her voice breaking slightly.

 _"Were?"_ Caroline said sadly, giving her daughter a concerning look.

 _"Yeah... We broke up the start of this year"_ Josie said with a hint of sadness.

 _"I wish you would have told me, sweetheart"_ Caroline said sadly

 _"I know... It was just too hard."_ Josie said, tears forming in her eyes.

 _"Do you still have feelings for her, Jo?"_ Caroline asked softly.

 _"Yeah"_ Josie almost whispered. She wish she could say No but that wouldn't be true.

 _"I think I'll always Love her and I just have to learn how work around it"_ Josie said sadly. Caroline looked at her daughter for a moment, while driving on a straight road. She looked upset for her.

 _"Love isn't something you work around Honey. Once you have it you hold onto it. Believe me it's rare and not so easy to come across_ " Caroline said softly. _"If there is anything I have learnt from all my boyfriends, it's that their love, it went away. It never stuck around and I spent most of my life searching for someone who's love would stick and when I found it I made sure that he knew... I wasn't going anywhere._ " She paused

 _"Love stays for a reason"_ Caroline said quietly.

 _"It's just so hard, she's not the kind of person I should have fallen for"_ Josie said, sighing. _"We practically hate each other Mum"_

 _"There is a thin line between Love and Hate, Jo."_ Caroline said wisely, now watching the road.

 *✿✧✿* 

Penelope was upset, angry and overall disappointed. She listened from inside the tent as everyone said goodbye to Josie. Penelope let out an angry huff and got up from the bed, moving towards her bag to put on some actual clothes. Once she was dressed she sat on her bed, realising that she would now have to do almost everything alone for the nest two days.

Hope then barged into the tent with a big smile plastered on her face.

 _"Well, well, well looks like someone had fun on their trip down under!"_ Hope said grinning like an actual idiot. Penelope swore to god that she felt her eyes roll to the back of her skull. Of course Hope Mikealson knew.

 _"Oh my God how?"_ Penelope asked annoyed

 _"Werewolf hearing, wanted to make sure my besties were getting along. At first I thought you were in a fight from the 'Oh my fucking God, Josie' but then I heard 'Yes! Three fingers'. I can assure you I am just as mentally traumatised as you are."_ Hope said teasingly, Penelope followed with letting her head fall back and letting out an annoyed and embarresed groan.

 _"Honestly, is my life just one giant meme"_ Penelope said ridden with embarrassment.

 _"Yeah, I think it is. SO where is the other half of this beautiful lesbian bandwagon"_ Hope asked.

 _"She bolted as soon as she could... She's back at the school now"_ Penelope said bitterly _"Of course she didn't leave before telling me that last night was a mistake and blah blah blah"_

 _"Oh..."_ Hope exclaimed

 _"Yup"_ Penelope said before letting out a long sigh.

 _"I'm sorry P,"_ Hope said sympathetically

 _"Yeah... So am I."_ Penelope said in defeat. 

 _"You know what we need to do."_ Hope said enthusiastically. She clapped her hands.

 _"What?"_ Penelope said annoyed

 _"We"_ Hope gestured between them _"Need to get Lizzie Saltzman on our side which means getting Josie as well"_ Hope said knowingly. Penelope stared at her, her plan wasn't horrible she had to admit. But after this morning Penelope was almost sure that Josie would never want to see her again, that they would go back to hating each other again.

Penelope decided in that moment that this time, she was going to fight to get Jo back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love caroline she is the best Mum ever ye ye ye
> 
> COMment let me know if u liked it ( I need constant feedback & validation ) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << tell me how much u hate my fic <3


	15. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope plans how to save Posie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shortish i'm sorry but good things are coming and I'm trying to make it less angsty yeeeet

It was two hours before the all the seniors came back from their camping trip, Lizzie and Josie had enjoyed their two days of spending time with their parents but were more than ready to hang out with someone who wasn't related to them. The twins were sitting on their beds, bored. Their parents had just gone our for a peaceful brunch before they would be interrupted by the noisy seniors.

Josie couldn't stop thinking about how she hadn't told lizzie about what had happened her last night at the camp ground. She knew that Liz would find out eventually but she also knew her reaction would be anger and disappointment. She could never keep anything from Lizzie, it was almost impossible to because she would always find out one way or another. She felt guilty about not telling Lizzie but knew that Lizzie would definitely freak out.

She stared out the window and kicked her feet against her bed.

 _"Liz..."_ Josie started nervously, avoiding her sisters eye contact and looking out the window behind her.

 _"Jo..?"_ Lizzie replied mimicking her twin.

 _"So, I have something to tell you but... You can't freak out okay?"_ Josie starts nervously

 _"Okaay"_ Lizzie said teasingly, now narrowing her eyes at her sister.

 _"Say it"_ Josie said, giving her a serious look.

 _"I promise I won't freak out"_ Lizzie said rolling her eyes at her twin.

 _"So... The last night of the camping trip... I kind of.. Slept with Penelope but we didn't really sleep if you get what I mean..."_ Josie says embarrassed, her face now flushed red from blushing.

 _"WH- WHat Josie? Are you serious you had sex... With P-Satan?!"_ Lizzie said, completely freaking out. She got up from her bed standing and now pacing slightly. _"I can't believe this!! She is bad for you! She broke you're heart and lied to both of us for months!"_ Lizzie continued _"She is trying to drive us apart Jo!"_ Lizzie said in delusion

 _"You said you wouldn't freak out! And I told her it was a one time thing"_ Josie said upset. 

 _"You promise... One time thing?"_ Lizzie said now calming down slightly. Josie felt disappointed, part of her wanted Lizzie to be happy for her.

 _"Mum likes Penelope, why can't you?"_ Josie said quietly, mostly to her self. Of course Lizzie heard.

 _"If you want my blessing to date the actual human form of Satan again, you aren't getting it"_ Lizzie said selfishly. Folding her arms.

 _"I don't want to date her and even if I did I wouldn't need YOUR blessing!"_ Josie said angrily.

 _"Jo, I'm being a good sister! You know I'm not trying to hurt you... I just don't wanna see you get hurt by her again"_ Lizzie said with a shocking hint of softness.

Josie knew her sister meant well, but it was just so hard to believe that when she was telling her something she didn't wanna hear. Throughout her relationship with Penelope, she had always wanted Lizzie's support, her 'blessing'. After the first few months she started to see a divide between the two of them, they both wanted her attention and found it hard to share. Josie loved them both and wanted them to learn how to get along, but they never did.

Lizzie needed more than anything, someone to put all her energy and attention to so that Josie could have that too. Josie honestly wasn't sure if getting back with Penelope was the worst or best idea for her. She hadn't realised the gaping hole that Penelope had left in her life until spending all that time with her at camp and realising that it had been filled slightly.

She decided that she was going to try... at least to be friends with Penelope, she would go on the date with Raphael and try her best to move on.

She felt Lizzies arms wrap around her, forcing her into a hug. Josie gave her a weak return hug, she knew she shouldn't have told her. Josie knew that her feelings for Penelope wouldn't go away. She wished that there was an easier way to deal with all this so that Lizzie would learn to share her with someone else. She knew that when she was hurting and rejecting Penelope it made Penelope hate her even more, but she figured that it was much easier to not still be in love with her Ex if they both hated each other, well if Penelope hated her anyway.

Josie knew one thing was that she could never hate Penelope.

 *✿✧✿* 

 Hope and Penelope sat on the bus home together, they had spent the last two days together because Josie had left Penelope and Hope was just a loner as per usual. She had literally written down her own name as a buddy for the start of the year and had somehow gotten away with it. By now the two girls were closer than ever, realising that they were very similar in personality and humour. Hope and Penelope sat around the rest of Penelope's friends and they were all quite glad to have her there.

They all sat around listening in as Hope explained the 'Posie endgame plan' (Penelope had cringed at the name but Hope had insisted). Sabrina, Lily and Tara were turned around and sitting up in their seats to face the two girls, Pansy was sat across from them resting her legs up on their seat and MG was seated behind them leaning forward to listen in.

 _"So, let's go over this! First we get Lizzie a boyfriend"_ Hope said focused.

 _"I vote my main man MG"_ Penelope chimed in excited,

 _"What!"_ MG said now blushing like a school girl

 _"Yeah! MG!"_ Lily said happily

 _"Mizzie?"_ Sabrina asked

 _"Yes! Step one: Mizzie!"_ Hope said excitedly. Penelope thought it was beyond hilarious that everyone wanted a part in getting her back with her ex, she also found it rather heart warming.

 _"Okay so... What's step two?"_ Lily questioned eagerly. She had been so happy for Penelope that she had made a new friend and was finally deciding to get what she wanted. 

 _"Hmmm Step two... Is getting P and Jo friendship level."_ Hope said unsure. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement, she even saw Tara writing the 'Posie endgame plan' in a small notebook.

 _"Step three?"_ Penelope asked with a hint of a smile.

 _"Step three is getting Lizzie a ticket to get aboard the S.S. Posie,"_ Hope said confidently, smiling at the reactions from around the bus.

Penelope had really noticed that Hope had completely come out of her 'I'm a tri-brid loner' shell ever since being around her and Josie and she was thankful. Hope had been hiding her wicked sense of humour and kind heart this whole time and she was more than welcome in Penelope's friend group.

 _"You really think Lizzie will give you her blessing P?"_ MG questioned, his head in-between Hope and Penelope's, his afro brushing the sides of their heads.

 _"That will be the hardest part, but with your help young Milton we are in for a good chance"_ Penelope said hopefully, looking back at MG

 _"All Lizzie needs is to put her attention and energy into someone else other than Josie, she is constantly worried about Jo because she has nothing better to do. Once she has someone else to put that effort into she'll want Josie to have the same_ " Hope explained knowingly

 _"Step four?"_ Sabrina asked eagerly

 _"Step four is getting them to go out on 'friend' dates disguised as real dates."_ Hope said, proud of her genius.

 _"So what about the last step?"_ Tara said excited, she had written all the steps down in detail.

 _"Step five..."_ Hope grinned _"Step five is getting Penelope and Josie to bump nasties... Again."_ Hope said teasingly, there were mixed reactions of shock and approval from Penelope's friends.

 _"Ugh..Bumping nasties"_ Penelope cringed, her face now fully red from embarrassment.

 _"Again? Like after the breakup"_ MG asked intrigued

 _"Yes! Two nights ago right P?"_ Hope said nudging her friends side. Penelope glared at her friend.

 _"Surely that means you guys are back together though, right?"_ MG said confused

 _"I mean it should mean that... But I told her that we aren't going to happen and then she kinda stormed out.."_ Penelope trailed off, MG groaned in disappointment along with the rest of Penelope's friends.

 _"So what you guys hate each other again?"_ Lily asked in disappointment.

 _"I don't know it's always been hard to tell with us"_ Penelope explained with a hint of sadness.

 On the remaining hour of the bus ride home everyone talked and laughed. Hope and Penelope quickly fell asleep on each others shoulders as they had stayed up the previous night playing 'Would you Rather'. Penelope was glad to have finally found someone who was trying to help her with the 'Josie' situation rather than try and make the whole problem go away. 

Penelope knew Josie better than anyone else, she knew that she didn't want to hurt anyone but she also knew that Lizzie meant the world to her.

Lizzie had been the reason the two of them had broken up when it all came down to it. The two girls had not tried to resolve or talk about the break up after that, they didn't get closure and Josie didn't get Penelope's side of the break up. She understood why Josie was so torn on getting back with her, she knew that this couldn't have been easy for her. Despite everything Penelope still wanted Josie to be happy and she could see that her 'hatred' facade for Penelope was just that, a facade. Josie needed to let herself love again, it didn't take a genius to see the pain that Josie puts herself through everyday just to put others first.

She thought a-lot about their circumstances on the bus ride home.

 Once they had got back at the school all the students were held in the School hall for a meeting, it looked important. Penelope took her seat and watched as Caroline and Alaric looked worried about something. Penelope watched Lizzie and Josie take the seat in front of her, she couldn't help herself from staring at the back of Josie's head.

_Wow that's a new low_

MG plopped himself down next to Lizzie, she looked happy to see him and the two began chatting amongst themselves Josie awkwardly looked away. Feeling like a third wheel. She watched Josie sadly, Penelope would go sit next to her but she knew it was too soon her time would come. Hope came and sat next to Penelope, she leaned in to whisper.

 _"P, don't freak out but I just heard some news."_ Hope whispered carefully, as soon as she did this Raphael the new Alpha came and sat next to Josie putting his arm around her chair.

_Oh._

_"What the fuck?"_ Penelope whispered back panicked, now watching her Ex laugh and smile at Raf.

 _"I know... But don't worry, I think you will be okay after you listen to what Dr Saltzman has to say"_ Hope whispered back with a knowing smile

 _"Yeah but why is Josie with wolf boy?"_ Penelope whispered back angrily.

 *✿✧✿* 

Raphael made himself comfortable by putting his arm of Josie's chair - something she wasn't totally comfortable with everyone seeing. Josie watched her Mum and Dad civilly argue about something. Of course the only thing she could think about is that Penelope was back, she hadn't seen her yet. She wanted/needed to apologies to her for literally having a one night stand. She didn't feel good about and she knew that Penelope deserved to be treated a lot better than that.

Josie heard her name being whispered by someone behind her, she naturally turned around to see who it had been. She looked to see Hope whispering something to Penelope, she locked eyes with her ex and her heart jumped. Penelope gave her a small genuine smile. 

She was taken back, she didn't expect that and it made her blush, maybe Penelope wasn't as angry at her than she thought. The blush crept it's way up-to her cheeks and she returned the smile to Penelope. She loved that sweet, genuine side of Penelope. Had Penelope forgiven her?

_So that's what progress feels like._

Josie quickly realised that Penelope could see Raf with his hands on Josie's shoulder. Josie turned back around and slowly removed his hand, giving him a guilty look.

 _"I'm getting jealous looks Raf"_ Josie lied, trying not to hurt his feelings, he smiled and nodded. Of course Josie knew the real reason was to show Penelope that she wasn't seeing him, that she could still

_No!_

Josie caught her dangerous thought. She couldn't afford to think like that, they weren't together for a reason. They both needed to move on even if Josie really, really didn't want to. 

The seniors watched as Caroline came to centre stage, looking slightly nervous.

 _"Students,"_ Caroline started nervously _"Due to recent events of students going missing and threats to the school, Dr Saltzman and I have decided to start offensive magic as a core class that every student will attend. The witches will be learning offensive spells, Werewolves will be learning advanced combat and Vampires will be learning advanced speed, strength and compulsion."_ Caroline stated to the school.

The students erupted in sounds of excitement and approval. Offensive magic had been something that almost every student had wondered about after seeing any Harry Potter movie. Of course the school had refused due to concerns in their students activity trying to harm others. Caroline and Alaric had made a mutual decision to start teaching their students how to attack and defend.

Lizzie squeezed Josie's hand in excitement from the seat next to her, the girls had always gone on about how flawed the schooling system was where they weren't allowed to learn spells to fight danger. Offensive magic had been somewhat of a myth until this year where Josie had done some deep diving into 'dark magic' and had learnt a few spells, that and of course Hope had taught them a few basics. Once they had begun to learn about a few they couldn't wait to know more, Alaric and Caroline had of course found out and warned them about the dangers of offensive spells.

" _If we find any students abusing their offensive magic we will make sure that you are removed from that class and given a suspension."_ Alaric warned the students.

 _"Because offensive magic is a give and receive you will be paired up with the person you chose at the start of the year, that person will be in the same core class as you."_ Caroline finished.

Josie looked back at Penelope who was already staring at her, Penelope gave her a wink and a smile.

This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if u enjoyed it COMment ( I love all ur comments )  
> send me a message? https://twitter.com/perfectluce  
> Thanks 4 reading and for the kudos y'all are really too kind xxx  
> POSIE forever!


	16. "Curfew"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff Fluff   
> also: Hope and Jed are the biggest Posie shippers of all time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me an eternity to write yeet. ALSO Jed is Penelope's cousin now...   
> Hope and Jed are the biggest Posie shippers

Penelope woke up to the sound of someone literally trying to break her door down, she groaned in response. She figured that their had to be only one person who was stupid enough to wake her from sleep and then continue to try and break her door down. Her cousin Jed.

Penelope knew why she hadn't seen him in a while, because he had been mad at her for stopping the attack on Josie/Raphael. She used to constantly use magic on him when they were younger at family get togethers until of course Jed had made a pact with her to stop tormenting him with her silly little spells.

Jed hadn't talked to her since, Penelope hadn't either she had been furious at him trying to hurt Josie. She could understand that he had anger issues, but no one hurt Josie.

 _"Jed what the hell"_ Penelope said groggily, she was still in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess.

 _"Hey cuz, a little birdie told me that you got into bed with one of the Saltzman's again! That true?"_ Jed asked giving Penelope the same smirk she used on everyone else. He patted her on the head being much taller than her.

 _"Why do you care?"_ Penelope said with a small smile on her face.

 _"I gotta make sure people aren't spreading rumours about the Park family. To be honest I just wanted an excuse to beat someone up"_ Jed said cooly, shrugging. He pushed past his cousin and sat down on the bed comfortably, kicking his shoes off.

 _"You know, you could have another go at Raf"_ Penelope suggested slyly, leaning against her door.

_"Oh yeah? What orphan boy do this time? He mess with you? I swear I don't care if he's the new Alpha or whatever i'll make him hit the-_

_"Wait... He's the new Alpha what?"_ Penelope asked shocked.

 _"Yeah, he uh... Beat me in a fight. But don't tell your parents otherwise they will tell my'n and you know what my Dad's like."_ Jed said seriously, Penelope felt bad. Her uncle had always thought so highly of Jed, to find out he was no longer the Alpha would make him furious.

 _"I never liked Raf, he keeps making moves on Jo... It's starting to piss me off"_ Penelope said out of jealousy. Jed leaned back onto the pillows sighing.

 _"Yeah... I bet you lost it when you heard about the date huh?_ " Jed said obliviously.

 _"Date?"_ Penelope asked, her heart rate increasing in anger.

 _"Yeah Orphan Annie asked your girl out"_ Jed said, referring to Raphael. _"I thought you knew?"_  He continued, confused.

 _"Maybe that's what Hope was trying to tell me"_ Penelope said mostly to herself

 _"Wait, you're friends with Hope Mikealson?"_ Jed asked intrigued, he was now sitting up on Penelope's bed.

 _"Uhm... Yeah"_ Penelope said, slightly confused

 _"Dude, P you have to get her to go on a date with me!"_ Jed stated in the most 'bro' way possible.

" _Ugh Jed... Really?"_ Penelope asked grossed out thinking about her best friend and her cousin.

 _"Yeah P, please! Help a cousin out?"_ Jed asked.

 _"If you make sure that Raf can't attend the date, then yeah I can get you on a date with my gal, Hope"_ Penelope agreed. _"I swear to God if this some kind of joke or some-"_

 _"No.. No it's not, I like her"_ Jed said quietly, Penelope smiled and then walked over to poke him in the stomach.

 _"Awwww does my lil baby Jeddy have a crush on the big bad Tri-brid?"_ Penelope said teasingly, now tickling Jed, he couldn't stop from laughing.

 _"Stop hah Stop, P"_ Jed said in-between laughte _r "All I came to say was: Congrats on getting your fingers salty by a Saltzman"_ Jed said grinning at his awful joke.

Penelope cringed.

 _"Ugh, Jed!"_ Penelope groaned. Jed gave her the famous Park smirk.

 _"Alright P, lets get breakfast, hurry up and get changed. I'm gonna wait outside, cool?"_ Jed said getting up and moving to the door.

 _"Yeah, I'll be ready in 5"_ Penelope said cooly. Penelope quickly got changed and put on some light makeup on.

She decided to wear a white button up tucked into the school skirt with some fishnets and the school blazer. She made sure to put on her necklace that Josie had got her and some small hoop earrings to top it off. She also put the perfume that she _knew_ Josie liked. She was ready in 10 minutes taking longer than usual knowing she would run into Josie.

Jed was leaning up against the wall looking bored and impatient. He quickly leant off the wall when Penelope came out. He smiled at her and the two cousins walked to breakfast together.

 _"I thought that wolves were supposed to sit with their pack?"_ Penelope teased.

 _"Yeah, you're the exception P"_ Jed said ruffling Penelope's perfectly curled hair. _"Besides those were my rules everyone listens to orphan boy now"_ Jed continued on bitterly.

 _"Honestly I don't understand you werewolves"_ Penelope said shaking her head.

The two of them got their breakfast from the cafeteria and chose an open empty table to sit at. They quietly ate their food and chatted amongst themselves. Jed noticed the stares from the other werewolves but ignored them not caring what they thought about him anymore. Jed had quickly finished his breakfast and was now patiently watching Penelope eat hers. Suddenly Jed tapped her.

 _"P, Incoming"_ Jed whispered discretely.

Penelope having her back turned to the entrance of the dining hall couldn't see Josie approaching their table, she smiled at Jed who returned it immediately. She walked over with her food and stared for a short moment for plucking up the courage.

 _"You.. You guys mind if I sit with you?"_ Josie asked nervously, Penelope looked up from her breakfast and tried not to look too shocked. She stayed silent just staring at Josie.

Jed rolled his eyes at his cousins heart eyes.

 _"Yeah, sure Jo"_ Jed finally said cooly, he watched her as she put her food down and sat opposite of the two cousins. _"Hey, I have to say... I'm sorry for being such an ass to you weeks ago, you know us wolves. Hot headed jocks"_ Jed said in guilt.

 _"Yeah, I get it, it's okay Jed"_ Josie said smiling at him, Penelope smiled back at her for being so nice to him. Just like old times.

 _"Well, I better get going. I've already missed my second run today!"_ Jed lied, knowing the witches didn't know anything about the morning schedule of the werewolves. He got up and left his cousin with her Ex. She would thank him later.

Once Jed had left Josie broke the silence of the two.

 _"Speaking of apologies... I think I owe you one"_ Josie said awkwardly, finding difficulty in keeping eye contact.

 _"Oh?"_ Penelope asked looking up from her breakfast once again. Her green eyes met Josie's brown ones, behind the soft brown tone she could see the guilt. Her face softened trying to show Josie that she wouldn't judge.

 _"I.. I'm sorry for trying to leave without explaining after that night we had. I shouldn't have just treated like it was nothing, that I could just leave in the morning and forget it ever happened. You deserve to be treated better than that, I know that... I'm sorry"_ Josie spoke with such sincerity, Penelope's heart melted.

That was the Josie she fell in love with, not the spiteful or angry one. Penelope smiled at her.

 _"Thanks for saying that Jo-Jo"_ Penelope said with just as much sincerely. Josie blushed at the nickname and smiled at Penelope.

*✿✧✿*

MG stood outside of Lizzie and Josie's room, he'd been standing there for at least five minutes debating on whether he should just go back to his own room. Hope had told him to go to Lizzie's room and ask her out for a 'romantic midnight stroll' around the school. At first he thought it was an excellent idea but then he started reconsidering. He stood around awkwardly going towards the door almost knocking and then retreating back to the corridor.

MG finally worked up the courage to knock on her door, he felt sick and almost used his speed to ding dong ditch them. But despite his nerves and anxiety about the situation he stayed watching the door with such concentration. The door nob _finally_ turned and his heart dropped when Josie answered. 

She opened the door and smiled at MG. A breeze of vanilla scented candle bombarded MG's senses.

 _"Hey MG"_ Josie said happily, opening the door wider.

"MG?" Lizzie said from inside the room, MG's face lit up and Josie gave him a weird look.

 _"Lizzie!"_ MG said in over excitement.

 _"...Yeah?"_ Lizzie asked confused.

 _"I.. Was wondering if you wanted to go out.. For a uh stroll?"_ MG asked nervously, Josie was still giving him that look.

 _"Uh.. Alright MG!"_ Lizzie said happily, now standing up and grabbing her coat. He was over joyed, maybe this plan would actually work.

Josie sat in her room, now alone it seemed like all of her friends were preoccupied either hanging out with her Ex or with her sister. That felt good. Still Josie wanted someone to hang out with. She had at least an hour before curfew so their wasn't really much to do apart from wallow.

She looked at her phone and decided that she hadn't talked to Hope in what felt like forever. Maybe they could practice spells together so that Josie could get ahead in offensive magic, at least that what she told herself rather than actually admitting she was lonely. Penelope always had friends and they would always just hang out with her friends as a couple, when they broke up there was only a short list left of friends that were hers but they all seemed to be getting closer to Penelope or Lizzie rather than her.

Still Josie didn't feel sorry for herself, she knew she was liked but she also knew that Penelope had a way with people. She wasn't going to sit around and be mad about it. She picked up her phone and sent Hope a short text.

 **Josie:** Hey, what are u doin ?

 **Hope:** Hangin out w the faves, why?

 **Josie:** Bored..

 **Hope:** Come hang out!

 **Josie:** Who's there?

 **Hope:** Uhhhhhh

 **Josie:** ???

 **Hope:** Just asked the gang they want u 2 come

 **Josie:** Who's the 'gang' ???

 **Hope:** Sabrina and P

 **Josie:** Lmao BYyyyE

 **Hope:** JOooOo NoooO!!!

Josie put down her phone, she hadn't expected anything but that hurt. She knew it was her fault she really more than anything wanted to just be friends with Penelope again but things could be so awkward, she never knew how it would go between them: Awkward and uncomfortable, Angry and spiteful, sweet and romantic or just straight up sexually frustrating. Josie sighed, maybe she could go visit Raf? Her phone buzzed again, she rolled her eyes Hope couldn't take no for an answer. She was surprised to see a blocked number, she knew straight away.

 **Blocked:** Hey u cumming?

 **Blocked:** Lmao **coming

 **Josie** : ??

 **Blocked:** Doesn't have to b weird Jo

 **Josie:** Well I am kinda bored u sure u don't care if i come hang out?

 **Blocked:** I care if ur bored so, come. You remember where my room is?

 **Josie:** be there in 5

She put down her phone and found that her palm was sweaty and her heart rate had increased, Jesus she really was a school girl. Josie fixed up her hair and took off the ugly sweater she was wearing for her oversized jumper she knew Penelope had always liked. She quickly sprayed her perfume and then aired it out so it wasn't obvious. She was a nervous wreck, it brought back memories from when they had first started dating, the nervousness and awkwardness, Penelope being relentlessly sweet to her. Josie walked down the hallways in her pyjamas and slippers.

Josie slowly made her way down the hallways and hesitantly stopped a few times seeing if she should turn back or not, she eventually decided to keep her eyes to the floor and continue on. Josie honestly wasn't even that bored. If she was being honest she could have easily passed the time by watching a tv show or a movie however hanging out with Penelope again sounded much more appealing, which made her worried.

She finally got to Penelope's door and she could hear the laughter and chatter from inside, Josie felt her palms get sweaty again and her heart rate increase rapidly. She could do this, it didn't have to be weird. She gave a shy knock on the door and opened it slightly.

 _"Jo!"_ Hope called out enthusiastically.

The three of them were sitting on Penelope's bed covered with blankets and pillows, they seemed to be watching a scary movie based on the screams coming from Penelope's laptop. Josie suddenly felt out of place. Watching all of them huddled up made her annoyed that she had shut everyone out after the breakup. They all directed their attention to Josie, waiting for her to sit down with them. Josie stood their awkwardly not knowing what to do. 

She watched as Hope muttered something to Sabrina, she nodded back and moved towards the wall the bed was against. Hope scooted over so that their was a small gap between her and Penelope. She gave Josie an evil smile and patted next to the tiny space that was made for her.

 _"Come watch Josie"_ Sabrina prompted Josie, giving her the same knowing smile. Of course Hope did this. She could feel Penelope's eyes watching her, she didn't want her to think that she still hated her, she didn't.

Josie took off her slippers and placed them near the door, she knew Penelope hated messiness. She walked over to the bed and stepped over Penelope to go in-between her and Hope. Josie would be lying if she said that lying next to Penelope on her bed didn't bring back memories. Penelope put the blanket over Josie and Josie pretended to watch the movie. All she could think about was her Ex.

They were only 10 minutes into making fun of the stupid kids from the 'IT' movie when Sabrina and Hope got up unannounced.

 _"Me and Sabrina have to go to a club meeting, but you guys should continue without us"_ Hope said trying to act fake upset.

 _"Since when was there club meetings an hour before curfew?"_ Josie questioned, 

 _"It's a really personal club, helps us deal with our feelings"_ Sabrina said trying to act shy. They were the two worst actors ever.

 _"Look we have to go, let us know how the movie ends"_ Hope said now rushing out and dragging Sabrina with her.

 Josie knew she should have left with them but she didn't want to. She liked being this close to Penelope again. It made her feel like maybe things weren't they way they were. Josie scooted over to the centre of the bed and so did Penelope.

 She felt Penelope get closer and her arm rest on the pillow behind Josie's head. The two felt utterly comfortable next to each other.

 _"You wanna keep watching Jo?"_ Penelope asked cooly. Josie turned to look at her, suddenly realising how close the two were. Her eyes couldn't help but look at Penelope's lips as she searched for an answer.

 _"Yeah.. Is-is that okay?"_ Josie asked quietly.

 _"Of course"_ Penelope said smiling, Penelope reached towards her laptop to put it in-between them. She pressed the space bar to un-pause.

*✿✧✿*

Slowly as the movie came to it's end, it seemed that Penelope and Josie had got closer with each jump scare. They had come to the final part where the kids had to destroy the clown, Josie had now retracted into Penelope's shoulder forcing herself not to look as the clown danced and scared the children and Josie apparently. Penelope had one arm wrapped around Josie as she was quite literally clinging onto her.

 _"Turn it off"_ Josie muffled voice demanded.

 _"It's almost done Jo"_ Penelope said, now giving her a small squeeze.

 _"P, please!"_ Josie said scaredy

 _"Okkkay fine"_ Penelope closed her laptop screen and smiled at Josie, she hadn't changed a bit.

Penelope watched as Josie's head came up from her shoulder, her eyes were wide and hair ruffled. Penelope couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

 _"That was so scary"_ Josie said in a small voice

 _"Awwww, Jo Jo"_ Penelope said poking her in the side, Josie giggled.

 _"What's the time, P?"_ Josie asked tiredly. 

 _"Waaay past curfew"_ Penelope said, giving Josie a guiltily smile.

Josie looked at Penelope, she was thinking about something. Penelope watched her think, waiting for her to say something. They were still tucked in bed and closer than they should be. Josie was already in her pyjamas and Penelope could see the fatigue in her face.

 _"If my Dad catches me out-"_ Josie started nervously

 _"You..You could stay here"_ Penelope said quickly, interrupting Josie. She felt Josie's gaze intensify her heart raced. The last thing she wanted was rejection from Josie but she also didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured. _"You don't have to I just thought-"_ Penelope stopped when she felt Josie sink down into the bed and pull her closer so that she was laying down next to her. Josie gave her a happy but tired smile.

Penelope switched off the light, and laid next to Josie.

 _"P?"_ Josie asked quietly

"Yeah?" Penelope replied softly, Josie turned over in the bed having her back face Penelope, she slowly backed up towards Penelope.

 _"Can you.."_ Josie whispered nervously, Penelope could feel how embarresed Josie was. She was never good at asking for what she wanted. Instead of replying Penelope moved closer to Josie so she was pressed up against Josie's back, her arms naturally wrapped around Josie. Her heart melted and her body felt warm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASe comment omg I love ur guys comments they warm my heart and add an extra year 2 my life!  
> Thanks for reading and all the kudos.. Posie is endgame y'all.  
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << Send me hate and yell in my face xx


	17. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a nightmare.   
> Friendships are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee I hope u enjoy this chapter and I will make sure to ~try~ and keep this fic going during the posie drought :)

Josie woke up in Penelope's arms, her grip still as tight as when they had went to sleep. She hadn't opened her eyes to the daylight yet. She kept them closed and listened to Penelope's soft and quiet snores. Her breath hit the back of Josie's neck and sent shivers down her spine, she felt like she could stay like this forever in Penelope's arms listening to her quiet breathing. Josie smiled and for the first time she didn't force herself to run away. She stayed.  

After a good amount of time of Josie pretending to still be asleep, she started to feel Penelope tighten her grip on her body. Penelope started to whimper and hitch her breath, Josie's heart jumped. She held Penelope's hand and squeezed, trying to get her to wake up from whatever nightmare she was having. After a few minutes of shaking Penelope's arms trying to wake her up, Josie turned over still in Penelope's grip so their faces and body's were inches apart. Josie held Penelope's face with one hand, and caressed her trying to get her to wake up.

 _"P, Wake up"_ Josie said strained.

 _"No- I.."_ Penelope yelled.

Penelope's eyes jolted open and she began to panic, looking around.  One of Josie's hands slipped around her neck and held her in place while the other stroked her cheek trying to calm her down, she let out calming 'Shhh's'. Penelope locked eyes with her and she saw pure fear and panic. Her breathing was out of control.

 _"P, shh breathe"_ Josie said calmly her hand now rubbing circles on Penelope's back. She watched as Penelope took a deep breath in and out. _"That's my girl"_ Josie encouraged softly, not realising what she had just said.

Josie watched as Penelope slowly came back down to earth, the fear leaving her eyes and Josie's worry with it. She smiled, still holding Penelope's face in her hand while her other out of habit went to her waist. Penelope closed her eyes and let out another deep breath, Josie then felt her warm breath on her face.

 _"What was that about P?"_ Josie asked quietly.

 _"I... You, someone they wanted a knife and they.. Tried to kill you and I couldn't save you and they wanted this knife and I couldn't-"_ Penelope said quickly and out of breath, beginning to panic all over again.

 _"Hey, you got me. Worried but still alive, right in front of you"_ Josie said, she continued to brush her thumb across her cheek. Penelope took a deep breath in. She looked into Josie's eyes for what felt like moments.

 _"This doesn't have to mean anything, I know that."_ Penelope said quietly.

 _"But it does mean something, it means that we can't stay out of each others lives P."_ Josie said seriously.

 _"So then what happens?"_ Penelope asked Josie quietly.

 _"We stay friends, we may have broken up P, but we were also best friends and I miss it like crazy."_ Josie confessed.

 _"I miss being friends with you too, Jo"_ Penelope said softly, giving Josie a warm smile.

 _"I'm not really sure friends spoon each other though"_ Josie said, laughing.

 _"Yeah they do!"_ Penelope protested, Josie gave her a knowing look.

 _"Oh, you spoon Hope?"_ Josie said teasingly.

 _"No, like in the movies, sometimes the best friends cuddle. It's normal Jo!"_ Penelope insisted, relentlessly trying to prove her point.  Josie stared at her with a mischievous smile.

She jolted out of Josie's arms when she poked her sides, tickling her.

 _"Penelope 'full of shit' Park"_   Josie said continuing tickling her.

Penelope laughed hysterically, trying to pry Josie's hands off her to stop her from tickling her. Josie then got on-top of her and pinned her arms down, she continued tickling her, Penelope screamed with laughter begging her to stop in-between. Josie finally gave up her attack on Penelope, and watched from on-top of her as she caught her breath. Penelope looked up at her and Josie visibly swallowed. 

Josie stopped and suddenly realised her situation of literally straddling her ex girlfriend. In her bed. The bed that they had just slept in. Together. She quickly rolled off her Ex and looked away.

 _"Sorry I-"_ Josie started awkwardly.

 _"Jo, it's fine... Friends remember?"_ Penelope said smiling at her. Josie sinked back into bed and face planted onto the pillow. Dramatic.

Suddenly the two girls were snapped out of their trance when there was a loud banging on Penelope's door. Josie looked at her in worry, knowing that she shouldn't be in her bed right now. The knocking continued and the two of them began to panic.

 _"Josette Slatzman, I would like a word with you!"_ Caroline said seriously on the other side of the door. Josie's face dropped and her heart started jumping out of her chest, what the hell was her mother doing here? Josie looked at Penelope wide eyed in shock, Penelope mouthed to her to go and pointed to the door. Neither of them wanted to deal with an angry Caroline.

 _"Josette!"_ Caroline called impatiently.

Josie got up quickly got up and put on Penelope's robe, hoping to god that her mother wouldn't think that she had just caught her daughter on 'the morning after'. Josie stood at the door and took a deep breath in, she slowly turned the door-nob. She stepped out to greet her mother.

Caroline looked angry, but not furious. She pulled Josie out into the hallway, crossing her arms in disapproval

 _"Josie, you missed your first class today and missed curfew last night! We were all so worried about you! We have been looking for you everywhere!"_ Caroline said angrily.

 _"Mum I'm sorry! Penelope and I were watching a Movie and I just got really tired"_ Josie said avoiding her mothers gaze.

 _"Penelope... That's another thing! You should not be spending time with her when you haven't even told your Dad about her! You can't just go around having secret relationships and now you too are sleeping together?_ " Caroline asked.

 _"No, Mum I said just a movie!"_ Josie insisted

 _"I expected better from you! We are going to have a proper family dinner, where we get to actually meet Penelope, instead of you sneaking around with her and not telling your parents It's important to us that we meet the girl you have been dating for the past year!"_ Caroline continued.

 _"We're not dating Mum!"_ Josie continued to insist.

 _"I don't care! She is clearly important to you and therefore important to us, Jo"_ Caroline said still slightly angry. She then opened the door to Penelope's room and Josie felt embarrassment take over her whole body. Caroline walked into her room and smiled at Penelope who was sitting on her bed awkwardly still in her pyjamas.

 _"Hello, Mrs Slatzman"_ Penelope said uncomfortably, giving her a small nervous wave.

 _"Please sweetie call me Caroline.  It's lovely to see you again honey! We are having a family dinner tomorrow and Josie and I would both be delighted if you would come!"_ Caroline said sweetly, all the anger leaving her voice. Josie stood behind her Mum shaking her head and mouthing the word 'No' at Penelope. Penelope of course ignored her.

 _"That sounds lovely!"_ Penelope said happily, the biggest grin plastered on her face. Josie let out a loud groan, Caroline turned to her.

 _"Jo, this will be good for the both of you! Even if you are just Friends"_ Caroline said teasingly, giving her a daughter a knowing smile. When were people going to stop trying to get them back together.

 _"I expect both of you to be in your next class, it was great to see you again Penelope and I'm looking forward to the dinner!"_ Caroline said enthusiastically, before giving her daughter a quick hug and then leaving the two girls alone again.

Josie felt her eyes roll to the back her head, she was so embarresed. Her face was fully red she refused to look at Penelope.

 _"I knew your Mum liked me!"_ Penelope said proudly.

*✿✧✿*

Josie had left Penelope to get dressed for the day, once she had closed the door Penelope went to her bed and collapsed onto it. Sighing in absolute bliss. She was so happy, she couldn't believe how quickly things changed between them. They had been so mature about the situation, she had never expected Josie to apologise let alone even be nice to her.

The two of them were quickly slipping back into their old habits and she could tell that it was scaring Josie slightly, she would be lying if she said it didn't scare her a little bit too. Being brought back into Josie's life was everything she had wanted since she was taken out of it but their was so much underlying fear that Josie would remove her again. That it would hurt so much more than before. She missed sweet, nervous and awkward Josie, someone who she hadn't seen in what felt like too long. She knew that Josie had put up her walls for a good reason, but she was so thankful when she began to let them down and let Penelope see the girl she fell in love with.

Penelope knew that being friends with Josie would come with difficulty due to their situation but she also knew that it was better than nothing. She wanted to think that this meant they were getting back together but she forced herself not to, she wasn't about to force Josie into something she didn't want. Even though it was hard Penelope was overjoyed that they were friends again.

She lay on her bed thinking about everything for a while. Until of course her happiness was interrupted by none other than Hope Mikealson. The door burst open and Hope had a shit eating grin plastered across her face.

_Here we go_

_"Penelope middle name Park, you sly dog!"_ Hope said proudly, walking over to her.

 _"My middle name is Rose and.. What the fuck are you on about this time?"_ Penelope asked in disbelief. There was always something going on when Hope Mikealson was in the room.

 _"Guess who I just saw doing the walk of shame... Josie. Saltzman."_  Hope continued on just as proudly, she plopped herself down next to Penelope and swung her arm over her shoulders. _"Well done Miss Park, we had our doubts about you but as it turns out... You have mad game!"_ She continued.

 _"Ugh Hope, we just spooned... Thats it! I am however invited to a family dinner tomorrow so thats something!"_ Penelope said, shaking off Hope's arm from her shoulder. _"Also... Just wondering.. Would you wanna go out on a date with... My cousin?"_ Penelope asked awkwardly.

 _"Wait... Jed?"_ Hope said confused.

 _"Yeah I owe him, he's gonna beat up Raf for me!"_ Penelope said enthusiastically, like it was a completely sane idea.

 _"You found out about the date huh?"_ Hope asked sadly.

 _"Yeah, now his ass is grass"_ Penelope said out of jealously.

 _"I mean he's pretty much the male version of you and if I was gay i'd totally date you so.."_ Hope said cooly.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Penelope asked, smirking.

 _"Nothing, I'll got out with him"_ Hope said quickly, rolling her eyes at Penelope's smirk.

 _"Wait you will?"_ Penelope asked in shock.

 _"Yeah, he's hot and the male version of you! What more could a gal want."_ Hope said poking Penelope and winking. "You sure beating up Raf is a good idea though?" Hope asked concerned.

"Well, what would you suggest if some douchebag bag tried to date the person you loved?" Penelope said, acting completely justified. 

*✿✧✿* 

 Penelope and Hope both made their way to their first offensive magic class which happened to be their second class of the day. Hope started off with the witches and would switch between the wolves and the witches learning from both. They showed up late to their class and all the witches turned and stared when they walked in. The class was in the dance studio, a large area with mirrors surrounding every wall. They were standing on the hard wooden floors and listening to a teacher that Penelope was not familiar with. She was tall blonde and obviously didn't take any shit from students. She stood behind a whiteboard and faced the students. She looked at Penelope and Hope and smiled.

Penelope knew that Alaric called in specialists to help teach each supernatural group offensive magic but she had never seen the group of witches this transfixed in someones teaching. Not to mention she looked like a total badass. Hope pushed her way through the witches and gave the woman a hug. She smiled and hugged her back. She whispered something in her ear and patted her on the shoulder, Hope went and stood with the rest of the witches. Penelope quickly joined.

" _Now that we are all here, I'm Freya Mikealson and I'm here to teach you offensive magic"_ Freya spoke proudly to the group of witches.

Penelope looked at Hope and she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face from seeing the offensive magic teacher. Penelope nudged her.

 _"Who is that?"_ She whispered

 _"That's my aunt"_ Hope said proudly. 

 _"First of all I'm going to teach you the basics of offensive magic. This spell will send forces of wind towards your opponent so they will be pushed back and unable to attack. Hope, do you wanna come and demonstrate for me please."_ Freya said, trying to use her best 'teaching' voice. Freya wrote the spell down on the whiteboard at the front of the room.

Hope walked over to her aunt and the two now faced each other making sure that the class could see them. Hope spoke the spell loud and clear so that everyone could hear her.

 _"Musa ventosa"_ Hope said clearly, pushing her hand out slowly with little force. The spell was immediate with Hope's hand movement, Freya was pushed back slightly but not so much that she fell off her feet.

 _"Depending on your hand movement that goes along with the spell you can make someone go flying or you cans simply give them a small trip."_ Freya explained, she wrote down the words that Hope had said on the white board and got the students to speak it back to her twice. Once she was satisfied with the pronunciation she quickly moved on to the next spell.

 _"The next spell is slightly more complicated as it depends on the wording and hand movements, for this spell we will be focusing on a specific body part. Hope will be using my arm as example for this spell."_ Frey continued to explain wisely. She wrote the next spell underneath the first one it wrote _'in brachium dolor'_. 

Hope spoke the spell loud and clear for the rest of the class like she had done before. Penelope watched her hand movements, her palm was flat and she turned it slightly. The class watched as Freya's arm turned in the same motion as Hope's hand. Freya smiled at Hope for completing the spell with such grace.

 _"Again if you wanted the full affect of this spell, your hand would be in a fist and you would twist it rather than rotate it. That would bend someone's arm right back and would probably lead to a fracture or broken bones."_ Freya explained casually. Once again getting the students to repeat the pronunciation for her twice.

Penelope watched as Lizzie's hand shot up, Freya smiled and pointed at Lizzie.

 _"Yes?"_ Freya asked happily.

 _"Do these spells work on other witches?"_ Lizzie asked, giving Penelope the side eye.

 _"Yes, most offensive spells do aside from the ones that are specialised for vampires and werewolves"_ Freya explained happily. Penelope rolled her eyes, as if Lizzie Saltzman would ever use a spell on her. 

Freya got the class to practice these spells with their 'buddy' and gave them each an empty notebook in which they could start writing down all the offensive spells. The witches had spell books for almost everything but because none of the witching schools taught offensive magic there were no published spell books.

Penelope made sure to write down each and every detail that Freya had said during that class. She was haunted by the dream she had, the dream in which she wasn't able to protect Josie and she died because of someone wanting some knife. Penelope knew that something was coming, she could feel the dark energy around the school. The worried looks from Alaric and Caroline. Something was coming and she knew that it was coming after the Salztman's.

Penelope made a promise to herself while listening to each and every spell, that she was going to be the best in the class at offensive magic. She was going to learn everything that Freya and Hope had to teach her. She would be ready for whatever was coming and she would make sure that nothing would hurt the girl she loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love freya SO much!! Also as u can tell some spooky things are coming hah. CAroline is a really good mother no1 can say otherwise!  
> I really hope u liked this chapter!! Ur guys comments are so so so sweet I love them so much they literally make me smile! Please comment more :D  
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << Tell me about ur ideas ;)


	18. Dinner Dates (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is: Freelin, Posie and fluff in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAs BINCHES!!! Part 2 will come v soon but for now read part 1 :))
> 
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce

Lizzie storms down the hallway, fuming. She is stomping her way down to Alaric's office where she knows her parents will be.

Josie had just told her that Penelope will be attending their annual FAMILY Christmas dinner and she couldn't be more furious. What had made her even more furious was that Josie didn't even seem to care her Ex girlfriend who she was supposed to hate! Was coming, she would even say that Josie seemed happy she was coming. 

People avoided Lizzie's line of fire in the hall, purposefully moving to get out of the angry girls way and if they didn't move Lizzie would push them out of the way. Josie called after her trailing behind much slower than her. Everyone stared at her as her sister shoved and intimidated.

_"Lizzie stop being so petty"_ Josie called after her, disappointed. 

_"I'm not being petty"_ Lizzie shouted back, not turning around to look at her.

Lizzie finally reached her Dad's office and burst into the room angrily. Josie quickly ran to catch up with her before she could say anything on her behalf. She slipped into the room and shut the door before everyone could hear Lizzie's outbreak.

_"Why is Josie's bitch of an Ex girlfriend coming to our Christmas, FAMILY, dinner?!"_ Lizzie said angrily, looking utterly offended. Her parents were used to her outbursts by now, constantly having opinion about everything.

Caroline walked over to her daughter calmly and took her hands, taking a deep breath in and encouraging her daughter to do the same, Lizzie closed her eyes and took and deep breath in. She started again.

_"I.. Am upset.. About how someone who isn't particularly nice, is invited to our Christmas dinner which... Is usually only our family and our family only"_ Lizzie said trying her hardest to stay calm.

Caroline squeezed her hands and smiled back at her proudly.

_"That's my girl, Liz. I understand you are upset but me and your father didn't even know that Josie dated. Now that Josie is friends with her again, it's really important to me that we meet her, she was a big part of your sisters life."_ Caroline explained calmly.

_"Since Caroline decided to invite Penelope, I decided to invite someone on your behalf too!"_ Alaric chimed in happily.

_"WHAT? Dad that's not what I'm even mad about!"_ Lizzie said, starting her hysterics all over again. Caroline gave her a warning look to calm down.

_"It's okay, it's just MG"_ Alaric said quietly. Lizzie let out a loud huff and stormed out in the same fashion she had stormed in. Josie let out a loud sigh. She looked at her parents hopelessly they all hated it when Lizzie was irrationally angry. 

_"Jo why didn't you tell us about Penelope? You know we don't care that you dated a girl right?"_ Alaric asked in a soft tone.

_"We love you for who you are, honey."_ Caroline chimed in.

_"It's not that, I know you guys are okay with the whole 'gay' thing"_ Josie said awkwardly _"It's because Mum was away towards the end and middle of our relationship so when I was ready to tell you guys I wanted to tell you together. There was just never a right time."_ Josie continued to explain.

_"And you are sure it's okay that I invited her?"_ Caroline asked sweetly

_"Yeah, we are friends! It's more than okay Mum!"_ Josie said happily, giving her parents a warm smile.

Josie didn't know that she had wanted Penelope to officially meet her parents but now that it was actually happening she knew that it was something she wanted and would remember. She had told Lizzie before hand and of course Lizzie had freaked out, she knew she would.

She wanted Lizzie to get all her frustrations out now so that her perfect night with ~~Penelope~~ her Family wouldn't be ruined. She tried not to think too much about Penelope being there although she was already making all her choices for tonight based on Penelope's presence. She knew she did this out of habit... It wasn't cause she wanted to impress the other girl, she didn't need to they were already ~friends~ and for that she was glad.

 * ✿✧✿ *

Penelope needed to find Hope, she was running out of time the dinner was approaching quickly. Penelope had spent the whole day going through outfits and jewellery feeling completely helpless because she couldn't find the right combinations and she also couldn't find her best friend to help her.  By now Penelope had gone through countless outfit choices and hadn't found anything in her wardrobe so naturally she wanted to move to Hope's.

Penelope frantically knocked on Hope's door, continuing to try at the door nob. The door suddenly flung open and Penelope fell into the room having put pressure on the door-nob. She was greeted with a smirking Hope, a curious/amused Freya and a stranger who looked surprised. Penelope suddenly felt completely embarresed. Her face was red as she stared at the three women, having some sort of meeting in Hope's room. She looked up to Freya and thought of her as a leader and a role model for her. 

_"I.. I'm sorry I'll go"_ Penelope said awkwardly, before turning around quickly. She got to the door and before she could leave-

_"Penelope, wait"_ Hope said cooly, sitting at her bed. _"My aunties they... Could probably help you"_ Hope said smirking up at her aunts. Penelope turned around.

_"Just cause they are in a lesbian rela-"_ Penelope started confused.

_"Wait this just got interesting"_ Freya announced intrigued. She used a spell to slam the door shut.

_"Have a seat, I'm Keelin. Freya's wife"_ Keelin said happily, smiling at Penelope. The woman had a warm smile and beautiful brown eyes, her hair was curly and wild compared with her wife with Freya being blonde and having short hair, being tough and a general badass the two made a perfect pair.

Penelope relaxed and smiled at the two women, she took a seat next to Hope. Keelin stood near the door while Freya sat at Hope's desk with the chair turned around.

_"So... Start from the beginning"_ Freya said clapping her hands together. 

Penelope ended up telling them everything about her relationship with Josie. She didn't know that she needed to but it seemed that once she had started talking about how complicated it was she couldn't stop. She told them everything from how they met, to how they broke up. She told them about how Josie would keep putting others before her and how that made her feel, she told them about her acting out and why she couldn't stand the idea of not being in Josie's life anymore. She told them all about the dinner date and how they were awkward friends who spooned sometimes and also kissed.

_"So she keeps putting her family before you? Sounds familiar."_ Keelin said once Penelope had finished ranting about Josie. Keelin gave Freya a knowing look. Freya gave her a guilty one in return.

_"It sounds like she won't let herself be happy because she's scared of losing her family"_ Freya observed wisely.

_"Freya and I are no strangers to this situation, time after time I tried to get her to put me before her family"_ Keelin started

_"Then I started to realise that I didn't need to put anyone first because Keelin is my family"_ Freya explained, smiling at her wife.

_“If she really loves you, it’ll take time, but she will come to realise that too.”_ Keelin said softly. 

_“See! I told you they could help!”_ Hope said proudly. _“Now, let’s find something for you to wear”_ Hope continued. She swung her arm around Penelope giving her a forceful hug from the side. Penelope laughed, somehow Hope knew exactly why Penelope had came.

_“If only Rebekah were here, she loves stuff like this”_ Freya said.

The four girls sorted through all of Hope’s clothes searching for the perfect thing for Penelope to wear to the dinner. She was going for casual glam, not wanting to look too over dressed but not at all wanting to look under dressed. They made Penelope try dress after dress until they were happy with one. After what felt like far too long they had finally found a dress from the back of Hope’s closet. Freya threw it out into Hope’s room from the closet and yelled ‘This is the one’.

_“That one is an old one, it doesn’t fit me anymore but it might fit you in all the right places, if you know what I mean”_ Hope said, giving Penelope a wink. She rolled her eyes.

Penelope reluctantly took the dress from Hope’s hands. She held it up so she could have a better look. 

She held up a silk, lengthy black dress, it had spaghetti straps and had a medium cut neckline. Penelope smiled, this could be the one. 

Penelope went to Hope’s bathroom to try it on. She looked in the mirror. Hope had finally been right about one thing, it did fit her in all the ~right~ places. It was tight where she needed it to be but loose in other places. The neckline allowed a small amount of cleavage which she was comfortable with, the dress ended at her shins, she was glad because she had planned to wear white sneakers. 

Penelope walked out of the bathroom hesitantly, hoping for good reactions. She slowly walked out turning around so that everyone could see the dress, she knew this was the one but she wanted to be sure. She watched Hope and her aunts nervously anticipating their reactions. Hope had a giant smile on her face, looking very excited. While her aunts nodded in approval. Keelin held up a pair of earrings, they were silver dangly snake earrings. The snaked had small indented dots on them.

_“These would go perfectly”_ Keelin said sweetly, giving Penelope a warm smile.

Penelope smiled back and took them from her, she carefully put them on, it was heavy silver. She looked in the mirror. Keelin was right, they were perfect. 

“Thank you so much, for helping me and talking to me” Penelope said to the three of them.

_“Anytime P, now go get your ass ready! You have a Dinner date to go to!”_ Hope said enthusiastically.

Penelope changed back into her normal clothes so she didn’t have people in the halls asking where she was going or God forbid run into Josie and spoil her outfit.

 * ✿✧✿ *

It was 6.00pm and Josie was finally ready after spending the day with Lizzie trying to figure what the both of them were going to wear. Although most of the day was spent on Josie helping Lizzie figuring out her outfit none the less Josie was still ready on time.

She had chosen a navy, linen dress that was tight around the top of her body and slightly looser around her legs. The dress had small flowers scattered around, not too overwhelming but a nice detail. She had her hair in a nice braid that ties around from the back, her earrings were simple but fancy diamond studs she had got for her birthday. 

Josie’s heart was racing because she knew what came next… Penelope. She had to make yet another trip to Penelope’s bedroom and escort her to the dinner. Penelope was her date after all. Josie felt the familiar feeling in her chest whenever she would interact with Penelope, excitement, fear and maybe even love, all wrapped into one. Lizzie was still doing the finishing touches so Josie could sneak out to see Penelope without having Lizzie stop her.

_“I’ll see you at the dinner Liz!”_ Josie yelled from halfway out the door before shutting it quickly. Making sure that Lizzie wouldn’t give her one final lecture on how ‘this was all so wrong’.

Josie avoided people’s eyes in the hallways, wishing that she was invisible because she hated everyones stares. She subconsciously began to walk much quicker than she needed to due to all the over thinking in her head. Josie had never been good at this kind of thing, dates, romance etc. That had always been Penelope’s speciality, she missed that a lot about her. She  felt a tug on her heart again. She had grown so used to that feeling in her chest that she wondered what it would be like if her heart didn’t jump every time she thought about Penelope, but secretly she knew that she would never want to actually find out.

Josie walked quickly, her heels clicking against the hard wooden floors. Her heart raced as she got closer and closer to Penelope’s door. Finally after what felt the longest walk ever she had finally reached Penelope’s room. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, her palms were sweaty and her breathing had gotten heavier. She was nervous for tonight and she didn’t know what to expect from Penelope. She softly knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

There she saw Penelope, facing the mirror putting on a necklace. She looked breath taking, her hair was curled in perfectly loose curls, her dress fitted her like it was a custom design, and as she had said once before Penelope looked like she was carved by famous artists. She took her breath away. Josie stared for a few more seconds, savouring the moments before Penelope noticed her standing there. Her heart felt whole looking at her.

_“Hey, P.”_ Josie said softly from the doorway, 

Penelope turned her way and Josie watched as her face immediately softened, she dropped the necklace that hung at her collarbones. 

_“Need an escort?”_ Josie asked nervously. Josie saw the small blush rise to Penelope’s cheeks.

She watched Penelope walk behind the door where her desk was, Josie couldn’t see but she had obviously hadn’t finished getting ready. She came from behind the door holding a bouquet of roses, each as perfect as Penelope herself. She stood in front of Josie with a small smile rising on her face, she held them out to Josie.

_“I got you these, just as a thank you for inviting me to this dinner. It really means a lot to me Jo”_ Penelope said, giving Josie a genuine smile. 

Josie almost started to tear up, no one had ever cared for like Penelope Park did. That just reminded her so much of how when they were dating Josie knew that there was no end that Penelope wouldn’t go to to make her happy. In times like these it was really hard to understand why they weren’t together. Josie’s heart raced as she stared at Penelope then back at the roses and so forth. She was so overwhelmed by Penelope’s classic chivalry. Josie stepped forward and took the flowers, she placed them down on the side table and fell into Penelope’s arms, embracing her.

Penelope immediately returned the embrace, letting her arms wrapping around her Ex. Josie closed her eyes, smelling Penelope’s perfume and shampoo all at the same time. She was hugging a little tighter than she should be and she knew that she was a little closer than necessary but she would totally do this if any other friend had done this for her…

Josie let a deep breath out.

_“You look beautiful, Penelope”_ Josie whispered softly, from over Penelope’s shoulder.

_“So do you, Jo-Jo”_ Penelope whispered back, finally letting go from the embrace, knowing that it had gone far past a typical ‘bro’ hug. 

Josie looked at Penelope and smiled. She picked up her flowers, Penelope held out her arm in typical 'escort' fashion. Josie laughed, knowing that that was too heteronormative for the both of them. Penelope looked upset at Josie's laughter, but her face seemed to lighten up somewhat when Josie linked hands with her instead.

 * ✿✧✿ *

When the couple had gotten to the restaurant they were directed to the private upstairs area where only reserved guests were allowed. The restaurant was fancy and looked expensive, it was a brick interior with warm lighting due to the candles and beautiful hard wooden floors. Only people in suits and fancy dresses being the ones dining. They were sitting on beautiful leather couches and chairs, with old wooden tables, old antique decorations were scattered around the brick walls.

Penelope and Josie were lead up a metal staircase, vines curling around the rails and fairly lights on the walls. Penelope started to grasp the idea that she had been invited to a very important, special, family dinner and she couldn't be more pleased, taking into account what Freya and Keelin had told her about making Josie realise that she was her family.

There was the whole Saltzman family seated at a grand dining table, the room was the same as downstairs but with a balcony and an open fireplace with leather chairs placed around it. Josie carefully placed her roses on an end table. Lizzie turned around shooting death glares at the both of them. Penelope wondered why MG was there but she wasn't at all mad about it, maybe he would distract her. Caroline welcomed the two girls with a warm smile. She got up when she spotted the bouquet. 

 _"Oh, Penelope! Did you get those for Josie?"_ Caroline asked delighted, 

 _"Yeah, I just wanted to get her something for inviting me"_ Penelope replied back sweetly,

 _"She is a keeper!"_ Caroline stated, before hugging Penelope and then Josie. 

Penelope felt an immense amount of pride having impressed Caroline. Now all she had to do was win over Alaric and... Lizzie.

_Was that even possible?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U ENJOYEddd it! Yeee!  
> good things r coming also i know that my sister has a posie fic and shes trying to make it really popular but she is just trying to flex on me sissss stay away!!  
> PLEASE comment i love y'alls comments!


	19. Dinner Dates (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is ~frustrated~ and it's not Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny & Jo Jo are endgame y'all

Penelope sat next to Josie, across from MG and Lizzie. Lizzie had already started shooting her glares from across the table. She wouldn't be surprised if she got a sharp any minute now. Never the less Penelope continued to smile her way through Lizzie's death glares. She could feel almost everyones eyes on her. Lizzie wondering why she was even here, MG being thankful to have a friend, Caroline waiting to ask questions, Alaric watching her carefully and Josie. Josie's eyes were the only ones that she welcomed. She looked at Penelope like she used to, her eyes being filled with pride, longing and Penelope hoped Love.

Penelope shifted uncomfortably as everyone continued to stare at her. She liked attention but not this kind.

_"Will everyone stop staring at her please!"_ Josie asked loudly, slightly annoyed. Placing her hand on Penelope's thigh, offering comfort.

_"Well, then that includes you and your heart eyes for her!"_ Lizzie retaliated.

" _Girls! Please!"_ Caroline replied to the arguing. _"Penelope, it's lovely to see you"_ Caroline reassured.

_"I must say, I was quite surprised to hear that you two used to date!"_ Alaric stated, from the head of the table. Josie muttered 'oh my god' under her breath and began sending a glare Alaric's way. " _What, honey? You never told us!_ " Alaric defended.

_"With good reason! Who would want to date her?"_ Lizzie chimed in angrily, making direct eye contact with Penelope.

_"I would!"_ Josie defended. There was an awkward pause, Josie shifted uncomfortably realising what she just said. _"I did.. Did want to"_ Josie recovered.

_"Sounds like you still want too"_ MG said quietly, loud enough for Josie to hear. Penelope shot MG a wink.

_"Over my dead body"_ Lizzie replied angrily.

_"We could arrange that"_ Penelope muttered. Josie nudged her under the table disapprovingly.

_"Oh, now I see what happened."_ Alaric said awkwardly. Josie sighed loudly.

The awkward tension was broken by the wait staff bringing in the first course. The waiter was holding a full sized, smoked Ham. Others slowly bought in other dishes to go along with the giant ham, pees, potatoes, lamb. Penelope couldn't even imagine how much this had costed, she would never get something like this back with her family. She shouldn't get used to this feeling of home that Josie brought but she couldn't help herself. The closest thing that Penelope had ever felt to home was her.

Plates came one by one, giving a generous array of food that Penelope would definitely not get used to. Soon the table was covered with every sort of food group, different flavours and colours. Penelope made eye contact with MG from across the room and he looked to be just as surprised and amazed as she did. Penelope waited to put any food knowing that someone would usually say something before eating. Soon enough Alaric stood up holding his glass of champagne. Josie then poured her and Penelope a glass knowing that there was going to be a toast.

_"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight and would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Cheers!"_ Alaric said proudly, holding out his glass. The group of them clinked their glasses and began eating. Penelope had a small plate, not wanting to be bloated.

Once she had finished her meal she sat patiently waiting for everyone else to do the same. Josie watched her out of the corner of her eye, making sure she wasn't feeling awkward or uncomfortable. She turned her head slightly in Penelope's direction.

_"You okay Penny?"_ Josie asked quietly. Penelope usually hated the nickname 'Penny' but she would let it slide only because it was Josie.

_"Yeah, just... This is nice, you know?"_ Penelope spoke softly. Looking into Josie's deep brown eyes.

_"It's nice that you're here."_ Josie whispered to Penelope. Josie suddenly bolted upright when she felt a sharp kick from Lizzie's end of the table. Followed by an angry/disappointed glare.

Josie stared back angrily.

Caroline filled the time between Dinner and Dessert shooting questions at both MG and Penelope. Penelope tried to answer almost everyone without hesitation calculating a graceful and intelligent answer for every question Caroline shot at her.

_“Do you think you would be able to protect yourself if something was to attack the school?”_ Caroline asked Penelope.

_“Caroline!”_ Alaric muttered under his breath.

_“Yes! Not only myself, but those around me as well. Iv’e been getting steady A’s for majority of my classes”_ Penelope replied confidently. Josie rolled her eyes, chuckling at Penelope sucking up.

_“Why? Is there something thats going to attack the school?”_ Lizzie asked Caroline.

_“Great”_ Alaric said sarcastically.

_“No, Honey”_ Caroline answered bluntly.

Dessert came out soon enough. The waiters brought out a array of desserts, Strawberry Cheesecake, Chocolate pudding, Christmas cake.

Penelope had a small slice of Cheesecake, making sure to take her time on it. Josie had a small serving of all the desserts, wanting to try everything at least once.

Chatter around the table continued, it seemed it was MG’s turn for the firing squad. Alaric fired question after question, being much harsher in Penelope’s opinion.

Josie turned to Penelope after finishing her Dessert and gave her that warm smile that she loved. 

_“Sorry about my Mum, she just cares a lot”_ Josie said quietly so that only Penelope could hear.

_“That’s okay, she loves you. That’s understandable ”_ Penelope stated, smiling back at Josie.

_“Oh, P. You have something..-“_ Josie started pointing at Penelope’s mouth.

_“Huh?”_ Penelope asked obliviously. Josie reached towards Penelope cupping her face lightly with one hand and let her thumb wipe Cheesecake from the corner of her mouth. Penelope had her second heart attack of the day. Her throat when dry. She picked up her champagne and drank it nervously.

Penelope then watched as Josie sucked the cheesecake off her thumb. Penelope then choked on her drink and began coughing profusely. Josie watched her, smirking. Penelope had always liked that confident side of Josie. She didn’t show it often but when she did Penelope happened to find it very ~appealing~. Josie had her confident moments around Penelope when they were alone but never in front of anyone else, she missed that side of her.

*✿✧✿* 

Once they had finished dessert, everyone had spilt up around the room. Alaric and Caroline remained sitting on the table discussing something that seemed important and secret. Lizzie and MG went downstairs to play a game of Pool and Penelope and Josie were outside on the balcony sitting at the open, outdoor, fireplace.

They were sitting on the couch, surrounded by excessive and expensive outdoor, blankets and pillows. The two girls were underneath the blanket, Josie had her head resting against Penelope’s head, closing her eyes. Penelope watched the flames of the fire dance around in the fireplace. Her eyes wide, trying not to think about how comfortable the two of them had gotten with each other. Wondering if she should be cautious or relieved. She could feel Josie struggling to stick to her stupid ‘friendship’ rule and she knew it had been a bad idea but she couldn’t say no to Josie. She never did. 

Everyone always thought that it was Penelope who wore the pants in their relationship but her and Josie both knew that wasn’t the case. Penelope would always give Josie whatever she wanted and although sometimes it took a while for Josie to ask or state exactly what that was, Penelope would always make sure she got it. She was doing the exact same thing now, following Josie’s dumb rule about ‘staying friends’ when they both knew that friends shouldn’t link hands, spoon each other or invite each other to a very private family Dinner. Still Penelope let Josie live in her imaginary world where they were still just really good friends. Eventually Penelope knew that this would have to come to an end, that she would have to get adecision from Josie as to what she wanted from her. But that would come later.

Penelope knew that, but tonight she let Josie rest her head against her shoulder. She would give Josie the reality later, for now she enjoyed the other girls company.Josie leant in towards Penelope’s ear.

 _“I’ve missed you, P”_ She said in a low voice, Penelope hadn’t heard that voice in a long time. She felt Josie’s hand on her thigh.  There was something about the way that Josie had said it. She didn’t mean her company, she meant something else. Penelope continued to watch the fire, trying to ignore the heat that Josie's hand was causing under the blanket.

_“Missed?”_ Penelope asked raising her eyebrow, turning her head slightly so their faces were a lot closer. Josie began to slide her hand up and down her thigh slowly.

_“Yeah… Iv’e been really lonely”_ Josie said hinting, trying to be as suggestive as she could.

Penelope decided to embarrass her further, even though she knew what kind of ~ _lonely_ ~ Josie was talking about.

_“Lonely? You are always with your sister”_ Penelope said, obliviously.

_“Lonely and… You know frustrated”_ Josie continued on, now blushing and embarrassed.

_“What kind of frustrated?”_ Penelope teased, she was going to get Josie to admit this whole ‘friendship’ thing would never work. 

_“Ugh… You know.. Frustrated”_ Josie said again, even more embarrassed. She went higher up Penelope’s thigh, trying to give her a hint. Penelope felt that familiar ache in her lower stomach, maybe Josie wasn't the only one ~ _frustrated_ ~.

_“Nope, is Lizzie frustrating to live with? Is that it?”_ Penelope continued to tease. Josie huffed in annoyance.

_“SEXUALLY frustrated”_ Josie finally said loudly. Just in time for Caroline and Alaric to walk in.

_“Uh, the car is here girls”_ Alaric interrupted uncomfortably. While Caroline stood their chuckling at her painfully awkward daughter. The two adults left to go tell MG and Lizzie.

Penelope looked at Josie and smirked. Her face was fully red and her hand was retracted from the other girls thigh, she looked pissed off and _~frustrated_ ~ as she had explained.

_“I knew what you were talking about, I just wanted you to say it out loud.”_ Penelope teased, giving Josie a wink. She groaned in annoyance. 

Not only was Josie embarrassed, sexually frustrated but now humiliated. She had just admitted not only to her Ex but also to her parents that she was frustrated cause she wasn't getting any. Josie had never been good at asking for what she wanted. She would always suggest and just hope that the other person would catch on. She had done that for birthday presents, Christmas, Dinner and now apparently it applied to her dating life as well. She knew that she shouldn't have said anything it was a unlikely chance that Penelope would actually do anything with that information anyway, not after the way she treated her last time.  

Penelope walked with Josie to the car, with a shit eating grin on her face and Josie refusing to make eye contact with anyone. They got into the car, having a separate car to the other four. Penelope made sure to sit in the seat closest to Josie, invading her space quietly. Josie refused to look at her, she was far too embarrassed and positive that she still had a ridiculous blush on her face. Penelope was lucky because the car had a screen, the driver couldn't see them. She decided to frustrate Josie even further.

Deciding to ease Josie's mind and tease her a little more. Slowly and carefully she put her hand on Josie's thigh, she heard her breath hitch. Josie must have been quiet worked up. Penelope waited just incase Josie wanted her to stop, Josie looked at her dead in the eye, giving her that look. 

S he slowly travelled up further up, Josie stared at her wide eyed and lips parted. Penelope knew that look too well. She had seen it many times before and it usually lead to good.. Great things. Penelope kept going up her thigh, until she reached her upper, inner thigh. She stopped there and held it there for a few seconds. Penelope could hear Josie's heavy breathing and could feel just how frustrated the girl actually was. Josie was now biting down on her lower lip and squirming slightly in her seat. 

Penelope watched her, knowing that Josie wanted her to continue on the path she was going on, she did exactly the opposite. Penelope retracted her hand completely. Josie stared at her in awe. 

_"Penelope?!"_ Josie whispered angrily.

_"What?"_ Penelope asked innocently, if Josie wanted something she was going to have to ask for it. Penelope knew she wouldn't.

_"I... Thats not nice"_ Josie stuttered out angrily. Penelope shrugged.

_"I don't know what you're talking about Jo-Jo"_ Penelope continued on innocently.

_"Yes, you do Penny!"_ Josie said, like an upset child.

_"Jo, don't call me that"_ Penelope said, laughing at the stupid nickname.

_"Why, it's cute!"_ Josie defended, 

_"No, it's not"_ Penelope replied, humorously.

_"Yeah, you didn't seem to complain when I was screaming it"_ Josie said confidently, completely catching Penelope off her guard. She was suddenly short of breath.

_"Josette, what has gotten into you!"_ Penelope asked, not at all complaining.

_"You, hopefully"_ Josie replied, oddly proud of herself.

*✿✧✿*   


 When they got back to the school Josie escorted Penelope back to her room, the walk there was quick Josie seemed to be rushing. They had finally got to her door, Penelope stood at her door and Josie stared. She was staring at her with that intense, thinking gaze. Josie stared and Penelope waited. This went on for what felt like too long, both girls anticipating something. 

Finally Josie stepped forward. Penelope held her breath. She knew what Josie was going to do, she could see it coming however she had a plan of her own. Josie hesitantly approached her, knowing that Penelope wouldn't make the first move. It had to be her. Josie came face to face with Penelope, she could feel her hot breath against her face. Her heart was pounding. This was it, she needed this.

Josie leaned forward and kissed Penelope. She was cautious and kept her mouth closed, making sure she wasn't forcing anything on Penelope. She needed to make sure her ex wanted this, just as much as she did. She knew Penelope had a habit of going along with what she wanted. Because Josie was always so selfless with others in her life Penelope had made special effort to make sure that Josie knew she could be selfish when it came to her, that Penelope would always give her anything. She loved her for that.

Penelope naturally pressed back into the kiss, basking in the familiar sensation of Josie’s lips against hers. After a few moments Josie began to push Penelope against her closed door, turning the door-nob, while still kissing. Penelope quickly lead them both to her bed, kicking the door shut behind her. 

Penelope immediately wanted more from Josie. Losing track of that original plan she had in her brain. Fogged by Josie's lips.

Josie lightly pushed Penelope onto the bed and straddled her lap, she looked at her with that same look. Her hands placed themselves either side of Penelope's neck, pulling her closer to her. Penelope licked along Josie’s bottom lip. Josie immediately opened her mouth, accepting Penelope’s tongue and meeting it with her own.

Josie without thinking let her hands roam to Penelope’s shoulders and stopped at her upper chest, pausing for a moment to look at Penelope before making her way to caress her breasts. They both moaned at the new contact and immediately began grinding into Penelope’s lap. 

Penelope then switched their positions so that Josie was now lying down and she was placed on-top. Josie's head was placed on the pillows and she watched Penelope hungrily, waiting for her to make the next move. Her breathing was already heavy and she could already feel herself getting _very_ worked up. Penelope continued to stare at Josie, her eyes had gone dark, Josie began to squirm. She knew what this was, Penelope wanted her to ask. 

Josie let out a sigh of frustration.

 _"Penelope..."_ Josie said breathily.

 _"Yeah, sweetie?"_ Penelope said, smiling sweetly. Josie rolled her eyes. By now the ache in between her legs had gotten unbearable.

 _"Can you...?"_ Josie asked annoyed. Giving her the eyes.

 _"What?"_ Penelope asked innocently, now having her thigh in-between Josie's legs. Not applying any pressure.

 _"Can you.. Go.. Low"_ Josie muttered out, embarrassed. Penelope smiled, she had got what she wanted. Penelope leaned down, slowly towards Josie. She gave Josie a slow and tender kiss, making it last. She then separated from the kiss and nudged her thigh inches closer to where Josie wanted, applying pressure. She leant down to whisper in Josie's ear. 

_"Friends don't go down on each other, sorry Jo Jo"_

And with that Penelope rolled off Josie and got her things for a shower. She collected her things and stood at the door.

 _"Gotta go shower, feeling kind of dirty"_ Penelope said, smirking and giving Josie an aggravating wink.

Josie looked furious. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hope you enjoyed it   
> Please leave a comment- I really love reading them
> 
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << send all your hate here xxx
> 
> p o s i e i s e n d g a m e


	20. The Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get ~crazy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning at the end things get very R18 okk skip it if ur not comfortable

Josie stormed out of Penelope's room in the opposite direction Penelope had left. She knew what Penelope was doing and in any other situation she would have rationalised her behaviour and understood from a wider perspective. But Josie was pissed and more frustrated than she was previously. She wanted to scream at Penelope but she also wanted to ~ _scream~_ at Penelope.

She angrily walked down to her room where she knew Lizzie would be waiting, ready to bombard her with the 'How could you', 'I Can't believe this', 'You are better than this'. Josie couldn't hear that, not tonight. She knew that if Lizzie was okay with Penelope she would go back to her in a heart beat. But she wasn't and Josie wasn't sure if that would ever change. Lizzie wouldn't let her have the best of both worlds, knowing that she had to share Josie's attention.

Penelope wouldn't let her continue in acting like they were back together without actually being back together. That was why Penelope hadn't continued, she knew that Josie would try and pull the whole 'we're such good friends' bullshit in the morning.

If Josie and Penelope were going to be friends, then they were going to act like friends as well. That's what Penelope had told her when she didn't continue. It was a cruel way to execute the message but Josie got it loud and clear. Something needed to change. Penelope didn't deserve to be used and played around with, she wanted to stay friends (Just friends) or become Josie's girlfriend again, not a weird mixture of the two. Penelope had made her move, now it was up to Josie.

Josie let out a huff of frustration when she finally got to her door. She started at the door for a while, bracing herself. It was finally time to tell Lizzie about the mental turmoil she has been going through just to make her happy. Time to tell her that the reason she wasn't with the person she loved was because she couldn't handle being fought over by the two people that meant the most to her. That she was miserable only having one of them in her life. It was time for Josie to put herself first. It was time that Penelope was treated equally to Lizzie, instead of second best. She loved both of them.

She hesitantly opened the door, there she saw Lizzie folding her arms in disappointment. She had been waiting for her.  Josie let out a heavy sigh, she frowned at her sister. She loved her but Lizzie had never made anything easy for her. Josie felt tears form in her eyes, she didn't want to do this. She just missed being with Penelope more than anything Penelope's cuddles for her in the morning, her relentless chivalry, her tough exterior but totally soft interior, her music taste, her body, her eyes, her heart. She missed it all. Tonight had made her realise just how good she had had it when they were together, how much she actually did love Penelope and how despite everything she still needed her more than anything.

Josie stood there teary eyed, staring at her sister. Lizzie now walked up to her and have her a warm hug.

 _"You are better off without her anyway Josie"_ Lizzie said quietly, Josie pulled back in confusion.

 _"Lizzie it's not Penelope... It's you"_ Josie stated weakly.

 _"Wh- What?"_ Lizzie said stepping back in confusion. Josie could feel a single tear roll down her face, this had been long awaited.

 _"Liz... I..I love her"_ Josie sobbed _"I always have"_ She continued, Lizzie didn't look disappointed just confused.

 _"But she-"_ Lizzie tried. Josie took a deep breath and prepared herself.

 _"I Love you Liz... More than anything, but all this time without her it's been like having my breath taken away. I didn't realise that I couldn't breathe, so I spent all this time slowly suffocating until she came back and I realised how to breathe again. She's the person for me."_ Josie said strongly. Josie took a seat on her bed, Lizzie quickly followed.

 _"Josie"_ Lizzie whispered in shock.

 _"Lizzie, I've always wanted you to be happy. I give you everything... Always. I just want one thing, one person that's mine because she's mine I want you to love her just like you love me. Because I know you want me to be happy as well Liz, even though sometimes it's hard for you... I know you care a-lot. I want my happiness back, I want her back."_ Josie explained calmly.

 _"You really love her?"_ Lizzie asked quietly. Turning to look at her sister.

 _"Yeah, I want to give everything that I didn't before Liz. She means the world to me but I can't give her the world if you are always trying to burn hers down"_ Josie continued to explain quietly. _"I need to make time for myself, I need someone to myself."_ Josie continued softly

 _"I've been horrible to her, horrible to the only thing that gives you happiness"_ Lizzie stated quietly, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Josie leaned on her shoulder.

 _"Liz.. Don't cry I just want you to share me rather than fight over me"_ Josie said quietly. Now beginning to cry with her sister.

 _"Ah... All this time I've been yelling at b-both of you to stay away from each other."_ Lizzie began to sob _"Oh my god you guys are li-like Romeo and Juliet and I'm like the reason you both...  K-killed yourselves! I'm such a monster."_ Lizzie began to fully cry. Josie silently chuckled.

 _"No Liz..."_ Josie said, laughing through her tears.

 _"Please Jo, can you forgive me... I've been a real ass."_ Lizzie continued to sob. Josie wrapped her arms around her sisters waist.

 _"You were just looking out for me, Liz. It's just what you thought was best for me isn't what I actually needed."_ Josie explained.

 _"So... Are you going to get back with her?"_ Lizzie asked quietly, returning her sisters hug.

 _"Yeah... If she will still have me"_ Josie said quietly. _"I have a plan... But I need your help setting up something at the Mill"_  Josie said, trying not to sound awkward.

 _"Oh..Uh.. Well I guess you gotta scissor somewhere right?"_ Lizzie said uncomfortably.

 _"No! Liz, not for that... I want to plan like a movie slash really cute date for tomorrow night, where I'll ask her to be my girlfriend again."_ Josie said proudly.

 _"Cute Jo!"_ Lizzie wiped her tears _"I'd totally help you, I'm so good at interior design you have no idea"_ Lizzie stated now excited.

*✿✧✿* 

It was the next day at Penelope was at her last class of the day. She slowly made her way to her defensive magic class, quietly watching everyone who entered the classroom scanning for one face in particular. Penelope tried not to make it obvious she would throw around a 'You guys seen Josie?' here and there trying to keep it casual.

Penelope Park did not get worried easily but Josie hadn't turned up to any of her classes they had together. She also hadn't seen the girl in the hallways where Penelope would usually purposefully take a route where she knew she would pass Josie. She even waited around outside one of her classes, pretending to do something else but carefully watching everyone who went in and out. She hadn't seen her since the night before when Penelope had left her high and not _exactly_ dry. 

When Penelope got back from her shower she wasn't surprised to see that Josie had left, she didn't go after her she figured that there would be time to explain herself tomorrow. All she had wanted from Josie was for her to say that she wanted more than just to be Penelope's friend, that they both knew 'friendship' wasn't the answer there. Penelope wanted Josie back. She did what she knew best she teased her, trying to communicate rather than actually telling Josie what she thought.

Penelope entered the classroom and took her spot next to Hope. Penelope looked around at all the faces in the classroom. No Josie. No Lizzie either...

 _"Hey, how did that date go?"_ Hope whispered to her friend.

 _"Well... I almost went down on her"_ Penelope said shamelessly. Hope then let out a loud sound in reaction, followed by many 'oh my god's'. Freya stopped her teaching to that and stared at Hope.

 _"Hope? Something wrong?"_ Freya stated, annoyed. 

 _"Nope... No definitely not"_ Hope recovered. Freya continued teaching about silencing spells, of course Hope continued talkin _g "Oh my god... Did you pet her kitty?"_ Hope whispered so that only Penelope could hear.

 _"Pet... Pet her what"_ Penelope said trying to hold in her laughter.

 _"Well... She's not here so I assume you at least touched her?"_ Hope said quietly.

 _"I maaaay have told her that friends don't go down on each other... And then left her in my room"_ Penelope said guiltily 

 _"What? P... Why would you?"_ Hope asked disappointed.

 _"Because! She needed to know I want to be more than friends_ " Penelope defended.

 _"Penelope and Hope, please demonstrate!"_ Freya said loudly, catching both girls off guard. Penelope looked up to see Freya had a shit eating grin on her face, the same one that Hope _always_ had. She knew the two weren't paying attention.

Penelope quickly read what she had written on the board, Hope following suit. The two girls stood in front of the class both giving each other panicked looks. Penelope tried to look at the pronunciation of the spell.

"Penelope I want you to preform the spell on Hope" Freya said, watching them and looking very amused. Penelope slowly and carefully pronounced the spell and then clicked her fingers harshly, following the instructions she had seen. Freya smiled. _"Good, now if you were both listening you would have realised that this was a silencing spell and based on how harsh you clicked your fingers Penelope, Hope should be silenced for a day if not more."_ Freya said happily.

Hope stared at her in awe and was answered with a wink. Penelope then learned the importance of not fucking with a Mikealson.

*✿✧✿* 

Penelope was sitting in her room, miserable that she had messed things up with Josie. Messed them up so badly that she apparently didn't want to see Penelope again. Penelope had even made a trip down to Josie's room after dinner, she was answered with silence. She was alone in her room, Hope had literally nothing to say to comfort her so she had left Penelope too. She suddenly got a text, she looked down and to her surprise all her problems had been fixed.

 **Jo Jo:** Hey, meet me at the Mill in 5 minutes.

Penelope's heart sped up, she nervously looked at her phone and calculated a response her head. Her palms began to sweat.

 **Penelope:** Oh my God you're alive! 

 **Jo Jo:** Yup

 **Penelope:** I'm sorry about... What I did..

 **Jo Jo:** Make it up to me, Mill in 5

 **Penelope:** ?? why tho

 **Jo Jo:** see u there x

Penelope felt her heart jump at the x Josie had used, she was really that desperate. She quickly put on a Jacket and snuck out of her room. She rushed through the school, making sure she wouldn't be caught.

Penelope got to the old Mill, after a long walk through the woods. The Mill was lit with fairy lights, outside and inside. Penelope approached with caution, unsure about what this was even about. She came to the door and found that there were literal rose petals scattered underneath. As she opened the door she was greeted with a floral smell, along with many burning candles. She continued walking and started to hear music playing from a room further away as she began to follow the path of rose petals she began to recognise the song playing, [Linger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Kspj3OO0s) by The Cranberries. She smiled, that was her favourite song. 

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she continued to walk towards whatever it was that Josie had planned. The Mill had never looked so romantic in her eyes. Candles and fairy lights along with the rose petals scattered along the floor, Penelope's heart felt full again.

She had finally got to what used to be an large, old storage room. There she saw Josie with a bashful smile on her face. She was sitting on what looked like a old bed converted into a fort, there was thousands of pillows and blankets everywhere, next to the small fort Josie had made were all their favourite snacks, on one of the old tables. The room had dim lighting due to the candles that were placed around the room being the only source of light. She saw the small stereo Josie had set up that was now playing Sweet by Cigarettes After Sex which, in Penelope's opinion was one of the most romantic songs ever made.

Penelope watched with at Josie in complete awe. She began to tear up, she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Josie walked over to her and opened her arms.

 _"Don't cry P"_ Josie whispered. Penelope fell into her arms and hugged her tighter than she ever had before. They hugged for a while until Penelope finally let go. Josie let her arms fall loosely around Penelope's waist. _"I should have never let you go"_ Josie said softly, Penelope stared deeply into those soft brown eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

 _"You did all of this....For me?"_ Penelope asked in awe.

 _"Of course I did, I'd do anything for you"_ Josie said quietly, giving Penelope a warm smile. Penelope felt her eyes tear up again, Josie chuckled.

 _"No more crying, I've got all your favourite movies here P"_ Josie said softly. Josie led her to the makeshift fort that she had made. She switched off the music and blew out a few candles. She then placed they bowl of Popcorn between them. They began to watch the movie that Josie had set up for them. Penelope smiled as she heard Simple Minds playing, it was her favourite move: The Breakfast Club.

They watched as Bender threw his hand in the air because he got the girl. Penelope felt like that. They watched the credits for a short while and then Josie switched it off. Penelope turned to Josie and smiled.

 _"What's next?"_ Penelope said eagerly, flipping through the DVD's that Josie brought down. Josie didn't answer her. She just looked at her, waiting. _"Jo..?"_ Penelope asked concerned.

 _"P, Will.. Will you be my Girlfriend...Again."_ Josie stuttered out nervously, Penelope was lost for words never would she had thought that those words would come from Josie. _"You.. You don't have to say anything right now, I just I miss you P, and I love you and you are the best-"_ Josie's rambling was cut off by Penelope pressing a forceful kiss to Josie's lips.

Josie immediately pressed back into the kiss with just as much passion, their lips melted together and for the first time the kiss came with no regret, worry or anger. It came with love, love that had never gone away from when they had first started dating. Penelope pulled back, breathing heavily. Josie stared at her, her breathing heavy and her pupils dilated. Her eyes were dark and her lips parted. 

 _"I love you"_ Penelope stated seriously, looking deeply into her eyes. Josie smiled lovingly.

 _"I know"_ Josie said smugly, before pulling Penelope back in to kiss her.

There was no sound but their mouths crashing together passionately. She bit the air in front of Josie's lips teasingly and heard the quietest whimper from them. Slowly leaning in so the tip of her tongue softly brushed against Josie's upper lip, Penelope then separated from her and pushed her down onto the mattress of the fort. Josie's head landed on the pillows and Penelope climbed on-top of her. Penelope then slowly removed her shirt, keeping tabs on Josie to make sure that she was comfortable with what was going on.

Josie watched her hungrily, her eyes now going dark Josie was trying not to squirm beneath her as she felt the heat in her lower stomach intensify. Once Penelope's shirt was off Josie followed quickly after her, aggressively trying to jiggle out of her shirt. Penelope chuckled from above her.

 _"Arms up, babe"_ Penelope instructed, watching her girlfriend struggle. Josie pouted and reluctantly held her arms up so that Penelope could remove her shirt. Penelope stared at Josie shirtless, she licked her lips and went in for another forceful kiss. She began to lay down so that their bodies were flush together. Penelope inched her thigh in-between Josie's thighs creating pressure on Josie's centre. Josie moaned and pushed her hands through Penelope's hair.

Penelope started to kiss Josie's neck, flicking out her tongue every so often. Since she was at the redhead's pulse point, when she got to that sensitive area of the girls neck she payed special attention and began to suck on that spot. She could also feel all of Josie's shivers of pleasure and hear her gasps. Slowly moving down to her collarbone and began moving her hands up to cup one of Josie's breasts. She stayed like that for a while, missing the feeling of Josie's body against hers.

 _"Penelope.."_ Josie breathed out _"Can... You go any slower?"_ Josie asked sarcastically, out of breath. She stopped her ministrations and looked at Josie.

 _"You used to like it when I went slow"_ Penelope stated. Josie rolled her eyes wiggled out from under Penelope, she then pushed the other girl down so they had switched positions. Penelope watched her suddenly feeling annoyed that Josie hadn't let her finish.

Josie hungrily attacked her neck and groped her breasts, Penelope sighed her name. Josie must have been _very_ worked up. She had remembered all of Penelope's special spots that made her more than vocal. Josie made effort in leaving marks on Penelope's neck and collar bone. Josie looked at Penelope who's eyes were now closed in pleasure. 

 _"Can I?"_ Josie asked, breathlessly. Penelope opened her eyes and stared at Josie she was gripping the waist line of her jeans.

 _"How long has it been since you went down town Jo Jo?"_ Penelope teased. Knowing that the last time they had slept together Josie hadn't gone down on her but used different methods. It had been a long time since Josie had gone low.

 _"I'm still just as good as before"_ Josie defended, she now had a hand either side of Penelope's waist and her head was sitting on her stomach. Penelope smirked.

 _"Prove it"_ She said confidently.

With that Josie unzipped her jeans and took her underwear as well slipping them off her legs. Josie started on her thighs, kissing slowly and teasingly getting close to where Penelope wanted then starting back up again. She did this for a while getting closer and closer then starting again completely. Penelope let it slide for the first 5 minutes but then began to get impatient.

 _"Jo..."_ Penelope whined, annoyed.

 _"What? Miss Park? Do you not like being teased?"_ Josie asked in a teasing tone.

 _"You know I don't"_ Penelope said breathlessly.

 _"Yeah... I could just leave you now, without anything or anyone to help you, that's what you did to me. It's only fair"_ Josie continued to tease. She continued kissing closer.

 _"Jo Jo.."_ Penelope whined

 _"What do you say?"_ Josie said quietly.

 _"What?"_ Penelope asked. _"I'm not begging, I don't beg"_ Penelope stated seriously

 _"You will for me Penny"_ Josie said sweetly, she then leaned in closer and blew lightly on Penelope's centre. Penelope moaned.

 _"Please"_ Penelope said quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

"Hmm?" Josie asked innocently.

 _"Would you... Please.._." Penelope continued embarrassed. Josie smiled sweetly and leant back down to where Penelope wanted her.

Josie used her hands to grip onto Penelope’s hips, before lowering her head and licking the length of her girlfriend’s centre. Penelope gasped and weaved her fingers through Josie's hair. She ran her tongue around she remembered her clit being and smiled internally when she felt it against her tongue.

 _"Jos- Please"_ Penelope gasped out, suddenly forgetting her rule about 'not begging'.

Josie eagerly complied, flicking over the sensitive tip of the girl’s clit in fast strokes. She felt Penelope's hand press against the back of her head and start to pull on her hair slightly. Josie brought her own hands up to wrap around the her thighs, holding both of them in place. Penelope used her hands to suggest that Josie continue on but slightly lower. She felt her inside and bucked her hips. Josie stopped for a moment, letting Penelope bring her hips back down. She then brought her mouth back up to her clit and wrapped her lips around the throbbing bundle of nerves, letting her tongue circle it for a minute before she started a hard sucking motion. Penelope began to become louder and louder, her body began to shake and Josie knew. 

She continued to quicken her pace so that Penelope would come undone. It didn't take long until the other girl was pulling on her hair and screaming out her name. Josie watched as her Girlfriend fell apart, she had missed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet
> 
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce come yell @ me


	21. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatore school gets a not so friendly visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOrry it took so long to update! Honestly I'm not sure if anyone is still reading by now but thank you so much if you are!!

Josie woke up first, Penelope had never been a morning person. As always Penelope had a grip around Josie's bare body, holding on as if to stop her from going anywhere. Josie chuckled under her breath, she missed being protected like that. She didn't need to miss it anymore though, Penelope was her girlfriend and it was going to stay that way. Josie felt comfort in knowing that Penelope was hers again, no one else's. 

She was thankful that she had planned their date at the Mill rather than in one of their rooms, there had been a-lot of embarrassing sounds coming from the Mill and she would rather not have her peers hear everything. Although Penelope's grip hadn't loosened, Josie knew that they couldn't lay around naked all day. Even if she really wanted to. Josie slowly and as carefully as she could pried Penelope's arms off of her, which had proven difficult considering she had both arms and a leg around her.

Josie finally got herself free from Penelope's loving but strong grip around her, she needed to get dressed so she could at least get her sleepy girlfriend a coffee before she woke up. She got dressed in the clothes she had worn yesterday and quietly slipped out. Josie took one quick look at her girlfriend still fast asleep and had now replaced Josie with a bunched up duvet. She smiled. She quickly wrote on a scrap piece of paper that she was going out to get coffee, the last thing she wanted Penelope to think that she had just disappeared especially after what had happened last time they had slept together.

She quietly made her way out of the Mill and began the long walk back to the school. She knew it would take her a while to get there and back with the coffees but it was only 7.00am on a Saturday, no one would be up yet and Penelope wouldn't be up until 9-10am. She also happened to know that before anything in the morning Penelope always had a coffee first.

She walked through the forrest peacefully, feeling the cold morning air against her face going over the contents of last night in her head. She kept walking, watching all the little creatures that lived in the forrest wake up and start their days. Blissfully unaware of what was to come. She halted when she began to see a blurred figure standing in the middle of the clearing that she was walking through.

Usually Josie would keep walking if she saw a stranger, any person would. But this person was clearing waiting for her, clearing staring at her. Josie's heart rate increased, still she continued on he was probably just a lost student. She thought that until he began to walk towards her, her vision began to get clearer and she started to panic when she saw the sadistic smile plastered across the grown mans face. 

The man started to walk faster in Josie's direction. She realised that he was going after her. She turned around and started to run back to the Mill, she didn't get very far before she was cast under a sleeping spell and tumbled onto the forrest floor.

*✿✧✿*

Josie woke up in a dark room, she was placed on a hard, single bed. The room had hard wooden floors and badly painted walls. She then turned to the corner of the room to see the man who had kidnapped her. Her heart rate jumped and panic flooded her body. She began casting spells to get him further away. Once she realised that her spells weren't working she looked for things around the room, she threw her pillow at the man. He began to laugh at her.

 _"You really think a pillow is going to hurt me?"_ The man laughed, throwing the pillow back in her face.

 _"Wh- Who are you?"_ Josie asked quietly, trying not to cry.

 _"Wow, so Alaric really didn't inform you on your family history huh?"_ The man said, amused. Josie looked at him confused. He sighed in annoyance. _"Kai, Kai the guy who killed your Mother... Ring a bell?"_ Kai explained annoyed. Josie's face dropped and her entire body felt completely alarmed, she was in the presence of a murder. Not only that but the murderer who murdered her biological mother.

Josie had now retreated to the very corner of the bed, scared.

 _"Wh- What do you want?"_ Josie stuttered out, maintaining eye contact.

 _"What your Uncle Kai, isn't allowed to kidnap you now? I have to want something?"_ Kai asked, pretending to be offended _. "I was going to Kidnap you while you were asleep but you seemed rather pre occupied, I did however take that chance to pluck one hair from that pretty girls head. Now I can do any dark magic spell I want on your little Gal Pal."_ Kai continued to threaten. Josie's heart jumped anger replaced fear.

 _"You won't touch her"_ Josie said sternly. Now standing up to face her uncle. Kai looked smug at the girls sudden confidence.

 _"Oof, looks like little Josette has a weakness, so did my sister... Look how that turned out for her."_ Kai teased. Josie glared at him, looking like an angry teddy bear.

 _"What do you want!"_ Josie repeated, with more authority.

 _"I want a knife, your Dad has it... I want it"_ Kai spoke like a child talking about his favourite toy. _"I must admit i've been watching both of you twins ever since I woke up, Lizzie seems much more fun than you"_ Kai said teasingly, Josie glared at him.

 _"So how am I supposed to get this stupid knife huh?"_ Josie asked, angrily. She folded her arms and looked at him.

 _"First, I'll threaten your Dad then I'll threaten you or Lizzie or your girlfriend or your Mum"_ Kai listed off so casually, Josie felt her heart sink. There was no getting around this Kai knew too much about her life, knew too many people that he could hurt.

 _"Just tell me what to and I'll do it"_ Josie said coldly. She then felt her phone vibrate and she felt a wave of regret, she should have turned it off. She then looked up to see if Kai had noticed, surely enough he had his hand held out impatiently. Josie sighed. She reluctantly gave him her phone. He snatched it off her and began scrolling through all of the messages

 _"Wow, did anyone ever tell this 'Penelope' girl to shut up"_ Kai said, clearly seeing all the worried texts Penelope had sent her. By now she had guessed that it was past midday. Penelope wouldn't have been worried otherwise. Kai began typing. Josie angrily walked over to him and tried to stop him, she was then forcefully shoved back onto the bed. _"What's wrong scared I'm gonna text your little girlfriend something she won't like?"_ Kai teased.

 _"Leave her out of this Kai"_ Josie spat at him. Kai ignored her and continued texting. Josie then continued _"You can't just come into my life and dictate everything I do_ " Josie said annoyed. Kai put the phone away and looked at Josie.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in. He was annoyed. 

 _"Look, you may be new around here but I am Kai Parker, which means I can do whatever I want and if you disagree then someone you love dies"_ Kai explained simply. _"Do we wanna test that little theory out on your overly worried little girlfriend or..?"_ Kai continued to torture.

 _"No!"_ Josie exclaimed 

 _"Good, I'm adding my number to your phone. I text you what to do and you do it"_ Kai said annoyed. _"Say it"_ He demanded.

 _"You text me what to do and I do it"_ Josie said weakly.

*✿✧✿*

 Penelope had been spamming Josie's phone with 'where are you's' ever since she had woken up around 10am and then around 1pm when Josie hadn't come back. She began to get really worried about the girl, knowing that Josie wouldn't have just lied about getting coffees and definitely wouldn't have left Penelope alone in the bed. By now she had made her way back to the school, going out to look for Josie. Penelope didn't want to worry and panic herself but she had already jumping to conclusions that something really bad had happened to her girlfriend.

She was almost at the school when she finally received a reply from Josie and she finally felt at ease for the first time since this morning.

 **JoJo:** I am fine. Would you stop worrying for like 5 minutes. It's so annoying!

Penelope read it again to see if she had read it write, was Josie mad at her or something. Still Penelope was glad she was okay.

 **Penelope:** Did something happen...are you okay ? :(

 **JoJo:** OH my god again, I'm fine... I'll see you at dinner.

Josie wasn't texting like she normally did, something seemed weird. She would ask Josie about it at dinner.

 **Penelope:** Okay.. Love u :) 

After she had sent it, she stared at her phone for a few minutes waiting for a reply. She didn't get one. Penelope put her phone back in her pocket, maybe it was too soon to go straight back to acting like a couple. That wasn't how Penelope felt of course but if Josie did then she would give her some space, they had just spent the night together... She didn't want to seem clingy even though they both knew that Penelope was whipped when it came to Josie.

When Penelope got back to the school she spotted Hope. Of course Hope yelled her name across the cafeteria to come sit next to her. Waving her hands around like an actual idiot, she was sitting next to her aunties and some junior student.

 _"PENELOPE OVER HERE"_ Hope yelled, Penelope rolled her eyes and avoided peoples alarmed eyes. She quickly walked over embarrassed. She sat down next to Hope, across from her Aunties and the one Junior student. _"P, this is my little cousin, Eli he's named after my Uncle Elijah"_ Hope said proudly, ruffling his hair. Penelope smiled at him. Keelin stood up and held her sons hand.

 _"Okay, well Mr Eli over here has a special wolf training class with Mum, don't you?"_ Keelin said sweetly, Eli had the biggest smile on his face.

 _"Yup!"_ He said proudly, swinging him and Keelin's hands. Freya chuckled and stood up to kiss Keelin on the cheek. 

 _"I'll see you for dinner later, okay baby?"_ Freya asked, Keelin smiled and nodded. She watched the two of them disappear into the gym.

Freya sat back down with heart eyes, Hope smiled at her. Freya sighed happily.

 _"So what happened with you and Jo..Josie"_ Freya asked unsure of her name.

 _"Yeah, Josie..."_ Penelope started smugly _"My, as of last night, Girlfriend"_ Penelope said, her grin reaching her eyes. Hope looked at her gobsmacked.

 _"OH MY GOD"_ Hope almost yelled, she pulled Penelope into a forceful side-hug. _"To think all you needed was help from your best friend"_ Hope said proudly. Penelope rolled her eyes and laughed.

 _"Yup, all thanks to you Hope"_ Penelope said sarcastically.

 _"Yeah, I got Keelin and Freya back together you know... I'm like a matchmaker for lesbians.. Wow"_ Hope said happily. They both laughed at her. Hope had a smug smile on her face

 _"Freya, I was thinking maybe we could do some spells today... Would you mind teaching us some?"_ Penelope asked, trying to seem polite. Freya smiled and nodded.

 _"I'd be happy too, I've got nothing better to do since my wife is off teaching our son"_ Freya explained. 

The three of them spent the afternoon learning different offensive spells as well as a few defensive spells. Freya had taught them ones that she wasn't teaching the class, because in her opinion the ones she was teaching in class were far too 'vanilla' to actually protect anyone.

She taught them how to light people on fire, electrocute someone and make someone loose all idea of reality. The last one was very complicated and confusing for the two girls to grasp the concept of, after a while though they started to understand. Hope had preformed the spell on Penelope so that she felt a fraction of the power the spell had. It had felt like she was dreaming.

 *✿✧✿*

Josie had been stuck in that dark dingy room for what felt like hours. Kai had rambled on and on about nonsense that had been the worst part of all, staying their with him and listening to all the bullshit that came out of his mouth. Still Josie had to stay there, Kai had drained all her powers so there wasn't anything she could do accept from sit there and listen to her Uncle blab.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Kai sighed, obviously getting sick of his own voice. He rolled his eyes and then held the door open he had been guarding.

 _"I'll let you find your own way home"_ He said tired, Josie then immediately got up and made her way to the door. Kai then stood in front. _"But if you don't do everything I say, your girlfriend dies, got it?"_ Kai explained. She looked him dead in the eye.

 _"You text me what to do then I do it"_ Josie repeated his instruction from before. He sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes, he then moved out of the way so that Josie could finally escape. 

When Josie walked up the stairs of this weird underground house that Kai had found, she didn't at all know where she was. She was in the forrest but the forrest went on and on forever to determine which part of the forrest she was in would be almost impossible. So she started walking in one direction and just hoped that she was going the right way. 

After an hour of aimlessly going in what felt like the wrong direction Josie's phone started to ring. She looked down to see Penelope's face and her number. Josie sighed. She didn't want to lie to her girlfriend as to where she had been, that was the last thing their relationship needed right now. Josie picked up knowing that she would have to lie for her and Penelope's protection. She knew if she was to ever find out about Kai, Penelope would on the first trip to beat him up.

 _"Hey Baby, are you okay? You said you'd be back by dinner?"_ Penelope said through the phone, sounding worried.

_"I know, I've had such a busy day. I'm just trying to get home now, I didn't mean to leave you like that this morning I am really sorry"_

_"No, no it's fine I'm just glad to know you are okay... I thought something had happened"_ Penelope explained. Josie smiled, her heart fluttering.

 _"You were worried about me?"_ Josie asked softly.

_"Of course I was, sweetie"_

Josie's felt giddy that Penelope's nicknames for her were returning.

_"As soon as I get home I'll come see you and explain"_

_"Okay, I'll be in my room"_ Penelope replied

_"See you soon, P"_

Penelope paused and then replied

_"Love you JoJo"_

Josie had a full grin now. She chuckled through the phone.

_"I love you too, P"_

She made her way home slowly, knowing than when she did get home the lies would begin. She didn't ever want to lie to Penelope, not after that had been the whole reason they had broken up but this was for the greater good. This was for both of them. Penelope always protected, Josie always put her first and Josie always protected other people always put herself last. Penelope was just going to be one other person that she would have to put first. She loved her and she was going to protect her at any costs.

When she had finally got back the first thing she did was make a beeline to the shower. She was dirty from walking in the forrest most of the night, luckily she had kept some clean clothes in her locker so she didn't have to go back to her room and be bombarded with questions by Lizzie.

She was dressed in an oversized shirt to go to sleep in. All she wanted to do was to cuddle up next to her Girlfriend, she was emotionally exhausted and in all honesty scared that Kai still lingered around the school. The fear was unsettling and she knew tonight that she wouldn't be able to sleep alone, _knowing_ that he was out there with the power to kill the person she loved most. She hated that.

When she reached Penelope's room, the girl was already fast asleep. She had probably spent half the night worrying about Josie. Her heart ached watching how peaceful she was, she wouldn't let anything happen to her, Penelope was hers and she would make sure it would stay that way.

She quietly creeped her way to the other-side of the bed where Penelope had her arms and legs sprawled out into the empty space, that empty space should have been her. She peeled back the covers and gently pushed Penelope's leg back and held one of her arms so that she could get in-between them. She lay there uncomfortably between both of Penelope's arms, that was until Penelope opened one eye and shifted so that Josie was lying comfortably in her grasp. 

Josie sighed out happily, when she felt Penelope's arms wrap around her tightly. She felt a pair of soft lips press to the back of her neck. She had finally made it back to her Girlfriend.

 _"Goodnight, JoJo"_ Penelope whispered, sleepily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment (Updates are way easier to start with a little bit of encouragement ;) )  
> Thanks so much for all the Kudos as well y'all are very sweet :)  
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << come yell @ me


	22. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is not good at lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEHAWWW thanks for getting me to 1000 kudos! You all have a VERY special place in my heart :))))

Josie woke up before Penelope as always, only this time she woke up because she was being squeezed to death by Penelope's arms. Penelope was murmuring and twisting both of their bodies, her body temperature was far too hot against Josie's and she began to panic. Her immediate thought was Kai. Kai had done this because she hadn't checked her phone or because she had been rude to him or because of something that she had done.

Penelope began to vocalise as her grip got tighter. Her fingers started to dig into Josie's wrists quickly making red marks.

 _"The.. Kn..Knife.. N-No"_ Penelope stuttered out in her sleep. Josie's heart dropped, how did she know about the knife?

Josie felt Penelope's fingers dig in further, it began to hurt. She tried prying them off of her wrists but they wouldn't come loose. She started to call Penelope's name so that she would wake up. With Penelope's grip getting tighter, Josie turned around her body in Penelope's arms and faced her girlfriend. 

There was a thin layer of sweat on the other girls scrunched up face. She began to panic, it felt like Penelope was holding onto her for dear life so much so that Josie found it difficult to breathe. She didn't want to hurt her by waking her up and calling her name wasn't working either. She quickly thought of something that she knew would work. Josie slowly brought her lips to Penelope's and kissed her, holding one of her cheeks with her hand. The softness of Penelope's lips never failed to amaze her, she pressed into the kiss with a bit more force. Hoping it would wake her up. 

Josie kept moving her lips against Penelope's until finally she felt movement from Penelope. She kissed Josie back softly, letting out a small hum of surprise. Penelope pulled back from the kiss and tried to catch up on her breathing. Josie was still wrapped in Penelope's grasp and she patiently watched as her girlfriend recovered from her nightmare, she couldn't help but let a relieved smile appear on her face.

Penelope loosened her grip on her girlfriend and looked down to see her fingers had been digging into Josie's skin. She let out a small gasp. 

 _"Jo... JoJo i'm so sorry"_ Penelope stuttered out, still trying to catch her breath. Josie shook her head and smiled. Penelope's hand immediately tried to sooth the marks.

 _"I'm fine P"_ Josie said softly _"That's the second time you have had a nightmare, Pen"_ Josie stated quietly. Her thumb traced small circles on Penelope's cheek, she felt her press back into her touch.

 _"Yeah... I- I've been having them a-lot recently"_ Penelope said quietly. Josies heart dropped.

 _"How many times?_ " Josie asked lowly.

 _"T-two or three times almost every night, they get better when you are here though"_ Penelope said weakly. Josie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Penelope's, she felt her lips press back softly, they stayed like that for a moment. Josie pulled back.

 _"What are the nightmares about?"_ Josie asked, innocently.

"You... You and this knife, there is always someone who wants it and every time... Every time, you end up dead and I can't save you." Penelope said, her voice breaking. Her eyes began to tear up. " _I don't know why I keep having them, I would never want anything to happen to you"._ Penelope continued.

 _"It's okay P, they aren't real... That's not going to happen"_ Josie reassured quietly. She knew that she was lying but it's what Penelope needed to hear and part of Josie did too. Penelope put her hand on Josie's waist and pulled her closer.

 _"I would never let anything happen to you JoJo... Iv'e been learning spells outside of class, I promise that if anyone or anything tries to hurt you that I'll be ready to-"_ Penelope was cut off by Josie's lips pressing against hers, more forceful this time.

She felt Penelope press back into her hungrily. She broke apart for a small second, Josie looked at her in confusion until Penelope slowly moved down to Josie's neck and began to kiss in places she knew Josie liked. She sucked at her pulse point and Josie sighed.

 _"P...Don't.. mark me"_ Josie said out of breath, Penelope continued on ignoring her. She smiled knowing that Josie would have a bruise there later.

Penelope began to move on-top of Josie so that she was straddling her, once she was looking down at Josie she quickly went back down to kiss her again. She wedged one of her thighs in-between Josie's Penelope broke off the kiss and smiled up at Josie. She shifted her body down slightly and began kissing her collarbone. Josie let out quiet noises encouraging Penelope to continue. She felt one of Penelope's hands drift up underneath her shirt.

They then heard the school bell ring, signalling for all students to wake up for breakfast. Penelope continued kissing lower, Josie sighed. She could stay like this forever, but they both had classes to go to and breakfast to eat. Before Penelope could reach somewhere where it would be too late for them both Josie pushed Penelope's shoulders back softly.

 _"We have to go get breakfast"_ Josie stated breathily, she was answered with a pout. 

 _"I'm only hungry for one thing"_ Penelope said, her eyes now dark. Josie gave her a guilty smile she then jabbed Penelope's sides knowing that she was very ticklish, Penelope then leaped off of her giggling. Josie continued until Penelope gave in.

 _"Oh.. ha Okay let's g-get breakfast"_ She said in-between laughter.

 _"That's the spirit P, I need to have a shower first though"_ Josie stated getting up from the bed and stood at Penelope's bathroom door. She then looked at Penelope and smiled. _"Aren't you coming?"_ She said grinning ear to ear. 

Penelope stripped off as quick as she could.

When Penelope and Josie had finally finished their ~ _activities_ ~ of the morning, they started to walk to breakfast. Penelope couldn't help but notice that Josie had constantly been checking her phone, as if waiting for a text from someone. She had also noticed that every time Penelope tried to look at her phone to see what she was looking at she would quickly put it away.

She didn't want to push Josie into a fight so she decided to ignore it, she was probably just over reacting. Why try and ruin a good thing? Josie stopped and looked down at her phone, Penelope watched her out of the corner of her eye, her face had dropped.

 _"P, I have to go meet Lizzie for something important... You don't mind having breakfast alone do you babe?"_ Josie asked, uneasily. Penelope gave her a warm smile.

 _"Of course not, go do your thing"_ Penelope said, trying to be supportive. She hadn't yet had a morning, a whole morning with Josie. But she could wait a little longer. 

 _"Love you"_ Josie said softly, she gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned around to the other direction, she began walking off quickly.

 _"Love you too!"_ Penelope called after her, out in the hallway. Josie turned around and gave her a knowing smile.

She turned back around to see MG grinning at her, she now felt extremely embarrassed realising she had just called out 'I love you' to Josie in a hallway full of people. She now had almost everyones eyes on her, she rolled her eyes and tried to play it off cool. That last thing she needed was people thinking she was soft. She totally was but she didn't need everyone else to know.

 _"Penelope Park... Or should I call you Penelope Saltzman"_ MG said excitedly.

 _"You shouldn't call me anything if you want to live"_ Penelope said, loud enough so that the people staring at her could hear. MG widened his eyes in confusion.

 _"Peez, chill"_ MG said, surprised. Penelope then dragged him around the corner of the corridor.

 _"Milton, I can't have people thinking Iv'e got soft, plus you would have to call her Josie Park"_ Penelope stated, MG suddenly gave her a forceful hug.

 _"My favourite couple IS back together!"_ MG said, over Penelope's shoulder

 _"MG-GGG You are ruining my image!"_ Penelope whispered trying to sound angry. She then spotted Hope over MG's shoulder bolting towards them with a stupid grin on her face.

 _"GROUP HUG!"_ She yelled from across the hall as she continued to run towards them. Soon Hope was crashing into them and joining there hug, Penelope couldn't help but smile. _"I'm so glad y'all are bumping nasties again"_ Hope whispered sweetly to Penelope.

 _"Ew, bumping nasties... What"_ Penelope said grossed out by Hope's terminology. They broke up from their group hug and Penelope saw the two idiots she called friends with big goofy grins on their faces. She looked in-between them and became confused _"What?"_ Penelope asked.

 _"We are just glad to see you happy, Penny"_ Hope said, happily.

 _"Uhhm, don't call me that"_ Penelope said awkwardly.

 _"What, why, Josie does all the time!"_ MG complained. Penelope stared them both in the eye.

 _"Yeah, Josie and Josie only."_ Penelope stated. MG just smiled and ruffled her hair.

*✿✧✿*

Kai had sent Josie a location drop, her worry and fear grew with every step she took closer to it. Would this be the rest of her time at school? Would she just have to be Kai's evil minion for the rest of her life? She knew that she would always be bound to his power if it was in terms of Penelope's safety after losing her once she would never let that happen again, especially not for good.

Josie hurried, fast walking through the forrest. If she was fast enough then maybe she would be in time for her first class, it all depended on what Kai actually wanted from her. She hated lying to Penelope, she also hated not spending enough time with her she was scared that it would happen to often and Josie would fall back into old habits of not giving Penelope the attention she deserved. She deserved the world, Josie would make sure that it wasn't taken away from her.

She finally got to the location and there she saw that smug bastard standing there with his stupid smirk. Josie just knew by the look on his face that he had something pointless and useless to say.

 _"Josie, you took your time... Next time don't be late"_ Kai said obnoxiously.

 _"I got here as soon as I could!"_ Josie defended.

 _"Don't be smart with me little Josette, or you know.. I'll kill your little girlfriend."_ Kai tortured, he then looked at Josie and twisted his face up in disgust. _"Who you obviously spent the morning with"_ He continued.

Josie widened her eyes. Of course Penelope had left a hickey on her neck, mature. Josie turned red with embarrassment she reached up to cover it with her hand.

 _"You know, I could take her away from you with the click of my fingers? I spent years in a prison world, learning different spells on how to kill anyone I please."_ Kai bragged, Josie's blood ran cold.

 _"Is that why you've been placing those nightmares in her head, your that sick?"_ Josie accused,

 _"What Nightmares?"_ Kai asked, suddenly intrigued.

 _"Nightmares about me dying, she hasn't been able to sleep"_ Josie continued on angrily.

 _"That's not me honey, maybe she just wants you dead. She wouldn't be the only one."_ Kai stated, Josie watched him confused. Why was Penelope having nightmares about something she didn't even know anything about. " _Look I'm not here to talk about your annoying girlfriend! I'm here to tell you to get rid of that witch and the werewolf teaching everyone all these new tricks and treats to protect themselves."_ Kai stated. 

Freya and Keelin. How was Josie supposed to get them to leave? That wasn't even up to her.

 _"Kai..."_ Josie started.

 _"Please say no! Say no, so I can kill Penelope"_ Kai teased. Josie suddenly realised that she really was dealing with a Psychopath in every sense. She would have to play his game.

 _"Oh..Okay"_ Josie said coldly.

 _"Have it done by Wednesday!"_ Kai demanded. Josie nodded, avoiding his cold eyes. He looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

 _"I'll have it done by Wednesday"_ She repeated weakly. He smiled at his victory. He then reached in his pocket and held out a necklace holding it out for Josie to take it. She gave him a puzzled look and he rolled his eyes.

 _"Take it, it has a locator spell attached to it so I know where you are at all times"_ Kai explained, tiredly.

 _"That's a violation of my privacy Kai!"_ Josie said angrily.

 _"May I remind you-"_ Before he could finish Josie snatched the necklace from his hand _"That's what I thought"_ He continued smugly. Kai watched as Josie put the necklace on, making sure that she did. He then dismissed her.

Josie walked quickly back to the school hoping that she would get back in time for her first class, one that happened to be with Penelope and Lizzie. She knew her way back having memorised it. Her phone then buzzed with an alarming text.

 **Lizz:** Why are you lying to Penelope? I thought things were good between you? :(

Josie felt a wave of regret hit her, she knew she should have covered her tracks and thought of a better excuse. Josie thought for a moment of what she could do, how she could recover from this situation she had gotten herself in.

 **Josie:** I went out to get her a surprise, used you as a cover... Sorry!

 **Lizz:** I was worried for a second... :(

 **Josie:** Me and Penny will always be good 

 **Lizz:** Glad 2 see u happy sis :))

Josie smiled, and put her phone back. Now all she had to do was actually get a surprise for Penelope so that her story would add up. Planning a surprise for her beautiful girlfriend wouldn't be difficult at all.

 

*✿✧✿*

Penelope had just finished having breakfast with MG and Hope and was now making her way to her offensive magic class with Hope. The two of them were walking down the halls when they passed Lizzie. Penelope offered her a smile and surprisingly she returned it. 

 _"Has Josie come back yet?"_ Penelope asked, stopping to talk to her.

 _"Come back from where?"_ Lizzie replied, confused. Penelope looked at her puzzled 

 _"Didn't you two have something you needed to do?"_ Penelope asked

 _"No... Why is that what she said?"_ Lizzie asked.

 _"Yeah"_ Penelope said lowly. 

 _"We're gonna be late, see you around Liz"_ Hope said to Lizzie, she gave a shrug in return.

Penelope's mind was going a thousand miles a minute, why would Josie lie to her? Was Josie keeping things from her? Penelope knew that she shouldn't turn into a possessive, jealous person but she couldn't help herself. Maybe she wasn't enough for Josie, maybe Josie had to get what Penelope didn't have somewhere else. She felt sick at the thought. She continued to jump to conclusions and upset herself until they had got to class and Hope pulled her aside.

 _"Hey.. Whatever it is you are thinking about right now... Don't"_ Hope said sternly. 

 _"But... Why, why would she lie to me Hope? We just got back together!"_ Penelope said, insecurity written all over her face.

 _"Don't worry about it P, she'll have a good reason"_ Hope explained. 

Class finished and it felt like it went on for hours. Penelope had spent the whole time religiously watching the door to see if Josie would return and be in time for class. It was so unlike her to skip, but maybe Penelope didn't know her all that well. Penelope slowly drove herself crazy with all the possibilities on why Josie had lied to her but most of all she was just upset, she thought they were past lying.

After class Penelope and Hope had stayed to talk to Freya, anything to keep her mind off of where Josie was. They began talking and Penelope decided to be bold and mention her nightmares.

 _"How often do you have them?"_ Freya asked concerned.

 _"Almost every night, two or three times... I'm starting to get worried"_ Penelope replied.

 _"I don't mean to worry you sweetheart but usually... When a witch has a recurring dream or nightmare it's usually.. A warning from the remaining spirits surrounding you... They are trying to tell you something"_ Freya said uneasily. The room suddenly felt cold. Penelope felt worry wash over her.

Penelope had spirits surrounding her? They were trying to tell her something? Penelope had a few witches on her Mothers side that had died, her Mother had told her about them when she was younger saying that she had come from a power line of witches. Powerful enough that their spirit would lead on and talk to her Mother sometimes. She had never met them, never asked her Mother about them. Penelope thought that maybe it was time to have a overdue phone call to her Mother. Find out what all of this really meant.

 _"What are they about?"_ Hope asked quietly.

 _"Josie-"_ Penelope was then interrupted by someone opening the door. It opened slowly and there she saw her girlfriends head poking out, she stepped out with two bouquet of flowers. She had the biggest grin on her face.

 _"Yes?"_ Josie answered sweetly. Penelope stared at her shocked, she almost felt bad for having jumped to the conclusion that Josie was cheating on her. She should have known that Josie would never lie or cheat her. 

 _"JoJo"_ Penelope said shocked, she slowly walked over to her. She had that warm smile that Penelope loved. She held out the flowers for Penelope, she looked at them Josie had picked one with all her favourite colours. They were perfect and so was she.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEasse let me know what you think about the direction my fic is heading... is it too dark? Ehhhh I'm not sure  
> Thanks for reading my gays!  
> @perfectluce << come yell @ me on twitter


	23. Sneaky sis..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has Mummy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update,,.,. I got kind stuck with this chapter and literally was like 'is anyone still even reading at this point' cause u know this is getting kind of whack.  
> I luv u guys tho thx 4 always supporting me :D

It was late Penelope and Hope were hanging out. Originally it was supposed to be the three of them, however Josie had something important to do so she made an excuse. She had been doing that a-lot lately. Little did both of them know Josie needed to get into Hope's things, more importantly her cellphone. It was one day away before Kai's deadline and she had been putting it off until now, she really didn't want to meddle with the schools new favourite adult witches.

So while Penelope and Hope were watching a movie in Penelope's room, Josie quietly made her way to Hope's bedroom. She jiggled the door and surely enough it came open. Her heart quickened and her palms began to get sweaty, she was not at all used to snooping around and lying. She took a deep breath in and looked at her surroundings.

Hope's room was clean and organised, not a thing out of place or crooked. It made it look like no one had lived here in a while, it was unsettling like Hope would know if one thing was out of place. Josie didn't even know where to start.

She slowly took careful steps towards Hope's desk, hoping she would at least find _something_ there to help her. The old wooden desk had only a few things on its surface, a small picture of her and her family, a slightly dying vase of flowers, pens and a notebook. She carefully pulled open the desk draw, trying to stay quiet. There were four spell books stacked on-top of each other as well as different flowers and herbs in a small brown basket, neatly organised. She had to hold herself back from taking one of the spell books, Hope would know. She stayed away from black magic after what it did to her relationship with Penelope.

She shut the draw and made her way to Hope's bedside table. Her anxiety rose with every place she searched, she had to keep reminding herself why she was doing all of this: For Penelope. She would first start with texting Freya telling her that she was needed back home, that was about as far as her plan had gone. No one needed to get hurt.

Finally she found Hope's phone sitting next to her bed, charging. That should have been the first place she looked. She hastily grabbed it and switched to text. Her heart rate got quicker and her palms sweatier. She quickly went to Freya's contact.

 **Hope:** You need to get back to New Orleans!

Josie stared at the phone anxiously waiting for a reply. She nervously took a seat on the side of Hope's bed sitting on the very edge. It took her a while but finally Freya replied.

 **Aunty Freya:** Why, what's up?

 **Hope:** Rebecca told me not to tell you but she is in serious trouble! She needs you and Freya!

 **Aunty Freya:** Like, right now?

 **Hope:** Yes!!

 **Aunty Freya:** Okay i'll go tell Keelin!

Josie felt guilt wash over her, this wasn't her at all. She quickly deleted the messages so the Hope wouldn't be able to see them. Carefully she placed Hope's phone exactly where she had found it. She straightened out her bed again and quickly made her way to the exit. None of this felt right but she would go to the ends of the earth if it meant protecting Penelope.

She looked over the room once more to see if everything was in place, surely enough everything was as she found it. She took a big breath out. She left Hope's room and made her way to her own. It was late and she was tired, she felt dirty after all of her lying and snooping around but most of all alone, this secret was beginning to isolate her from Penelope, Lizzie even her parents, continuously telling them lie after lie to cover her own tracks.

She pulled out her phone, deciding to text Penelope that she wasn't coming back to watch the movie with her and Hope.

 **Josie:** I'm tired but I'll be in my room if you need me :)

 **Penny:** Okay baby, I can come now if you want?

Josie smiled as she looked down at the text, Penelope was so sweet.

 **Josie:** Finish your movie, I'll be okay <3

 **Penny:** okkk, love u

 **Josie:** Love u too! 

When Josie got to her room she collapsed on her bed. Lizzie turned over in her bed and faced her sister, she was wide eyes and grinning.  Josie gave her a puzzled look.

 _"Guess what Jo!"_ Lizzie said excitedly, Josie chuckled.

 _"What Liz?"_ She replied, now tucked into her bed comfortably.

 _"Mum just announced... Wait for it... We are allowed to enter in Miss Mistic falls this year!"_ Lizzie said, overjoyed. Josie groaned.

 _"You mean that pageant she is always going on about"_ Josie said in a bored tone.

 _"Yes Jo!"_ Lizzie exclaimed.

Lizzie went on and on about how excited she was for the pageant, after what felt like an eternity of Lizzie going over all the different options for dresses she _finally_ let Josie go to sleep. 

*✿✧✿* 

Penelope was in a ball gown that was now ruined from trudging through the muddy forrest, everything was blurry and swirling. She felt drunk or high, everything was mixed up and confused, she wasn't sure how she had got here but she knew her purpose was looking for Josie. Something terrible had happened to her.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she was attacked with shrieking sounds of Josie screaming out in pain. She felt her vision get worse as the trees began to transform into blobs of colour.

She tripped over a branch and tumbled to the floor, as she got up it began to get much dizzier. Ripping her dress on the trees as she ran towards the sound of Josie's screams. The world around her began to swirl as she got closer, she could hear echoed laughs as well as the echoed screams of her girlfriend.

As Penelope got closer and closer she began to see two figures one on the floor, one standing above. They were blurred but it was clear that Josie's screams were coming from the figure on the floor. It didn't look like her, all Penelope could see was a black and red blur calling out her name. The figure above kicked Josie her and the screaming stopped.

Penelope ran after the figure but as far as she ran she continued to stay in the same place, the figure was now screaming at her. It sounded demonic but Penelope could understand because it said the same thing every-time... 'The knife'. The figure kept screaming this, it got louder and louder. Penelope felt her hands, now wet with something, she looked down and saw red blood dripping off of them.

She woke up in a cold sweat alone in her dark room, she flicked on the light switch immediately sitting up in bed to catch her breath. She should have been used to the nightmare by now, but she wasn't. It was the same every time and yet it was still the same horrible ending despite Penelope already knowing the ending and having the power to change it.

She peeled back the covers from her sweaty body and checked the time. 2am. She hadn't even been asleep for four hours. She walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, almost to remind herself that it wasn't real, that wasn't going to happen. Her hands were still shaking and her heart rate still jumping. She sighed, there was no point in trying to sleep without Josie. She gave up on trying to be independent and put on her dressing gown.

She walked down the hallways until she reached Josie's door, she would have to be quiet knowing that Lizzie was in there as well. When she turned the nob and it seemed that someone on the other side was turning it as well, she let it go to find that Lizzie was on the other side in her pyjamas wide eyed and puzzled.

 _"Penelope?"_ Lizzie asked in confusion.

 _"Lizzie.. I.. Couldn't sleep.. I just wanted to sleep next to Jo.."_ Penelope whispered awkwardly, Lizzie chuckled at how awkward Penelope was. _"Forget it, i'll go back to my own room"_ Penelope said carelessly. She turned to go back to her room until she felt Lizzie hold her back.

 _"Penelope, it's okay... You can sleep with Josie but only sleep, I swear to god if y-"_ Lizzie started

 _"I'm too tired to do anything else"_ Penelope interrupted.

 _"Okay, good. I can't sleep either, i'm going for a stroll."_ Lizzie stated back. They both exchanged nods, Lizzie went out of the room and Penelope went in.

Josie was peacefully asleep, illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. It was times like these where Penelope honestly couldn't believe that Josie was hers again, hers and no one else's. She yawned. Sleepily she walked over the the empty side of Josie's bed, conveniently Josie was facing away from her. She quietly peeled back the covers and wrapped her arms around her sleeping girlfriend. 

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Penelope woke up from Josie's soft lips kissing her nose, then her cheeks, then her forehead. She hadn't slept this well it what felt like forever. When she opened her eyes Josie gave her a loving smile and shifted further towards her, Penelope returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her softly. She heard a annoyed groan from across the room and surely enough there was Lizzie look disgusted.

 _"I'm going to get breakfast, that is if I can still eat after witnessing that."_ Lizzie snarked, Penelope poked out her tongue at Lizzie. 

Once Lizzie had left Josie turned to Penelope. Her eyes warm and her expression open.

 _"Did you have another nightmare P?"_ Josie asked softly. Penelope would have never admitted this to anyone who wasn't Josie, that she needed her girlfriend to sleep with her to stop her nightmares.

 _"Yeah..I.. It was really vivid Jo"_ Penelope explained quietly _"That's why I came here... I hope that's okay"_ she continued. Josie's hand held her face.

 _"Of course that's okay baby"_ Josie said softly. _"Everything is okay though, right?"_ Josie continued.

 _"Yeah. I'm gonna call my Mum today, I need to ask her what it all means"_ Penelope said quietly, Josie's eyes widened.

 _"Y-Your Mum"_ Josie said shocked.

 _"Yeah... Apparently, if a witch has recurring dream it means that it's a warning from... Uh the spirits around her.. Or something."_ Penelope tried to explain. Josie's heart sank.

 _"You think they are warning you that I'm going to... Die?"_ She asked lowly. Penelope could see the fear in her eyes. Penelope shifted closer, offering comfort.

 _"No.. No baby that's not- I think they were warning me about this knife"_ Penelope comforted. She honestly wasn't sure what they were warning her about. She just hoped, prayed that it wasn't a warning that Josie was going to die. Penelope would do everything in her power to find out about this knife and who wanted it. They looked at each-other for a moment. 

 _"So your Mum, huh?"_ Josie asked, breaking the silence between them. Penelope sighed.

 _"Yeah... I haven't spoken to her since.."_ Penelope trailed off

 _"Since you told her we were dating"_ Josie continued. They both knew how badly that had gone.

 _"Yeah.."_ Penelope said sadly.

*✿✧✿* 

Penelope was in her room, alone. She had just had breakfast with Josie and was now on her free period, she would have left this to the very end of the day but this was the only time that she was free in the day. 

The last time she had spoken to her Mother was when she had told her that she was dating Josie, her Mother of course didn't believe her despite Penelope telling her numerous times that she preferred women. Her mother had told her that it was a phase that homosexuality was a made up concept, that people who were in same sex relationships were sick. Her Dad had been the understanding one, made her Mother see reason but after he had died her Mother had lost all sight of love and reason.

That was the reason Penelope never went home for Christmas holiday, easter, new years, thanksgiving she could never face her Mother. Her opinions and judgement weighing in on Penelope's life was overbearing to say the least. She wished that she could introduce Josie to kind and loving parents but that just wasn't a reality for her, so she kept the phone calls down to a minimum and kept the visits non-existing.

She took a deep breath in and dialed the number she hadn't seen since last year. Penelope anxiously waited for the phone to ring. She heard a disappointed sigh on the other line and sure enough her mother had picked up.

 _"Penelope?_ " Her Mother asked impatiently.

 _"Mother."_ Penelope stated coldly.

 _"Well, what did you call for?"_ She continued impatiently 

 _"I.. I've been having these nightmares..."_ Penelope started

 _"About what?"_ Her mother demanded. Penelope tried not to get aggravated by her Mothers impatience but it was hard not to, this time around she needed to stay calm she wanted something from her.

 _"My Girlfriend... Dying"_ Penelope stated. She could almost hear her mothers eye-roll through the phone at the mention of Josie.

 _"Ugh yes.. And?"_ Her Mother asked harshly.

 _"I was told that it is a warning from.. Our ancestors."_ Penelope said, unsure.

 _"Those nosey witches could never mind there own business"_ Her Mother said annoyed. The rest of her family had never liked her, they had always claimed that she was too harsh (which she was). Her grandmother and her Aunty were more of a parental figure for Penelope than her mother could ever be, when her grandmother had died Penelope's world had been snatched away. It was nice to know that she was still with her, still trying to look after her. 

 _"Why...? Did you get them too?"_ Penelope dared to ask.

 _"Yes, I got them too"_ She continued

 _"What happened in the end?"_ Penelope asking, trying not to let the fear in her voice come through.

 _"I didn't take it seriously and your father ended up dead"_ She stated harshly. Penelope took a deep breath it, she couldn't sound weak in front of her mother.

 _"I.. See_ " She said lowly.

 _"I suggest you learn all the spells the school is teaching you, it sounds like you have a big storm coming"_ Her mother said coldly. She sighed in annoyance and then continued speaking. _"I will send you my copy of advanced spells for witches, but under no circumstances are you to share it with your friends or show the school faculty... Am I understood?"_ Her mother demanded. Penelope was taken back, her mother actually wanted to help her. She knew advanced spells was a code for black magic.

 _"Yes.. I- Thank you"_ Penelope said in disbelief.

 _"You are welcome"_ Her mother stated in a stern tone. She then hung up the phone.

That had probably been the most civil conversation she had ever had with her Mother. Penelope knew that black magic was forbidden at the school so she would have to be extremely careful in getting the spell-book and hiding it from everyone - even Josie. First thing tomorrow she would find out about what all of this knife business was about and why it was so important that people were willing to potentially kill for it.

She went to her next class, which had now taken over as her new favourite. Offensive magic. When she got to class she was shocked to find that Freya was no longer their teacher but they had Mr Williams teaching them. She turned to Hope and she looked just as confused as her. Something strange was going on.

It seemed that it was all slowly piling up, all the strange behaviour in her life. First the camping trip, then the buddy system, then the nightmares, the knife and now the school getting rid of the offensive magic teacher?

She would figure out what all of this meant, she would make sure that Josie would stay with her, safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANks for reading gays!!  
> Let me know what you think about Penelope's backstory.., Should i go into more depth in the next chapter? Also let me know what u want in the next chapter! Make sure 2 leave a comment I'm so lazy without encouragement.  
> xoxox  
> @perfectluce << twitter :)))


	24. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie meets up with Kai, something happens to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry i took super long to update.,.,. i've just been super tired and busy with work u know how it is.  
> Posie is really coming back in like less than a month so buckle up.  
> Thx 4 all the comments tho they are very lovely!

Josie got the text from Kai. She and Penelope had just been hanging out in Penelope's room they were almost ready to sleep until she got the text,  Josie had panicked and told her she had to meet up with Lizzie. it was the middle of the night, he sent the location drop telling her to come immediately, not telling her why or what for. As always Josie mindlessly complied. Guilt and shame something that Josie was more than familiar with when it came to these meet ups, still she forced herself out of the comfort of Penelope's company and made the dreary trip to evil himself.

The aftermath of her first task had been hard to deal with, Hope had been confused and upset that her Aunties had left without telling her, students were upset that they had lost their new teachers, still Josie stayed silent.

 Josie walked in the dark her chest filled with that sick feeling of unknowing and fear. She had never felt like that before, she stayed out of trouble, she was kind to people and she never lied or cheated but she would do a 360 on her personality if it meant saving the woman she loved. Kai knew that.

She walked through the forrest and the familiar figure appeared out of the darkness, her blood ran cold as it always did when she saw him. She walked closer and she began to see his face and that stupid grin he always had plastered on his face. As he became more defined Josie could see that he was murmuring something under his breath. A spell.

Suddenly out of nowhere Josie was shoved back by a powerful force of air, she was carried off her feet and thrown to the ground, harshly. Her head hit the ground and pain flooded her body. She stayed there for a moment not wanting to get up in case Kai decided to attack again. She sat up slightly and looked at Kai from the distance.

 _"So you are as weak as you look!"_ Kai exclaimed happily. Josie then got up and brushed the dirt off.

 _"What the hell, Kai?"_ Josie asked annoyed.

 _"You need to be stronger"_ Kai demanded. Josie gave him a quizzical look, she paused for a moment.

_"Why?"_

_"I ask the questions Saltzman!"_ Kai said spat back. _"We're going to learn some spells"_ He continued carelessly. That was the last thing Josie was expecting him to say. 

They started off in the deep end, spells on how to cut into someone's flesh. Josie had seen Hope do this to Kaleb, she knew the damage that this spell could cause. Kai bought out someone for them to practice on, he was tall and big looking yet he didn't seem to know where he was. Josie couldn't do that, she couldn't harm this innocent man.

 _"I..I can't"_ She stuttered out nervously. Kai just raised his eyebrow. Josie knew what that meant, she had heard him say it before she knew what he would do if she disobeyed.

She swallowed then took a deep breath in, it was either him or Penelope who got hurt. She closed her eyes and muttered the spell, she only moved her hand slightly trying to cause minimal damage. 

 _"Hurt him!"_ Kai demanded. He pushed him in front of her. She hesitated.

Josie said the spell, louder this time. Her hand movement stronger than the previously one, surely enough the man in front of her grunted out in pain. Josie opened her eyes to see the man had a gash across his face, blood dripping down. Kai was standing behind him, a proud smile on her face. Weirdly Josie didn't feel all that bad about hurting the guy in front of her, she felt more powerful than she ever had before. There was a strange satisfaction that she felt, that she had been in control, that she had the power to hurt.

 _"Do it again"_ Kai said cooly, smiling at Josie. Surprisingly Josie complied with ease, this time leaving a bloody gash across his chest the same power and satisfaction rushed through her. She didn't feel like herself at all and she didn't mind that fact. She stared at Kai dead in the eye.

 _"Teach me more"_ She demanded

Kai laughed evilly at Josie's newfound confidence. Next Kai taught her how to break or fracture limbs, Josie became interested quickly. She felt a driving force inside her to learn more, to become more powerful. She couldn't explain the feeling but there was a power pushing her to do these things and when she did it was almost as if she was rewarded with more power. There was something dark about it but the more she learnt the more power she would get.

Josie completed the spell and the man in front of her fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. Josie didn't feel remorse, she didn't regret it, she was proud and she felt that same power fill her body. It felt liked when she syphoned from people but this time she felt a switch in her personality, she felt confident, able rather than nervous and fearful. It was addicting like she was getting power off the mans pain. It should have worried her, she should have told Kai she didn't want to continue but she didn't. She asked him for more spells, she liked the control that she had over the mans life, getting to decide if she hurt him or not.

Josie spent a fair share of the night harming that poor man Kai had summoned, the more she did it the more she wanted to continue it no longer came down to if she didn't Kai would hurt Penelope, she was doing it because she wanted to. She felt more like Kai than she did herself.

Kai dismissed her, satisfied with the work he had done. Josie began to walk off until she turned around and thanked him. She walked away power running through her veins, she had quickly become greedy for the control and power that the spells had given her.

 Josie walked back to the one place she needed to be. It was a short walk and Josie could feel the power fleeting, she was on a mission to regain that control. She had finally reached Penelope's door. When she had left Penelope had been reading and had really wanted Josie to stay with her. She had told her that Lizzie needed her for something, which surprisingly Penelope bought. She opened the door to find Penelope still tiredly reading her book, although she looked half asleep. She shut the door and Penelope glanced at her and smiled, going back to her book.

 _"Penelope"_ Josie said in a dark tone. This got Penelope's attention, she turned her head and sat up in bed her famous smirk appeared back on her lips. But it was soon wiped away with what Josie had said next. _"Take off everything"_ She demanded. 

Penelope blinked _"What?"_

 _"Take off your clothes"_ Josie repeated in the same tone. Penelope had never seen Josie like this, she was bold and confident and of course Penelope was more than happy to oblige to her girlfriends demands. She took off her bed-shirt so she was left in just underwear. She sat there waiting for her girlfriend to approach, Josie proceeded to strip slowly in front of Penelope and then walked over. 

 _"What's gotten into you JoJo?"_ Penelope asked, smiling and slightly amused. Josie just leaned in to kiss her.

Penelope kissed back slowly at first, carefully and softly, like she always did, like how Josie had always liked. She would always start slow, knowing that Josie wasn't the kind of girl for quick and rough. Penelope knew the ins and outs of what Josie liked and what she didn't like, she knew that Josie was never one to take control but she liked being taken care of and on the odd occasion would ask Penelope to take full control and to just have her way with her. This was clearly not one of those nights.

Josie deepened the kiss herself, seeing as Penelope was focused on making her comfortable. She traced the curve of Penelope's lips with her tongue. She let out a surprised sound and opened her mouth. Penelope made effort in trying to push Josie gently onto the pillows. She wouldn't budge.

Josie broke off the kiss and stared at Penelope. Her eyes were something else, darker than she had ever seen she had an expression that not even Penelope could recognise. 

 _"I want control"_ Josie husked out. Penelope was taken back, she had never heard those words spoken from Josie's mouth. Penelope Park always had control when it came to bedroom activities and that's the way it had always been. In their relationship not once had Josie attempted to switch the roles because why change something that is already perfect. She had to admit that this had always been in the back of her mind, she had always found Josie attractive when she stepped out of her comfort zone or when she was confident. 

 _"I-uh okay"_ Penelope stuttered out nervously, she was never nervous. What the hell was going on with Josie, not that she was at all complaining.

Josie pulled her in for a forceful kiss. Penelope moaned and let one of her hands grab harder at the back of Josie's neck, she then slid her other hand to touch her chest. Josie growled, literally _growled_ at Penelope for trying to regain control. She gave Penelope an angry look and pushed her shoulders back forcefully down onto the pillows. Penelope was now pass the point of saving. 

Josie crawled on-top of her girlfriend with that same unrecognisable expression and those dark eyes. She swallowed nervously, Josie had a very strange energy around her, she had never acted like this, not once when they were together. Penelope watched as Josie licked her lips.

 _"I want control"_ Josie demanded, she whispered something under her breath and suddenly Penelope's wrists were bound to the headboard. Usually she was the one who tied Josie up. Josie then attacked Penelope with hungry kisses on her neck. Penelope moaned. She then moved to her chest, paying attention there. Once Josie was satisfied with her work she moved down wards to where Penelope wanted her most.

Josie ran her fingers along the inside of Penelope's thigh, she went slowly changing her pace from before she palmed her over her underwear, Penelope let out a loud sigh.

 _"Ask me!"_ Josie demanded, Penelope groaned in frustration. She was happy that Josie had found this newfound confidence but she was really being a pain in the ass, tying her up and teasing her. She felt Josie lightly blow on her and she moaned.

 _"Josie"_ Penelope stuttered out.

 _"I want you to beg for it"_ Josie demanded, Penelope held her head up and looked at her in disbelief. Josie looked like she was feeding off the control, she looked like nothing Penelope had seen before. If this was what Josie really wanted she would put her pride aside and do this for her.

" _Please, Jo... Please"_ Penelope said breathlessly. Josie watched her.

 _"Who has control?"_ Josie asked darkly, she then removed her underwear. Penelope let out a sigh.

 _"You"_ She said reluctantly. Penelope moaned as she felt two fingers jam into her. Josie kept a vigorous and rough pace and Penelope came embarrassingly quick.

 *✿✧✿*

Penelope woke up to her alarm blaring which was weird because Josie was usually the first one to wake up and then follow to wake her up as well. Josie was still naked in her bed and Penelope still had burns on her wrists and _many_ hickeys from last night. 

Last night had been a complete surprise to Penelope, Josie never wanted control if anything she wanted Penelope to take control so she didn't have to worry, she always wanted Penelope to take care of her to make her feel things in every nerve of her body but last night had been raw and passionate and overall confusing for Penelope. Secretly she liked being in control when it came to the bedroom but it had been a nice _change_.

Penelope lightly kissed Josie's shoulder and then the back of her neck, trying to wake her up. Josie groaned in return.

 _"JoJo... Time to wake up"_ Penelope said hesitantly, wondering what version of Josie she was going to get. She suddenly felt Josie jolt in her arms and then groan in embarrassment she turned around in her girlfriends arms and faced her.

 _"Penelope.. I- I am so sorry for last night... I don't know why, or what had gotten into me I... I didn't even ask you if it was okay... Oh god-"_ Penelope had to cut her worried girlfriend off with a kiss, reassuring her. Josie pressed back softly, humming against her lips.

 _"I was more than okay with it JoJo"_ Penelope chuckled. Josie looked at her shyly.

 _"I can't even remember much of last night"_ She said awkwardly.

 _"That good huh?"_ Penelope teased. Josie hid her face in the pillow and groaned.

 _"I'm so embarrassed"_ Josie said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

 _"Don't be babe, it was hot"_ Penelope reassured, Josie answered her with another embarrassed groan. She felt completely fine and normal now and she honestly couldn't explain why she did what she did, all she knew is that she had this insane driving force for power and control after she had completed that first spell. Yesterday was hazy, glazed over like she was under compulsion or something, if anyone had asked her today to do the same things that she had done yesterday she would be a nervous and awkward mess.

 _"Let's get up and have some breakfast._ " Penelope said, moving her head against the pillow so it was closer to Josie's. Her hair then got in her face. Josie did the same.

 _"That requires putting clothes on"_ Josie pouted. Penelope smiled and planted a soft kiss on Josie's lips.

 _"Yes it does, but i'll take you out for your favourite, Pancakes?"_ Penelope said smiling. Josie gave her that bashful smile that Penelope loved.

 _"I love you Penny"_ Josie whispered. Penelope chuckled at the stupid nickname that Josie insisted was adorable.

 _"I love you too baby"_ Penelope said happily.

 They went out to their favourite place to get breakfast. They talked and talked for hours until their coffees got cold and they had to order new ones. Josie didn't tell her why she acted out last night and Penelope didn't tell her that she was practicing dark magic behind her back. Both girls thought they were doing what was best to protect the other. Penelope could sense that something terrible was going to happen so as soon as she received the 'advanced' spell book in the mail she began reading it religiously memorising and writing down every offensive spell in the book.

Josie couldn't stop thinking about the power she had felt with Kai, looking back now guilt had washed over and taken up her thoughts. She couldn't even think about doing that now, she would never do that now but in the moment, she had felt powerful it was like a drug. All she needed to know was how to get that same power back, how to chase that high that's why she had done what she had done. She was addicted. But now if you asked her to do that she would never. It was like she had the same energy as Kai.

_Was that why he was always hurting people, to chase that same high?_

The thought scared her, she didn't want to end up like him but secretly deep deep down she was almost excited for their next meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think ;)  
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << twitter


	25. Two lies, one truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope sees something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO sorry i've been gone for so long! I was at a festival thing... But i'm glad to be back and i'll go back to normal updates!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Penelope and Hope were practicing dark magic in Hope's room. Penelope hadn't told Josie she was practicing and she wasn't planning to either, Josie had been distant the past three days and in all honesty so had Penelope. The only person who knew about her little dark magic practice was Hope, who of course was all for practicing along with her, she promised not to tell anyone about Penelope's little secret but of course she couldn't help but wonder why there were secrets between the newly back-together couple anyway.

They had been there for a good hour, listening to music and going over spells. Normally this would have been time that Josie and Penelope spent together but Josie seemed rather pre-occupied with a school project which was strange because no one else seemed to have one due. None the less it worked out for Penelope because she was overdue to practice anyway.

 _"Why are you so focused on defensive spells today, P?"_ Hope asked, watching Penelope intensely trying to remember a certain spell.

 _"Because I just have a feeling"_ Penelope said indifferently, avoiding eye contact with Hope.

She had been having a-lot of those lately, never had them before, those intense gut feelings of something that she needed to do but ever since that night after the Mill it was like everything she experienced was a message to her. Her Nightmares changed to strange, confusing and overall tormenting. She had started a 'dream' journal about each Nightmare she would have, she over analysed the cryptic dreams and always came to a conclusion that they were trying to send a message to her, sometimes she knew exactly what that was and sometimes she had no clue but almost always it had something to do with Josie.

The last nightmare she had was about some strange creature attacking her, shot after shot, spell after spell. Penelope had never experienced something as being so powerless but she had felt the overwhelming feeling of guilt, guilt surrounded her whole body every-time she had tried to attack the creature, like it was something she loved. She only knew offensive dark magic spells no defensive ones which is why in the dream she ended up killing the creature. Only at the last minute when the creature was dead did it transform back into Josie. That one had been tormenting her.

If Penelope wasn't spending time with Josie, she was practicing dark magic either with Hope or by herself. She didn't feel guilty for not spending as much time with Josie as she should because she knew that this was all for her benefit anyway. It was easy to make excuses lately because all the girls in the Salvatore school were focused on this weird pageant that was coming up so it was more than easy for Penelope to slip away without anyone noticing.

 _"Have you been getting any weird side affects from practicing all the time?"_ Hope asked, hesitantly. Penelope sighed in annoyance, she didn't need people worrying about her. She was fine, she knew what she was doing.

 _"Look, I don't care what happens to me all I know is that once I started practising dark magic the nightmare went away_ " Penelope said, clearly avoiding answering. She had been having side affects, nose bleeds, her veins turning darker, puking up that horrid black goo.

 _"I'm just worried is all"_ Hope stated quietly. Penelope looked like she hadn't slept in days, or eaten for that matter.

 _"Well don't be i'm fine"_ Penelope snapped. Hope didn't know what to say, she practiced dark magic but never to the same degree as Penelope, she was starting to think the other girl was becoming addicted. Penelope took a big sigh out, she didn't mean to snap. " _I'm sorry Hope, it's just i'm really worried and  Josie's been acting really weird lately like she's two different people"_ Penelope explained. Hope looked confused.

 _"What do you mean?"_  

 _"She's been really ... Uh... Demanding...in the uh bedroom."_ Penelope stated awkwardly. Hope stared at her in shock.

_"Oh my god... Are you a bottom?"_

_"NO! Just lately she hasn't been acting like herself!"_ Penelope defended, Hope started laughing. _"Stop laughing! I'm not a bottom!"_ Penelope continued. After a few minutes of Penelope glaring at her, Hope finally stopped laughing.

 _"Don't worry, I heard the same from MG, apparently she was being weird around him too"_ Hope reassured _. "Let's just go and find her!"_ Hope suggested.

 _"I don't know she's just in her room doing a project"_ Penelope said.

 _"Okay well then let's go help her!"_ Hope insisted. Penelope gave in eventually, they left Hope's room and made their way to Josie's and Lizzies. Once they had got to her room they were answered by Lizzie.

Lizzie took a deep breath in as she always did when she had to see either Hope or Penelope. She could see that Lizzie was trying her best to be civil to both of them, which she really did appreciate. Lizzie put on her fakest smile for them both.

 _"Hello, ladies"_ Lizzie announced, half way out of the door.

 _"Hi, Lizzie... Uh we just came to see Josie."_ Hope stated, not sure how to interact with her.

" _Well, she's not here she told me she was with you"_ Lizzie said harshly, pointing at Penelope. She then realised she was _supposed_ to be nicer to Penelope, it was just so hard not to slip back into her old habits. _"I saw her leave campus if that helps, I thought you guys were going on a date or something?"_ Lizzie continued. 

 _"Oh"_ Penelope stated awkwardly.

_Why would Josie lie to her?_

_"I... We'll go find her"_ Penelope continued with a hint of sadness. Lizzie watched her, she felt oddly guilty for being so rude to Penelope previously, she really loved her sister and for some reason Josie was lying to her she couldn't help but feel bad for Penelope. Penelope started to walk away but Lizzie reached out to her arm, holding her back.

 _"Penelope... I don't know why she is lying to you but"_ Lizzie paused to groan _"... She loves you so... It's probably for a good reason."_ Lizzie continued, Lizzie was speaking like it was physically painful for her to comfort Penelope, never the less Penelope appreciated the effort. She gave Lizzie a genuine smile in return.

 _"Thanks, Lizzie... You're probably right"_ Penelope said, Lizzie offered her a smile and then slowly closed the door. Hope let out an uneasy breath, it was so unlike Josie to completely lie to Penelope's face, she never lied. They walked out into the hallway for a while until Hope broke the silence.

 _"Maybe she's at the old Mill?"_ Hope tried, Penelope turned to her and she could see the tears in her eyes.

 _"Why would she lie?"_ Penelope asked, her voice breaking halfway through. Hope opened her arms to hug her best-friend, Josie meant the world to Penelope and she could burn it down so quickly. Penelope blinked away the tears as people passed her and Hope hugging in the hallways, she didn't need people seeing her like this.

They walked in silence to the forrest, where Penelope hoped she would find Josie, hoped she would find her alone, walking, practicing spells, reading, anything, anything but what was running through Penelope's mind.

Her mind always went to that place, that Josie found someone new, that Penelope wasn't enough for her, she was, of course she was. Penelope couldn't believe that someone like Josie was in love with her, so went something went wrong she went to the first place that Josie had found someone new, someone _better_ than her, someone who would be _able_ to protect her, someone _nicer_ than her. Tears began running down her cheeks, it was pathetic, she was being ridiculous, Josie loved her... Josie lied to her, did she lie _because_ she loved her? Penelope let out a shaky breath. Hope turned to her.

 _"Penelope..?"_ She asked, she sounded like a small girl after hearing her parents fight. Penelope looked at her, eyes glassy.

_"I'm just... I haven't seen her, or talked to her and I just... I love her SO much and I-"_

_"Hey, hey it's okay P, it's okay to be worried but Josie loves you, just like Lizzie said"_ Hope said calmly. She knew Josie her whole life, sure at times they didn't get along but she saw Penelope come into Josie's life and she saw her change into the person she is today, not a liar but a lover, someone who is kind and selfless, someone who would never hurt the people she loved.

 _"I know"_ Penelope said quietly.

They were halfway to the old Mill before they started to hear noises in the forrest, someone grunting out in pain. Hope and Penelope looked at each other then rushed in that direction. The sounds got worse as they got closer, whoever it was was pleading for mercy but they pain seemed to continue, as well as cheering. Whatever situation was going on Penelope prayed that Josie wasn't apart of it. They ran to the noises the sounds became clearer and Penelope could recognise the grunts of pain as a man. Not Josie.

They had finally got to the man in pain, Hope rushed towards him on the ground not looking for the attacker. She got close to him but she was lifted into the air and thrown on the ground. Hope landed harshly on the ground and immediately readied herself for another attack, Penelope saw someone sprint in the other direction, not the attacker, the bystander. Penelope took her eyes off the victim and the running figure and turned to the attacker, ready to cast a spell to stop them.

She turned to see Josie, dark eyes, angry. Hope started a spell. Penelope couldn't believe her eyes.

 _"HOPE, NO!"_ Penelope screamed, Hope turned to see who actually was attacking. She looked in disbelief, that couldn't be Josie, she got up, attempting to stop whatever this was.

Josie casted another spell sending electric shocks through her body and to the the ground again. 

 _"Josie!"_ Penelope exclaimed in disappointment.

She watched as her girlfriend began casting a spell to send her to the ground as well, Penelope knew every defensive spell in the books, as soon as Josie let the words slip past her mouth Penelope casted a counter spell blocking it and momentarily forcing Josie's arms down so she couldn't cast any more spells. Josie laughed manically, her eyes dark and her veins even darker. Josie broke the spell in an instant. She casted another spell, forcing Penelope to the ground and having her body go limp. It didn't hurt but she couldn't move.

Josie laughed as the man she had been attacking tried to get away, she casted spell after spell intentionally hurting him Penelope just watched Josie, this wasn't anyone she knew, this wasn't her girlfriend.

 _"JoJo"_ Penelope called out weakly, straight after that it was if something in Josie had switched back on, like someone had turned on her humanity again. She looked around in confusion and shock, wondering where she was, why Penelope and Hope were on the ground, why there was a stranger grunting out in pain and asking her to stop. She looked down at her hands, shaking.

 _"Where... Where am I?"_ Josie asked Penelope, she sounded dazed and sleepy. Penelope looked at her in confusion.

 _"Josie, what the hell happened to you?"_ Hope asked from behind the tree Josie had thrown her behind. She turned to look at Hope.

 _"I.."_ Josie started, she began to cry _"Did... D-did I do that to him?"_ Josie sobbed, the man got up and began to run away from them. _"I'm a monster"_ Josie said hysterically. 

_"Jo-Jo who was that man who was cheering you on?"_

_"I don't know Penny"_ Josie lied, still crying. 

*✿✧✿*

 When they got back to Penelope's room it was dark and both Josie and Penelope were exhausted. Hope had left them sensing that they both needed to talk things out. They both sat in silence on the bed, Penelope unsure what to or even say. Josie hadn't explained why she had even been with that man let alone lied to Penelope's face like she did. Penelope swallowed the thick lump in her throat and broke the silence.

 _"Josie... Why were you with that... Man?"_ Penelope asked unsure, Josie had just stopped crying and the last thing she wanted was to make her girlfriend cry again.

 _"I... Penny"_ Josie stuttered out nervously " _It's about the knife."_ Josie trailed off. Penelope looked at her disappointed. She had been going on about the knife for weeks, she couldn't believe that Josie hadn't said anything.

 _"Josie how could you not have told me about this? I thought we weren't going to keep any more secrets?"_ Penelope asked, underlying hurt lacing her voice.

 _"I was trying to protect you!"_ Josie defended, softly _"It's really dangerous for you to be involved, he could kill you Penny"_ Josie continued to reason. Penelope stood up in anger.

 _"But who is going to protect you?"_ Penelope asked angrily. Josie watched her, she didn't know what to say. _"Josie, let me in please I can help"_ Penelope pleaded, Josie began to let the tears fall down her cheeks.

 _"He's going to kill you and then me if I tell you"_ Josie sobbed, looking up at Penelope. 

 _"I didn't even recognise you today Josie! It's like you didn't even know who I was? You really think that you can protect yourself!?"_ Penelope began to pace around the room, she was furious.

 _"Penelope"_ Josie tried, trying to calm her down

 _"No! It's not your job to protect me Josie, that's my job! I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you! You are my whole world Josie and if someone is trying to burn that down I have the power to do something about it."_ Penelope relentlessly insisted.

 _"No you don't Penny!"_ Josie defended. Penelope let out a defeated sigh, she sat down next to Josie on her bed and reached for her hand, they linked fingers.

 _"Please... Please,  Jo-Jo let me in"_ Penelope asked softly. They both stared ahead, trying to figure out what to do about this situation they had got themselves into.

Josie let out a deep breath, she turned to Penelope looking deeply into her eyes. Silently asking her if this was really what she wanted, Penelope nodded her head softly coaxing the answer out of her.

 _"I've been meeting up with him, he's been telling me about this knife that he needs but he hasn't actually told me how to get it yet... He's been turning me into someone that likes to hurt, that likes power, it's like i'm under some kind of spell P. He told me if I don't do whatever he says he will kill you and you know i'd do anything for you P, so I complied with his wishes."_ Josie explained. She sounded broken, tired like she had given up.

She had been torturing herself for Penelope's benefit, Josie was always far too selfless, just once Penelope wished that she would think about herself, that she would put herself first and for once try and protect herself rather than trying to protect everyone else in her life. She had done it when they were together and she was still doing it now, if Josie loved herself as much as Penelope did she wouldn't have seen a problem but Penelope was in love with the selfless and she needed to fix this for her. Penelope squeezed her hand.

 _"We're going to fix this JoJo"_ Penelope said softly, resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder, wondering how they had even got themselves into this giant mess.

One day Penelope would teach Josie how to put herself first, how to protect herself over anyone else including Penelope but at that moment she would have to protect Josie, she would always put Josie first and one-day Josie would do the same but in the mean time Penelope would have to take matters into her own hands and make sure nothing ever happened to her.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee things are getting darrkk! Let me know what you think! Comments are really important to me!  
> Thanks for reading! Love u gays xx


	26. Something's going to hurt you baby,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♫♫ Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> Nothing's gonna take you from my side ♫♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update gays! I was busy thinking!! You'll like this chapter tho!

It was a Saturday morning, on this particular morning Josie didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay in bed the rest of her day, knowing what was coming up anyone would anyone but Lizzie and Caroline. Josie had no doubts that the two of them had stayed up all night preparing for their 'special' evening, an evening that Josie had been forced into not only attending but also participating in. The only thing that would make the evening bearable is that Penelope would be there by her side, she felt grateful for at least that.

Josie had been lying in bed with Penelope for sometime now. She didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful in her sleep, so instead she just lay there, content in her girlfriends arms. Josie felt Penelope shift against her and let out small noises of sleep. Josie smiled to herself, although she couldn't see Penelope with her back faced to her she could feel the girl starting to wake up.

  
 _"Jo-Jo?"_ Penelope mumbled, sleepily. Josie turned over in her arms to face her.

 _"Good morning, sleepy head"_ Josie greeted, softly. Giving Penelope a genuine smile, she returned it instantly despite still being half asleep. " _I'm not ready for today.."_ Josie complained.

 _"Let's just stay in bed... Forever."_ Penelope agreed, shutting her eyes again. 

 _"P, don't fall back asleep"_ Josie said, nudging her girlfriend. Penelope peeked one eye open, then closed it again. _"Pennnny"_ Josie complained.

 _"5 more minutes Jo-Jo"_ Penelope mumbled, shifting her head further into her pillows. Josie leaned forward and began to plant soft kisses on Penelope's face, trying to wake her up, after a while of Penelope softly chuckling with her eyes still closed she decided maybe it was time to wake up. 

Penelope finally opened her eyes again and bought her hand up to cup Josie's face. She closed the gap in-between their lips, kissing Josie slowly and gently. Josie pushed back with more force. 

_Oh she was more than awake now_

Penelope shifted so that she was on-top of Josie, she quickly moved her lips down Josie’s neck, she attacked Josie with ferocious kisses and bites to her neck, leaving marks. Her hands traced the bottom of her bed shirt slowly lifting it up. Josie helped her by reaching down and taking it off herself. Penelope immediately attached her lips to her exposed chest, making Josie moan. As Penelope began to ascend down Josie's exposed chest she felt Josie's fingers tangle themselves in her hair, pushing softly down to where she wanted her.

Penelope stopped and looked up at her girlfriend.

 _"What do you say?"_ She asked smugly. Josie whimpered, she wished that it didn't turn her on when Penelope asked her that.

 _"Please"_ Josie said breathily. Just as Penelope was about to go lower, the door swung open. 

 _"GOOD MOR-"_ Jed started and then quickly stopped. Penelope quickly threw the covers over Josie's bare chest.

Jed and Hope were standing there, the grins on their faces quickly being wiped off their faces.

 _"Oh no"_ Hope stated awkwardly.

Josie quickly hid under the covers and refused to come up. Penelope sighed in annoyance.

 _"What the actual fuck?"_ She asked them both angrily.

 _"Oh Jed and I just had some uh- good news but I suppose it can wait"_ Hope stated, sounding disappointed. The two of them stood around awkwardly _"So.. This early in the morning huh?"_ Hope said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

 _"Oh my god why are you two still here?"_ Josie yelled from under the covers. The mood was completely ruined and Penelope could now recognise that her and Josie would not be continuing their previous activities.

 _"Okay"_ Jed stated happily, the two of them linked hands.

 _"We'll be waiting outside!"_ Hope said, smiling at Penelope. She honestly couldn't believe the audacity of the two of them, she was so outraged that she hadn't noticed how coupled up the two of them looked.

As soon as Josie heard the door shut, she came up from under the covers completely flushed in embarrassment. Penelope offered her a sympathetic look.

 _"Do you think they saw my boobs?"_ Josie asked quietly, Penelope grimaced.

 _"I think.. There might be a possibility they did"_ Penelope stated, she passed her back her shirt from the floor.

 _"I forgot how much getting interrupted all the time sucks"_ Josie said quietly, her face still red with embarrassment. 

 _"I'll go see what they want"_ Penelope said, getting up from bed. Before she walked to the door she took a deep breath in, trying her best not to be pissed off at the two of them. She opened the door to see the two of them, Jed with his arm around Hope she was a little confused to say the least.

 _"Jed is taking me to the Miss Mistic falls dance!"_ Hope said happily. Jed looked down a Hope happily.

 _"So are you guys a thing now... Is that why you interrupted us"_ Penelope asked.

 _"Yah!"_ Jed replied, with a goofy smile on his face.

 _"I'm like your cousin in law now!_ " Hope continued to tease Penelope.

 _"Oh God"_ She said in annoyance. Jed laughed

 _"Anyway, that's all we really have to say... We'll leave you to finish going down on Josie"_ Jed continued to tease, Penelope went red in the face and looked around to see if anyone had heard.

 _"Why do I feel like my life just got 1000x worse by setting you two up"_ Penelope asked the two of them.

 _"Love you P.P, tell Josie she has nice boobs!!"_ Hope called out as she started to walk away with Jed, the two of them again hand in hand. She then heard Josie groan from inside her room, Hope always had to make it awkward.

*✿✧✿*

Josie and Penelope had split ways after spending the morning and the start of the afternoon together. Josie had gotten numerous texts and calls from both Lizzie and her Mother telling her to come back to their shared room, that was only the beginning of the torture that was The Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. When she arrived at her room Lizzie was already in her ball gown and Caroline fixing her hair.

Josie sighed loudly, the two of them turned their attention to her and began to make incoherent noises of excitement. The room was a mess with clothes and makeup scattered everywhere she assumed that Hope's would be in similar state with her and Penelope getting ready together so that they could see each other for the first time at the pageant, that and she didn't want Penelope having to deal with Lizzie and her Mum being crazy.

 _"Josie! Sweetheart! Where have you been!"_ Caroline exclaimed, rushing over and hugging her daughter. Josie hugged her back, rolling her eyes about how over protective her Mum could be at times. " _So how is Penelope?"_ Caroline said excited.

 _"She's good Mum"_ Josie said, feeling a small blush come to her cheeks at the mention of her girlfriend.

 _"And she's treating you well?"_ Caroline continued, Josie smiled bashfully.

 _"She treats me like a princess"_ She stated shyly. Caroline smiled at her proudly.

 _"I'm so thrilled you two decided to make up!"_ She said. _"Now let's get you into your ball gown hmm?"_ Caroline continued. She was still wearing Penelope's clothes knowing that if she had gone back to change Lizzie and Caroline would not have let her leave again.

Caroline had already had dresses ready for both twins as soon as it was announced that Miss Mystic falls was allowing Salvatore students to enter. Josie hadn't seen the dress her Mum had picked out for her yet, Caroline insisted it had to be a surprise as this was the most 'important night of a young woman's life'.

She watched as her mother disappeared into the walk in closet and giggle in excitement. Caroline stayed in the closet for a while, she assumed for dramatic affect. Lizzie watched her from the desk and smiled at her then at Josie, then back at her.

 _"Are you ready Jo?"_ Caroline called giddily from the closet, Josie couldn't help but smile.

 _"Yes Mum"_ She replied. Caroline then slowly emerged from the closet holding a beautiful black dress, silk and slim fitted. It was perfect, it was simple, didn't draw attention but it was elegant in it's own sort of way, it wouldn't make her stand out but anyone who would pay attention would notice how beautiful it was. Caroline had picked it out because it reminded her of Josie. She felt a grin form on her face as her Mum held up the dress, a blush rose to her cheeks.

 _"Mum... It's perfect!"_ Josie said in complete happiness. Lizzie and Caroline both squealed at her reaction.

 _"I knew it! I just knew you would love it!"_ Caroline said, clearly proud of herself. Lizzie then came and stood next to Caroline, holding a ivy, green pair of heels, with velvet ties at the front _forming an elegant bow._

 _"I picked out these shoes for you, Jo"_ Lizzie said, almost shyly which was so unlike her. Josie felt her eyes tear up, it was ridiculous but she was just so overwhelmed with how much thought they really put into making sure Josie had the perfect outfit. Not only the perfect outfit but something that she would also feel comfortable in, the colours she liked, the kind of dress that showed her personality.

 _"Thank you guys, It's perfect"_ Josie said softly, they really did try hard to get it right for her. 

Once the twins were ready, Caroline's mascara was running down her face from all the tears she had shed from helping the two of them get ready, doing their hair, makeup, seeing them in their final outfits. Josie was holding in her tears, she would probably cry when she would see Penelope anyway. They made their way out of the school and to the Limo that had Alaric and MG waiting for them. Josie and Penelope had mutually decided that they would meet at the event, she would go with Jed and Hope and to spare Penelope the dramas Josie would go with her family.

The car ride had been slightly awkward, sitting next to MG and Lizzie. MG who was originally her friend had now switched to Lizzie, fairly quickly the two of them seemed very coupled up. Alaric of course didn't have much to say, apart from telling the two girls that they looked gorgeous. All Josie could think about despite her mother chattering in her ear, was what Penelope looked like, what she was wearing, how beautiful she would look, how beautiful she always is. She couldn't contain her excitement and couldn't stop thinking about how happy she was that she was able to attend this event with her loving girlfriend.

*✿✧✿*

The first dance was about to start and Josie hadn't shown up neither had Lizzie, MG or their parents. Penelope knew that Lizzie wouldn't miss this for the world so she wasn't too worried but she couldn't help her gaze from constantly falling on the stairway, where new guests came in.

The song started and people began to couple up with their dates, Penelope's heart raced as their was still no sign of Josie. She looked around and as if by some miracle, right on time, her  beautiful girlfriend came down the staircase in the most elegant fashion she had seen yet. Her dress complimented Josie's nicely, she was wearing a tight deep red dress, with a low V in the neckline and a slit up the thigh. However if Penelope had to pick, Josie was hands down the most beautiful in the room.

She had that bashful smile on her face, like she didn't want anyone watching her but she was the only one in the room who deserved to be watched, adored. Penelope knew that to tear up while looking at how beautiful her girlfriend was was the most cliche thing ever but she honestly couldn't help herself. Josie Saltzman really was the love of her life, the one she was meant to be with. 

Josie had finally reached her at the dance floor, Penelope held out her arms for Josie to join her in a slow dance. The song[ 'Nothing's gonna hurt you baby' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg)was playing, the perfect slow dance song as the voice of  Greg Gonzalez slowly and softly interrupted the calming bass and drums, Josie finally made her way to Penelope wrapping her arms around her. Although there were a many other teenagers in the crowd it had honestly felt like the two of them were the only ones in the room, that this was their moment.

Penelope had to ignore how happy Jed and Hope looked together, wrapped in each others arms, Hope was like her sister so it would take some getting used to seeing her with her cousin. She closed her eyes and shifted closer as they swayed slowly to the chorus. Josie with her arms around Penelope's neck reached over to whisper in her ear.

 _"I love you, P"_ She spoke softly, Penelope felt her heart swell with Love. She smiled against Josie's shoulder.

 _"I love you too, Jo-Jo"_ She whispered back. She paused for a moment _"You look breath taking tonight"_ She whispered again so that only Josie could hear. Josie chuckled.

 _"And, you"_ Josie started _"You are gorgeous"_ Josie replied.

They stayed in the middle of the dance floor under the soft neon lights, keeping their distance from other couples and swayed to the final verse.

  _ **Nothing's gonna hurt you baby,**_

_**Nothing's gonna take you from my side.** _

 

They had been their for a while now, dancing with the group of the Salvatore  students that had attended the dance. Josie had retired to the bathroom to fix her makeup, due to all the jumping up and down amongst all the sweaty teenagers. Penelope had offered to come with her but she told her to save their spot on the dance floor, so of course she was left to watch her cousin and her best friend grind on each other.

 _"Cut it out you two!"_ Penelope yelled over the music. Hope smiled and turned around, planting a fat kiss on Jed's lips, Penelope's jaw literally dropped. _"Oh my God"_ She said completely disgusted 

 _"Hey! We had to watch you go down on Josie!"_ Jed defended, Penelope felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

 _"NO ONE asked you to watch! We were in the privacy of my room!"_ Penelope said, gob smacked.

 _"Ew, I did not need to know that"_ Lizzie said disgusted. Penelope smirked and shrugged at her.

 _"Where is Josie anyway?"_ MG asked, sounding slightly worried.

 _"She went to the bathroom like ten minutes ago, i'll go check if she's okay"_ Penelope said, raising her voice over the loud music.

When she reached the bathroom she was slightly worried to find that Josie wasn't there. She searched in each stall to see if she was in there but she had found nothing, once she got to the last stall she found Josie's phone. But not an sign of Josie. She looked a the phone, it was newly cracked and their was one text on it from an unknown number: I'm coming to get you, you shouldn't have disobeyed. Penelope felt her heart drop and her fear take over her whole body. Kai.

Penelope held the phone in her shaking hands, not sure what to even do. She felt sick knowing that Josie was with him. That she had been _taken_ by him.

She looked around in the bathroom stall and saw the window wide open, with a small piece of black fabric attached to the windowsill. Fabric from Josie's dress. Almost on instinct she climbed out the window, without thinking of getting help, she would find Josie herself, she would kill Kai herself. 

She landed roughly on the grass, her heel broke but she decided to abandon them anyway. She stormed in the direction of the forrest nearby, knowing that somehow she would find Josie there. Her adrenaline was through the roof as she went over all the death spells she knew. 

When Penelope got in the forrest, she felt that it seemed oddly familiar, there was something about it, the greeny blue colour of the trees, the mud and midst clouding the ground she walked on and the danger, the danger that surrounded every inch of the forrest.

It was if every instinct that Penelope had was telling her to turn back, that something evil and vile lived here, but still she carried on. Now running in her bare feet letting any hard rock or sharp branch cut into her flesh, she wouldn’t go back, she couldn’t.   


Suddenly, somewhere deep in the forrest echoed Josie’s screams, Penelope’s heart raced as she frantically ran towards her girlfriends distress. Her dress was now torn and tatted by every obstacle that came in her way, trying to warn her to turn back. She would ruin and tear herself apart if it meant saving the one person she loved.

Her screams began to get clearer and she began to recognise that the screaming was accompanied with sadistic laugher, her blood boiled. Kai.

The fog began to get more intense as she got closer and closer to where she knew Josie would be, still she ran, sprinted towards the cries for help.

Penelope finally had two figures in site, Kai. Kai holding Josie captive with something shiny in his hands. His laughter got more manic and psychotic as Penelope ran into his vision. Josie began to recognise that it was Penelope and she screamed and pleaded for the girl to turn back, to let her die.

Penelope continued to run despite having bleeding feet and a stitch, she ran as if her life depended on it, and it did without Josie her life wasn’t worth anything. 

_“She’s going to die exactly the way her mother did”_ Kai called out sadistically. By now Josie’s screams were only directed at Penelope to turn back, to leave her.

Finally, after eternities of running Penelope could finally see the two of them clearly. Kai, holding a knife to Josie’s throat, Josie in that beautiful black dress, closing her eyes, giving up.

_“JOSIE”_ Penelope called out, straight after she attempted a spell to electrocute Kai, he laughed and blocked the spell. He stood there almost challenging her to cast another one. This was a game to him.

So Penelope casted spell after spell, fire, electrocution, suffocating, flesh wounds. Kai knew every counter spell in the book, he was blocking her with one hand and using the other to hold the knife to Josie’s throat. 

Once She had got closer Penelope began to recognise his sadistic smile, he had planned this, none of this was working on him at all. Still Penelope would not give up, even if he wouldn’t cast any spells in return, out of breath tired and raged, she continued.

After she had casted every spell she knew it had seemed as if Kai had gotten bored, he stood and winked at Penelope. Penelope’s blood ran cold as she desperately tried to think up a spell that would work on him. 

But she was out of time. As if in slow motion, Penelope watched as Kai brought the knife closer to her neck, she watched in the light of the moonlight as Josie mouthed the words _‘I love you’._

Her body dropped to the floor, blood surrounded her angelic figure. Her eyes shut and body cold.

Kai had killed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my fucking god she fucking dead" (RIP vine and Josie i guess :/ )
> 
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << come yell at me :D


	27. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hope's perspective. There is also a slight time jump it's a month after and a bit after the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil short but very important also Penelope is a crackhead now yyeye

Hope had watched many painful things in her lifetime, many people torn apart by grief and loss. Almost every family member she had had lost someone and she had seen what happens when someone that they love is ripped away from them, without closure, without a goodbye. It was the kind of thing that tore families apart, broke marriages, the kind of thing that changed a person long term, down to their core. 

Penelope had gone off the deep end after Josie had died, didn't even attend the funeral refused to even acknowledge the fact that she was dead. Hope could understand the idea of denial but she could also understand the stages of grief, she knew that denial could be tough.

She could understand things like refusing to clean the loved ones room or still keeping up with routines they had with them but Penelope. Penelope believed, like really _believed_  that Josie was still out there. Alive and kicking.

She watched as her best friend lived in the sad delusion that her girlfriend hadn't been killed, that the body in the casket wasn't hers but a fake one planted there by Kai. Kai, that had been another story.

Penelope was convinced that Kai had taken her body after killing her, Kai who had been stuck in a prison world, Kai who no one had seen since he was trapped there. They were all a little confused how Penelope even knew about Kai, let alone why she created the idea in her head that he was somehow involved in her death. She would also insist that Josie would come and see her, at night and just watch her sleep, which Hope knew couldn't be true because after her death Penelope moved in with Hope. 

She knew better than to leave her best friend alone so she insisted for the girl to come and live with her, mainly so she could tabs on her best-friend. Making sure she got up from bed, had three meals a day, actually tried to sleep. Penelope became difficult when it came to do these things and she didn't resent Penelope for getting angry and lashing out when she would nag at her. She could understand why the girl didn't want to do anything. Penelope was her best-friend and Hope wouldn't let her best-friend live in this life of starving herself of food, sleep and more importantly human contact.

It was the middle of the night and she was asleep by now. She used to wait for Penelope to fall asleep first before she went to sleep herself but she quickly learned that Penelope never had ever intention of sleeping. Every night her twitchy eyed best friend would sit up in bed, staring at the window with the idea that Josie would come and visit her. On nights where Penelope had supposedly _'saw'_  Josie, she would be better the next day, she would eat and actually talk to Hope but on weeks that Josie wouldn't ' _visit'_ Penelope would cut herself off from everyone, refuse to eat, sleep, everything.

She wasn't sure how Penelope's delusional hallucinations of Josie actually worked because they came every once and a while, it was like Penelope would punish herself until they came again, convinced that if she waited at the window all night that Josie would be there, waiting for her.

Hope tried to ask her about the hallucinations suggesting that maybe she take a trip down to the counselor. Whenever she would suggest it Penelope would snap at her telling her that she 'didn't understand', that if she was a real friend she would help her 'get Josie back'. She woke up, as she always did when she heard Penelope muttering or having a conversation with the window, she sat up in bed and directed her eyes to Penelope. Her best friend immediately turned around, angry.

 _"You scared her away! You are supposed to asleep, she only comes when you are sleeping!"_ Penelope said angrily, her face like thunder. Hope yawned and adjusted her eyes to the moonlight shining through the window.

 _"Penelope... You know she's not there"_ Hope said, trying to be sympathetic. Penelope continued to scowl and glare, so Hope tried again _"Penelope... She's gone"_ Hope said quietly.

 _"NO SHE ISN'T!"_  Penelope yelled, she stormed across the room and sat on her bed, slamming her head against the pillow.

 _"Don't you think it's time to address her death? I know it's hard but you have to face the reality of the situation P,"_ Hope said softly. Penelope turned over to face her.

 _"You are stupid for thinking she's dead, she isn't! If you weren't so fucking blind maybe she would visit you too!"_ She snapped, angrily. Hope sighed, that's always how it went these days, she missed her light hearted banter with Penelope but she would be patient, she would help her best friend through this.

 _"Okay, P... Goodnight"_ Hope said, sadly.

*✿✧✿*

The school alarm blared in the hallways, after the school was put under new management every student would have to wake up at 5.00am attend breakfast at 5.30am then go to their first class at 6.00am, no one was sure who exactly was taking Alaric's place as head master. Hope couldn't help but feel betrayed by Alaric that he had just left to Europe, with Lizzie and Caroline, she hated to admit it but Alaric had been a mentor to her, a father figure, it hurt that he had just left her here.

Alaric had given up the past few weeks, which was why Penelope had so easily gotten away with skipping class and every meal. They had got the new schedule today and it was clear that the new headmaster was anything but laid back. She would have to get her and Penelope used to this new structure, she would make sure that Penelope could start a new leaf that after all this was finished she could have a life.

Penelope had a pillow over her head and no plan to get out of bed, Hope took matters into her own hands and ripped the duvet from Penelope's bed exposing her to the cold. Penelope groaned in anger and blindly searched for her duvet, grasping at nothing.

 _"Time to get up"_ Hope said, happily.

 _"Fuck off"_ Penelope said back, she scrunched up in a small ball and tried to warm herself.

 _"Penelope, we have a new headmaster... Do you really want to make a bad first impression?"_ Hope tried again, Penelope let out another annoyed groan, lowly she opened her eyes and stretched out on the mattress.

 _"Fine!"_ She replied angrily, now stomping to her draws to get her clothes. 

 _"Maybe this will be good for you.. Starting a new leaf.."_ Hope said, trying to make her feel better.

 _"I don't need one of your stupid inspirational talks"_ Penelope said flatly, _"I liked my old life just fine"_ She muttered under her breath. Hope couldn't help but wonder if her friend was ever going to get over Josie's death, she knew it took time but Penelope had done a 360 on her personality, she couldn't help but worry.

The two of them were dressed and ready to head off for breakfast, Jed had been waiting outside their room so they could all have breakfast together. He greeted them with an uneasy smile, Hope gave him the look that she always did when it was one of Penelope's bad days. He sighed quietly, he missed his cousin. Hope and Jed had been dating for a while, however they kept it subtle, the last thing they wanted to do was parade their new relationship around Penelope who had just lost one.

 _"So have you guys heard much about the new head master?"_ Jed tried, breaking the silence.

 _"I heard she's a real hard case"_ Hope said, shrugging.

They walked down the hallways in silence, everyone did that these days there really wasn't much light around the school as there was before. It was miserable. Once they had got to the cafeteria they were greeted with zombie looking students, eating grey mush for breakfast.

 _"Ugh Oatmeal?"_ Hope stated with disgust. Penelope mindlessly found a seat, deciding not to eat breakfast. Hope wasn't surprised, if the opportunity presented itself Penelope would always try and skip meals, always trying to punish herself. Jed and Hope exchanged a look.

 _"I'll get her a serving... Of whatever that is"_ Hope said, lining up with all the other tired and annoyed students. Jed nodded, he always looked worried now days it was heart breaking.

Penelope sat on her own, everyone knowing that she was one to avoid. She'd gotten angry and mean since Josie died, snapping at basically anyone who spoke to her or even people who simply made eye contact with her, everyone walked on eggshells around her.

Suddenly over loud speaker Mr Williams spoke.

_"All students must meet at the school hall at 6.00"_

He was demanding, they had never heard him speak like that, he almost sounded slightly scared. The cafeteria was dead quiet after that, everyone being too tired and frustrated at they grey mush being served for breakfast, if Alaric & Caroline were there they would have-

_They weren't though_

Hope sighed, she wished things would just go back to normal but Josie had left a giant hole that no one could fill, when she died it was like she took the light that surrounds the school with her. 

After they had finished breakfast and watched Penelope pick at hers, they all made their way down to the halls to see what the 'big announcement' was about and more importantly see the head case that was running the school. The three of them sat down, Penelope politely decided to take a nap as soon as she sat in her seat, deciding that she didn't really care about any announcement about that the school had.

Hope and Jed watched as the head master came onto stage. As she walked on stage Jed's jaw literally dropped in shock.

 _"What?"_ Hope asked quizzically.

 _"This is bad"_ he stated.

The woman walked up, she was tall, skinny and had a perfect complexion, her eyes were cold and there was something evil about them. She wore a neat black pantsuit with heels that could kill. She cleared her throat, the woman had a subtle smirk at the silence that washed across the room due to her presence.

 _"Hello Students"_ She said coldly, 

As she first spoke Penelope's head shot up and her eyes went wide, it was if the woman was watching her because as she saw this a smirk appeared on her lips.

 _"As you have probably heard, the Salvatore school is under new management as the previous head master was proven unfit to do his job."_ The woman said _"As your new headmistress, I will be laying down a strict set of rules so that no more students are... Well... Killed."_ Hope huffed, the audacity of this woman. _"And finally you will address me as Headmistress not Mrs Park and certainly not by my first name"_ With that all eyes turned to Penelope, looking shocked, Penelope looked at the headmistress in utter shock. 

Her mother was now running the school. Hope looked across from her and the girl was frozen in fear, her eyes tearing up and her breathing out of control. She quickly got up and pushed past her fellow students, Hope quickly followed apologising for her.

She followed Penelope who was now running.

 _"Penelope!"_ Hope called after her friend who was manically trying to run away.

Penelope kept running, she kept on running until she was out of breath and in the middle of the school field. She collapsed on the ground her breathing shaky and ragged, her breaths quickly turning into sobs of anger and distraught. Hope watched in shock as Penelope finally let herself feel in what felt like weeks. Her sobs were loud and honest Hope's heart ached she knew that this was overdue. She knelt down towards her best friend, her body now wrecked with sobs.

Hysterically she cried in the middle of the field, in broad daylight. Her breathing out of control, she was having a panic attack. Hope quickly went to her side and rubbed her back.

 _"Breathe, P! Breathe... It's okay, you are okay"_ Hope said soothingly

 _"Jo-Jos-ie will Ne-ver co-me back... With her here... W-we won't be ab-able to... To find her in ti-time"_ Penelope said in-between heavy sobs. Hope looked at her. 

 _"If Josie wanted to come back... Why wouldn't she just come back P?"_ She asked softly. Penelope frowned her breathing slowed but she began to cry again.

 _"Sh-She's stuck somewhere... She doesn't w-want us to fi-find her... I think.."_ Penelope trailed off, crying again.

 _"What...?"_ Hope asked quietly

 _"It's like... She.. She is someone else... Like she's still her but... Darker.. I think she.. She w-wants to hurt people"_ Penelope said, still sounding just as delusional as she had last night. Hope gave her friend a look of pity. If what Penelope was saying was true then who had been in the casket? How did Alaric not know about it? Why hadn't Penelope done something to bring her back. "She- She isn't sure who I am or why she visits me" Penelope said in a small voice. 

 _"Why haven't you tried to ask her to stay?"_ Hope asked, quietly rubbing Penelope's back.

 _"Because... Sh-she said if I tell anyone or try and get her to stay that she would never visit me again"_ Penelope said quietly, avoiding Hope's eye contact. She listened to Penelope but it only sounded like she was talking about an imaginary friend, that she had made this delusion perfectly adding up with why no one had seen this vision of Josie.

 _"I'll make you a deal P... I'll uh help you find Josie or whatever it is that visits you at night..."_ Hope bargained, Penelope's eyes looked up at her with a sudden sense of hope. _"But you have to go see the counselor every week in return"_ Hope said sternly. Penelope looked at her, disappointed.

 _"Hope... I know I sound crazy... But.. But she is alive I just know it, I can feel it"_ Penelope tried, her eyes tearing up again. Hope put her arm around her best friend, trying to comfort her.

 _"Do we have a deal P?"_ Hope asked softly.

 _"Oh... Okay we..We have a deal."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look i know it seem bad af but tRUSt me i have a plan JusT KeEp ReaDiNg  
> Leave a comment telling me what u think.
> 
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << twitter


	28. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is delusional??  
> or is she

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soosos sorry updates have been taking so long.,, I know,,, I've had a realllly busy month and haven't had time but i'm trying to make time to keep writing .. ALSO PLease I know this fic is going on a tageant but if u are still readin u a real one and I love u

No one had expected Penelope's mother to be nice but no one had anticipated that she would be this harsh to the students. Penelope's mother had qualifications and connections to just about anything she wanted, what she found difficult to understand was why out of all things would she want to run the Salvatore school. She had the students waking up at 5.am on weekdays and 6.00am on weekends, students were no longer allowed to go out even on weekends, all practice of offensive magic had been cancelled, and students now had three extra classes added to their timetables. 

Penelope stared back at Emma, who thankfully hadn't been in the number of teachers that Penelope's mother had fired. Hope and Jed had been the only people who knew how torturous her mother being the new headmistress had been for her. She hadn't spoken to anyone besides the two of them, if she was being honest with herself Josie's death had been eating at her, it's all she thought about, she couldn't sleep knowing that maybe her delusions of Josie weren't real.

She honestly didn't know what to believe, she _knew_ how crazy she sounded whenever she would talk about seeing Josie but who wouldn't? She saw Josie as clear as day, she looked real, the way she spoke was real, she knew the difference between a 'fever' dream and reality so she would wait by the window every night, hoping that Josie would come back.

She sat there in a big velvet green chair while Emma sat across from her, legs folded and patiently waiting to see if Penelope wanted to speak first. After moments of stubborn silence from Penelope, Emma spoke up.

" _Penelope, I'm glad you have come to see me, I won't lie I was waiting for your visit."_ Emma said, trying to ease her into conversation.

 _"I'm not crazy"_ Penelope stated, annoyed.

 _"I know you aren't.."_ Emma stated softly.

 _"I'm only here because Hope forced me"_ Penelope replied coldly.

 _"That's okay, is there anything you need to talk about? Perhaps the recent events of this year?"_ Emma continued, 

 _"My girlfriend isn't dead"_ Penelope stated again, she then finally turned her eye contact to Emma who was somewhat shocked at the statement.  She picked up her notebook.

 _"You've just been through something that is tough on anyone. Hope told me about how you see Josie... Would you like to talk more about that?"_ Emma said, trying again. Penelope avoided her eye contract

 _"She comes and visits"_ Penelope stated quietly.

 _"And why do you think that is Penelope?"_ Emma pressed her lightly. Penelope deadpanned her.

 _"She's still alive."_ She stated, as if it was common knowledge.

 _"Her funeral-"_ Emma started

 _"That wasn't real"_ Penelope interrupted. _"There are spells you can do to mimic someone's exact physical appearance, I looked into it, that wasn't her. It wasn't"_ Penelope insisted.

 _"That is true, those certain spells do exist but it takes years and years of practice to master there is no possible way.._ " Emma trailed off, Penelope could tell that Emma pitied her. She didn't need pity she needed her girlfriend back.

 _"If you are here to tell me how delusional I am, believe me I've already heard it all"_ Penelope stated angrily. Emma watched her for a while, evaluating her.

 _"Why don't we move on? How do you feel about your mothers recent position in the school board?"_ Emma asked delicately. Penelope took a deep sigh.

_"I don't know why but she wants to ruin my life, that's why she's here, she doesn't care about the school, or anyone else"_

_"So you believe that her motive for being here is what? To ruin your life?"_ Emma asked delicately, Penelope silently nodded. _"And why do you think she wants to do that?"_

 _"She wants to make the school unbearable for me so i'll come back to live with her"_ Penelope stated sadly. Before Emma could say anything else she checked her watch and realised she had gone 5 minutes over what she had initially agreed upon. _"I'm ready to leave"_ Penelope announced, getting up for her chair and thanking Emma for her time.

Hope had patiently waited outside Emma's office for Penelope. When she came out Hope grinned at her proudly, glad that she had made that deal with Penelope after all. 

Penelope knew that overall Hope had her best interest in mind and she knew how crazy she sounded talking about her 'dead' girlfriend, who everyone was convinced was gone but Hope stood by her despite her being angry, despite her trying to push her away, despite keeping Hope up every-night. She was relentless, she wouldn't give up on Penelope even if she asked her too. If Penelope really and truely believed that Josie was somehow out of some miracle, still alive she would help her find her.

The two of them had skipped dinner to make this appointment and were now heading to their room. Hope asked cautiously asked about the therapy session and to her surprise Penelope wasn't hostile, she began opening up on why she was so upset that her mother was Headmistress. At any chance she had Penelope would actively avoid her mother and any questions that people had about her, she knew that her mother wasn't here because she wanted to help the school. She was here because she thought Josie was dead and that she could finally have her good _straight_ daughter back.

On almost every occasion if her mother had the chance she would find a way to meddle in Penelope's life, that's why she had moved away in the first place. She had enrolled herself in the Salvatore school far far away from her mother and her coven, she had forged her Mothers signature then convinced her aunt to drive her down to the boarding school, because their coven was always so busy and her mother was _always_ working on manipulating them into doing what she wanted, Penelope knew that this would be the only place her mother couldn't actively control.

Once she had found out that Penelope was dating a girl she didn't at all want anything to do with her anymore, officially renouncing her as not only her daughter but heir to leader of the coven. Penelope couldn't have been more relieved, she had always figured that her life at the Salvatore school seemed to good to be true, that it was inevitable that her mother would come and ruin it for her. She had done the same thing with Penelope's primary school, manipulated her way to the top where she could make sure that her daughter was learning how to be a 'good' witch.

She hated the fact that her mother had weaseled her way back into her life right underneath her nose, she hadn't even expected it and she honestly thought that there was no way her mother would find out about Josies 'death' but she was being naive. Of course her mother found out, she had spies _everywhere._

*✿✧✿*

The two of them had gotten back to their room to see the evil woman herself, walking around the room inspecting everything that she came across, as per usual she was wearing a 'power' pant suit and heels that could actually crush someones skull. Penelope let out a groan of annoyance. She angrily stormed over to the desk and took the book her mother was holding out of her hand, she slammed it on the desk.

 _"GET OUT"_ Penelope yelled in her mothers face, Hope stood their awkwardly not knowing what to say.

 _"Penelope you will not speak to me like that!"_ Her mother demanded angrily.

 _"Yes I will, now get out before I force you out"_ Penelope said darkly, her mother stood her ground,

 _"Where were you at dinner hm?"_ She asked angrily.

 _"Out, smoking weed_ " Penelope lied with amusement, her mother looked outraged.

 _"We were at therapy Mrs Park"_ Hope said quietly. Penelope's mother directed her eye contact straight to Hope, shooting her a death glare. 

 _"And who are you?"_ She spat at Hope, before she could answer she directed her attention back to Penelope _"Is this your sickness again?"_ She asked accusingly, Penelope seemed to snap at that.

 _"IT'S NOT A SICKNESS"_ She yelled back at her, Hope's eyes widened at that.

 _"That girl died and now you can have a real relationship, don't put it to waste!"_ Her mother continued. Hope glared at her,

 _"I think it's time for you to leave Mrs Park"_ She said coldly, swinging open the door indicating for her to leave. Her mother shifted her eye contact between the two of them.

 _"Don't skip class again"_ She spat out harshly, before turning on her heels and leaving them. She slammed the door on the way out. Hope watched as she left, she used to think that Penelope was a piece of work her mother was a whole different story.

Hope and Penelope stayed silent for a moment as they changed into their pyjamas, Hope was slightly weirded out that Penelope wasn't the slightest bit upset that her mother had come and criticised her like that. She knew how complicated relationships were with parents but deep down she had always loved her Dad, he was chaotic and evil but he would do anything for her, he loved her and wanted to see her happy. When she saw the way the two of them interacted with each other it was clear to see that any love that had once been there was long gone.

Once Penelope was in her pyjamas, she brought her pillow to the window and slumped down next to it, like she always did.

 _"P, how about you get some sleep tonight huh? It's been a long day"_ Hope tried. Penelope got up to Hope's surprise only to yank the pillow from under her head and carry it back to window.

 _"Get comfy Hope"_ Penelope said happily, patting the pillow she had placed near the window.

Hope looked puzzled, she really did think that they were going to catch this 'imaginary' Josie and that Penelope would finally prove her point. Hope let out a loud sigh, she had agreed to this and Penelope had held up her end of the deal.

She couldn't bail out now even if it meant a sleepless night or two in the long run Penelope's health was what mattered not how many hours of sleep Hope got. So she got up and sat behind the curtain Penelope had pulled across the window so that Penelope would be the only one who could see this supposed vision of  'Josie'.

 The two of them sat there, waiting for what felt like hours Hope had tried countless times to fill the border by talking to Penelope but she had immediately shut that down telling Hope it would scare Josie away.

Eventually Hope got sleepy and opted to sleeping against the window frame, still Penelope didn't mind by now she was used to late hours and early mornings. She would stay up all night to see Josie's beautiful figure through the window, so she waited and waited until it began to change into the early hours of the morning, no one would be up for a while but Penelope still worried that Josie would neglect to visit her.

She needed to see Josie again the last time she had seen Josie she hadn't spoken, she usually didn't she just stared sometimes she would reach out her hand hesitantly and let Penelope hold it for a moment but that was only after moments of comfortable silence.

Josie wasn't the same as she was before, she was unsure, curious and confused but most importantly something was somewhat darker about her, not to mention her eyes were now completely dark you couldn't separate her iris from her pupil.

She knew one thing that Josie wasn't sure about why she would kept coming back to see Penelope, that she didn't remember their relationship they had. She would watch Penelope curiously from a distance sometimes and sometimes she would come right up close, touch her, try to understand the pull that Penelope had on her. She didn't resent Josie for not being able to remember her, she knew that Kai had done something bad to her so she didn't even remember herself but Kai could cast every spell in the book, they would never forget each other.

Penelope waited by the window and watched the forest, the forest that had been plastered with memories of the two of them, their first kisses, their first I love you's and Penelope's favourite the location in which they decided to get back together.

Surely enough after patiently waiting for the whole night and the early hours of the morning Josie had finally began approaching out of the forest. Penelope's heart began to race with every step she took, somehow after every return Penelope was still just as surprised. She remembered the first time Josie had visited her, before she lived in Hope's room. She couldn't believe her eyes she didn't think it was real, hallucinations come with grief, she knew that but when she had reached out to touch the other girl it was like falling in love with her all over again.

Josie approached the window, her expression indifferent and her eyes dark. Penelope shimmied open the window, now that she had Hope on her side she could finally make a move in trying to get Josie back to her sweet, loving, kind and beautiful self. Josie came right up close, not saying anything still the both of them knew their silent agreement. Penelope's heart swelled. They watched each other for a few moments, just looking into each others eyes without any words.

Their faces were inches apart, still Penelope didn't make a move. Whatever Kai had done had made  Josie skittish and scared like she didn't want to blow her cover, even if she didn't know what cover that was exactly.

Slowly and cautiously Josie reached her hand up to hold Penelope's face, Penelope out of habit let out a relaxed sigh at the rare touch of her not so dead girlfriend. Josie looked puzzled at the look of relaxation and love on Penelope's face, she slowly brushed a thumb across her cheek, testing Penelope's reaction. Penelope let out a small pleased hum, she closed her eyes as Josie continued.

Josie's mouth opened by nothing came out, she was confused as to why she had this effect on the other girl. She mumbled something under her breath and Penelope's eyes shot open. Their eyes connected. Josie used her other hand to cup Penelope's other cheek.

 _"Mine?"_ She asked hesitantly. Penelope felt her heart jump out of her chest and words began to get stuck in her throat, did Josie remember her? That had been the first words they had ever spoken to each other. Penelope chose what she said next very carefully. She calmed herself before she said anything knowing that if she was loud and excited it would scare Josie away.

 _"Yes.. Yes, I'm yours"_ Penelope said softly, for the first time Penelope had seen emotion behind those dark eyes Josie was scared. Her heart ached, even when Josie didn't remember her she still wanted to protect her. Slowly Josie removed her hands from Penelope's cheeks and placed them on the window frame, silently asking for Penelope to hold them.

Without hesitation she took Josie's hands in her own and bought them up to her lips to kiss them, she smiled against them as she heard Josie's breath hitch at the contact.

Little did the two of them know that Hope had woken up and was now witnessing the whole interaction behind the curtain. She was completely lost for words.

Josie Saltzman was alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all actually thought I'd kill jojo   
> pls comment i love y'alls comments lots lots lots!  
> @perfectluce <


	29. First encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope and Penelope figure out a plan   
> Flash back to Josie and Penelope's first encounters since her 'Death'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my biggest fan Beth

 

Penelope held Josie's hands for a while, they didn't say anything but just looked into each other eyes, both dreading Josie's enviable departure. Josie looked scared, scared of Penelope and the love that she seemed to have for the girl that she didn't even know.

She knew that something in her memory was not the same that she had lived a happier life. A normal life before her one with Kai, that Kai was keeping secrets from her. She had a basic idea of what 'normal' was but as far as she was concerned she can't rememeber experiencing it all she knew was that something inside of her was driving her towards this hazel eyed stranger. 

She had been told to kill strangers or people lurking around, she _knew_ how to kill strangers and Kai had forced her to time and time again, telling her that that's what she was supposed to do. When she had first seen the hazel eyed girl with the warm smile, she was in the forest, causing destruction.

Josie had watched her from behind a tree, she had never seen such anger and pain at the same time, she had spent most of her days with Kai who she believed to be a sociopath. When she had seen her for the first time she was intriugied by the pain the girl clearly had set deep inside of her.

Josie followed her that night after watching her destroy everything in her sight, it wasn't out of pure anger though, it was more than that the girl was upset, she cried as she destroyed.

Josie had never let herself go out into the open but she had a attraction to this girl that she couldn't explain she watched from outside as the girl went into her room and collapsed on the bed, breaking down in floods of tears.

For the first time Josie had felt remorse, she felt guilty for some strange reason. After months of Kai training her to feel nothing and kill without remorse she had let her humanity flood back in and her heart ached for the stranger.

She knew that Kai had her under some spell in which the more she was around him the more she became like him, when she was away from him the effect of the spell would loosen slightly and she could get a glimpse of what she used to be like before he had wiped her memory. 

Josie watched her for hours and hours after that day, whenever Kai would leave she would sneak out and come straight to the place she knew she could feel most herself again, even if she didn't know who that was exactly. The girl would always cry for hours on end, she wouldn't eat and she would refuse to speak to anyone who came to her door, Josie knew her habits inside and out, she just couldn't understand why and what had happened to make the girl so broken. 

One day the girl was sitting by her window, watching the forest with the same regretful longing expression that Josie felt everyday in that same forest. She knew there was something intensely important about the forest and the girl but she couldn't at all remember or understand what it was.

The girl tiredly got up from her bed and moved towards her stereo flicking through dozens of CDs, Josie watched her intently, soemthing about that seemed so familiar. After a while a slow song began to play, at the start it was a slow base playing single cords to rely on the melody. She knew this song, she wasn't sure how though.

As the singer began to boom out of the girls small stereo something inside Josie urged her closer, she tried to pull herself away remembering what Kai had said to do with strangers but she couldn't help herself. The chorus came on and she watched the silent tears roll down the girls face, she closed her eyes and swayed slightly.

**_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
As long as you're with me you'll be just fine  
_**

Josie gravitated closer to the girl as the soft song played, she quickly ended up at her window, watching the other girl sway alone in a lowly lit room, by herself. For some reason Josie felt deep sadness watching her, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help this girl.

She wished there was something she could do to help her, but there wasn't so she stood by her window and watched her with sorrow.

The song was played out by the slow base and it came to an end, Josie found her eyes glued to the girl. Wondering what she would do next she didn't take the time to realise that she had come right up close to the window, anyone who was in thar room could see her, including the girl she had been stalking for the past month.

The girl turned off the light and laid down on her bed, facing the window. Her and Josie made direct eye contact and at first the girl didn't seemed surprised at all, until of course she realised there was actually someone there.

She rushed to the window almost tripping up doing so, Josie knew she should have fled for her life, she should have killed the girl, she should have cast a spell to make her forget, like Kai had taught her.

She stayed. Something inside of her was telling her that the girl behind the window wasn't going to harm her, that she was good. Loving.

Josie knew what love felt like, she could brefily remember it but she can't remember feeling it for anyone in particular, she was sure she had a family she loved, even if she didn't know who they were. She was more than a killing machine, she had to be. 

So she stayed, to prove to herself that she was.

The girl's hands pressed up against the glass, her face filled with an unrecognisable expression all the pain and sorrow draining from it immediately. Josie watched her curiously, the girl was hyperventilating looking around to see if anyone else was witnessing what she was witnessing.

Josie hadn't see anything so strange, someone filled with overwhelming emotion just to see her. For the first time since she could remember her heart started jumping but for the first time it wasn't in fear or adrenaline it was something else that she wasn't at at familiar with.

The girl swung the window open and pressed her palm softly to Josie's face, she jumped back from the touch having never felt something like that as far as she could remember and she felt so strange because something about the strangers touch felt so familiar, felt so warm and right. How could it be right when she didn't even know this girl when Kai had told her countless times that love made people weak.

The girl still looked at her in absolute shock reaching out to touch her again.

" _Josie_ " The girl called desperately.

Josie tested herself and brefily held the hand of the girl that was desperate for Josie's touch. She held her hand and felt her heart jump again and her cheeks began to feel warm, it was confusing and scary, so she ran with the girl calling out her name as she disappeared back into the darkness.

*✿✧✿*

Penelope held Josie's hands in hers, still not aware that Hope had witnessed the whole encounter. As Penelope held her hands through the window still in silence just basking in each other's company, Hope hastily grabbed Penelope's wrists and yanked them backwards so that Josie went flying into the window.

Josie collapsed on top Penelope and had a face like thunder as she faced Hope, giving the worst death glare she had ever been given.

Hope watched as Josie lifted her hand beginning to casting a spell to set her on fire,

some things never change.

Before she could cast the spell Hope countered her spell with a knockout spell. Quickly Josie passed out in Penelope's arms.

" _What the hell Hope?!"_ Penelope accused, looking down at her passed out girlfriend stroking her cheek softly.

" _She's alive?"_ Hope replied completely dumbfounded.

 " _YES.. So why did you knock her out?"_ Penelope asked, clearly pissed off.

" _She was going to set me on fire P! And I'm keeping my promise, I'm helping you keep her here"_ Hope insisited, Penelope slowly began to realise Hope was right.

" _So what about Kai? He'll come back for her"_ Penelope continued.

" _We can deal with that later P, right now we just got to work on getting her back to normal."_ Hope said, softly.

" _You really think we can?"_ Penelope asked hopefully, running her fingers through Josie's hair.

" _Of course we can P, if a spell can be casted it can sure as hell be reversed."_ Hope said determined.

" _As soon as she wakes up she is going to try and get out of here as she wakes up, how are we supposed to work on spells if she escapes!"_ Penelope panicked, continued stroking her hair nervously. Hope looked at the two of them, thinking.

" _I have an idea but you might not like it"_ Hope said uneasily, Penelope narrowed her eyes at Hope.

" _What is it?" S_ he asked, suspiciously.

" _We_ _could keep her... Locked in your room until we figure out the spell to change her back."_ Hope said quietly.

" _I'm not leaving her alone, locked in a room!"_ Penelope said, almost offended. She looked down at her sleeping girlfriend, if she had the chance she would never leave Josie alone again too scarred from the last time she had.

 _"Fine, you can stay with her and I dunno try to get her to remember things while I can look for spells to reverse whatever spell Kai supposedly casted on her"_ Hope explained. Penelope knew she wasn't still totally convinced Kai was out of the prison world but once Josie was back to normal.

The two of them were lucky that it was still the early hours of the morning and they had time to figure out how to get Josie to Penelope's room and find suitable locks so that Josie couldn't break free and return to Kai. Penelope knew it sounded crazy, locking up her once dead girlfriend who didn't remember who she was, in her room until they could reverse a spell placed on her by her psychotic uncle. It sounded crazy. Yes.

In all honestly Penelope was glad that she really wasn't crazy after all, even though she knew in her heart Josie had always been alive but deep deep down she really did wonder if she had gone crazy with grief. 

  
As Josie began to mutter in her sleep the two girls looked at each other and knew it was time to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to updat and the chapter is kinda short but I'm in a lot of pain cause I got wisdom teeth out so cut me some slack.,. I hope y'all are enjoying my fic and pls comment   
> Perfectluce << twitter


	30. Cuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posie is back... fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all will like this chapter fluff is back and so is posieee  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos I love y'all

Hope and Penelope had succcesfully, without drawing any attention to themselves moved Josie to Penelope's room. It had been difficult for Penelope as she insisted that she could carry Josie all on her own and refused Hope's help, they also happened to be lucky it was still the early hours of the morning and no one was awake.

When they got to the door Hope quickly jiggled it open, having remembered Penelope's lock wasn't exactly trustworthy. Penelope had Josie over her shoulder and carefully laid her down on the bed, Hope secured the windows with heavy locks having stolen some from the werewolves facilities, the chains began to jangle Penelope felt guilt run through her from the sound.

" _I feel kinda bad about literally locking Jojo in here"_ Penelope said, looking down at her sleeping girlfriend. She couldn't help but smile, the moment reminded her of when Josie used to get so drunk that she would pass out on Penelope's bed as soon as she got there.

 _"Hey, you'll be here with her and it's only until we figure out how to get her back to normal"_ Hope explained, continuing to lock up the windows.

" _That could take months Hope, we can't keep her in there for that long!_ " Penelope insisted, with worry in her voice.

She wanted Josie back but she knew that it would take time, that the two of them couldn't just click their fingers and expect things to go back to normal.

" _If it takes that long then we will arrange something else, but for now let's just work on getting your girlfriend to remember who you are_ " Hope said, now moving to the other window.

Penelope had told her that the big chains and locks weren't necessary but the girl insisted they were, saying they didn't know exactly how dangerous Josie could be. Penelope had to seriously convince her to let her stay in the same room as Josie.

Penelope sat next to her girlfriend on the bed and weaved her hands through her hair. Hope watched them for a while as she stood at the doorway finally having finished all the locks on every possible exit, she waited for Penelope to direct her attention towards her. Holding a key.

" _Under no circumstance will you give this key to Josie, understand?"_ She said sternly, Penelope laughed.

" _Of course I won't"_ Penelope said smiling down at Josie, Hope clicked her fingers to get her attention. Penelope looked up, snapped out of her loving gaze. Penelope frowned.

" _Penelope if she gets out, she is in Kai's grasp again and therefore in danger. As well as the locks, I'm putting a boundary spell around the room. As long as you don't tell her about it we should be okay"_ Hope said, heading towards the door. " _Call me if you need anything P_ " Hope said walking out the door.

" _Hope, wait!"_ Penelope insisted, Hope turned and smiled " _Thanks... For everything"_ She continued genuinely. Hope smiled back at her.

" _Anything for my favourite couple"_ Hope said happily, as she closed the door. Penelope quickly went to the door to fix the lock so that nobody could get in or out.

Penelope stared at an unconscious Josie, she couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she slept. She also began to realise that when Josie woke up, she wouldn't exactly be welcoming to the fact that she was locked in a room with a stranger.

Penelope carefully took off Josie's shoes and placed them near the door, so that she would be comfortable while sleeping. As stealthy as she possibly could she untucked Josie from on top of the duvet and moved Josie's head near her pillow, she then placed the duvet on top of her so it looked like she had tucked herself in and she was asleep. It was just like old times, expect this time Penelope opted onto sleeping on the nearby chair rather than sleeping on the actual bed with her. 

She wasn't exactly comfortable being close to Josie knowing that the other girl couldn't remember her and wasn't used to the closeness. She didn't want to push her too far and she figured that holding her captive was already crossing a thousand diffrerent lines. She just hoped that when Josie woke she wouldn't be too mad at her.

It took her a while to get to sleep as she kept glancing back at Josie, making sure she was okay. That and the pure excitement that maybe this 'plan' they had could actually work out. That maybe... Maybe things could go back to the way they used to be, that Penelope could wake up and have Josie back in her arms. Safe.

 *✿✧✿*

When Penelope woke up she found herself being the one who was held hostage. For some bizarre reason her hands were tied down and she couldn't move. Penelope had got 2,3 hours of sleep tops so she couldn't imagine that breakfast had started or any students had woken up yet. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and was greeted with Josie staring at her.

 The chair she had willingly slept on was now holding her captive, she was unfortunately being held there by handcuffs her and Josie had used on the odd occasion. Of course on those occasions it had been a lot more ~playful~ than the situation she was currently in.

Josie stared at her, eyes dark with anger she folded her arms.

" _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you"_ Josie said angrily. Penelope couldn't help but compare her to an angry teddy bear, she could never _actually_ take her seriously when she was angry.

" _Because I love you?_ " Penelope tried, Josie stepped back looking indifferent.

 _"I don't even know you!"_ Josie barked back in confusion. Now stepping back.

"But I know you Josie... you are kind, selfless and the most beautiful-"

 _"Okay stop! Who put you up to this and who the hell are you?"_ Josie asked angrily, leaning in on the arms of the chair getting in Penelope's face trying to intimidate her. Penelope placed her hand over Josie's.

" _Sweetie, no one put me up to this and you trying to intimidate me is just turning me on"_ Penelope said sweetly, having a smile to match her tone. " _I'm Penelope Park, please to meet you.. Again."_

 _"Wait...what"_ Josie said, clearly confused. She stepped back. " _I_ _knew_ you...? _Before..Everything?"_ Josie asked, blushing shyly.

" _I... You were my uh.. Girlfriend"_ Penelope said with a hint of sadness. Josie blushed and avoided her eye contact. 

 _"I knew there was something about you that seemed..Familar..._ " Josie trailed off, Penelope smiled in relief.

" _Yes, Jojo"_ She said, excitedly. " _Do you remember Kai wiping your memory?" P_ enelope asked softly

" _I know he did something, I can remember feelings but not people"_ Josie started slowly.

" _What kind of feelings?"_ Penelope asked almost shyly, her heart was racing by now this was the most she had ever gotten from Josie.

" _Feelings of... Love, hate, family I know I used to have them but I-"_ Josie paused and took a deep breath out " _can't remember who gave me those feelings."_ She said painfully.

" _It's okay Jojo you will remember, I'm going to help you"_ Penelope said softly, still handcuffed to the chair.

" _Jojo? That sounds strangely... Familiar"_ Josie said uneasily, 

" _It was my nickname for you"_ Penelope said with a hint of sadness.

" _Did you treat me... Well?"_ Josie asked,  trying to sound tough. Penelope couldn't help but be a little bit bitter that Josie literally couldn't remember anything about her. She knew it would take time, patience would have to be her best friend.

" _Uh... Yeah I did... I'm sorry I let this happen to you though"_ She said avoiding Josie's intense gaze

" _You could have stopped it?_ " Josie asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

" _I knew something bad was going to happen but when I decided to do something I..."_ Penelope's voice broke in regret.

" _It's okay..Uh.. What's done is done is suppose"_ Josie said, offering her comfort.

" _Josie could you please un- uh uncuff me"_ She continued, trying to gather Josie's sympathy. Josie watched her curiously trying to make a decision on wether she was being tricked or not. After minutes of a stare down Josie relented and un-cuffed her.

Penelope rubbed her wrists and began to laugh. Josie looked at her annoyed.

" _What's so funny?"_ She asked accusingly 

" _Well it's just you're the one who is usually hand cuffed and there really isn't that much talking involved"_ Penelope said, smirking. She watched as a blush raised on Josie's cheek, she gasped in shock. Penelope had missed that. 

" _Did we...?"_ Josie trailed off nervously. Penelope smirked again and raised an eyebrow.

" _Did we what Jojo?_ " She asked amused.

" _Have...Uh.. Sex_?" Josie asked, now sounding completely embarrassed.

In all honesty Penelope had thought that the old Josie was completely gone and that she would never see her sweet, shy, teddy bear of a girlfriend again but it was so refreshing to see her embarrassed and blushing again, instead of that dark, stoic Josie that had always visited her. It seemed the more time she spent with Penelope the more she slowly became herself again.

" _When we were together yes we did, did you think you were a virgin?"_ Penelope asked, trying not to push her too much. Josie avoided her eye contact uncomfortably.

" _I didn't know I had a girlfriend... So.. Yeah I guess I did"_ Josie said awkwardly. " _So...uh.. You used to handcuff me?"_ Josie asked, slightly weirded out.

" _Only when you asked me, babe"_ Penelope said teasingly, with a wink. That earned a groan of embarrassment from Josie.

Josie sat on the bed uncomfortably and Penelope sat on the chair observing her. She could tell that Josie was going through her head what to say to Penelope having immediately dropped her 'tough' alter ego and now going back to her regular anxious and embarrassed self. It bought her back to when the two of them were not together and Josie would try and flirt with Penelope then get embarrassed and anxious. 

They sat in silence for a while, Josie fidgeting in her spot nervously and Penelope watching her amusingly. It was morning so Penelope knew that eventually she would have to leave Josie to get them both breakfast. She hated the idea of bringing Josie the sludge they were all forced to eat but she would rather that than bringing her nothing at all. 

Although she was too nervous and shy to talk to Penelope she was glad to be around Josie again, who hadn't stepped out of her shell completely but she knew that would all come with time. Slowly Josie would come out of her shell and begin to remember Penelope, she could only hope that that would be the case.

Josie began to hum out of sheer anxiety, she watched as the girl played with her hands.

" _Soo... Were we together for long?"_ Josie asked, glancing at Penelope, she laughed lightly at Josie's curiousity.

" _Yeah for a year, then we broke up and then we got back together again"_ Penelope said softly 

" _Why... Why did we break up?"_ Josie pressed lightly

" _I made a stupid mistake... And you broke up with me"_ Penelope said sadly, Josie looked over at her in sympath. Penelope watched her offering a smile, Josie opened her mouth but then decided not to say anything. Penelope frowned. " _What is it Jojo?"_ Josie blushed at the nickname.

" _Di-Did you.. uh.. Love me?"_ Josie asked nervously, keeping her eyes to the floor.

" _Still do, you loved me too"_ Penelope said reminiscingly. 

There was a pause, Josie watched her decideing what to say to her.

" _I'm sorry but.. I can't go back to how I was before...How uh..we were before.."_ Josie said, trying not to upset Penelope. Penelope smiled, she felt tears in her eyes but she blinked them back.

" _I know... I'm not expecting you to be anything Jo"_ Penelope said softly, with underlying sadness.

" _Maybe one day, things could change ... But right now, you and I can be..uh... friends?"_ Josie asked unsure of Penelope's reaction. Penelope gave her a warm smile and Josie's heart fluttered a little bit.

" _That's better than nothing"_ She said happily.

" _If Kai comes-_

" _That's not going to happen"_ Penelope interrupted sternly

" _But_ -

" _It's not I promise you, he's not going to find you!"_ Penelope said almost angrily. Josie widened her eyes.

" _It's like I change around him, I can't explain it but when I'm around him I feel... I feel more like him but when I'm with you I feel.."_ Josie trailed off, embarrassed.

" _You can talk to me, baby"_ Penelope said softly, Josie again blushed at the nickname.

" _When I'm with you I feel like... How I should... Like I can see my old life"_ Josie said, getting quieter as she went.

" _I'll get you to remember, we'll work on it together Jojo. Is that okay?"_ Penelope asked, trying not to scare her off.

 _"I would really like that. Thank you, Penelope"_ Josie said softly. " _I like this feeling, I didn't know I was missing it but now that_ _I've felt what normal is, I've realised Kai is far from it."_ She continued to explain. " _I'm just.."_ Josie started, but then decided not to speak.

 _"What is it?"_ Penelope asked softly.

 _"I'm glad I found you"_ Josie said quietly, facing her eyes to the ground.

 _"I'm glad we found each other"_ Penelope replied back softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET me KNOW what you think!!! LEAVE a COMMENT   
> @perfectluce<< twitter


	31. For science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a good time especially josie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long 2 update but I fell down someone's driveway .,. Enjoy this chapter y'all  
> Also sorry for spelling mistakes and errors I'm way too tired to read over it

 

It had been roughly a week and the three of them had made no progress. Hope was balancing her school work load, which had increased since Penelope's mother became head mistress and she was still trying to figure out a spell to reverse Josie's memory loss. Penelope was completely oblivious to outside world that wasn't talking, looking after and just being in the same room as Josie.

She had completely discarded trying to keep up with schoolwork and almost always rushed back to her room before her classes had even finished. Hope had successfully convinced all the teachers not to note it down in her attendance because she was still 'suffering' from Josie's 'death'.

All the teachers felt bad for her so they always let her go, they didn't worry too much about her homework either. Which was good because Penelope wasn't doing any of it.

No one knew about Josie and how she wasn't at all dead, she could feel people begin to get suspicious because Penelope wasn't moping around the school anymore and refusing to eat meals, quite the opposite actually. People kept asking Hope what had happened to Penelope, like she was the guru on everything Penelope related. She would just tell them that it was the 'grief' acting up.

MG and Jed were constantly on her case about the whole situation, no matter how many times she told them to back off and believe her cover story, they really didn't listen.

Jed had been suspicious from the get go knowing full well that Penelope loved Josie to death (literally) and the way his cousin was acting was not how someone who was greiving acted.

Hope figured that this little cover story would not last forever and people's sympathy for Penelope was limited, sure people were letting her do whatever she wanted now, because they felt sorry for her but a month or two from now people would have already moved on.

Hope knew that's how it went. The same thing happened to her when he uncle and father died. Sure at first people treated her like she was fine china, making sure not to say anything to upset her, giving her anything she wanted but then grief became last months emotion and everyone's sympathy for her had come to an end.

Patients was running out when it came to giving Penelope sympathy, especially because to the public eye she didn't seem at all upset, the opposite in fact.

*✿✧✿*

As per usual Penelope jumped to the front of the dinner line, knowing the lunch ladies quite well and them of course knowing her 'circumstance of grief' everyone let her because of course it would be insensitive to complain. Penelope even got different meals from the other students, she got small things secretly thrown in with her meals, candy bars, corn chips, things like that.

She skipped the line and smiled at the lunch ladies, well dinner ladies. They smiled at her and handed her two meals, Penelope had lied to them telling them that eating was her doping mechanism, so she was now having two meals instead of one. People could understand that but what everyone couldn't get was why Penelope hadn't gained any weight from eating 6 meals a day.

It was beyond Penelope how her mother hadn't caught onto something yet, she was sure that the whole staff had a mutual agreement to cover for her and make sure that her mother didn't find out. She was grateful but also knew that eventually her mother would catch on, she always did.

Hope quickly caught up to Penelope, who hard been waiting for her behind the cafeteria door avoiding people's gazes. Hope had finished her meal almost immediately, knowing the two of them had work to do.

Penelope was allowed to eat in her room, she had convinced the teachers who were on duty for making sure everyone ate at the cafeteria, that she wanted to eat without having everyone's eyes on her. Of course they bought it, Penelope had the school wrapped around her finger, she had always been so good at manipulating people.

Hope smiled at Penelope who was impatiently holding two meals in her hands and now rolling her eyes, she knew that Hope found it funny how whipped she was for Josie even if Josie couldn't even remember her.

Once Hope approached Penelope began to walk with her, handing her a meal to hold.

" _I'm going to call Freya... She'll know how to get us out of this"_ Hope said in a slightly hushed voice.

" _Get you out of what?"_ Jed asked loudly behind the two of them, Hope gasped in surprise having not seen him creep up.

" _OH... Uh You know just this really difficult homework task... Neither of us know how to do it"_ Hope explained, not sounding convincing at all. Jed rushed in front of the both of them and stared.

" _Why do I feel like there is something secret going on here?"_ He questioned, narrowing his eyes at the two girls.

" _The only secret here is that I want to be alone!"_ Penelope snapped, annoyed that the meals were getting cold.

" _Good, well, then I'll take Hope with me!"_ Jed challenged back,

" _No.. You won't!"_ Penelope snapped back at him.

Hope took a deep sigh out. She was not a chewing toy for the Parks to fight over.

 _"Jed, I am going with Penelope and then I will come and see you LATER... Okay?"_ Hope said, frustrated. Jed nodded and then glared at Penelope, who of course poked her tounge out to taunt him. The two of them were literal children.

Once they got to Penelope's room Hope found the key that only she had, knowing that if she gave it to Penelope she would constantly be in and out every ten minutes. They spent lunchtimes in the room and dinner onwards in there with Josie. Hope didn't know it but Penelope would always take Josie out at night to walk around the empty school.

When they opened the door they found Josie reading her old diary, the two of them thought it would be a good idea for Josie to get a gimpse of her old life, help her to remember.

Josie looked up at the two of them and smiled. Penelope felt her cheeks heat up as they always did when she saw Josie. Penelope wordlessly handed her her meal, giving her a soft smile. Hope didn't usually stay because she always felt like a third wheel but this time she needed a few answers from Josie.

Hope watched Penelope watch Josie eat her meal like she was watching a movie, they were cute but also disgusting to be around. The two of them were still so clearly infatuated with each other but neither of them could see it.

" _Josie, do you remember Kai doing ANY kind of spell on you?"_ Hope questioned after a substantial amount of silence. Josie finished her mouthful.

" _Hope she's eating!_ " Penelope whispered, annoyed that she had interrupted.

" _I... Uh.. can't remember much about the spells he did or if he even did any.. All I know is that the further away from him I am the more I feel like... Myself"_ Josie admitted nervously, Hope studied her and let out a small hum.

 _"And are you starting to remember anyone?"_ Hope pressed,

 _"Uh... I have dreams that feel like memories... I keep seeing a blonde girl?"_ Josie said, avoiding eye contact with Penelope. " _Was she like my uh..."_

 _"Your sister... She was your sister"_ Penelope interrupted, knowing full well that Josie was assuming something else.

" _Is your sister"_ Hope corrected 

" _I.. I have a sister?"_ Josie asked, completely in shock.

" _A twin"_ Penelope corrected softly.

" _What! Well, where is she?!"_ Josie asked, standing up in panic. Originally they hadn't planned on telling Josie she had a family until... She could actually remember them, it was no good for anyone telling Josie about a family that wasn't even here.

" _She is in Europe... She is on holiday there after you.. Uh died"_ Hope explained awkwardly. Josie took a deep breath in and felt tears in her eyes.

" _We are so close to reversing the spell though JoJo"_ Penelope tried softly.

*✿✧✿*

 Hope stayed with them for a while, the two of them tried their best explaining everything to Josie and why they hadn't told her about her family. Of course Josie still continued to warn them about how Kai was going to come back for her, that the boundary spell woulnd't hold up when it came to his kind of magic.

Hope did a good job of reassuring her that the two of them  were well versed when it came to dark magic and defending themselves. Still Penelope could sense deep down Josie was waiting for Kai to come and ruin everything, this was all too good to be true.

Hope got up to leave and Penelope gave her a quick hug goodbye, Josie have her an awkward wave. Josie never insisted that Penelope had to always sleep in the same room as her but a few days ago Penelope had questioned if wether Josie even wanted her there, she spoke quietly that she indeed did like being in Penelope's company. So from then on Penelope stayed with her as much as she could.

Josie sat on the bed, fiddling with her hands nervously. Penelope smiled and tilted her head.

" _What's up JoJo?"_ Penelope asked softly, from her usual spot across the room on a large chair. Josie started to say something but then stopped herself and began turning red in embarrassment. Penelope couldn't help but chuckle under her breath.

" _I.. Uh.. Get really cold at night"_ Josie said in a small voice. Penelope looked at her puzzled, not quite understanding the embarrassment.

" _I can go get some blankets from Hope?"_  Penelope tried suggesting, Josie shook her head and now faced her eyes to the ground.

" _Never mind forget I said anything... It's stupid"_ Josie said annoyed at herself. Penelope carefully approached Josie, sitting on the edge of the bed, making sure to keep respectable distance.

" _It's not stupid"_  Penelope stated softly. Josie then lifted her head and turned to look at Penelope, she looked vulnerable, nervous.

 _"Well I... I get cold at night and I can feel something missing... When I'm sleeping and I know that we used to sleep with each other because I read it in my diary and I was just wondering if maybe you could... Sleep in the bed with me? I just want to see if it-"_ Josie continued rambaling nervously, she was cut off by Penelope shuffling closer and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

" _I get cold at night too... Maybe we can keep each other warm?"_  Penelope suggested lightly.

" _It's just to see if it brings back any memories or something... I just want to see if it will help me remember.."_ Josie said, lying through her teeth. She knew the real reason she wanted Penelope close, because she read the way she used to write about her, how she used to think about her. Josie had written that Penelope's touch was like 'liquid gold' touching her, she couldn't help but be curious and how it felt to be in her arms again.

" _Okay JoJo"_ Penelope said, knowing that Josie just wanted someone to cuddle with and it wasn't anything to do with 'science' or the 'cold'.

When they got settled down Penelope made effort to keep distance between the two of them, knowing that she shouldn't get too close and make Josie uncomfortable. Josie however had thought things would play out differently, when reading about Penelope she would have thought the girl would be confident and immediately wrap her in her arms again.

This was proving a lot more difficult because now Josie couldn't sleep and Penelope couldn't be further away from her, she had already felt embarrassed enough asking Penelope to sleep in the same bed with her but now Penelope didn't even want to touch her. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if it was because she had already moved on to Hope.

Penelope and Hope seemed really close, of course Josie had no right to be jealous. Penelope wasn't getting anywhere with her so why not move on to a hot tri-brid, was Penelope even attracted to her anymore? She took a deep sigh out.

" _What?_ " Penelope asked, knowing full well Josie's mind was running at full speed thinking of ways to ruin her own happiness.

" _You know you don't have to hide your relationship with Hope just because of me... You don't owe me anything"_ Josie said quietly, looking at Penelope's side profile as she stared at the ceiling. She then swivels to look back at Josie in disbelief.

" _What are you even talking about?"_ Penelope said slightly amused.

" _You and Hope you are clearly attracted to her and not me"_ Josie said quietly " _It's okay... I get it, I can't even remember you"_ Josie said with a hint of sadness.

" _Josie"_ Penelope said, still slightly amused at what she was hearing. " _I will always be attracted to you"_ She continued in a slightly softer tone, she then placed her hand on Josie's cheek " _And there is nothing going on between me and Hope, my heart belongs to you"_ Penelope said quietly, tracing her cheek with her thumb.

" _You won't even touch me... You're so far away"_ Josie said with a pouty expression. Penelope rolled her eyes.

Josie could never ask for what she wanted she would only make statements and accusations until someone did something to reassure her. Their first kiss had gone down very similar to the conversation they had just had. Josie had asked Penelope if she was even attracted to her and Penelope had reassured her that 'of course she was' and Josie had replied with 'Well then why haven't you kissed me yet?'. Never making the first move but instead working herself up in her own brain to the point where she would convince herself Penelope didn't even like her. She thought far too much.

Penelope then told her to face the other way, Josie had taken this as rejection from Penelope, that she didn't want to touch her. Josie faced away from Penelope and felt the rejection burn her heart, of course until she felt Penelope press up against her back and snake her hands around her waist.

Penelope pulled Josie's body even closer and Josie felt warm in her lower stomach, something she was sure she had felt before. She felt a kiss press to the back of her neck and she let an accidental sigh out, she understood completely about what she had wrote about Penelope's 'liquid gold' touch.

" _Is this what you wanted?"_  Penelope whispers in Josie's ear. She felt a shiver go down her body.

" _Yes_ " Josie said, sounding a little bit too ~relaxed~.

*✿✧✿*

 Penelope woke up to Josie twisting and turning in her arms, the girls body temperature had increased incredibly from when they had drifted off to sleep. She didn't think much of it and she was too tired to say anything, she loosened her grip slightly so that Josie would stop fidgeting. Penelope left her for a few minutes until she started to hear heavy breathing and gasps come from the girl next to her, her heart jumped at the thought of Josie being in a nightmare.

Just as she was about to shake her awake she felt Josie’s hips jerk forward and a moan escaped her lips. Penelope now felt a low ache in between her legs, she knew what Josie sounded like when she was scared and she _knew_ that that's not what was happening currently. Josie was having a sex dream.

As turned on as Penelope was at her fidgeting and moaning in her bed, she detangled herself from Josie and distanced her body, it felt wrong to be that close to her and that turned on while she was still sleeping. Penelope and Josie had made so much progress in the past week and waking Josie up from a sex dream would result things back to being awkward and uncomfortable for Josie, she had just started opening up to Penelope.

As Penelope laid next to Josie, facing her eyes to the ceiling and silently praying that Josie would wake up on her own things got much worse. Josie began to get more vocal and it only made things worse for Penelope, especially when she heard Josie begin to gasp out her name. She felt her underwear begin to become ruined and the ache between her legs got worse. She felt somewhat guilty about being this turned on without Josie even being aware of what she was doing.

Josie writhed against Penelope's sheets, gasps and moans now filling the room, Penelope began uncomfortably aroused as she heard Josie moan her name even louder this time. 

Penelope couldn't help herself as she turned to watch instead of facing the ceiling. Just as she set her eyes on Josie she let out another moan and arched her back, Penelope would have thought her dream was going to continue until she, well finished. When her head hit the headboard her eyes shot open, that's when her dream ended.

Josie's face was sweaty and red, as her eyes shot open it was already too late for Penelope to pretend to sleep, their eyes locked with each other. Penelope felt guilt wash over her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes  
> Pls leave a comment and ill love y'all forever  
> @perfectluce << twitter


	32. Phosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhmm there is some hosie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know y'all thought they were gonna f*ck but Penelope is pretty much a stranger 2 Josie so get ur minds outta the gutter

As soon as Penelope locked eyes with her flushed, embarrassed girlfriend she immediately turned around and pretended that she hadn't seen anything, that she was still asleep. Penelope could practically feel Josie's eyes bore into the back of her head, she could still hear her heavy breathing as Penelope tried her best to slow her own.

She felt horrible about he whole situation, she shouldn't have been watching Josie, she should have left the room, woken her up, done anything than what she had done. She could still hear Josie but now she was letting out small noises of panic and embarrassment, she knew Josie, she knew how traumatizing this must have been for her, so she swallowed her pride and spoke up.

" _You don't have to be embarrassed"_ Penelope stated quietly, almost hoping that Josie wouldn't hear her. She knew that if she addressed it then there was no chance in the morning of things going back to normal. Still she set aside her pride to ease Josie of her embarrassment. Penelope waited for a reply, still not having the courage to turn over and face her. Josie let out a loud sigh, still not knowing what to say about the whole situation.

" _I have sex dreams about you all the time"_ Penelope insisted, trying to make Josie feel better but immediately regretting it as soon as she said it. Penelope cringed as she really wasn't sure how to make this situation better without making Josie feel a thousand times worse. Now the two of them were just as embarrassed as each other.

" _I'm... Really ..uh sorry"_ Josie whispered, she was so quiet that Penelope had almost misheard her. Penelope's heart ached, she was the one who should be sorry not Josie, she should have just kept her eyes shut and minded her own business.

"Don't be.. I _shouldn't have been.. Watching you like that.. It wasn't right"_ Penelope said out of guilt, she then turned over to face Josie. Penelope could see that Josie had been crying as they had been talking, she felt horrible. " _Please don't cry"_ Penelope asked softly, watching another tear fall down Josie's puffy cheeks.

" _I'm just so embarrassed"_ Josie said quietly. Penelope slowly and carefully wiped away a tear running down Josie's cheek, she hated how Josie flinched at her touch.

" _Do... Do you wanna talk about it?"_ Penelope asked, softly. Josie bit her lip and thought about it, for the first time since Josie woke up from her dream she finally met Penelope's gaze. Her eyes were dripping with doubt and vulnerability, still for some strange reason she trusted Penelope feeling that the girl didn't have any ulterior motive but that she genuinely cared about her. Penelope watched as Josie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

" _In the dream we were together, in the forest, it was nighttime and we were watching the stars. We were lying on the floor after having some kind of picnic or something... We were talking what felt like forever and it all felt so real"_ Josie explained getting more comfortable as she continued the story, Penelope couldn't help but notice how this story seemed very familiar.

" _Did you know who I was in the dream?"_ Penelope asked softly, Josie nodded even giving her a small smile.

" _We had been dating for a while and I think..."_ Josie trailed off nervously, Penelope gave her an encouraging nod.

" _It's okay JoJo"_   Penelope reassured.

" _I think that... That night we had planned to..uhm.. Take things to the next level?"_ Josie said, her voice breaking halfway through out of nerves.

" _How did you know that?"_ Penelope asked, trying not to push Josie to far.

" _I just did. It was the first time we told each other we loved each other too"_ Josie said, with a hint of sadness that Penelope couldn't quite understand. " _I think the reason in why I was being so... Vocal.. Was because it all felt so real, like you were actually doing the... uhm.. Stuff I was dreaming about."_ Josie said nervously, now avoiding Penelope's eye contact.

" _I think that's because I did... You dreamed about our first time, you got all the details. I know you are embarrassed JoJo but this is actually a good sign. It means that somewhere, deep down, are the memories of you, memories of us."_ Penelope said, giving Josie a warm smile. Josie met her eyes and returned the smile.

" _You don't think I'm a total perv after that?"_ Josie asked insecurely, Penelope couldn't help but chuckle lightly. 

" _Of course I don't and you don't think I am?"_

" _You are far from it"_ Josie said, her smile finally reaching her eyes. They watched each other for a moment, " _Penelope?"_ Josie asked softly.

 _"Yes, JoJo_ " Penelope replied back in the same tone.

" _Would it be weird if I asked if we could go back to cuddling?"_ Josie asked quietly, a blush reaching her cheeks. Penelope was taken back, she would have thought Josie would never want to touch her again. Penelope's heart rushed at the request, she let out a nervous breath and then recovered with a smile.

" _I wouldn't be able to sleep if we didn't"_ Penelope reassured. Josie smiled at her once again, she then turned her back to Penelope and waited for the other girl to wrap her arms around her and Penelope did just that.

 *✿✧✿*

Hope had been making calls all morning _trying_ to help sort out Josie's memory situation. She had spent half the night on the phone with Freya explaining everything that had happened and how messed up everything had become. Hope couldn't help but feel worried about the lingering idea that Kai was still out in the forest somewhere waiting to make his next move. 

She felt uneasy about how he hadn't even tried to get Josie despite them having a weak barrier spell and human locks. If he wanted to get her, _he could._ So what burned in the back of Hope's mind was, why hadn't he? According to Penelope and Josie he explained himself to be this 'all powerful being' if he was really that powerful they wouldn't have Josie right now. Something wasn't right, it felt almost too good to be true that Josie could return to them so easily without him at least trying to get her back.

Hope had written down every possible motive that Kai could have for just letting Josie return back into her old life, he had kidnapped her for a reason, he had wiped her memory for a reason, so why give it up so easily? Hope had been told about him and heard horrible things about him, so why wasn't he living up to his name? His plan couldn't possibly be to just let Josie play happy families with Penelope? 

That night she didn't sleep, her brain was racked with the many possibilities in what Kai had planned. If all this was a trap. Freya had explained that he probably did have something planned but he was drawing it out to create more collateral damage. Freya, Keelin, Rebekah and a few witches that would help them fix this whole mess, Freya had also mentioned she had friends in the supernatural education system that could help sort out the 'headmistress' situation.

They really only needed Alaric and Caroline to sort everything out, but no one had heard from them since Josie's 'death' and Penelope and Hope had mutually agreed not to tell anyone about Josie until she could actually remember them. She felt more optimistic than she had originally now that her and Penelope were actually working together rather than apart. With the rest of these witches on their side they would have a chance of defeating Kai and getting things back to normal.

She wished things could go back to normal, Penelope spent all her time with Josie. People were seriously convinced that Penelope had lost it, spending all this time in her room alone, her mother had been waiting to catch her skipping but all the teachers managed to someway or another cover for her. She was lucky that she was so charismatic and that everyone wanted to stay on her good side, the power that Penelope Park had at the Salvatore School was astounding, even when she was at her lowest.

It was early in the morning, Hope set her alarms so that she had time to go over to Penelope's room and discuss plans or just be around the two of them. She walked down the hallways, it was still dark outside and she hadn't bothered getting changed into her clothes yet, figuring it was too cold to get out of her dressing gown and slippers.

The hallways were dead silent, something about it was peaceful, she almost looked forward to these quiet mornings in where the sunrise was slowly coming  up and peaking through the hallway windows. It was simple, no one knew about it and it was hers. That sunrise was her fire in the night, time to herself where no one could come in and take away the light. Things were grim and dark at the Salvatore school, aside from Penelope's happiness in being around Josie, no one was happy inside after the headmistress had come and changed things. So for now, that slow but beaming light creeping it's way into Hope's vision was the only real thing that bought her happiness, it was her time to reflect and think and she was grateful for at least that even if everything else had been taken away.

She took her time walking along the creaky floors of the isolated hallways. Once she had got to Penelope's room she used her spare key to unlock the door from the outside. She quietly creaked open the door knowing that the two of them would still be asleep, they were never awake this early that was Hope's job.

She couldn't help but be surprised at the two of them who were cuddled up next to each other in bed. She knew Penelope Park was good, but not _this_ good. Hope looked at them awkwardly. She honestly should have seen this coming, locking Josie and Penelope in a room together really hadn't been a great idea. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, hoping it would wake them up. When she saw Penelope only continue to tighten her grip on Josie she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. She let out a loud, annoyed sigh.

 _"Time to wake up ladies!"_ Hope yelled obnoxiously, smirking at Penelope's annoyed face. She watched as the typical blush arose on Josie's face and the typical annoyed groan came from Penelope. Just like old times.

 _"Morning, Hope"_ Penelope said grumpily. She slowly retracted her arms from Josie and sat up in bed.

" _So... You two had a busy night huh?"_ Hope teased, eyeing the two of them while smirking. Penelope smiled and rolled her eyes, before she could say anything else Josie interrupted angrily.

" _Why would you care if we did?"_

Hope and Penelope both widened their eyes to this.

" _I'm just teasing Jo"_   Hope reassured awkwardly,

" _It doesn't take a genius to see that you clearly crush on Penelope"_   Josie muttered out of jealously, this caused Penelope to turn head and Hope to burst out laughing.

" _Not that it matters but you are more my type than she is"_ Hope said shamelessly. She then saw Penelope's look of utter confusion and anger and immediately regretted it.

" _Oh... Uh.. Sorry"_ Josie said awkwardly, blushing at Hope's comment about her being Hope's type. Hope was so beautiful she couldn't help but feel flattered. " _I guess that does kinda make sense... I did used to have a crush on you"_ Josie admitted, like it was common knowledge. Of course she didn't at all realize that neither of them knew.

" _Wait"_ Penelope started

" _What"_ Hope finished.

" _I wrote about you in my diary, the one from three years ago. I just figured that you wanted Penelope instead of me"_ Josie stated calmly. She looked at both Penelope and Hope who were completely shocked.

" _So I was Josie Saltzman's first pick huh?"_ Hope said cockily. Penelope glared at her.

" _CRUSH... She had a CRUSH Mikealson"_ Penelope insisted, trying not to sound too jealous.

" _Don't worry Penelope I wrote much more... Uh... Interesting things about you."_ Josie reassured, feeling a small blush rise to her cheeks. 

 *✿✧✿*

Hope had told them all about how there were new witches coming into help them and Penelope had told Hope about how Josie could see memories through her dreams, of course she neglected to tell Hope about what dreams specifically Josie was remembering. They all came to an agreement that all they needed was to put all their brains together, older witches and younger witches to figure out how to reverse this spell that Kai had her under, if it even was a spell. Hope couldn't do this alone, she knew that. Even with both her and Penelope working on different spells, it wasn't enough, they needed power.

When Hope left the first bell for the students to wake up had just gone off. So Hope walked back to her dorm knowing that sadly, it would not be as peaceful as the walk she had an hour ago. The annoying shrill of the headmistress' voice beamed through the hallways 'wake up students', there honestly wasn't anyone Hope hated more than that woman.

As she got back to her dorm, she was disgusted to see the actual snake herself sitting on her desk chair, waiting for her. She could understand someone being, tough or stern with students but one thing she would never tolerate was cruelty and ignorance, this woman managed to show that she was both in the first words she had spoken to Hope and Penelope.

 _"I know there is something going on between you and my daughter."_ She said spinelessly. Hope clenched her fists in anger.

" _You aren't allowed to be in students room"_ Hope stated angrily.

" _Sweetheart, I make the rules"_ The woman scoffed, folding her long skinny legs.

" _What do you want? "_ Hope snapped back at her, folding her arms and refusing to move from the doorway. She then watched as Penelope's mother got up and walked up to her, towering over her and trying to intimidate.

" _Listen here, I know that they used to give you special privileges but if you think that you are going to keep getting away with your little tricks, you are wrong. I am watching you Hope Mikealson, I can get you expelled with the click of my fingers."_ She threatened

" _I need to get ready for school"_   Hope stated un-bothered by the threats. She watched as the headmistress got closer.

" _Keep your sickness away from my daughter"_ She stated angrily, her glare boring through Hope's head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hope' you enjoyed it (haha)   
> Please leave a comment - I read all of them and they mean alot to me xx  
> @perfectluce <


	33. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope sorts things out while posie have sum ALoNe tiMe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know this took soosos long to update but i was literally MOVinG country and had sum bad bad bad jetlag i've been a total snoregasm  
> forgive y'all

Josie waited nervously on her bed for Hope to arrive with the rest of the witches. This could be make or break for the three of them, if they couldn't figure out a spell to reverse Josie's memory loss then there wouldn't be any hope left. Josie and Penelope had got noticeably closer this past week, she felt drawn to Penelope, utterly comfortable and she was the one person she trusted amongst all the memory wipe confusion. 

Josie spent her time researching her own brain, reading every page, not missing a word. She read all about her break up with Penelope and she read all about when they were together. She couldn't really understand why she had been upset enough to break up with Penelope. To her she was perfect, always there, not pushing her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with, she felt content in the girls company.

Still she did wish things would just go back to the way she wrote about them. It sounded as if all she needed back then was Penelope and if she had her she didn't have to worry about everything else. But she didn't have Penelope, not really. She still felt at ease and calm around Penelope which considering her circumstances was extremely rare, she felt grateful for at least that. Still Penelope seemed to be worried constantly about making Josie uncomfortable, knowing that Josie wasn't used to touching and other things Penelope rarely got touchy and close, even when Josie wished she would. If she wanted something, she had to ask she knew that by now.

Every chance she got with Penelope she would spend trying to learn more about the other girl, knowing that there wasn't word for word descriptions of Penelope in her diary she had to learn for herself what she was really like, not everything was written down. She found comfort in knowing that she didn't yet know every side of Penelope, that she could still be surprised by the little things she did.

 _"You are thinking loudly"_ Penelope stated, offering her a smile. The two of them had been waiting for a while as each witch arrived and Hope filled them in, she knew it would be at least in hour before she was 'experimented' on with the different spells. She was nervous to see if this version of her would still be there when she remembered everything or if she would just be erased by her real personality and memories. She really didn't understand anything about what had happened to her.

 _"Once they do the spell... This version of me will be gone"_ Josie said in a small voice. Penelope smiled, that was only something Josie could have thought of. Penelope came over and sat next to Josie on the bed, it was late at night so they didn't have to worry about going to class or having curfew. Penelope's mother had left them alone for now, content in the fact that she had stopped sharing a room with Hope, another girl. Hope and Penelope's relationship was far from what her mother thought it was but neither of them bothered to correct her, knowing that either way she shouldn't have a problem with it.

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ Penelope asked, shuffling closer to Josie.

 _"I just mean that the version of me who doesn't know who you are will be gone and I haven't even gotten to know you yet Penelope."_ Josie explained with a hint of sadness. Penelope chuckled.

 _"You already know me JoJo."_ Penelope stated, having her smile reach her eyes.

 _"I'm just saying that this is my last chance to get to know you again.."_ Josie said, trailing off when Penelope gave her a puzzled look. _"Never-mind it's stupid"_ She continued awkwardly, her eyes facing away from Penelope's. Penelope placed her hand on Josie's knee, moving up and down slightly. Offering comfort. It was those small things that Josie would miss, she was worried that when she got her memories back the small things like Penelope touching her knee or cuddling her in bed would no longer be new, no longer make her heart race.

 _"If it's important to you... It's important to me"_ Penelope stated softly, shuffling closer so their shoulders and legs were touching. Josie felt her heart spike and the nerves set in, as they always did when Penelope was close. Josie felt sick, why did she always get herself into these situations. Penelope never made it easy, with her it was if you didn't ask, you didn't get. _"So what is it baby?"_ Penelope pressed softly. Josie felt so warm when Penelope called her pet names like that. 

Josie took a deep breath in and put her hand on top of Penelope's, slowly sliding under it so she could hold it. Penelope turned her head to look at Josie, she gave her a small smile but couldn't help but question what Josie was trying to explain to her. She felt comfort in knowing that even if Josie couldn't remember her, somehow, in someway they would make themselves back to each other. 

 _"Right now, I have a whole different personality and life than the one I had before..."_ Josie explained, making sure Penelope was following along _"And this is the last chance that this version of me get to do things that... She wants."_ Josie said as Penelope raised her eyebrows to what exactly Josie implying.

 _"And what does she want?"_ Penelope asked, as she smirked at Josie. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, Josie slowly taking Penelope's hand and placing it on her cheek. Penelope gave her a questioning look and Josie gave her a vulnerable one in return. Josie felt her heart speed up, she felt sick but as well as that she felt the most alive she had since waking up from the memory wipe.

 _"Kiss me?.. Please"_ Josie whispered, so quiet that if Penelope had been any further away she wouldn't have heard her. She couldn't help but stare at Penelope's lips as she awaited her answer, she had never felt this nervous in her whole existing memory. She had been through literal hell, Kai forcing her to hurt people, not telling her about her family, not telling her who she was. She had felt pain, hurt, confusion, anger but never Love. Never anything like what she felt when she was in the company of Penelope and she knew, that's what Love was, that's what drove her back to finding Penelope.

Slowly and carefully Penelope slipped her hand behind Josie's neck and lightly guided her into a kiss.

Josie felt her hand rise up out of what seemed like extinct tp tenderly cup the side of Penelope's face. She moved forward and pressed her lips against Penelope's. She hadn't expect Penelope to answer her request by literally kissing her, usually she had been so careful, she would double check with Josie make sure she was sure. It felt freeing to know that Penelope had finally gone after Josie, that all this attraction wasn't in all in her head. The spark was still there, even after everything she had read.

She felt Penelope's other hand fall down to her waist  and gently pull her closer, Josie could feel Penelope holding back, that beneath the small kisses was hunger. Their mouths moved softly against one another's, tentative and tender for a minute or two. Josie wanted more, Penelope was like a drug and she always wanted more. Josie pressed back with more force, somehow knowing that Penelope wouldn't progress unless she did. She set the tone and Penelope would follow, she would ask and Penelope would give. 

Still Penelope wouldn't give into the things she really wanted. God knows Penelope wanted but she always made it about Josie, making sure Josie was _always_ comfortable and happy. Josie knew deep down Penelope wanted her control back, the control that she had read about in _immense_ detail. She couldn't help but wonder if the girl she had once written about and the girl who was kissing her softly refusing to progress, were the same person. So Josie pulled back.

 

Penelope's heart raced and guilt filled her body, of course Josie didn't really want this, she was only doing it because she felt pressured. Penelope took advantage of that, she was selfish and she missed the lips of the girl she loved.

_"Josie.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_"Penelope do you want me?"_ Josie asked, cutting her off. Penelope was taken back, what kind of question was that? She looked at Josie's bruised lips and flushed cheeks, her heart couldn't help but jump.

 _"More than you know"_ Penelope said, her voice coming out huskier than she intended.

 _"Prove it"_ Josie said desperately. With that their lips collided once again.

She kissed her harder, wanting more, wanting to know what Penelope was really like when she was desperate. Desperate like Josie was. She felt Penelope begin to move her body closer and push Josie down onto the bed, hastily, like they were running out of time. Penelope kissed like a wild fire spreading down her body. Once she had got Josie on the bed she had immediately moved on top of her and kissed every inch of bare skin, going from her neck back up to her lips like she couldn't get enough.

Josie groaned, as Penelope placed one of her thighs between Josie's legs and she glided her hands up Josie's shirt. As Penelope's hands met Josie's chest, she let out an embarrassing loud moan. When that hand slid back down to her waistline she thought she would have felt panicked or not ready but she wanted this more than anything. It all felt so familiar and so right for Penelope to finally be letting go and giving in to Josie's wishes. Penelope made her feel like herself again, she couldn't explain how she knew who she was but with Penelope everything made sense.

Just before Penelope went low she came up and kissed Josie like she had wanted to all this time, deeply, longingly, like it was the last time she ever would. When Penelope went low she saw stars and thanked the Gods that Hope and Penelope had put a silencing spell on the room.

She now thought the idea of Penelope not being attracted to her was absolutely ridiculous, she was good at hiding her desire but she had let that all go and Josie could not be more happy. It all felt so new yet so familiar, the way Penelope knew the insides and outs of her body and somehow Josie knew hers too. 

 *✿✧✿*

Penelope and Josie waited outside Hope's dorm with Josie, it was 3am and they had been more than fine with waiting having each other to _entertain._ Still they both made effort to make it look like they hadn't been doing, well exactly what they had been doing. They had both been a little bit more than disappointed when Hope had texted to come to her room, still this meant that Josie would finally get her memories back. She could finally be herself again.

Josie felt extremely sick on the walk to Hope's room. This life was all she knew, to think that she had memories, family and a whole other life she didn't even know about made her anxious. She couldn't help but think the worse, what if that version of her had a horrible personality, what if Penelope liked this version of her better and didn't want her to remember? Of course she knew that this was just anxiety building up in her head, anyone would be nervous if all their memories were coming back to their erased brain, Penelope had reassure her that. 

Still she knew that even if things went south, that the spells wouldn't work that she would still have Penelope. That would always be enough for her it seemed. Penelope squeezed her hand as they waited, hearing the hushed chatters from inside the room. Finally after what felt like forever, Hope opened the door and revealed a room _full_ of witches, they had all come for her, to help her. She must have been someone special.

Hope hastily pulled them in, looking more paranoid than she usually did. She quickly shut the door behind the two of them. They were greeted by serious stares from many witches, some Penelope recognised, others she didn't. There was Freya, Keelin, Rebekah and four other witches she didn't know, Hope gave hurried introductions.  The other four witches were Davina, Bonnie, Nora and Mary-Louise, Penelope had to admit that they all looked rather intimidating. She figured that they were the perfect people for the job: Smart and intimidating witches, who they all assured would stick around for Kai's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasee let me know wht u think leave a comment  
> https://twitter.com/perfectluce << twitter (yell @ me)


	34. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long awaited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry how long this took my laptop broke and is now still broken.,.,. So I had to write this on an iPad anyway y'all deserve this because that last last episode was a very sad moment for us all.

Josie stood in the middle of the room surrounded by a circle of witches, varying in age. Josie's heart was beating out of its chest. She began to get dizzy with the amount of power she could feel in that one room. Her head spun with each set of eyes that was placed on her.

Freya spoke up, slowly and calmly explaining to the rest of the witches what their plan was and how to execute the spell down to every last detail. She went over it one more time before going around the room of witches making sure that everyone knew exactly what they were doing. Penelope felt sick at the looming idea that if the spell went wrong, it would most likely be a fatal mistake. Still Josie relentlessly reassured everyone that she was sure she wanted to go through with it, sure that she wanted her old life back.

Josie watched as the witches approached her, ready to start the spell.

 _"Wait... Can I.. Can I just talk to Penelope before all this goes down?"_ Josie asked in a small voice. Freya halted the witches and nodded softly, with a small smile on her face. She glanced back at her wife Keelin remembering the time that the two of them would fight their own little battles together.

Penelope smiled, she was always amazed that somehow even after everything Josie had been through, she was still the same Josie that she had initially fell in love with. It took her back to their first moments together, the nervousness, Josie's anxious tendencies, the small touches that still made her heart race.

Penelope felt comfort in knowing that even if Josie had forgotten her completely or even hated her, despite everything they would find their way back to each other. They had done it twice now after their breakup, they had of course made their way back to each other. They had both gone through literal hell and still by the force of nature, they had found each other again.

Josie silently led Penelope outside, her eyes were wide as they usually were when she was slightly out of her depths. Still Penelope knew Josie, she knew that she never did anything that she didn't want to do, which is why she trusted Josie in this decision.

Penelope looked at Josie, her face lit up by the moonlight shining through the near window. Her eyes started to get glassy and Penelope's face softened. She came closer to hold Josie's face to stop the inevitable tears. This was big, big for both of them. Josie's eyes avoided hers as she swallowed nervously.

 _"Hey, look at me"_ Penelope stated softly, tracing her thumb along Josie's cheek. _"You're okay, I'm here okay. Just breathe."_  She continued, pulling her for an embrace. She felt Josie release a heavy sigh.

 _"How do you always know what to say"_  Josie whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Penelope pulled back so their foreheads were touching

 _"It's all going to work out JoJo, even if it doesn't i'll still love you and i'll always find a way back to you"_  Penelope whispered back to her.

 _"You'll still love me the same?"_ Josie whispered to Penelope, so quiet that no one else would be able to hear them. Penelope smiled and nodded softly, finding the idea of not loving Josie ridiculous.

" _You're_ sure about this JoJo? We can _do it another day if you're not ready_ " Penelope suggested lightly. She watched as Josie took a deep breath in, she narrowed her eyes and then nodded.

"I'm sure" Josie stated, pulling back from her and leading her back into the room full of witches. 

"As endearing as that conversation was, can we please get on with the spell" The witch called Nora said impatiently. 

"Just because you can eavesdrop doesn't mean you should, darling" the other witch called Mary Louise told her. Penelope would have asked how she could hear them, considering that witches didn't have supernatural hearing like werewolves or vampires but it seemed that everyone in the room was eager to start the spell, so she didn't.

Josie walked to the centre of circle that the other witches had formed. Penelope quickly joined the circle, they slowly closed in on Josie, each of them placing a hand on her. Josie's heart rate got quicker with every hand placed on her, the room was dead quiet but her surroundings felt louder than ever. Every witch in the room was staring at her their hands burning on her body. Freya broke the silence, speaking calmly and clearly.

"Now Josie, what we are doing is a powerful spell meant to restore your memory. It's a reversing spell and because the spell used on you was a dark magic spell we had to counterattack it with even heavier magic. You'll feel dizzy, sick at the start and then you probably experience some form of astral projection. It'll feel like a very long time to you but I can garuntee that the spell will only take a few minutes, if executed well." Freya explained.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Rebekah asked Josie one last time.

"Just bring me back in one piece" Josie stated trying not to sound as worried as she felt.

With that Keelin began to sprinkle a ring of salt around the circle of witches, making sure that she stayed out of the circle. Before the circle was sealed Keelin handed Freya the small mouse the had been kept next to her,it squirmed and squeaked and Josie couldn't help but feel guilty having known it's fate. The circle was sealed. Freya walked back towards Josie and snapped the mouses neck, she pricked it with a small need and gathered the blood on her thumb. 

Penelope and Josie's eyes caught each other as Freya traced a small pattern with her thumb on Josie's head. Penelope looked more serious than she had ever seen her, staring intently at Josie. Soon Freya once again joined the other witches and placed her hand on Josie's shoulder. In unison they all closed their eyes. 

Freya started slow, being the only one to preform the spell. Slowly one by one each witch joined in and Josie began to feel her surroundings get fuzzier in vision. 

 *✿✧✿*

Josie found herself surrounded by darkness, nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide. Despite being placed in this dark void, she felt calm even at ease, somehow she knew that she was here for a reason. For what reason, she couldn't tell but things would unfold, this she knew. So She waited. 

Slowly light began to present itself in the darkness. It wasn't solid, it was more like a transparent cloud of light. It enticed her, called her towards it. As she got closer she began to identify what had to be a conversation, she closed the distance between her and the cloud of light and began to watch as it showed her her earliest memory.

Josie couldn't register that she had been watching herself, so curiously she watched. The cloud presented her with two little girls, one blonde, one brunette. The two of them are playing with their toys, while a blonde woman watches proudly. She can only assume that she was the girls mother. The blonde one takes the brunettes toy and immediately things turn bad as the other girl whispers something and sets the toy alight. The mother rushes towards them scolding the brunette. She's then realised thatcher small brunette girl is her, as the mother says her name disapprovingly.

Josie begins to understand the name of the game and why she is here. Although she doesn't know how she got here all she knows is, she's meant to be here.

Josie watches through the cloud as the little girl grows into a teenager, she sees the troubles she faced in starting school and facing the threats there. 

Another memory is presented to her but this time it isn't one that shows Lizzie, Caroline or Alaric. This time it's Penelope. The two of them are 16 years old and from what Josie can gather, they haven't officially met. Josie watches as memories of Penelope come into the cloud. From what it shows, Penelope was the head witch of the school. Josie is given a feeling of longing and inferiority as she watches herself watch Penelope from across the cafeteria. Witches cling onto every word she speaks as if it should be inscribed on a scroll. Her attention is snapped back to Lizzie when she angrily asks what she is looking at.

Of course Josie blushes and replies with a small nervous encounter shrug. It's hard to watch herself with such little confidence. Still Josie watched herself have her and conversation with Lizzie completely oblivious to Penelope's eyes, watching her intently. Josie had spent her lunch talking to Lizzie and watching Penelope, so when the bell bleared in the background she was not surprised to watch that she stayed behind and finished her lunch. Crowd by crowd all the students left, Josie was left alone to eat her lunch in peace. 

Of course when she watched herself through the cloud, she knew that was not the case. She watched in the distance Penelope nervously gathering her stuff and slowly walking towards Josie, memory version of her of course was oblivious as always. Penelope almost turned back, but something told Josie that she wouldn't. 

Josie was greeted with the vision of her and Penelope sitting across from each other, not saying a word. Nerves surrounded her body, the cloud giving her an idea of how it felt at the time. Penelope cleared her throat nervously then smiled. She watched as she gave a painfully awkward smile back.

"I.. I noticed they were out of pudding when you went to get your lunch" Penelope stated, nervously sliding the pudding cup across the table. Josie feels the cloud give her a feeling of being giddy yet confused. "I'm Penelope by the way, you're Josie right?" Penelope said, appearing to be somewhat confident. Of course Josie knows otherwise.

"I know who you are" she replies back in a small and embarrassment voice. Josie can't help but cringe as she watches how bright red her face has gone.

The two of them don't speak for a moment, so Penelope gets up. Not wanting to make Josie uncomfortable. The memory begins to make her feel anxious, making her feel like she's has a lump in her throat.

"We can share it!" She called loudly after Penelope, she then watches as Penelope turns around in surprise. Josie's confidence is then deminished as she is placed in the gaze of her crush. "If you want" she says in small voice.

Penelope pauses and Josie watches as a small smile accompanied with a blush appears on her face. She walks over and sits across from Josie, her cheeks again heating up from watching Josie offer her the spoon that had once been in her mouth. Penelope chuckles and takes the spoon.

Josie suddenly remembers everything from up to that memory, she remembers hopelessly pining over Penelope ever since she first came to the Salvatore school. She remembered how boring her 'love life' had been up until the new girl Penelope park, had come and taken practically all the witches by storm. 

Her memory cloud flashed through all the significant events, her first kiss with Penelope had of course been  _interesting_ to watch.

It was Josie's first party and sure enough Penelope was there. They had been hanging out a lot, in all her spare moments she had gotten she was spending them with Penelope, practising spells she already knew, memorising her timetable so she could 'run into' Penelope. It was sweet to watch how infatuated the two were with each other, of course she couldn't see that during the time. 

Penelope was watching her at every given moment. Trying to be cool and pretending that she could take or leave Josie, at least that's how she had felt during that time, she could now see they were both just as helplessly inlove as each other. Josie watched as she vented to Hope about how she was so unsure about if Penelope liked her or not, and how confusing it all was. Little did she know Penelope had been right around the corner listening.

Hope had quickly left with a grin on her face, whispering a small good luck to Josie. Penelope and Josie were alone and for the first time they were forced to talk about their obvious feelings for each other. It had been nice holding hands and writing notes but Josie wanted more but she couldn't stand the idea of losing Penelope all together.

So Penelope stood there. They were in the woods just on the outskirts of the party, Penelope was leaning against a tree while Josie stood there uncomfortably waiting for her to say something, anything. 

"I like you" Penelope stated, a small smirk appearing on her face. Josie scoffed, she was so far away.

"You haven't even kissed me yet" Josie mumbled under her breath. Penelope leant from off the tree.

"I haven't what?" Penelope asked, she started to walk closer to Josie so that they were face to face. Josie swallowed, feeling nervous from finally being this close to her, she had wanted this for months but now she had no idea what to do.

"You uhm... You haven't kissed me yet" Josie mumbled, avoiding her heavy gaze. Penelope stepped closer so that they were breathing each other's air.

"Do you want me to kiss you Josie?" Penelope asked, smirking as she placed her hand on Josie's waist. Her breath hitched.

"I.. If you want to kiss me, then then I'd want you too but if you don't-" Josie was then cut off by soft lips pressing against hers. Her world was spinning, she knew that holding Penelope's hand felt nice and when Penelope complimented her it made her heart sing but kissing Penelope felt like a whole new game. It was everything.

The memory cloud showed her everything, when she was shown a significant memory she somehow knew everything up from there. Slowly she felt her memory and relationships being restored.

One memory in particular had been rather jarring, the cloud showed was her in a black prom dress. It showed her and Penelope dancing together, they were slow dancing to one of their favourite songs but she felt something horrible coming.

Surely enough, she was right. Something bad had happened. She'd been taken by Kai, he'd used a spell to make some innocent girl look exactly like her and then she watched in utter horror as he killed infornt of both her and her girlfriend. Penelope screamed out for her as she held someone's else's body. Josie was held back from saying anything, her mouth duct tapped. 

Kai had taken her back to some strange place, he placed her in a circle animal blood, a ring of fire replaced the blood and Josie's senses were overwhelmed with Kai screaming the spell. The memory wipe was complete. That was the last memory she saw before she was transformed back to the circle of witches, except this time they were frantic. 

"She was supposed to be awake by now!" Someone yelled from across the room

"Everybody shut up, she's coming to!" She heard someone else say.

She began to become more aware of her surroundings, she was in Hope's room and in the arms of her girlfriend, Penelope. She looked up and saw Penelope's warm olive eyes meet hers. The room went silent as the two of them shared that moment.

"JoJo?" Penelope asked softly, threading her hand through her hair. Josie felt herself begin to tear up.

"It worked P" Josie said, beginning to sob out of happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry some of the text was in italics And some of it wasn't ,.,   
> But I really hope u enjoyed this .,., let me know what you think please leave a comment!!  
> @perfectluce << twitter (send hate here ;)


	35. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm things get kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeeeezus my fic is coming to an end in the next few chapters!

Josie looked up to see Penelope's eyes, filled with tears. They were on the couch in Hope's room, Josie's head rested in Penelope's lap as she cupped her cheeks. Everyone in the room waited for Josie's next words, some gawked others looked concerned.

Josie shuffled up to sit against the arm of the couch and further into Penelope's lap, she felt Penelope's hand instinctually wrap her arm around her waist. Still everyone stared. Josie didn't know what to say, her head was spinning after having all her memories re-arranging themselves in her brain. She knew the difference in the ones that she had had when she had no memory because they seemed to be slightly foggy. She could remember briefly being introduced to everyone in the room but it was still slightly daunting considering the power in the room. She was wide eyed and just as confused as she was when she went into the spell.

 _"Say something girl, Jesus Christ!"_  Nora demanded impatiently. Everyone waited. Josie still felt dizzy and confused by everything and really didn't feel like getting an interrogation. 

 _"It worked"_ Penelope explained to everyone, Josie gave her a small smile for answering. Hope seemed to read the two of them better than everyone else in the room, they all seemed desperate to smother Josie with questions on how she was feeling, what she could remember. It was still very very early in the morning and Josie looked as if she was going to pass out, which of course Hope could understand, she had been up all night working on the spell with Freya too.

 _"Look, why don't we all get some rest and re-group in the morning?"_ Hope offered the group.

 _"We have come all the way from New Orleans to help her"_ Mary Louise pointed at Josie _"To think she won't even give us a thumbs up or a Thank you?"_ Mary Louise continued on, clearly annoyed.

 _"She's tired!"_ Penelope defended.

 _"Tired or rude?"_ Nora questioned. Penelope shot her an angry glare which Nora gave her a smirk in return, clearly finding enjoyment in annoying Penelope.

 _"Oh--kay"_ Keelin interrupted nervously _"Why don't you two come back to the hotel with me and Freya... We'll meet in the morning and sort things out from there"_

 _"By morning I hope you mean afternoon"_ Penelope added, looking down at her girlfriend who had now fallen asleep on her lap. 

 _"Yeah, well. We will see you all in the afternoon then"_ Freya said. She gave Hope a quick hug and then waited for the rest of them outside. Nora gave Penelope a small wink and Penelope gave her a sarcastic smile in return. 

 _"P, why don't you take Josie back to your room and my Aunt Rebekah and I will stay here"_ Hope explained, Josie's eyes began to flutter and she mumbled.

 _"While she is still semi-awake, darling"_ Rebekah lightly pressed, Penelope shook Josie lightly.  She groaned and slid off Penelope and onto the couch, Penelope smiled at her endearingly and then stood up to help her tired girlfriend. The two of them stood up, Josie rested her head against Penelope's shoulder, closing her eyes again.

 _"Thanks for everything. Hope I seriously don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you"_ Penelope stated, giving her a warm smile.

 _"Anything to see you both happy again, P"_ Hope said without hesitation. To think that the two of them weren't even friends before Josie had gone missing that night at came, was bizarre to her. Having Hope in her life just made so much sense, the same as it did to have Josie back in her arms again. Rebekah and Hope insisted that if the two of them needed anything, or if Josie wasn't doing well that they call straight away. When Josie began to get extremely restless, Penelope happily bought her back to her room.

*✿✧✿*

It was 1pm and Josie had _finally_ woken up after a very long and very needed sleep. She couldn't help but feel worried that Penelope wasn't in the bed with her, she tried not to panic though. Of course she thought the worst when Penelope wasn't around, considering everything how could anyone blame her. She tried to get a few more minutes of sleep in, before anyone returned knowing that they would probably be busy with something important.

Josie woke up when she heard Penelope give a small knock on the door before entering, she smiled knowing that only Penelope would do that when it's her own room. Josie sat up eagerly, having missed her girlfriend. After everything she wanted to spend every moment she could with her, knowing that the following days to come would be hectic with trying to stop Kai.

Penelope walked in with a tray full of breakfast foods, making Josie's whole heart warm as she always did. Even though Josie had been with Penelope this whole time she still felt as if she hadn't seen Penelope since the night of the dance, like the memories she had after that weren't really hers.

 _"Hey JoJo, I thought you might be hungry. You had a big night last night."_ Penelope stated, making her way towards the bed. She placed the meal tray on Josie's lap and then sat on the side of the bed and just watched her patiently. Josie grinned down at her food, like a little girl who was given candy, so sweet.

 _"What did I do to deserve you Pen?"_ Josie said, her eyes reaching Penelope's, Penelope looked so smitten with being around her Josie again. They held their gazes for a while, Josie took in every inch of that smile that she had missed more than anything. The way it reached her eyes and made them sparkle, it made her feel warm inside whenever she would get to see those beautiful smiles, grins or smirks that Penelope almost always had on her face.

 _"It's getting cold Jo"_ Penelope reminded, raising her eyebrows and grinning. Josie sighed and returned her gaze back to her food, starting with the pancakes. She finished her whole meal and Penelope took the meal plate and placed it on the drawers, looking pleased that Josie had eaten everything.

 _"Was that good?"_ Penelope asked lightly as she made her way back to the side of the bed.

 _"More than good, you are perfect, you know that?"_ Josie said, leaning forward. She could see Penelope was holding something back as she sat awkwardly on the side of the bed. Josie turned her head to look at Penelope, she was surprised to see that Penelope avoided her gaze. Josie shuffled closer resting her hand on Penelope's. _"P?"_ Josie asked, concerned. Penelope let out a deep sigh, she clearly had _something_ on her mind.

 _"I just... I feel guilty Jo"_ Penelope said, a pain expression washed over her face. Josie looked at her, how could Penelope feel guilty. She had done everything for Josie under the sun, everything she could, everything she was capable of she did. All for Josie to bring her back, how could she possibly feel any ounce of guilt. She never stopped fighting for them and she still was fighting, of course Penelope would be the only one who thought that she was anything but perfect. Josie couldn't ask for anyone better so, it hurt her when Penelope couldn't see that. 

 _"I don't understand P"_ Josie said in a small voice, she linked their hands and waited for Penelope to elaborate. 

 _"Well, right before the spell... We uhm.. We spent the night together.. And things happened.. I just feel like I cheated"_ Penelope said, getting quieter as she went on, Josie could see her eyes getting glassy. She couldn't believe that this was seriously something that Penelope felt guilty over, she could remember everything from that night. Hazy but she could still remember it. It was still her, it wasn't like Penelope had cheated on her at all.

 _"Penny"_ Josie said with a little chuckle.

 _"I know there isn't any excuse...I just missed the real you so much"_ Penelope continued on.

 _"Penelope, that was me. I can remember that night."_ Josie said, shuffling closer to Penelope on the bed. _"You can't cheat on me.. With me"_ Josie said, laughing slightly at Penelope's logic. Penelope's face relaxed slightly and so did her shoulders, Josie squeezed her hand. 

 _"You remember that night?"_ Penelope asked quietly, 

 _"Yeah but all those memories are blurred over slightly"_ Josie said, this caught Penelope's attention she raised her eyebrows slightly. _"Of course you could always... Remind me?"_ Josie said, pressing a kiss to Penelope's cheek and slowly progressed to her lips.

 _"You're sure this is okay?"_  Penelope pressed again. Josie let out a frustrated sigh.

 _"Considering the last time I was.. Like really with you was the night of the ball, which I may remind you was months ago... It's more than okay Penelope"_ Josie explained, Penelope finally gave in and continued kissing her.

Penelope didn't need any more convincing, her lips closed in on Josie's and she felt her smile as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Penelope would be lying if she said she hadn't wanted to kiss her from the first moment she had seen her come out from the spell. She just hadn't wanted to rush Josie, but apparently Josie was more than happy to return to how things used to be. Which was a total relief to Penelope, she had been slightly worried that things would be awkward or it would take sometime to get back into their little routine.  
  
Josie threads her fingers through Penelope's hair, pulling her closer, seeming rather desperate to be as close to Penelope as she could.

Penelope was trying to slow everything down, it had been a while since she had seriously been with Josie, like they used to. She tried to hold back on all Josie's hungry advances, only trying to hold her steady as her mind began to whirl. She was kissing her girlfriend, who was completely back to normal, who could remember her. It made her head spin, it all felt like a dream, she never thought that she would be able to do this again, with her Josie. After the funeral she had been devastated, starting to really convince herself that maybe... Maybe her girlfriend really was gone, she felt so entirely grateful that she had never not once thought about giving up.

Josie began to push Penelope down on the bed, it always amused Penelope because Josie would always try to flip the roles and be the dominant one. It never worked and It never ended that way. She lowers her mouth to the side of Penelope's neck, laying gentle kisses that trace a path to her collarbone. The feeling of Josie's lips on hers, the small nervous pull of Josie’s fingers, hooked around her belt loops of her jeans, Penelope was infatuated with the feeling. Not worrying about wether the two of them should be heading back to meet the others, not worrying if this would be the last time she would have Josie's lips on her. It wouldn't, she knew that.

Josie began to unbutton the top buttons of Penelope's shirt. Penelope bought Josie back up to her own lips and began to switch things over, so that she could be the one kissing down her girlfriends body, but Josie pushed her back onto the bed lightly. Penelope groaned.

 _"JoJo... I want to take care of you.."_ Penelope sighed out as Josie continued kissing her soft spot on her neck. Penelope continued trying to change things but Josie could tell that she had almost cracked her. She continued on until she had gotten to the last button of her shirt, ignoring Penelope's advances of switching the power. She began to feel Penelope let go a little, she carefully undid her bra. 

Penelope begin to let herself fall back onto the mattress, Josie smiled against her skin as she felt Penelope shudder when she kissed a greedy path down her chest. Penelope looked at her through half closed eyes when Josie paused to palm her full breasts. 

Josie lowered a hand down Penelope’s body, cupping her between her legs. Her lips parted and her eyes were dark as they always were whenever things started to get heated. Penelope stared back at her, her breath heavy.

 _"Will you...let me take care of you?"_ Josie asked in between kisses, increasing the pressure of her hand.

 _"You've been through so much... I just want to make you feel good.."_ Penelope complained, in-between breathy moans. 

 _"You've spent the last couple of months taking care of me and doing everything for me Penny, let me do this for you?"_ Josie asked lightly  _"Pretty please"_ she added, knowing that Penelope was a sucker for begging. This got Penelope's attention, she raised her eyebrows... it had been so long since they played _this_ kind of game. Josie made her way back up Penelope's body, having their faces inches apart.

 _"I don't know JoJo? Have you been a good girl"_ Penelope asked, her voice heavy with desire. Josie bit her lip and let out a loud breath as she heard the words from Penelope's mouth, it had been _quite_ a while since they had played _this_ game.

 _"I've been good for you"_ Josie whispered, her eyes not leaving Penelope's for one second. Penelope smirked. _"Please"_ Josie added. 

 _"Okay, baby"_ Penelope granted. 

Her kisses got sloppier from there, she left a wet trail along Penelope’s thighs, there was only one thing on her mind. Just as she got where she wanted her most, she looked up at Penelope. She smirked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

 _"Good girl"_ Penelope encouraged, just as she did she felt Josie right where she wanted her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie has a praise kink don't @ m3  
> @perfectluce <


	36. Pyro-Enthusiasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Penelope makes an appearance & a plan starts to form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to those who are still reading :D  
>  this fic is coming to an end soon.,., it's been very hard to write this week so forgive me if it seems a bit strangely written

Penelope and Josie had the whole afternoon just to themselves. They had spent most of the afternoon alone, watching movies, playing board games, along with some other things. Still they knew that eventually someone would come knocking on their door. They couldn't spend forever in their room, of course they wanted to but they still had to help everyone defeat Kai. 

They were sitting on the bed, staring at each other like that had been doing for the last couple of minutes, to anyone else it would have been gross to watch, to them they were just in-love and happy to see each other again. Hope banged on the door and Penelope rolled her eyes, Josie looked over at her disappointed. Neither of them moved, knowing that if they answered the door, their time together would be over. They would have to go back to the severe, un-nerving situation that they had found themselves in.

Penelope let out a deep sigh, Josie pouted.

"I'm sorry baby, we had to go back to reality sometime" Penelope muttered, squeezing Josie's hand. Hope banged on the door impatiently.

"Are you guys done having your kinky sex? Cause there is something important we have to do" Hope yells from outside the door, Josie's eyes widen at the mention of 'kinky sex'. She mouths a quick 'oh my god'. Penelope rushes to the door before she had anymore time to embarrass them, she pulls Hope into the room and then slams the door behind her.

"Hope?!" Penelope asks, weirded out completely that she had somehow found out.

"What? Did you forget that the silencing spell on your room wore off?" Hope said, cringing slightly "I was just going to check on you to see how Josie was doing but as it turns out-" Hope then smirked and Penelope rolled her eyes "She was being a _very good girl_ according to you" Hope continued on, suggestively winking at Josie.

Josie flushed bright red and Penelope let out a small sound of disbelief.  Josie hid her face in her hands and sighed, avoiding Hope's smirk and knowing eyes. She would be lying if she said that what Hope said didn't turn her on a little bit. Of course Penelope knew better, she gave Josie an accusing look, raising her eyebrows. Josie gave her a small embarrassed shrug.

"What.. Is so important?" Josie muttered out, now avoiding both of their stares.

"Your family and convincing them you are still alive." Hope stated, honestly. Josie looked up in shock, how could she have forgotten that her family didn't know she was still alive. A thousand things were racing through her head, they all thought she was dead, they had left the _country._ The last time she had spoken to Lizzie was the night of the Miss Mystic falls Ball, she couldn't even remember the last thing she had said to her parents. It all seemed so unbelievable, they had been living their lives thinking that she was dead, that Lizzie had lost her only sibling.

It was all far too much. How was she supposed to convince them she was still alive, how strange would that be? Were they okay? Were they happy without her? Penelope looked over at Josie clearly noticing her overthinking as usual.

"JoJo?" Penelope asked quietly.

"If you aren't ready-" Hope started 

"No! No... I uh.. I'm ready, they need to know" Josie interrupted, insisting that they should know, because it physically hurt her to think about her life without her twin. Lizzie living her life without Josie by her side was something that was foreign to their whole family, they were always there for each other, always. To think that Lizzie now thought she was alone made her sick, it made her want to rush to London and hug her a thousand times over. She wouldn't fight this fight ahead if it meant that she still had to keep her existence a secret from her family.

"Okay, so do you remember when you were stuck in that cave with Kaleb?" Hope asked,  Josie nodded slightly "And Penelope came to see you through a holographic spell?" Josie nodded again.

"She's not an idiot Hope, she knows what a holographic spell is!" Penelope interjected, still obviously sour at Hope flirting with Josie before hand. Hope raised her eyebrows sightly, she had an evil look in her eye.

"Oh-kay then, Josie why don't you be a _good girl_ and get something of Lizzie's?" Hope asked, her voice low and seductive. Josie was now flushed a new shade of red and Penelope herself was seeing red. She had never seen Penelope look so mad at one of her friends, of course they both knew she had nothing to be jealous over. Hope always loved to push Penelope's buttons, of course she hadn't had the chance to for months, Penelope being to fragile because of Josie's disappearance. Sure Penelope had missed their friendship and how it used to be but the one thing she hadn't missed was Hope's obnoxious teasing.

"Get out, we can do the spell ourselves" Penelope stated angrily, pointing her finger at the door. Hope put her hands up in surrender, looking awfully guilty. Josie avoided both of their angry gazes. Penelope had missed how things used to be between her and Hope, she knew that things had gotten somewhat tense ever since Josie had disappeared. Penelope had done her best to push Hope away, no matter how hard she had tried Hope wouldn't leave her alone. Making sure that at all times Penelope had someone with her. Their dynamic had changed a lot, the playful banter was missing, the constant jokes, Hope always doing her best to annoy Penelope. She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't missed it.

The thing she didn't like was recently finding out about Josie's previous 'crush' on Hope, sure she knew she had no reason to be jealous. They both loved and trusted each other, but it still got on her nerves slightly.

"P, relax.. I'm only joking" Hope insisted, looking slightly nervous. Penelope took a deep breath out.

"You are on thin ice, Mikealson. Thin. Ice." Penelope warned, still slightly annoyed. Hope gave her a small nervous chuckle, Josie decided it was her time to interject to change the subject. She walked over and silently handed Hope a small bracelet of Lizzie's. Penelope couldn't help but find it funny that she couldn't look either of them in the eye.

*✿✧✿*

Josie was transported into a what seemed to be a small cottage, it was a sizeable downsize from their last home. She assumed that she was in Lizzie's room, based on everything in the room. Lizzie hadn't yet unpacked fully, which Josie couldn't help but find interesting considering how long they had been living there. The room looked slightly offbeat because it was just Lizzie's things and not a mix of the both of theirs. She wondered if she found it hard living on her own, how she was doing being an only child.

She walked around the room, having not being able to stop herself from snooping around. Her heart melted a little bit when she saw the photo of her and Lizzie placed on her drawers. It was in a small silver frame, with a small vase of half dying flowers next to it. She remembered the day they took the photo, it had been just after one of their Stallion games and their Dad hadn't been their to watch, so they tried their best to make it special. Lizzie could always make the best out of a bad situation. She took a deep breath in and opened the door, she found a staircase and heard voices coming from the downstairs area.

The stairs were wooden and narrow, she could only imagine what kind of creaking they would be doing if she wasn't in a holographic spell. She watched from the top of the staircase, Lizzie was setting the table for dinner, she had set it out for four people. This confused Josie sat first but then Lizzie stopped what she was doing and stared at one of the placemats, she watched as her sister took a deep sigh out and wiped a tear from falling onto her face.

Lizzie took the last placemat away, remembering that there was only three of them now.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Her Mum called from the kitchen. Lizzie's eyes faced the ground.

"Yeah" Lizzie called back weakly.

Josie had seen her sister angry, upset, but she had never seen her so devastated in her life. Lizzie was predictable when it came to her emotions it was either surges of anger or being extremely happy. She never really dwelled on anything, she always seemed to move on rather quick, emotions changing like the weather. Here Lizzie looked completely and utterly broken, devastated, out of place even. It didn't take a genius to realise that the two realise that the two of them balanced each other out, sure they had their fights but at the end of they day they loved each other more than anything.

Having a twin taken away was like having a whole half of you taken away. They spent their whole lives together, barely ever separating from each other and now Lizzie was trying to get used to a life without her twin, without someone who was always there for her. No matter what. It felt empty, she felt lost.

Slowly Josie walked down the stairs, having no clue what to say to her twin who thought she was dead. ' _Surprise, I'm not dead'_ didn't really seem all that appropriate. Josie just stood in the doorway of the dining room, waiting for Lizzie to notice her.

When Josie finally caught her eye, she really didn't seem all that surprised. She did however let out an annoyed huff and an eye roll.

"Great! Now I'm seriously going crazy!" Lizzie said hysterically, slamming down a knife and fork. She began to storm into the kitchen.

"No, Lizzie! It's really me!" Josie said, Lizzie ignored her and carried on into the kitchen, she was now sobbing as Josie followed her.

"Mum! I'm seeing her again...This time she looks like... Alive" Lizzie complained, still crying. Caroline came in to see what she was talking about and surely enough, she saw Josie as well. Caroline gasped and dropped the salad plate on the floor.

"Jo.. Josie?" Caroline asked in pure shock. Josie's heart was racing, they could both see her.

"I have some explaining to do" Josie said sheepishly.

*✿✧✿*

Josie spent what felt like hours explaining everything that had happened in the time span of when she 'died' to when she got her memory back. At first they all thought it was some cruel trick being played on them, having all of them believed that Josie was dead but once Josie had explained how it was all a big misunderstanding, how that wasn't her body at the funeral, how she had been taken by Kai, everything started to piece together. Josie told them all about how Penelope and Hope had gathered practically a whole coven of witches to help her get her memory back. She explained how Penelope's mother was now in charge of the school and how miserable everything was without them.

Eventually the conversation had to come to an end because the spell began to fade, she didn't leave until she knew that they were all coming back home, where they belong. Caroline booked the three of them first class tickets back to Mystic Falls, a week in advance of course. They had to up-route their lives again, it wasn't an easy ask. Lizzie seemed beyond miserable without her and once they had got to talking again she saw the light come back to her face.

Slowly the darkness became light and she woke up to Hope and Penelope standing above her, gawking at her with bleeding noses.

"How did it go?" Hope blurted out loudly, Josie winced at the loud noise. Penelope whacked Hope on the arm.

"Quiet! She's still recovering!" Penelope snapped at her.

"I was just asking!" Hope pouted. Penelope rolled her eyes and crouched down to meet Josie's eye level.

"How are you doing JoJo?" Penelope asked in a soft voice, threading her fingers through Josie's hair. Josie smiled at her, still slightly dazed.

"I'm good" Josie mumbled, her eyes fluttering slightly.

"JoJo don't fall asleep, you have to stay awake" Penelope pressed lightly. Josie was always tired after magic, but everyone was still coming over to start the battle plan once and for all. They didn't have time to sleep, they had to prepare. Josie got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up, Penelope began nervously cleaning around the room and Hope continued to text everyone where they were.

Once everyone arrived, the room was full again with powerful witches. All the power in the room still made Josie's head spin, being a siphoner. Hope stood in front of all of them and began to draw out diagrams with her hand, using a spell that made her demonstrations visible.

"Okay, first things first is, for some reason, Kai wants Josie so... Josie you will be staying out of this fight. Mary-louise, Nora and I will be the first ones to attack Kai and whatever he has managed to summon with that knife because I'm a tri-brid and they are heretics, okay?" Hope stopped to make sure everyone was following. "Second of all we need, you Freya to stay behind and hold up a defence spell in the school so that no one will get hurt here. If anyone is hurt we retreat immediately." Hope explained, looking at everyone for approval. Everyone in the room seemed impressed by Hope's leadership, especially Freya who had an overly proud smile on her face.

Freya stood up and put her arm around Hope, once again facing everyone. Penelope couldn't help but notice that the two heretics seemed particularly pissed off by being told what to do. 

"Okay witches.. And Keelin" Freya added with a sappy smile directed towards her wife. "Because we are going to be using magic, we need to make sure that it's all in the bounds of magic law, aka no overusing dark magic and no fatal spells unless your life is being threatened in return." Freya explained.

"How the hell are we supposed to have fun if we can't burn anything down?" Nora questioned, clearly annoyed.

"I agree" Josie speaks up, surprising both Hope and Penelope. "I would also like to burn things down" Josie stated seriously.

"Yes, I think we should be allowed to burn this 'Kai' person down" Mary-louise agreed with the two of them.

"No one is burning anything!" Freya stated in slight disbelief. "You will be using defensive spells to start off with, if he continues to attack then, and only then, will we move to offensive spells. Look I know a few of you are Pyro... Enthusiasts" Freya explained, her eyes flashing to Josie. "But the last thing we need is to burn down the whole forrest".

"Jesus, is she always this bossy?" Nora muttered to Keelin, she gave her a chuckle in return, nodding. Once Freya and Hope were finished explaining the plan to everyone, they all began to read up on spells, teaching each other spells the other didn't know. 

Penelope walked over to Josie, watching her read up on spells. She frowned and put her hand around the binder of the book, she looked down to see that Josie was researching a sub-category of one of her favourite spells 'Incendia'. Josie studied a spell called 'murus ignis' a spell that literally translated to fire wall, Penelope sighed and tapped her finger against the book causing Josie to notice her.

"Josie, you aren't allowed to come... It's too dangerous and you certainly aren't allowed to surround Kai in a..'Firewall'" Penelope said in disbelief.

"P, I can help... I'm more powerful than you think and I don't need all this protection" Josie defended, clearly slightly upset about staying behind. Penelope sighed and reached out her hand, asking for them to talk outside.

Once they got outside Josie huffed in frustration.

"I don't need to be protected!" Josie argued angrily, now that they couldn't be heard by the others. "He kidnapped me Penelope. I more than anyone here want to see him suffer for what he did, I want to be the one to make him pay!" Josie continued on, Penelope took a step back. It was so unlike Josie to want to hurt someone, there was something about what she was saying that seemed slightly worrying. "I won't be able to sleep until I know that he's dead.. And I'm the one who has to kill him!" Josie continued to insist.

"Josie.." Penelope breathed out in shock.

"I've been acting like everything is okay P, but it's not! I can't stop thinking about how he's still out there. All the people he made me hurt, I need to do this for them! I have to kill him so it wasn't for nothing!" Josie continued to ramble angrily, working herself up. "Do you understand what that is like? Hurting people and then finding out for some sick reason that you actually enjoyed it! He turned me into a monster Penelope! I can't go back to normal because of him! I can't sleep because I have nightmares about all the horrible things he made me do!" Josie explained angrily, hot tears now running down her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin:)   
> Please LEAVe A CoMMEnt - they are very important to me !!!  
> @perfectluce << yell @ me on twitter


	37. Where's Josie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my recent reader Vee!! Thanks for the motivation <3

Penelope had barely slept, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, that this was all apart of his plan. She laid awake staring up at the ceiling going through the plan over and over in her head, all the spells she knew, just like she had on the day of Josie's disappearance. She would never let that happen again, no. She'd die before she let Josie return to Kai's capture and if it came down to it, she knew that she would sacrifice herself for Josie in a heart beat. Life without her was not worth living, she learnt that much from their time apart. 

With Josie's arms and a leg flung over her in her bed, she knew things couldn't go wrong. As long as they stuck to the plan, as long as Josie stayed out of harms way. Penelope couldn't help but feel worry bubble up as she remembered the look in Josie's eye, her eyes turning dark with anger as she talked about wanting to be the one who killed Kai. That wasn't the Josie she knew, but then again she really had no idea what Josie had been through. She never talked about it, she was back to her normal self within seconds of getting her memory back. 

It was typical of Josie to put on a brave face in benefit of those around her, she had done it to Lizzie for majority of their lives. Penelope should have known better than to think that everything would go back to being peachy, her girlfriend had been kidnapped by a psychopath... Things were far from peachy.

She wanted to protect Josie, she had to. After letting her fall into the arms of evil she felt overwhelmed with guilt. She had to redeem herself, if she had taken that warning about Josie seriously none of this would have happened. Josie wouldn't have PTSD from all the horrible things Kai put her through, all because she hadn't been strong enough to save her.

What Kai had done kept her up at night, Josie didn't talk about it but Penelope knew that it must have been terrifying. Penelope knew because Josie woke up almost three times every night, sweating, grasping at Penelope's arm, complete fear in her eye. The worst part of all of it was Penelope couldn't tell her 'Not to worry because he was gone' that he 'can't hurt her anymore' because for all she knew, he was outside their window or door, waiting for them.

He was still out there and Josie had every right to be terrified. All she had wanted to do was to protect her, make sure that nothing would ever hurt her but she had failed at even that. Every-time she saw Josie wake up and saw the fear in her eyes, how her whole body shook with fear, it just gave her more reason to be the one who had to kill Kai. She wouldn't have Josie do anymore killing, she would make sure Josie never had to see anything horrible like that again. 

*✿✧✿*

 Josie woke up before Penelope did, as she always did. Penelope had never been a morning person and by the looks of it, she wasn't waking up anytime soon. Josie lay awake, in the grip of Penelope's arms, feeling small shivers as her breath hit the back of her neck. She remembered a time where she wouldn't have to wake up Penelope, when she would just lay there happily and wait for her to slowly wake up on her own. A time when neither of them had anything to do, they could just lay in bed for the whole day of a Saturday or a Sunday and not have to worry about practising spells or evil Uncles lurking in the forest. A much simpler time, they would get back to that eventually.. Eventually everything would be back to normal, this whole mess would work itself out, Josie would forget about everything that had happened to her and live happily again. 

It was almost as if Penelope could feel her worry because Josie felt Penelope press her body closer to Josie's and her lips find the back of Josie's neck and planted a small kiss there. Josie smiled happily to herself and let out a small content sigh, it wasn't all the time but small moments like that was why she didn't find everything so overbearing because still the start and end of everyday she would be here. With Penelope.

"I think it's time we get up P" Josie said quietly. Penelope groaned and threw a leg over Josie's body, effectively trapping her from escaping. Josie couldn't help but chuckle, no one else got to see this side of Penelope aside from her. "Penny" Josie prompted again.

"JoJo, I want to stay here with you!" Penelope insisted as she began kissing her neck again. Josie let it go on for a while more, they had to get up soon.

The kisses quickly stopped and Penelope was back to sleeping, she should have known better than to fall for Penelope's distractions. After a while of Josie reminding Penelope of all the things they had to do that day, the pair of them finally got up. Josie had moved all her things from her room into Penelope's, knowing that they would be spending most of their time together there anyway.

"Before we go and meet up with everyone, could you come down to the basement with me? There is a special spell book I left down there and the basement kind of creeps me out" Penelope said as they walked together. 

Penelope was careful to talk to Josie when no one was around. Josie had put an invisibility spell on herself so she could freely walk around the halls and not be harassed for 'being a zombie'. Josie couldn't help but be suspicious at the fact Penelope openly admitted being scared of the basement, it was so unlike her, still she wouldn't say no. Maybe after all this time apart Josie had some new things to learn about her girlfriend, she knew that she had changed a-lot but she hadn't expected Penelope to change or be any different. Penelope did always try to make things seem better than they were, all for Josie's sake but still.

They were finally alone and walking down the stairs of the basement. Why Penelope had been there in the first place? Josie hadn't bothered asking, knowing that the answer would probably just make her feel guilty or sorry. Penelope had probably been down there crying, alone, waiting for Josie to return to her. The whole situation they had been through was traumatic for the both of them, neither of them had spoken about it, still engulfed in their honeymoon phase of seeing each other again.

Josie bottled it up, it's what she did best. Soon she would be able to let it all out, when she killed Kai, when she caused him as much pain as he caused her.

Once they got down to the basement Josie was finally able to lift the invisibility spell, she shuddered at seeing that old cage they used to lock up monsters. She began looking around for her book and was surprised to see that Penelope was not doing the same, instead she was watching Josie, smirking. She sighed and let a small smile form on her face, that smirk always came with trouble, she couldn't help but smile.

Penelope watched her, eyeing her. She began slowly walking over to Josie and Josie began to get a little confused.

"You know there is just something about this basement that... Really does it for me." Penelope said in a low voice, Josie's heart fluttered a little bit.

"Thats why you bought me down here?" Josie chuckled, backing up slowly.

"Yeah, that's why we're down here" Penelope stated in a low tone. Penelope began backing her against the old cage, she was quickly pressed up against Josie, kissing her as if she was in some sort of rush. Penelope began kissing down Josie's neck, focusing on the point she knew would make her eyes close. 

Penelope glanced at Josie, her eyes shut and head tilted back. It was the perfect time. Before Josie knew what was going on, she was in the cell that Penelope had ~gently~ led her into, which would have been more than okay if Penelope wasn't on the other side of the cell, _closing_ her in. Josie stood there gawking, not even knowing what to say, or why Penelope had locked her in there in the first place.

Penelope stepped back from the cage, with a guilty look on her face.

"You'll thank me later JoJo" Penelope said quietly, she went over to the storage cupboard and pulled a few things out. Josie still had no idea why she was playing this strange game. Penelope handed her a blanket and a small brown bag through the cage, Josie hesitantly took them.

"You aren't leaving me here are you?" Josie asked nervously, starting to realise that maybe this wasn't a game anymore. Penelope looked at her, she seemed hurt. Josie began to worry, she looked so serious, when did the two of them start being so serious. Josie watched as her girlfriend began to tear up. Penelope never cried, she was always, always the strong one of the two of them. Things had changed since then.

Penelope angrily wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek, her face hardened as she met Josie's wide eyes.

"I can't lose you again" She said coldly "I'm not letting you out of here until I kill Kai myself, today is the attack on-"

"Penelope this isn't fair!" Josie announced angrily, putting her hand around one of the bars.

"I don't care! This is what's happening Josie! You can disagree with me all you like but you'll still be behind those bars either way!" Penelope stated with a chilling amount of sternness in her voice. It was like they were fighting but did it really count as a fight if they were fighting over protecting each other. Deep down Josie knew that what Penelope was saying had reason to it but she hated, hated the idea of Penelope risking her life for her own. Arguing would get her nowhere, she knew at least that.

"Baby, please"  Josie said, almost whimpering, trying to get Penelope to appeal to her softer side.

"No! I said what I said! There is food for you in the brown bag and your favourite books are under the bed" Penelope stated coldly. She began walking back up the stairs, hearing Josie start to cast spells. Of course Penelope had already known that Josie would try and spell her way out, she had Freya put a no-magic boundary spell on the cell. She had planned this well.

She stopped halfway up the staircase, this could be the last time she would see Josie if she died while trying to fight Kai. Knowing that if she went back down there, Josie would try and word her way out of an escape, Josie knew exactly how to as well. She faced the door and took a deep breath in, she was doing this because she loved her, because she couldn't lose her again.

"Josie" Penelope called, almost hoping she wouldn't answer. Josie halted her spell casting and stopped to listen.

"...Penelope" Josie called back after a moment of silence.

"I love you" Penelope replied back softly, she then quickly went up the stairs and shut the heavy basement door. Refusing to look back, knowing that when she came back one of two things would have happened, she would have died against the fight with Kai or she would have killed Kai. 

She walked back to Hope's room where everyone would be, every step she took she couldn't help but feel guilty that she was leaving Josie. She had to remember what all this was for so Josie wouldn't get hurt, she had been through enough.

Hope was waiting for Penelope outside. She had a serious look on her face, she usually did these days, Penelope couldn't help but feel that that was her fault. Hope had taken initiative when she had shut down after Josie's disappearance and she still felt somehow responsible for the two of them. Hope had enough on her plate, anyone with eyes could see that but now that everything was back as how it should be. She needed Hope to believe that too, that she didn't need to take on the role of protecting all three of them.

Penelope had told Hope all about her plan to kill Kai herself. Yes she still needed everyone else to weaken him and his so called 'army' that he would apparently have, then Penelope could do the final kill, without anyone around, she could get her revenge.

"Penelope...Please reconsider" Hope asked, desperation filling her voice.

"Hope, I need you to let me do this, just like we agreed." Penelope replied back seriously. Hope nodded in slight defeat, knowing that Penelope had already made her mind up. The two of them then began walking to the woods, where they would meet everyone else. Freya stayed in Hope's room with-holding a powerful protection spell around the school, while also having to keep regular tabs on Josie in the basement. 

Once they had got to the forest Nora and Mary-Louise had already completed their locator spell on the knife. As it turned out, he was much closer that they had all anticipated. A lot closer. As if on command Kai himself appeared from out of the forrest, holding the knife. 

"Good! You're all here!" He said sadistically, he then frowns as he examines the group of them. "Where's little Josie?" He asks, his eyes looking straight at Penelope. As if he knew. He whispered a spell under his breath and flicked the knife. 

Out from the ground two beasts arose, made out of the dirt and stones. It was unlike anything Penelope had ever seen before, everyone was beyond surprised. Yes they were witches but never had they been able to conjure something from the ground and make it walk amongst the living. Distracted by the dirt-monsters, none of them saw Kai walked away from them peacefully, tossing the knife back and forth from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will finish this fic!


	38. Say hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeehaw - the big fight!!
> 
> also TW: violence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) i love . y'all who have gotten this far

Penelope saw, she saw the bastard with his irritating smirk and his relaxed shoulders, calmly walk away. As if he had already won. It infuriated her even further, made her blood boil like nothing ever had. Penelope was never a hot headed person, she thought about things and then decided on wether it was worth the intensity that anger bought. Sometimes she would give in to it, on the rare occasion when she wanted to make it known that she was upset, or hurt. When it came to Josie she almost always gave into it, deciding that no alternative was better than passionate, intense fury, and it never was. Not when it came to her Josie.

She would follow her anger to the ends of the earth if it meant redeeming herself in Josie's eyes, taking down that man who took her away. Who made her forget everything. It's not like Josie had thought Penelope would ever need to 'avenge' her but deep down Penelope still felt so ashamed that she had let this happen. Of course she hadn't let it happen but she couldn't help but feel that way. Josie had been with her that night, she had got countless warnings, she had prepared for that exact moment and still she failed. Still she let Josie down. 

Penelope would not make that same mistake, this she knew.

The monsters were preoccupied Mary-Louise and Nora. Nora firing shot after shot while Mary-Louise stopped all the counter reactions to Nora's attacks. It was sweet really, like no matter how many times Nora would fire spells Mary-Louise would always know how to defend the both of them. The unspoken agreement that the two of them had, the way they worked together effortlessly like they had been doing it for decades. Later Penelope was told that they had been doing it for decades, at the time she really didn't know much about them, they kept to themselves but anyone who spoke to either one of them could tell that the pair really weren't one to mess with. Nora had a temper and Mary-Louise always knew how to handle it without completely putting out the angry fire.

Nora more than had the little 'dirt monster' situation handled. Hope quickly followed Penelope, knowing that her friend was about to do something hasty, they had a plan and they _needed_ to stick to it. That had been the deal. Penelope was like a forrest fire when it came to her anger, only until all the trees had turned to stumps would she realise the damage she had been doing, only until it was far too late. Going after Kai straight away had not been the plan, they needed to do this together with the rest of the witches.

Penelope was hellbent on making Kai pay, to be the one who saw the life drain from his eyes. She was stubborn, believing that she didn't need anyone else to help her take them down. Hope appreciated Penelope's confidence but it was incredibly misguided. Penelope couldn't take him down, this Hope knew. Kai had been around for decades in a prison world with nothing to do but practice spells. Penelope had been thrown into this situation just a few months ago, to think that she could already destroy someone as powerful as Kai was naive to say the least.

"Penelope!" Hope called out angrily. Hope had never been a control freak but when someone constantly disobeyed everything you advised them to do, she couldn't help but feel like one. Penelope ignored her, not even flinching or turning her head slightly.

The screams of Nora furiously casting spells echoed in the background. Hope watched as Penelope came to a halt, standing right at the edge of the forrest not making a single move. She looked paralysed. Hope slowly approached her.

Penelope watched as her mother stood there blocking her from getting to Kai. Clearly ready to cast any spell if her daughter progressed and Kai had walked right passed her, nodding as if the two of them had been in cahoots this whole time. It made her feel sick. She was wearing a fully black outfit with a ridiculous cape, it made her look all the more intimidating. Penelope had never really thought of her as a 'Mother', she was far too icy, distant and not to mention the fact that she had never enjoyed Penelope's company. They had never got along, especially after her Dad died, any chance of her mother being an actual mother had been erased. She was more like a mentor that felt nothing but disappointment towards those she had tried to teach. 

"Penelope, I suggest you and your friends get back to the school" Her mother stated, as if she had that option. It made Penelope's blood boil, of course her mother had been behind all of this.

"You. You are working with him?" Penelope spat out in disgust, never had she been so truly disgusted to be related to someone.

"I had to!" Her mother boomed back angrily. "I heard you were back with that stupid girl, that your sickness had gotten the best of you again!" Her Mother said. There wasn't any ounce of sadness it was only a horrified expression and words laced with disgust. Her mother always sounded like she had a bad taste in her mouth whenever she would talk about Penelope's 'sickness'. Penelope knew that coming from a conservative coven and family didn't help but her mother down right hated her for being gay, found it repulsive.

When her mother had caught her with a girl the first time she had sent her away to the Salvatore school, saying that the sight of her disgusted her. In all honesty Penelope had expected nothing less from her, Penelope knew her stance on anyone who wasn't straight or any-kind of different for that matter. To put it lightly she was a bigot and Penelope was in a strange way, relieved when she was caught. Being dis-owned by her own mother effectively meant that she didn't owe anyone anything anymore, that everything she did from then on was for herself. Once she had told her that she was to never come back until she was free of her 'sickness', Penelope felt free. Free of the idea that the two of them would still have to live up to this 'Mother/daughter' relationship they clearly never had and never would. 

"I got Kai out of the prison world so that he would get rid of her once and for all!" Her mother justified angrily. Penelope saw red, of course. She should have seen all of this coming, of course it was her mother who had released Kai, of course she had told him to get rid of her. She had given him the knife in return for his work and what he wanted that for? That was another problem that no one wanted to deal with. 

"It's not a sickness! I love her! I. Love. Her!" Penelope shouted, her eyes welled up with angry tears and balls of spit flying as she shouted. It was the kind of shouting where you didn't sound like yourself but an evil mutilated version of yourself, like someone had put a hulk voice changer on her.

Her mother was in the midst of saying something before she was frozen in her place, mid sentence. Her eyes widened, there no doubt that she was annoyed she couldn't finish her hate speech. Penelope looked behind her, confused as to who had cast the spell. Hope stood there her hand in a fist holding the spell, with a hard look on her face. She gave a curt nod and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Give em' hell" Hope said, referring to Kai. Knowing that either way Penelope was going to end up fighting with him. They held each others eyes for a while until Penelope gave a small nod and a hint of a smile at Hope. She walked calmly past her mother giving her a small petty wave, knowing that Hope could more than handle her in a fight.

It sounded horrible, it really did but any ounce of love or even like she had for her mother was gone. She would like to think that once, maybe it had been there but now she was on the same exact tier that she held Kai on, in her eyes the two of them were just as bad and horrible as each other.

Penelope didn't turn back to see if Hope would be okay, she knew she would. She knew she would do what she had to. Penelope stormed towards Kai, he was still tossing the knife in-between his hands and she decided then that she really didn't want to hear what he had to say. She wouldn't wait for him to face her or for him to attack first, this was her fight, she made the rules now.

So when he had his back turned she found it the perfect time to cast her first spell. One Freya had taught her, a dark magic spell. The spell sent electricity through him, effectively making it feel like he had just been tasered, clearly he hadn't seen her coming because he sunk to the ground.

Penelope saw his eyes widen in shock, clearly he had under estimated them. Before he could get back up and cast a spell against her, she shot him with another spell that blasted him back. He hadn't played fair when he took Josie from her, so neither was she.

Blasted into the air without any chance of casting another spell, Penelope casted another. A fire spell that hit the tree he had landed against, he grunted out in pain and there was something in his eyes, Penelope could tell that for the first time he was actually worried. It made her adrenaline spike as she casted another spell blowing him back into the tree, so forcefully that she heard a small snap from the tree. 

He was angry, which was good. Angry people were reckless, stupid, impulsive. She could work with angry as long as it meant that stupid smirk would stay off his face.

As Penelope was casting another spell he was whispering something under her breath, which Penelope assumed he must have gotten his little spell wrong because nothing had happened to her. Soon after that he was just taking shot after shot as if he'd given up. Penelope knew better than that, surely it couldn't be this easy. Still she didn't show any mercy, she refused to. 

Spell after spell he continued to lay there and be passive. Penelope couldn't understand what game he was playing. By now her nose had started bleeding but she could tell that Kai was nearly at the end of his fight, that he'd pretty much already given up. Penelope stopped, wondering if he even would fight back.

He stared at her he began laughing. A choked, horrid, laugh, blood spilling out of his mouth and suddenly Penelope's blood ran cold. Had he planned this too? Was she just some lab-rat who couldn't see she was in a trap. 

Kai stared, Penelope watched. He was challenging her, asking her if she could really do it, if she could really kill him. Something inside her was shouting at her to do, she knew how, she knew that _exact_ spell to kill him. To end him. It was playing her head like a windup toy, she couldn't escape it. Yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to say those words, to let herself do what she came her to do. It's what she is supposed to do. She was supposed to protect Josie, she was but she couldn't do that and now she was supposed to kill Kai. She couldn't she wanted more than anything to be that strong person who could take care of things, to make people feel safe. The way Hope had been for her. But she couldn't. She wanted to be Josie's night in shining armour but she couldn't. Maybe she still needed saving herself, but she just froze knowing that she could kill him. 

He raised his eyebrow in challenge, it's like he knew exactly what she was thinking. It made her feel sick. He turned his head, as if he was waiting for something then he turned towards Penelope again. Slumped against the tree and his half shut eyes and bloody, bruised face had a smirk on it again. He took out a big sigh, a satisfied sigh.

"Aren't you going to greet your girlfriend?" He said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:0 cliff hanger!


	39. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally done yo

Penelope's heart dropped as soon as he said those words, her blood ran cold, she felt sick. He sat there slumped against that tree, laughing, slightly choking on his own blood. Still, somehow he still looked so smug. Penelope knew that this had been too good to be true and she should have seen it before. She had been foolish, she should have kept watch on Josie, instead she was too consumed with the idea of revenge that she hadn't seen Kai planning this all along.

Josie came out from behind the tree, her eyes were that same colour dark. She had no real expression on her face, she looked completely brainwashed. She didn't at all look like the Josie Penelope loved. It terrified her above everything. Still she had prepared for this, she knew it would be bad. 

Josie approached her slowly, Penelope stood frozen. Unsure on what to do. She took a deep breath. Killing Kai was how she would fix Josie, with his death came the death of whatever spell he had put her under.

 _"JoJo?"_ Penelope whispered out, making sure that Kai couldn't hear her. She'd never looked at Josie and completely not recognise her at all. Deep down she knew Josie was in there somewhere, deep, deep down. Her heart was pounding through her ears. If looks could kill everyone in a ten mile radius of Josie would be dead.

Questions were racing through her head. How did Josie get out? Why hadn't the spell been erased? Would she even be able to put up a fight against Josie? She hated to even think about fighting Josie, she loved her far too much. As Josie got closer and her gaze got more intense, Penelope found herself unable to make a decision, how could she possibly? She should have killed Kai when she had gotten the chance but she found herself stalling, hoping that she wouldn't be the one who had to do it after all. 

Penelope had never been a killer, anyone with half a brain could see that. Her judgement had been clouded by anger as it usually was when it came to someone putting Josie in harms way. Even after everything Kai had done to hurt and destroy their lives, there was still a voice inside saying that killing Kai wasn't the answer. It wouldn't just magically take away all the pain he had caused. Josie would have to live with that for the rest of her life and Penelope hated that fact but killing Kai wouldn't reverse what he had done.

Josie had such determine in her eyes as she made a beeline towards Penelope, behind her was Kai. He had half shut eyes and that horrible smirk that made her blood boil. She took a deep breath out, whatever she needed to do she would do, Kai needed to be taken care of. 

She felt her breath get stuck in her throat as Josie finally reached her, she could practically hear her heart thrashing. Her palms were practically swamps, why had she decided to take on Kai alone? He began to laugh manically again as Josie got closer, still not saying a word. 

Josie finally stopped and Penelope felt like her heart did too. She did not want to fight Josie. 

She watched as Josie mumbled her first spell under her breath and quickly lifted her hand shooting a fireball right at Penelope. She braced herself with a defence spell but to her surprise Josie's spell had missed, which was weird. If there was one thing Josie knew how to do well, it was fire related spells. She never missed those. Maybe the spell had affected her aim? 

Josie took an angry step closer, she blasted another spell right in front of Penelope. Close enough so that Penelope felt a wave of heat over her face but far enough so that it hadn't actually burned her. Penelope could see Josie begin to get angry as she got closer. She hadn't even attempted to attack her yet or even defend herself because Josie seemed to be missing all of her spells, which of course made her more angry. From the outside it looked like Penelope had some protection spell casted on her. 

She watched as Josie continued to fire, getting closer and closer until they were face to face. She breathed out as she got a look a Josie. She looked angry and brainwashed from afar but up close, Penelope could see the emotion behind her eyes, the life that was still there. 

 _"Jo?"_ Penelope whispered out, almost sounding timid. Josie just stared, wide brown eyes. Then she watched as Josie's lips tilted up into a little smile, the anger leaving her face.

 _"P, did you forget I am a siphoner?"_ Josie whispered back to her with a little wink.

Relief flooded  her whole body, how could she have forgotten? Of course Josie had siphoned Kai's spell from herself. With that Josie hastily turned around.

_"_ _NOW!" ._

As she yelled Freya and Hope came from out of what seemed like nowhere. Nora and Mary-louise held Kai down while Keelin encircled him with salt. They were all now chanting a spell that was unfamiliar to Penelope and she quickly understood that they had all obviously planned this without her. Knowing that she would have never let Josie help with whatever plan this was. She hadn't wanted her to be involved at all but Penelope knew that she couldn't control everything Josie did. She couldn't protect Josie from everything, although she wished she could.

Penelope listened as everyone chanted this unfamiliar spell but all she could stare at was Kai. She couldn't stop staring as finally she saw fear enter his eyes, his smug smile was finally wiped off of his face replaced with silent yelling. It was as if he could feel her eyes on him because he turned his head slightly and caught her eyes. His fear turned to anger. He was yelling and waving his hands around furiously trying to scare Penelope. 

As the spell got louder and louder and Kai began to fade away slightly, Penelope tilted her head up just slightly and gave him a smug smirk in return. With that Kai Parker disappeared into thin air.

 *✿✧✿*

Weeks later things almost seemed back to normal. Alaric and Caroline had returned their rightful place back to the Salvatore school ad headmistress and headmaster. Lizzie was back as well and had a totally new perspective on life after thinking that Josie had been dead for months. They were back how they should be, not smothering each other or trying to control each other but sisters with their own lives.

Penelope's mother was put under trail for helping Kai, they had debated putting her in the prison world along with Kai but apparently that had been to cruel for cruelty herself. She had been exiled to community service for humans. Which for someone like Penelope's mother was hell on earth, she hated humans, despised them for being weak.

It had been the perfect punishment for someone as such. Not only that but Penelope had requested that she worked in a homeless shelter for young gay teens, deep down hoping that her mother would learn tolerance instead of being the hateful person she was. She had been abandoned by her coven after they had found out about her conspiring with Kai.

The coven had also told Penelope she was welcome and they always had a space for her, even though they were always busy it would be nice to know that she had somewhere to go. Having Josie by her side all the time, she wasn't really worried about that.

Kai had been sent back to the prison world, no one was really worried about him coming back. Alaric had made sure that security in the Salvatore school was much better than it had been, after thinking that he had lost his daughter he was determined to make the Salvatore school the safest place for supernatural beings.

Penelope and Josie were closer than they ever were before. Things were different the second time around, nothing stood between them, no secrets, no lies. After what they had been through they found it impossible not to have immense trust for each other.

Josie would still wake up every occasional night but when she did, she would go right back to sleep knowing that nothing would hurt her anymore. Not as long as Penelope was there by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this ending! If you think it's rushed (please don't) I've been trying to write an ending for so long but i think this is a sweet way to end it .,.,, i mite write an epilouge or some shit idk


End file.
